


CELA AUSSI PASSERA

by hazzunah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (On y assiste pas), 1999, :), Alternate Universe, Beaucoup de soleil et de peaux transpirantes, Bonne lecture, C'est vraiment super, First Love, Harry est désabusé et déteste sa vie, Harry travaille dans une supérette à Kyoto, Homophobia, Il a le syndrome de la page blanche, Ils vivent leur premier amour, Ils vont beaucoup visiter Kyoto, J'imagine que vous comprenez qu'ils se retrouvent pas hasard, Je crois que nous sommes en présence d'une, Je n'en dis pas plus, Louis découvre sa sexualité, Louis est devenu écrivain, Louis et Harry sont adolescents, Louis fait du skate, M/M, Past Violence, Personne ne meurt, Puis beaucoup faire l'amour, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Suicide Attempt, c'est promis, happy end, love you all, Ça se passe au Japon, Ça se passe en France
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 110,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzunah/pseuds/hazzunah
Summary: 1993. Louis a seize ans, un corps d'adolescent dont il ne sait pas quoi faire, des désirs en pagaille au fond du ventre, des rêves qu'il pense impossible à réaliser. C'est l'été, un été comme tous les autres, lent et brûlé de soleil. Et puis, un soir, au bord du lac, Harry s'approche et lui tend la main sans sourire.1999. Louis a vingt-deux ans. Parti seul au Japon sur un coup de tête, il tente de retrouver son inspiration perdu après un premier roman à succès... À la place, c'est Harry qui croisera à nouveau son chemin, Harry qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis six ans, Harry qu'il pensait perdu à tout jamais.Et même si le temps a passé sous les ponts de leurs vies, peut-être est-il encore possible de s'aimer ?





	1. Childhood's End - (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir, bienvenue sur la première page de cette nouvelle histoire !!!!!  
> (i'm really excited) 
> 
> Si vous me lisez depuis quelques temps, vous avez dû remarquer ma passion pour plusieurs choses : la mer, les drames passionnels, les personnages un peu torturés, la mélancolie. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de vous emmener avec moi dans un pays que j'adore et sur lequel je n'ai jamais écrit : le Japon. Je ne le connais que par mes lectures et les vidéos que j'ai vu, alors j'espère ne pas avoir dit d'énormités en écrivant. Si jamais, pendant la fiction, vous remarquez quelque chose d'incorrect, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Enfin de toute façon, cette histoire n'est pas un récit de voyage ayant pour but d'être le plus précis possible, c'est juste... mon Japon fantasmé. :p 
> 
> Je voudrais remercier Alice — j'espère que tu passeras par là — pour m'avoir inspiré le titre de cette histoire en m'envoyant cette très belle vidéo : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEx2lQyfSlc. Je vous conseille de la regarder, même si elle n'a pas grand chose à voir avec ce que vous allez lire ensuite — c'est une très jolie réflexion sur le temps qui passe. (+ tous les titres des chapitres sont des titres de chansons de Pink Floyd parce que... Vive Pink Floyd.) 
> 
> Merci aussi à Harry, pour avoir passé autant de temps au Japon. J'avais eu l'idée de cette histoire avant qu'il ne se décide à y rester pendant des mois mais au moins ça m'a conforté dans l'idée que nous étions des âmes-soeurs. (lol) D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que j'ai été en partie inspirée - du moins pour les chapitres se passant en 1993 - par l'ambiance du livre " Leurs enfants après eux " de Nicolas Mathieu. Il est vraiment très trèèèès bien, je vous le conseille. 
> 
> Et enfin, merci à vous d'être toujours là, de me soutenir dans mes projets, d'aimer mes mots parfois un peu douloureux et mes personnages compliqués. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. J'espère vous transporter à nouveau. J'espère vous donner envie de pleurer et d'aimer très très fort... (D'ailleurs, sachez que cette histoire est vraiment "douce" et apaisée. C'est surtout un peu dramatique/triste (et encore, 70% des moments sont MIGNONS) pour la partie se passant en 1993, parce que Harry ne va pas bien et que Louis est en pleine crise identitaire /*gay panic*/ mais je n'ai pas mis le tag "Happy End" pour rien. <3) 
> 
> Comme pour SLSQIM, il y aura un chapitre par semaine, le vendredi soir. (Angèle, j'espère que ça te donnera du courage pour affronter ton DS du samedi matin. ♡) N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires/kudos, à utiliser #CAPfic sur les réseaux sociaux pour que je retrouve vos petits messages et, hum, si vous voulez lire la fiction plutôt sur Wattpad -mais je suppose que non, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici- je suis @Mephitis. 
> 
> Bonne lecture.  
> Merci du fond du coeur.
> 
> Juliette. ☼

 

> _Memories are what warm you up from the inside. But they're also what tear you apart._  
>    
>  —Haruki Murakami, Kafka on the shore.

 

 

_Si cet été — l’été 1993 — devait avoir une couleur, Louis dirait sûrement : le vert._

 

_Le vert sec, presque jaune, des feuilles des arbres. Un vert desséché par la canicule. Un vert assoiffé. Un vert brûlé de soleil. Le vert de la forêt, une forêt minuscule, celle du village._

_La forêt où tous les gamins se rejoignaient, à onze heures du matin, les genoux écorchés, les joues parsemées de tâches de rousseur, des biscuits pleins les poches, des fringues à moitié déchirées. Les gamins ne s’aventuraient jamais très loin. Ils restaient aux abords, à construire des cabanes, à escalader les arbres. Les mères disaient « il va y avoir un drame, un jour ». Il n’y en avait pas. Ils avaient entre cinq et douze ans, les yeux fiévreux, l’envie, déjà, d’être comme les grands. D’aller plus loin dans la forêt. De traverser les ronces. De courir jusqu’au lac._

_Louis y allait, lui, au lac. Il avait seize ans. Il faisait déjà partie de ceux à qui l’on ne dit plus rien. Sa mère le regardait partir, lui grommelait de revenir pour le repas du midi. Louis ne rentrerait que le soir, lorsque la nuit serait déjà bien installée, et elle le savait. Sans doute était-ce pour la forme, qu’elle continuait de le sermonner. Ou peut-être parce qu’elle regrettait son petit garçon, celui qui lui disait pardon, qui pleurait en revenant le coude ensanglanté, et qui réclamait un pansement Bob l’éponge. Louis n’était plus comme ça depuis longtemps. Il sortait le ventre vide, grimpait sur sa planche, roulait jusqu’à l’orée du bois, son casque sur les oreilles. Il avait découvert Pink Floyd quelques mois auparavant. Wish You Were Here coulait jusque dans ses veines. Romain l’attendait toujours, avec son air blasé, ses cernes sous les yeux. Il portait le même short depuis quinze jours, et un t-shirt trop large, troué sous une aisselle. Sac à dos sur les épaules, ils se tapaient dans la main avec un air entendu. Louis glissait sa planche sous son bras, casque autour du cou. Ils ne regardaient pas les gosses, en passant. Le rideau de ronces leur arrachait les mains. Ils ne disaient rien. Romain ne parlait jamais beaucoup. C’était son meilleur ami, sûrement pour ça, etpour d’autres raisons. Quand ils arrivaient au bord du lac, il n’y avait personne. Les autres arrivaient après, par petits groupes. Louis aimait bien ce moment seul avec Romain. Ils s’asseyaient sur l’herbe sèche, enlevaient leurs t-shirts. Romain sortait de son sac à dos de quoi fumer un peu, et ils regardaient le lac, perdus dans leurs pensées. Parfois, Romain lui parlait de ce jeu qu’il essayait de coder, et qui lui faisait faire des nuits blanches, qui l’obsédait. Louis n’y comprenait pas grand chose. Il se contentait d’hocher la tête. Lui n’avait rien d’intéressant à raconter. Ses journées, c’était ici, au bord du lac, à fumer et boire des mauvaises bières, avec les autres. La nuit… La nuit, il n’avait pas envie d’en parler. La nuit restait son secret, des heures blanches assis au bord de sa fenêtre, un bouquin sur les genoux, une cigarette entre les doigts. Des heures, le front appuyé contre la vitre froide, les yeux rivés vers les rues silencieuses et vides, à écouter de la musique, à écrire des mauvais poèmes. Romain ne comprendrait pas ça. La mélancolie. L’insomnie. La beauté des étoiles._

 

_Louis s’endormait, souvent. Les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Quand il rouvrait les yeux, ce qu’il voyait en premier, toujours, c’était ce vert des feuilles des arbres, et puis le bleu immense et profond du ciel. Il y avait les rires des autres, et il se redressait. Sur ses coudes était dessinée la marque des petites branches qui s’étaient incrustées dans sa peau pendant qu’il somnolait. Romain était assis à quelques mètres, partageant une bière avec la fille qu’il voulait embrasser depuis une semaine. Louis se mettait en tailleur, attrapait son t-shirt pour éponger sa peau moite, et cherchait Agathe du regard._

 

_Le vert, là encore. Le vert du maillot de bain de la jeune fille. Elle portait toujours le même. Un deux pièces à la couleur immonde, agressive, de mauvais goût. C’est peut-être pour ça que Louis l’avait remarqué. Agathe était jolie. Elle riait toujours plus fort que les autres, en jetant un peu sa tête en arrière. Sa langue se coinçait entre ses dents lorsqu’elle souriait. Sous son nombril s’étalait un fin duvet de poils blonds. Derrière son dos, juste sous la nuque, elle avait un tatouage en forme de fleur. Elle ramenait toujours de l’herbe, volée dans la réserve de son frère._

_Louis ne savait jamais quoi lui dire. Ils n’avaient pas les mêmes centres d’intérêts. Et puis, elle avait dix-huit ans, lui seize. Elle ne s’intéresserait jamais à lui, il n’avait même pas de scooter. Alors, il se contentait de la regarder. Il aimait la façon qu’elle avait d’attacher ses cheveux en chignon avant de sauter dans le lac. Quand elle ressortait, dégoulinante, le chignon n’existait déjà plus et ses longs cheveux bruns s’agrippait à sa peau comme des tentacules. Il fumait, et entre les volutes grasses de l’herbe, il la regardait resserrer le noeud de son bas de maillot de bain vert. Sur sa fesse droite, elle avait la marque de la serviette de bain sur laquelle elle s’était assise trop longtemps. Une fois, un soir, à la lumière du feu de camp, elle avait enlevé son t-shirt. Louis pensait souvent à la rondeur de ses seins, à la couleur rose de ses tétons, à son corps de femme qui lui faisait peur, et qu’il désirait aussi._

 

_Oui, il y avait ces verts là. Celui de la forêt, celui de l’herbe grasse, qu’il fumait jusqu’à en avoir la nausée, celui du dessin sur sa planche de skate, celui du maillot de bain d’Agathe, qui, une fois mouillé, laissait deviner des formes secrètes, inimaginables._

_Et puis, il y eut un autre vert, soudain._

_Un vert qui éclipsa lentement tous les autres, comme un poison doux._

_Un vert dont Louis n’aurait jamais pu soupçonner l’existence — et surtout, un vert qu’il n’aurait jamais pu soupçonner capable de lui retourner le ventre à ce point._

 

_Ce vert là, c’était celui d’un regard._

 

_Louis ne l’avait jamais vu avant, ce garçon. C’était un mardi — le 12. Il l’avait noté le soir, dans son carnet de poèmes, sans savoir trop pourquoi._

_Il était venu au bord du lac avec Jim. Jim avait dit : « C’est mon cousin, Harry. Il reste l’été. » Et Louis, comme les autres, s’était levé pour aller taper dans la main d’Harry. C’est là qu’il l’avait vu, son regard. Caché sous de longs cils noirs, des pupilles d’un vert presque transparent, brillant, lisse. Des pupilles qui n’étaient pas encore mangées par la drogue douce qu’ils ingéraient tous en riant, par l’alcool qui rendait les peaux moites, par le désir, celui du soleil, des corps, du vide. Un regard mat, brut, un regard qui ne cachait rien et taisait tout à la fois. Louis avait touché la paume tendue d’Harry, et ses doigts avaient glissé vers les siens, sans qu’il en comprenne vraiment la douceur. Harry l’avait regardé, il n’avait pas souri, il avait seulement dit : « Salut. » Puis il avait retiré sa main, et l’avait enfoui dans la poche de son short en jean._

_Il s’était assis avec eux, au milieu de l’herbe sèche. Jim lui avait foutu une bière entre les mains, et Louis s’était mis en face, en tailleur. Tout le monde lui posait des questions. Les filles, surtout. Louis se rendait bien compte que Harry était plutôt mignon. Pas comme les gars du village, non, il était plus… Il avait l’air du petit-ami idéal. Poli, un peu mystérieux, avec une peau très blanche et quelques tâches de rousseur brunes sur le haut de son nez. Quand il parlait, il avait l’air à la fois timide et distant, comme s’il ne savait pas trop comment dire aux gens qu’il se foutait bien de ce qu’il leur racontait. Il ne cessait pas de remettre en place une boucle trop longue de ses cheveux, échappé de son bandana, qui revenait sans arrêt devant ses yeux. Quand il se penchait pour attraper sa bière, Louis pouvait voir briller, dans l’échancrure de sa chemise, un petit médaillon doré reposant sur sa poitrine._

 

_Louis avait fini par se relever, et quitter le cercle. Le lac commençait à s’assombrir, les rayons du soleil étant en train de disparaître derrière le sommet des arbres. Il s’était glissé derrière un chêne, et avait baissé un peu son short pour pisser. Il avait bu trop de bières. Et il était fatigué, soudain. La présence d’Harry le mettait mal à l’aise, comme si… Comme si quelque chose avait changé. Louis savait que malgré tout ce qu’ils pouvaient se dire — comme tous les ados qui veulent refaire le monde de leurs parents trop vieux pour le comprendre— ils avaient leurs habitudes, leur vie lente, bien rangée, limpide. L’arrivée d’Harry, c’était un grain de sable de plus dans un sablier qui donnait auparavant l’heure de façon parfaitement méthodique._

 

_Il remonta son short, et s’appuya quelques instants au tronc de l’arbre, regardant ses amis qui discutaient toujours, en se passant les bouteilles et les joints. Il entendait le rire d’Agathe passer au-dessus des autres, l’éclat de voix de Jim lorsque Willy lui renversa la moitié de sa bière sur les genoux, toute cette insouciance dont il se sentait d’un seul coup exclu. Jim se leva pour aller se jeter dans le lac, et le cercle se brisa un peu._

 

_Alors, Louis capta le regard d’Harry pour la seconde fois. Et ce ne fut pas comme dans les films. Il ne ressentit pas d’éblouissement, son coeur ne se mit pas à battre plus vite, ses paumes ne devinrent pas moites. Non, rien de tout ça. Ce fut juste comme un grand vide, très froid. Ce fut la même sensation de tristesse que celle qu’il ressentait, la nuit, quand le silence de sa chambre l’écrasait et qu’il avait l’impression de comprendre que rien dans cette vie ne pourrait le sauver._

 

_Il ressentira ça aussi, plus tard, des années plus tard, à des millions de kilomètre de la forêt, d’Agathe, de Romain._

_Mais en plus fort._

_En plus terrifiant._

_Il aura vingt-deux ans, des rêves explosés entre les doigts, une peur atroce du vide, de la chute, de la page blanche, immaculée, vierge. Il sera assis dans le noir d’une pièce minuscule, le regard rivé vers la fenêtre d’une chambre inconnue. Dans la rue en bas, il ne verra que le néon étonnamment doux d’une supérette japonaise. Il aura envie de descendre, d’en pousser la porte, de chercher dans un frigo réfrigéré une boisson sucrée, pouvant lui faire oublier le goût amer de la nuit tombante._

_Et alors, au détour du rayon, à la caisse plus précisément, il se rappellera._

 

_De tout._

 

_De son premier amour._

_De son premier chagrin._

_De la première fois où il aura été incapable de sauver quelqu’un._

_Du goût de sang d’un baiser._

_D’un corps tremblant contre le sien._

 

_De deux pupilles vertes, oubliées, enfouies depuis si longtemps dans sa mémoire, souvenir vague d’adolescence qui n’était là que pour lui rappeler que le temps est une morsure, qu’il ne se rattrape pas, que tous les moments de joie ne sont qu’éphémères, qu’il est impossible de les revivre, ou alors seulement en rêves — des rêves fades, pâles, sans lumière, des rêves qui donnent envie de pleurer lorsque vient le moment de se réveiller._

 

_Oui, pour la première fois, il se souviendra sans douleur, avec un brin d’espoir, même._

 

_Ce sera au Japon, dans un quartier de Kyoto, en 1999…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On se retrouve vendredi pour le chapitre 1 !!!  
> J'ai hâte. ♡
> 
> #CapFIC


	2. Green Is The Colour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le premier chapitre se passe en 1993, en France, dans le village de l'enfance de Louis qui a alors seize ans. Le prochain se passera en 1999, au Japon. Il sera encore du point de vue de Louis. Puis les deux suivants se passeront réciproquement en 1993 et 1999, du point de vue d'Harry... Et ainsi de suite. 
> 
> J'espère que ce sera compréhensible et simple à suivre, je n'ai jamais écrit sur deux espaces temps comme ça. :) (Mais normalement, j'ai fait en sorte que vous ne soyez pas perdu.e.s, promis !) 
> 
> Bonne lecture. <3

**1993**

**\- L O U I S -**

 

 

> _« Tu m'as fait ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Où que j'aille, tous ceux que je vois et que je désire,_ _je finis toujours par les mesurer à la lumière de ton rayonnement. »_
> 
> **— A. Aciman, Les Variations Sentimentales.**

 

 

 

 

— Je comprends pas pourquoi le jeu crash toujours à cet endroit…

 

Louis est assis par terre, contre le radiateur froid de la chambre de Romain. Il a mal au dos, à force d’être dans cette position, mais le lit de son meilleur ami est en hauteur — et encombré d’un tas de vêtements qu’il n’a vraiment pas envie de repousser pour s’installer. Et puis, être juste sous la fenêtre lui permet de fumer.

 

— C’est pas une histoire de codes ?, hasarde t-il.

 

Romain ne répond pas, déjà absorbé par des lignes de chiffres et de lettres vertes que Louis ne comprend absolument pas. Il ne comprend jamais les trucs de Romain de toute façon.

Il termine sa cigarette, et se lève pour l’écraser dans un pot de fleur vide. Dehors, le jardin de Romain a l’air d’une décharge publique. Un tas de pneus gît sous une vieille cabane au toit défoncé, du linge finit de sécher sur un fil, et dans le fond, des jeux d’enfants, pétés pour la plupart, attendent que quelqu’un les emmènent à la déchetterie. Depuis que Louis connait Romain — depuis sa naissance, en fait — il a toujours connu le jardin dans cet état de désolation et de délabrement. Un peu comme le reste de la maison, d’ailleurs. Surtout depuis que sa mère s’est barrée, épuisée à force de voir son mari affaler sur un fauteuil, une bière sur le ventre, à regarder _Inspecteur Derrick,_ les yeux vides. Louis sait que Romain en veut sa mère d’avoir refait sa vie loin d’eux. Lui la comprend.

Il referme la fenêtre, et appuie un instant son front sur la vitre, les yeux rivés sur le ciel.

 

— Ce serait bien que l’orage arrive.

 

Il n’attend pas la réponse de Romain, seulement un vague grommellement lui indiquant qu’il a entendu. Alors, il reprend :

 

— Au moins, il se mettrait enfin à pleuvoir. J’en peux plus de cette chaleur.

 

Derrière lui, Romain tape sur le clavier à toute vitesse.

 

— En plus, ça fait chier d’être coincé ici…

— Tu peux te barrer si tu t’ennuies avec moi.

 

Louis sourit. Il finit par se retourner, appuyant les paumes de ses mains sur le radiateur. Romain n’a pas bougé, toujours aussi concentré.

 

— T’es con. J’veux dire, ça fait chier de pas être avec les autres. Au lac.

— De toute façon, on s’emmerde aussi là-bas, ça change pas grand chose.

 

Louis acquiesce en silence. C’est vrai que leurs après-midis sont tous identiques. C’est vrai que leurs vies sont plutôt mornes. Mais… Mais Louis à l’impression que c’est moins dur à supporter quand il est entouré d’autres personnes. Que c’est moins dur, parce qu’il lui suffit de lever les yeux pour voir dans ceux des autres le même ennui, la même lassitude. Combien d’étés passeront-ils encore dans ce bled paumé, à faire comme si tout avait un sens ?

Louis se rassoit.

Il tire sur un fil de son t-shirt.

À la rentrée, il passe en terminale. Ensuite, il faudra choisir. Un boulot ou les études ? Cette simple question lui donne envie de chialer. Parce qu’il n’a envie de rien, c’est simple : de rien. Un boulot ? Non merci. Il ne veut pas finir comme ses parents, à trimer comme un chien pour recevoir une paye misérable, être endetté jusqu’au coût et ne même pas pouvoir partir en vacances. Des études ? Il n’est pas doué pour ça… Et ça l’emmerde. Il déteste rester assis sur une chaise, à écouter un professeur parler. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’on apprend, Louis en est certain. Et puis d’ailleurs, qui a décrété un jour que connaître le théorème de Pythagore, avoir lu tout Émile Zola, savoir parler espagnol, était une chose indispensable pour _réussir sa vie_?

Louis aime écrire. Le seul moment où il se sent à sa place, au lycée, c’est en cours de français, au moment de faire des rédactions. Sa prof le lui dit d’ailleurs, _tu écris bien Louis, tu as déjà pensé à t’inscrire dans des cours d’écriture, pour t’améliorer encore plus ?_ Mais il n’a pas envie qu’on lui apprenne comment faire. Est-ce que ça peut s’apprendre, d’ailleurs, ces choses là ? Est-ce que ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’on porte en soi, qui nous habite ? Qui pourrait lui apprendre à écrire quand lui-même a déjà conscience de la façon dont il peut rendre les mots brûlants, et doux, et sales ? Louis sait quand ce qu’il invente est beau. Et il sait aussi quand il peut tout jeter à la poubelle. Ça ne s’explique pas. Il ne veut pas que quelqu’un vienne mettre des mots savants sur sa façon de faire. Il ne veut pas qu’on lui apprenne. Il veut juste _ressentir._

 

Il soupire.

Romain s’est remis à pianoter sur son clavier, en murmurant des trucs qu’il ne comprend toujours pas. Il pourrait rentrer chez lui, mais il n’a pas envie de se retrouver seul avec ses pensées qui se fracassent et qui tournent et l’étourdissent. Pourtant la chaleur l’écrase. Il a envie de pleurer. Il sait qu’il va falloir partir.

Le fil de son t-shirt s’arrache.

Il faut parler de quelque chose, avant que tout ne se rompe.

 

— Eh… Tu le trouves pas un peu bizarre le cousin de Jim ?

 

Romain hausse vaguement les épaules.

 

— Harry ?

— Mh.

 

Ses doigts ralentissent sur le clavier.

 

— Sam m’a dit qu’il était pédé. C’est peut-être pour ça…

 

Louis entortille le fil autour de son doigt. Il serre, jusqu’à ce que le sang ait du mal à passer. Sa peau se gonfle et devient rouge et blanche.

 

— Comment elle sait ça ?

— J’sais pas. Il lui a peut-être dit.

 

Le fil craque. Le sang se remet à circuler. Louis appuie sur son doigt encore gonflé avec l’ongle de son pouce.

 

— Elle raconte de la merde, quoi.

 

Romain arrête d’écrire, et se retourne, les sourcils froncés.

 

— C’est quoi ton problème Louis ?

— Rien.

— T’aimes pas Sam ?

— Si tu savais comme je m’en fous de Sam.

 

Romain rigole, un peu bizarrement. Il a l’air énervé.

 

— C’est parce que c’est ma meuf que tu dis ça ?

 

Louis le fixe un instant, le visage impassible. Puis il murmure, en haussant les épaules :

 

— Non.

 

Romain serre légèrement la mâchoire mais ne dit rien, retournant à son écran d’ordinateur. Après quelques secondes de silence, il lâche pourtant :

 

— Dans tous les cas, moi ça m’étonnerait pas qu’il soit pédé ce mec.

— Pourquoi ?

— T’as vu sa façon de s’habiller ?

 

Louis hoche vaguement la tête.

 

— Mieux que nous, quoi. Comme quelqu’un qui habite dans une grande ville.

 

Romain se met à rire.

 

— Pas faux… Mais quand même. Je suis sûr que tu le fais bander tiens.

 

Louis sourit légèrement, et attrape son sweat roulé en boule à côté de lui. Il l’enfile, et se lève.

 

— Pourquoi moi en particulier ?

— Pourquoi pas toi ? Et… Tu vas où là ?

— Je rentre.

— Déjà ?

— Ouais. J’ai promis à ma mère d’être là pour le repas ce soir.

 

Romain hoche la tête. Louis s’en veut un peu de le laisser alors il oscille un instant, les yeux rivés sur l’écran d’ordinateur de son ami.

 

— Tu vas le vendre, quand il sera fini, le jeu ?

— Je sais pas. Je vais essayer, je suppose. Si quelqu’un en veut.

— J’ai hâte de l’essayer en tout cas.

 

Romain sourit, et fait un geste faussement agacé de la main.

 

— Je suis sûr que tu feras juste tout planter. T’es pas doué… Barres toi maintenant et laisse moi travailler.

 

Et Louis quitte sa chambre en riant.

 

 

*

*

*

 

Dehors, la pluie a commencé à tomber. Louis rabat la capuche de son sweat sur son visage, et enfonce ses mains dans ses poches. Les rues sont vides. L’orage qui arrive à fait fuir tout le monde, et Louis traverse la route en courant, sans même vérifier si une voiture arrive. Il marche jusqu’au passage du commerce, contourne l’église. L’orage roule au loin, Louis sent son haleine lourde jusque dans son dos. Il accélère le pas.

Un jour, à la télévision, il est tombé sur l’histoire d’un gosse mordu par un éclair. Le dos déchiré, le bras droit ayant perdu toute sa motricité. Depuis, Louis a mal au ventre quand l’orage menace.

Il ouvre la petite barrière du parc pour les enfants, et coupe à travers l’aire de jeux. Il n’y a personne là-aussi, tous les gamins étant sûrement déjà rentrés pour prendre leur goûter devant les dessins animés, bien au chaud. Pourtant, Louis ne peut pas s’empêcher de relever la tête en entendant le grincement de la balançoire. Il le connaît trop bien, ce grincement. Il l’entend souvent lorsque la fenêtre de sa chambre est ouverte — sa maison donnant juste sur le parc. Il plisse légèrement les yeux, repoussant sa frange qui était tombée sur son front.

Il y a bien quelqu’un assis sur la balançoire, qui se balance lentement. Quelqu’un dont les pieds touchent le sol. Quelqu’un en t-shirt, le visage levé vers les arbres, un casque audio sur les oreilles.

Harry.

 

Louis hésite un instant. Son pas ralentit, et il se mordille la lèvre. Il a envie de rentrer se mettre à l’abri — terriblement envie — mais… Harry l’intrigue. Depuis des jours. Et il n’a jamais osé lui parler à cause de tous leurs amis autour mais là… C’est l’occasion idéale. Harry est tout seul.

Alors Louis s’avance. Il passe sous les barrières entourant la balançoire, et s’arrête à quelques pas d’Harry, qui sursaute légèrement en l’entendant arriver. Louis le voit baisser le son de sa musique. Mais le casque reste sur ses oreilles.

 

— Salut Harry.

 

Louis a l’air con, maintenant. Parce qu’il ne sait vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Et le jeune homme a toujours ce visage si fermé. Louis ne sait pas s’il est seulement timide ou s’il le fait chier.

 

— Salut… Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

— Euh, rien de particulier. J’allais juste rentrer chez moi et je t’ai vu.

 

Harry hoche la tête. Il n’a pas l’air de comprendre où Louis veut en venir. Ça tombe bien, lui non plus.

 

— Hm, tu, enfin qu’est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

 

Harry sourit un peu. Ses doigts sont agrippés à la corde de la balançoire. De son pied, il se balance toujours légèrement.

 

— Ça ne se voit pas ?

— Pas tellement, répond Louis en haussant les épaules.

— Je fuis la maison de Jim.

 

Ça les fait sourire, en même temps. Louis connaît assez bien Jim. Il connaît sa famille. Sa mère à moitié folle qui passe son temps à crier sur ses gosses. Son père qui n’ose rien dire, toujours réfugié dans son garage. Ses cinq frères et soeurs tous plus timbrés les uns des autres. Louis a mangé chez lui, une fois. Il se souvient encore de l’odeur de moisie, de l’humidité des murs dans la salle de bain, du bordel dans le salon. Alors, oui, il comprend.

 

— Pourquoi t’es chez eux ?

 

Harry hésite un peu. Puis, il retire son casque, le laissant pendre autour de son cou. Alors, Louis sait qu’il a gagné son attention. L’idée lui fait plaisir.

 

— Je suis venu avec ma mère. Elle a quitté mon père il y a une semaine, et il lui fallait un endroit où passer l’été, le temps de retrouver un appart et tout. J’étais un peu obligé de la suivre.

— Je vois.

 

Autour d’eux, un vent lourd fait frissonner les feuilles des arbres. L’orage s’approche, de plus en plus. Louis sent les vibrations de son corps énorme sous ses pieds. Il recule légèrement, hésite encore. Il n’est pas sûr que de ce qu’il va proposer, pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, ni de la réponse d’Harry. Il repense à ce que vient de lui dire Romain. «  _Je suis sûr que tu le fais bander._ » C’est stupide. Il finit par dire :

 

— Si tu veux, viens chez-moi. Il va pleuvoir, tu seras à l’abri au moins. J’ai de quoi prendre un goûter.

 

Harry se balance toujours. Le bout de sa basket soulève un peu de sable. Puis, ses mains se détachent soudain de la corde de la balançoire. Il se lève, repousse une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

 

— C’est loin ?

— Juste à côté.

— D’accord alors.

 

*

*

*

 

Louis se sent toujours un peu mal à l’aise, lorsqu’il invite un étranger chez lui. C’est comme si, soudainement, tous les défauts accumulés par sa maison se trouvaient sous ses yeux, alors qu’il n’y avait jamais fait attention avant.

En entrant, il grimace en voyant le linge empilé sur la table du salon, et la vaisselle toujours dans l’évier. Harry regarde partout autour de lui. Ses yeux immenses semblent retenir tous les détails, analyser chaque recoins. Louis se place devant lui, le guide à travers les pièces, rapidement. Il ne veut pas s’attarder. Il ne veut pas qu’Harry constate les failles, la saleté, la poussière, le bordel. Harry ne s’arrête que devant Kana, leur chatte à moitié sourde, qui lui lèche les doigts lorsqu’il avance sa main pour lui frotter le bout du nez. Louis sourit. Il dit que Kana est vieille, qu’elle n’aime pas trop les étrangers, d’habitude. En réalité, il dit surtout ça pour faire plaisir à Harry, parce que Kana est adorable avec tout le monde.

Quand Harry se redresse, il s’avance vers le meuble du salon, prend une photo encadrée. C’est Louis, à une rentrée des classes quelconque. À l’époque où il avait encore cette mèche à la Tintin, qu’il mettait quinze minutes à faire tenir tous les matins, avec une tonne de gel. Louis grimace. Il dit « oublie cette photo » et Harry rigole un peu.

Comme Harry semble vouloir absolument faire le tour des photos dans le salon, Louis le laisse pour aller chercher des brioches et du jus d’orange dans le frigo. Il met le tout sur un plateau, celui acheté au Mont St-Michel, il y a une éternité de ça. Harry revient vers lui, les mains dans les poches de son short.

 

— On peut voir ta chambre ?

— On y va.

 

Louis est content de partir du salon. Dans la maison, il n’aime vraiment que sa chambre. C’est son coin. Son refuge. L’endroit qui connaît tous ses secrets. La première fois qu’il a fumé avec Romain, en riant comme un idiot, accoudé à la fenêtre. La première fois qu’il a bu de l’alcool — c’était une bière au mauvais goût qu’il avait volé à son père et qui lui a filé un mal de ventre horrible. La première fois qu’il a embrassé une fille, un peu maladroitement, avant qu’elle ne reparte en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue et en lui disant « j’ai pas très envie de recommencer, Louis ». Son lit, sa fenêtre, sa bibliothèque pleine à craquer, son bureau avec toutes ses cartes postales ramenées du musée du Louvre accrochées tout autour, sa moquette brûlée à plusieurs endroits, sa peluche ourson offerte par sa grand-mère à sa naissance, toute sa vie tendant dans quelques mètres carrées, toute sa vie sous les yeux d’Harry.

 

Louis dépose le plateau sur sa couverture, et s’assoit en tailleur. Il regarde Harry déambuler exactement comme il l’a fait dans le salon. Ses mains sont un peu moites, c’est l’angoisse, sûrement, que le jeune homme fasse une remarque qui le mette mal à l’aise. Mais Harry ne dit rien. Il finit par se retourner vers lui, avec son visage impassible, et vient s’asseoir à son tour.

La pluie bat contre la fenêtre, et Louis se sent bizarrement à fleur de peau.

 

— C’est mieux que chez Jim, finit par dire à Harry en se calant contre l’oreiller.

 

Ils se sourissent, et Louis lui tend une des deux brioches. Harry le remercie et mord dedans. Sur sa lèvre, un peu de chocolat. Il l’essuie avec son pouce, et le lèche. Louis se racle la gorge, attrapant à son tour son verre de jus d’orange.

 

L’ambiance est étrange. Pas désagréable mais juste… Étrange. Parce qu’ils ne savent pas vraiment quoi se dire. Et que Louis est sans cesse déconcentré par la façon dont Harry lèche les bords de ses lèvres après chaque bouchée, pour récupérer les petites miettes qui s’y déposent.

Puis, Harry finit de manger et commence à demander à Louis quels sont ses livres préférés. C’est facile de parler de ça. Louis adore lire. Pas forcément ce que ses profs voudraient qu’il lise mais il lit quand même. Des bds, des mangas, des romans d’aventure, des polars, les romans érotiques un peu moisis de sa mère et des thrillers glauques. Harry n’a pas tellement les mêmes goûts. Il dit préférer les classiques, Virginia Woolf, Oscar Wilde, Duras, Flaubert, Hugo… Des noms qui donnent le tournis à Louis, des auteur.e.s qu’il n’a jamais vraiment eu le courage d’aborder. Mais Harry aime aussi les mangas. Ils finissent allongés sur la moquette de la chambre, les tomes d’Akira et de Dragon Ball autour d’eux, à s’inventer des héros venus d’autres planètes.

Et Louis se sent bien.

Il n’a plus l’impression d’avoir seize ans, d’être mal dans sa peau la moitié du temps, d’avoir ce poids sur la poitrine l’empêchant de respirer dès qu’il pense à l’avenir. Il est juste cet adolescent, riant comme un idiot aux prénoms absurdes que Harry invente, perdu dans l’abime immense de ses yeux, le coeur battant un peu trop vite dès qu’il craque un sourire, celui faisant ressortir sa fossette.

 

L’orage gronde tout autour de la maison, l’orage les tient au creux de sa paume, ses doigts sont partout, et Louis n’y fait même plus attention. Parce que Harry lui parle, de sa voix lente et apaisante, parce qu’Harry est là à feuilleter les pages de son manga, à lui montrer les dessins, à lui dire pourquoi il n’aime pas tel personnage, et pourquoi il en adore un autre.

L’orage passe comme il était venu, la pluie roule encore, longtemps, sur les carreaux froids. Le soir tombe et la chambre se fige dans une couleur bleutée de soir de fin d’été, un peu chaud, très humide, annonciateur d’une journée brûlante.

Louis et Harry ont arrêtés de parler. Ils sont assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ouverte sur le jardin. Ils fument en silence, apaisés. Au loin, ils entendent les rires de quelques enfants qui jouent sûrement sur une place. Dans les arbres, des insectes se sont remis à chanter, malgré la nuit qui tombe.

 

C’est Harry qui se relève en premier, une fois sa cigarette écrasée contre le bois du volet. Il soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux, et dit :

 

— Faut que j’y aille, ma mère va s’inquiéter.

 

Louis hoche la tête. Il ne veut pas montrer qu’il est déçu, mais il l’est. Alors, il ne dit rien. Il raccompagne seulement le jeune homme jusqu’à la porte, et il lance un « à demain » terriblement vide lorsque Harry s’éloigne.

 

Quand il remonte dans sa chambre, il la trouve stupidement vide. Les mangas étalés sur la moquette ne comblent rien. Il repousse le plateau repas posé sur le lit, et s’allonge entre les oreillers, en chien de fusil. Il pose une main sur son sternum, et appuie un peu. Parce que ça fait mal. Une douleur sourde, un peu étrange. Il ferme les yeux.

 

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il s’en empêche. Mais le désir lui écrase le ventre. Alors, lentement, les paupières crispées, il glisse sa main dans son short. Le tissu se détend à son contact, il enroule sa main autour de son sexe déjà dur. Ce n’est pas long. Il tremble, ses dents mordent l’oreiller. Il ne gémit pas son prénom. Ce serait trop brutal, trop vrai. Mais il pense à lui, à sa langue glissante sur ses lèvres, à ses longs doigts frôlant les siens, entre les pages des mangas, à la fumée s’échappant de ses lèvres, de son nez, à son regard, ses pupilles très noires, sa voix lente et rauque, ses cuisses aux poils blonds, la rondeur de ses genoux, l’os de sa cheville. Tous ses détails infimes qu’il ne se souvenait même pas avoir retenu à ce point.

Il pleure ensuite.

Longtemps.

 

Dehors, il s’est remis à pleuvoir, une pluie lourde et épaisse, qui s’écrase sur la moquette avec un soupir fatigué.

Louis ne bouge pas. Il attend, la main toujours blottie dans le creux de son short, les doigts collants. Il attend. Que le soleil revienne. Que le soleil lui brûle la peau. Que le soleil efface ses souvenirs.

 

Il sait qu’après la pluie,

Le beau temps sera capable de tout dévorer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu... Je suis vraiment VRAIMENT contente de débuter cette nouvelle aventure. Je ne sais plus si je l'ai dit dans ma note du début mais le personnage de Romain (le meilleur ami de Louis) est vaguement inspiré du personnage principal de Bandersnatch. (Enfin, juste pour le fait qu'il essaye de coder un jeu vidéo quoi :p). 
> 
> Voilà voilà... N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ou/et à me laisser un petit kudo pour que je sache que vous êtes là, à lire. <3 Le prochain chapitre se passera au Japon, six ans plus tard. :)
> 
> J'espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine.  
> ♡


	3. Lost For Words - (Chapitre 2)

 

**1999**

**\- L O U I S -**

 

 

 

 

> 旅人と  
>  我が名呼ばれむ  
>  初時雨
> 
> _voyageur_  
>  _ainsi m'appellera-t-on —_  
>  _première bruine_
> 
> **\- Bashô**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Louis se laisse tomber sur son siège, tirant son sac-à-dos vers lui. Il se penche, l'ouvre, en sort un magazine et le pose sur sa petite tablette. Devant lui, une vieille japonaise s'installe, des petites lunettes rondes sur le nez, un livre dont il est incapable de lire le titre à la main.

Louis étend un peu ses jambes, et appuie sa tête contre le dossier du siège. Le train est confortable. En quelques heures à peine, il sera à Kyoto. Peut-être même qu'il n'aura pas le temps de s'endormir avant l'entrée en gare. Louis met toujours du temps à s'endormir dans les transports — souvenir de ce jour où il avait raté sa correspondance à Nantes pour rejoindre Paris, et où il s'était retrouvé dans une ville obscure et totalement paumée, à cause d'un sommeil trop profond.Ici, ce serait bien plus embêtant de se perdre. Son anglais est passable, mais son japonais est très mauvais et Louis sait pertinemment qu’à part dans les grandes villes, les langues étrangères ne sont pas vraiment parlées par la population. Quand le train se met en branle, il tourne la tête vers la vitre, pour admirer une dernière fois le paysage tokyoïte.

Est-ce qu’il a aimé la ville ? Oui, sans doute. Il y est resté un mois, tout de même, arpentant les rues son carnet à la main. Il a eu le temps de comprendre ses mouvements, étrangement lents et électriques à la fois, ses caprices, ses colères. Il a eu le temps d’aimer ses arbres en fleurs, le long des grandes avenues, ses panneaux lumineux, ses cafés colorés. Il a eu le temps de cesser d’être surpris par l’extravagance de ses habitants, ou par leur incroyable discrétion. Il a eu le temps de l’apprivoiser, de s’y sentir à son aise. Le premier jour, il s’en souvient très bien, sa verticalité, son étroitesse pleine de lumières et de bruits lui avait donné envie de fuir. Il s’était retrouvé en plein milieu de Shinjuku, happé par une foule hétéroclite, par des sons inconnus, des visages aux milles expressions, des odeurs étranges. Il faisait presque nuit, et Louis s’était aventuré dans les couloirs brûlants et électriques du quartier. Il avait goûté à sa respiration saccadé, à la musique de son âme. Il s’était plongé, les yeux fermés, dans ses veines bouillonnantes. Il en était ressorti au petit matin, épuisé et revigoré à la fois, prêt à recommencer le soir suivant.

Oui, Tokyo lui avait plu. Ce n’était pas comme Paris, grisâtre et déprimant. Peut-être était-ce son regard d’étranger qui lui faisait dire ça, mais il se sentait à Tokyo comme sur une terre désaxée, une terre qui n’aurait pas subi les mêmes dérives qu’à l’occident. Il s’était fait quelques amis. Ils allaient au karaoké, dans les bars excentriques du quartier gay de la ville. Il avait embrassé une fille aux cheveux roses, dont la langue avait un goût de chips au vinaigre. Elle avait des petits coeurs noirs dessinés sous les yeux, et lorsqu’elle riait, elle dévoilait une rangée de dents minuscules et mal alignées. Louis l’avait aimé très fort pendant quelques minutes, puis il l’avait oublié, perdu dans une foule qui ne cessait jamais de lui couper la respiration.

Il avait visité des tas de musées, mangés dans des restaurants dont les cuisines donnaient sur la rue. Il avait vécu dans une chambre minuscule, où il dormait sur un matelas posé sur le sol. Son petit balcon donnait sur un quartier assez calme, et le matin, au réveil, il s’asseyait sur le béton froid, et fumait en regardant les enfants partir à l’école, tous identiques et sages dans leurs uniformes repassés. Les filles avaient des chaussettes roses bonbons, les garçons tenaient sous leurs bras leurs cartables. Iels ne partageaient pas le même trottoir. On s’observait de loin, en riant, un peu gênés. Louis souriait et repensait à ce temps où lui aussi, se sentait gauche et misérable face aux filles de son école. Puis, ce temps était passé. Il n’était resté que le désir froid de ressentir l’odeur du corps de l’autre, de le toucher, de le mordre.

Il écrasait sa cigarette dans un cendrier, et se levait.

Il ne comptait pas vraiment les jours. Il n’avait décidé de partir de Tokyo qu’une heure seulement avant le départ du train. Ça l’avait pris d’un coup. Il était là, à marcher dans un quartier commerçant, et il avait vu une grande carte postale de Kyoto accroché sur une vitrine. Il avait été récupéré ses affaires à l’hôtel, avait payé ce qu’il devait à l’entrée, et était parti en direction de la gare.

Tokyo lui avait plu, mais il ne voulait pas y rester jusqu’à l’épuisement. Il voulait en garder ce souvenir frénétique, heureux, terriblement lumineux. La ville de toutes les pulsions, de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les odeurs. Kyoto avait l’air différente, plus traditionnelle, plus douce, plus tendre.

 

Le train avançe vite. La vieille femme devant lui s’est endormie. Ses doigts maintiennent en glissant la page de son bouquin. Louis a mis ses écouteurs. Il regarde le paysage défiler. Une campagne parfaitement lisse, verte pâle, humide. Des rizières s’étendent parfois sur plusieurs kilomètres. Puis le train glisse dans une courbe parfaite. Au loin, des collines abritent des sanctuaires aux pierres grises, des statues de divinités dont il n’a jamais entendu parler. Des hameaux de maisons aux toits couverts de pailles semblent venir des dessins animés des studios Ghibli, qu’il a découvert en arrivant ici. Louis voit tout ça avec une sorte de distance, comme s’il se trouvait au cinéma et que rien de ce qui se déroule sous ses yeux n’existait vraiment.

 

Parfois, il a même du mal à croire qu’il est vraiment là, à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de chez lui, dans un pays dont il ne connait pas la langue, et si mal les coutumes.

 

Il finit par s’endormir.

 

Lorsqu’il ouvre à nouveau les yeux — réveillé par le sifflement aigu synonyme d’entrée en gare — la place occupée par la grand-mère est vide. Il se lève, rangeant rapidement ses écouteurs dans la poche de sa veste, et quitte sa place. KYOTO. Le panneau lumineux clignote. Louis soupire, rassuré. Il n’a pas raté son arrêt, au moins.

Il traverse la gare,quelque peu désarmé. C’est comme si, à nouveau, il débarquait au centre d’un autre univers. Comme si Tokyo ne lui avait rien laissé d’autre qu’un souvenir brumeux, trop peu consistant pour qu’il sache comment se comporter. Les gens ont les mêmes sourires, pourtant, la même amabilité, la même envie de bien faire, comme s’ils n’avaient tous appris que ça : être gentils, serviables. Louis s’arrête à une borne pour acheter un paquet de Kit-Kat goût cheesecake à la fraise — depuis qu’il avait découvert ça, il n’arrivait plus à s’en passer.

Il remonte son gros sac sur ses épaules, et sort de la gare. Dehors, l’air est moite, un peu pesant. Au loin, au-dessus des toits des maisons, des barres rectilignes des immeubles, il devine la courbe ciselé de montagnes grises, perdues dans les nuages.

Devant la gare, quelques taxis attendent. Les chauffeurs ont des gants blancs et l’air sérieux, exactement comme à Tokyo. Louis s’avance au hasard, vers un homme d’une quarantaine d’année. Il hésite, avant de tenter en japonais quelques mots appris dans un guide touristique, dans la catégorie « je recherche une auberge » :

 

— _Watashi wa… uh… hosuteru o sagashiteimasu…_

 

L’homme lui sourit, visiblement amusé par son accent.

 

— I can speak English if you want, sir. _(Je peux parler en anglais si vous voulez, monsieur.)_

— Oh, yes ! It would be better ! s’exclame immédiatement Louis, soulagé. _(Oh, oui ! Ce serait mieux !)_

 

Le chauffeur tend la main pour attraper son sac à dos, demandant dans un anglais aussi maladroit que celui de Louis — mais qui a au moins le mérite de les mettre sur la même base linguistique un peu chancelante.

 

— Looking for a hostel ? Do you have an address ? _(Vous recherchez un hôtel ? Vous avez une adresse ?)_

— Not at all. I am ... I arrived here on a whim. But I would like a _ryokan._ There are many in Kyoto, right ? _(Pas vraiment. Je suis… Je suis arrivé sur un coup de tête. Mais j’aimerais beaucoup un ryokan. Il y en a beaucoup à Kyoto, non ?)_

 

Le chauffeur acquiesce et lui ouvre la porte arrière. Louis s’installe. La voiture sent le parfum citronné et les sièges sont excessivement brillants. Ce n’est qu’une fois derrière le volant que l’homme reprend, cherchant son regard dans le rétroviseur intérieur :

 

— Are you going to stay for a moment ? _(Vous allez rester un moment ?)_

— I think. In fact I need ...Silence. Calm. I felt that Kyoto was the perfect city for that. _(Je pense. En fait j’ai besoin de… Silence. Calme. J’ai l’impression que Kyoto est la ville parfaite pour ça.)_

— Kyoto has this quality... Even if some neighborhoods can be very lively. But… I think I know the perfect place for you. _(Kyoto a cette qualité… Même si certains quartiers peuvent être très vivants. Mais… Je pense que je connais un endroit parfait pour vous.)_

 

Le chauffeur sourit, puis la voiture démarre. Leur conversation continue un peu, apaisante. Louis décrit la vie à Tokyo. Ce qu’il a aimé. Ce qu’il a trouvé déroutant. Le chauffeur rit à certaines de ses anecdotes. Il explique que sa famille habite à Tokyo et qu’il y va régulièrement mais qu’il préfère Kyoto, que pour rien au monde il ne quitterait cette ville son ciel ses restaurants. Louis sourit. Il se sent déjà aimer Kyoto, alors qu’il n’en a vu que le quai d’une gare.

La voiture finit par s’arrêter. Louis jette un coup d’oeil par la vitre, et aperçoit la façade d’une petite maison traditionnelle. Il n’en a pas vu beaucoup à Tokyo. Les quartiers dans lesquels il se baladaient étaient surtout cernés de tours verticales, d’écrans géants et lumineux, de love hôtel à la devanture kitsch.

Le chauffeur descend et lui ouvre la porte, cérémonieux sans le vouloir. Louis le remercie en souriant. 

 

— Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita… _(Merci beaucoup.)_

 

Il s’étire un instant, le temps que l’homme lui apporte sa valise enfermée dans le coffre, et il s’avance pour regarder davantage l’auberge. Devant l’entrée, une petite fontaine et un panneau indiquant quelque chose en japonais, certainement le nom de l’établissement ou un règlement quelconque. La porte est rouge, et un arbre aux feuilles orangées semblent venir enlacer son toit, comme pour la protéger.

 

Louis sursaute lorsque son chauffeur revient près de lui, en lui tendant son sac à dos, sa valise à la main.

 

— This is what we call a « ryokan ». A typical Japanese inn. This one is small but the manager is adorable, and I am sure she will have a room for you. _(C’est ce qu’on appelle un « ryokan ». Une auberge traditionnelle japonaise. Celle-ci est petite mais la patronne est adorable, et je suis sûre qu’elle aura une chambre pour vous.)_

— Thank you so much… _(Merci beaucoup.)_

 

Il le suit, un peu gêné. Il ne s’attendait pas vraiment à ce que cet homme fasse autant pour lui. D’une manière générale, il a toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi les gens sont prévenants ou gentils sans avoir l’air d’attendre quelque chose en retour. L’homme lui tient la porte et Louis entre dans l’auberge. L’entrée est toute petite. Le chauffeur retire ses chaussures et les met sur une étagère visiblement prévue à cet effet. Louis l’imite. Un de ses amis à Tokyo lui avait déjà expliqué cette coutume. Il est dans le _genkan_ de la maison, cet espace où les gens qui entrent déposent leurs affaires et mettent des chaussures d’intérieure, pour ne pas salir les autres pièces.

Lorsqu’il se redresse, une femme se trouve devant lui, en kimono. Elle le salue en baissant légèrement la tête, sourire aux lèvres. Louis l’a trouve immédiatement adorable. Elle se met à parler en japonais avec son chauffeur, qui montre plusieurs Louis, si bien que le jeune homme comprend facilement qu’il est en train d’expliquer ce qu’il recherche. Il attend, silencieux, et lorsque leur discussion prend fin la femme se tourne à nouveau vers lui et lui adresse un sourire encore plus chaleureux.

 

— Come. _(Viens.)_

 

Louis obéit. Elle marche jusqu’à un _shoji_ — ce panneau translucide typique des maisons japonaises — qu’elle fait coulisser. La pièce qui se cache derrière est très épurée. Entourée d’autres shoji, il n’y a au milieu, posée sur les tatamis, qu’une petite table en bois lisse et brillant. Des coussins plats l’entourent, et Louis sourit en voyant un chat endormi sur l’un deux. Mais il n’a pas le temps de s’arrêter davantage. La femme traverse la pièce et fait coulisser un autre panneau, menant directement à un escalier. En haut, Louis comprend très vite qu’il y a les chambres qu’elle loue. Toujours sans un mot, elle le guide jusqu’à la dernière, et fait glisser le shoji avant de l’inviter à entrer. Alors, Louis sait immédiatement qu’il se plaira dans cet endroit.

La pièce n’est pas très grande mais lumineuse et très peu décorée. Au sol, encore des tatamis, une autre table basse avec de larges coussins plats, un petit meuble sur lequel un bonsaï étire ses feuilles vertes, et une grande fenêtre donnant sur le jardin de l’auberge. À droite, une fenêtre plus petite lui permet de voir la rue.

 

— Do you like it ? _(Ça vous plaît ?)_

 

Louis sursaute. Le chauffeur se tient près de la femme, ses valises à la main.

 

— Oh, yes ! Perfect. Thank you. _(Oh, oui ! C’est parfait. Merci.)_

 

L’homme sourit et répète ses mots à la japonaise, qui remercie Louis du regard.

 

— Hm, for the payment ?, hasarde Louis avant que l’homme ne reparte. _(Pour le paiement ?)_

 

Celui-ci secoue immédiatement la tête.

 

— You will pay when you leave, it’s not a problem. _(Vous paierez quand vous partirez, ce n’est pas un problème.)_

— Sure ?

 

Le chauffeur se tourne vers la femme et lui dit quelques mots en japonais jusqu’à ce qu’elle hoche fermement la tête. Il regarde alors à nouveau Louis avec un sourire.

 

— Sure.

— Ok, fine. I’m… Thank you for the help. _(Ok, bien. Je… Merci pour votre aide.)_

— It was a pleasure. I hope Kyoto will please you. _(C’était un plaisir. J’espère que Kyoto va vous plaire.)_

 

Et Louis n’a pas besoin de répondre. Il sait déjà que Kyoto lui plaira. C’est dans la lumière du ciel, dans les odeurs flottant dans cette petite auberge, dans le sourire de son hôte, dans les bruits de la rue. Kyoto, le souffle ralenti, le pouls lent, la nature apaisante.

 

 

*

*

*

 

 

Il est tard. Louis est allongé sur le futon — ce lit à même le sol sur lequel il dormira toutes les nuits à venir — qu’une jeune employée est venu lui dérouler dans la soirée.

Il a mangé dans la pièce commune, assis en tailleur sur un des gros coussins plats entourant la table basse. Avec lui, d’autres étrangers, un couple d’australiens et un jeune allemand. Tous de passage, enchantés du Japon, de ses coutumes, de sa nourriture. Tous déjà pressés de rentrer dans leurs familles pour _raconter._ Louis a pris son temps. Il a goûté à tout, bu son thé lentement, sans se brûler les lèvres. Après le repas, il a marché un peu dans le jardin, regardé les carpes dans l’eau sombre d’un petit bassin, observé le frémissement des feuilles d’un arbre dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

Et maintenant, allongé sur le futon, à fixer le plafond, il a envie de pleurer. Partir si loin, être à l’autre bout du monde, tout ça pour ressentir la même chose que dans son appartement parisien. Le même sentiment d’inutilité, d’écrasement. Le même sentiment d’être au monde pour n’y rien faire, de ne pas avoir sa place ici, de ne rien ressentir. Il tend sa main vers la droite, tire son sac à dos. Sans regarder, il fouille dans la poche extérieure et en sort son portable, un Nokia dernier cri. Eteint depuis trois jours.

Il le rallume, attend que les messages arrivent.

Un de sa mère — court, lui demandant simplement si le Japon lui plaît toujours — et trois de son éditeur, d’abord courtois puis agressifs. Louis soupire. Il tape seulement quelques mots : « Tout va bien. J’écris. » Puis, il éteint à nouveau l’objet. Il le garde entre ses doigts, serrés. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Plus ou moins. Il est heureux d’être ici, de découvrir de nouvelles personnes, une nouvelle culture, une nouvelle langue… De ne plus avoir de limites, de pouvoir juste prendre un train sur un coup de tête, et se laisser guider sans chercher à tout planifier. Mais est-ce qu’il écrit ? Non. Absolument pas. Au début, à Tokyo, l’ambiance électrique, les rues en mouvement, les odeurs, les bruits, tout lui a donné envie de griffonner ses carnets. Il a pris beaucoup de notes, dessiné dans les marges, gribouillés des idées éparses, qui lui semblaient sur le coup novatrices et brillantes. Et depuis… Plus rien. Ce n’est même pas qu’il n’y arrive pas c’est juste… Qu’il n’a pas envie. Écrire était, il y a encore quelques mois, un besoin vital, la seule chose capable de donner un sens à sa vie, et maintenant… Maintenant, non.

Le problème, c’est qu’il a l’impression d’avoir déjà tout dit. Son premier bouquin, publié il y a deux ans, l’a épuisé. Son éditeur ne comprend pas. Lui a besoin de quelque chose de nouveau à se mettre sous la dent. Il le lui a dit lui même, lorsque Louis a énoncé son désir de partir quelques temps au Japon, pour se retrouver. Derrière son bureau, le visage rouge, il s’est levé, retirant ses lunettes pour frotter ses petits yeux.

 

— Te retrouver ? Mais tu as vingt-deux ans Louis !

 

Louis avait haussé les épaules.

 

— Et ? Il y a un âge minimal pour se perdre ?

 

Son éditeur avait levé les yeux au ciel, soupirant.

 

— Tu as du succès. Aujourd’hui. Pas demain. Les petits écrivains comme toi, on les oublie. D’autres viennent sur le marché, avec des mots plus coupants. Il faut que tu surfes sur la vague tant que les gens parlent de toi. Ça fait plus d’un an maintenant que ton bouquin est sorti, il faut que tu me pondes quelque chose de nouveau ! Que tu te fasses un nom ! Une place dans les étagères des librairies !

— J’ai déjà une place, avait soupiré Louis.

— Oui, minuscule ! Et remplaçable.

 

Louis n’avait rien répondu. Son éditeur s’était encore énervé un peu, puis avait fini par dire que c’était peut-être une bonne idée qu’il parte quelques semaines à l’étranger, que là-bas, il trouverait une idée, un truc génial. Et Louis, alors, en était lui aussi convaincu.

 

Maintenant… Maintenant il était seul. La lumière avait disparu, et il n’avait envie de rien, si ce n’est sortir, se perdre dans des rues silencieuses, marcher jusque dans une forêt immense, comme lorsqu’il était gosse et qu’il n’arrivait pas à dormir, que seule l’odeur de sève des arbres réussissaient à calmer ses angoisses. Mais en tout cas pas d’écrire. Il n’avait rien à écrire.

 

Il se leva lentement, se frottant un instant le visage avant de se mettre debout. Il marcha jusqu’au bout de la pièce, s’arrêtant devant la fenêtre. La rue est sombre, seulement éclairée par un minuscule lampadaire. La seule source de lumière, c’est un _konbini_ — cette supérette japonaise ouverte 24/24 7/7J — installée juste en face de la chambre de Louis.

Il l’observe un moment, essayant de comprendre les écritures japonaises sur la façade, puis, soudainement, il se retourne pour attraper sa veste en jean posée sur la table basse et sort de sa chambre. L’auberge est silencieuse. Il entend seulement le murmure étouffé d’une télévision dans une des pièces — des voix un peu aïgues, surmontées d’une musique enfantine, certainement un dessin animé. Il sort sans avoir vu personne, longeant l’allée de pierres avant de se retrouver dans la rue. Dehors l’air est moite, un peu collant, annonciateur d’un orage. Les maisons sont plutôt semblables à celle qui l’accueille, petites, d’allure traditionnelles. Au-dessus de sa tête, des fils téléphoniques semblent lacérer le ciel. Il va jusqu’au bout du trottoir, tourne à droite, et retrouve la rue donnant sur sa chambre. Le konbini est bien là.

Il entre, et la fraîcheur du petit magasin lui fait du bien. Il salue rapidement le caissier, accroupi derrière un tas de carton, sortant des boîtes d’haricots rouges de leur emballage. Le jeune homme lui rend son salut d’une voix un peu étouffée, sans se retourner. De toute façon, Louis n’est pas là pour faire la discussion. Il s’égare entre les rayons, cherchant celui des bonbons et des gâteaux. Une fois devant, il s’empare de plusieurs boîtes, un peu au hasard. Les emballages roses et violets lui promettent toutes les saveurs sucrées dont il a cruellement besoin. Avant de retourner à la caisse, il attrape également une bouteille de soda.

Quand il s’approche de la caisse, les mains pleines, le jeune homme est toujours agenouillé près de ses cartons, de dos. Louis dépose ses achats sur le tapis, se raclant un peu la gorge pour signifier sa présence. Puis, il fouille dans la poche de sa veste pour trouver un billet. Lorsqu’il relève la tête, le bout de papier chiffonné entre les mains, le caissier est en train de biper ses articles. Sa casquette baissée empêche Louis de voir son visage, mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’être un peu surpris en constatant sa taille et la couleur très claire de sa peau. Un occidental ?

Machinalement, il tend son billet au moment où le garçon relève la tête pour lui annoncer le prix, dans un japonais teinté d’un accent qu’il connait bien, étant le même que le sien - bien que largement meilleur. Un français. Un français aux yeux aussi verts que l'été 1993. 

 

Et ses doigts se mettent à trembler.

 

Parce que, ce regard là, non, il n’aurait jamais pu l’oublier, peu importe le temps passé.

 

— _Harry… ?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis rendue compte qu'en 1999, les seuls portables qui existaient étaient tous des trucs énormes et absolument pas pratiques... Le premier iPhone n'est sorti qu'en 2007, vous vous rendez compte ??? Bref. 
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que le paysage japonais n'est pas trop dépaysant... Je voulais vraiment que les deux premiers chapitres "présentent" le cadre, d'où le fait qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose. :p Le prochain se passera en 1993 et sera du pdv d'Harry. 
> 
> À vendredi. ♡  
> #CAPfic


	4. Breathe - (Chapitre 3)

 

**1993**

**\- H A R R Y -**

 

 

 

> C’est ainsi qu’on tombe amoureux, en cherchant dans la personne aimée le point qu’elle n’a jamais révélé, qu’elle offre en don uniquement à celui qui interroge qui écoute avec amour.
> 
> \- _Tu, mio_ , Erri De Luca

 

 

 

 

 

Il lace ses chaussures. Des Converse rouge, délavées depuis le temps, trouées sur le côté. Il ne met que ça. Sa cheville est brune. Il le remarque seulement maintenant, penché en avant, le dos rond, les cheveux tombant en cascade dans son cou et le long de ses joues. Il n’y a que quelques jours, pourtant, qu’il passe des heures dehors, à laisser le soleil mordre sa peau. Il serre son noeud, puis, en suspens quelques secondes, il effleure de ses doigts les poils blonds de ses jambes. De longues jambes, habituellement noyées dans des jeans trop larges. Ici, il fait trop chaud. Il est obligé de porter des shorts, qui descendent jusqu’à la rondeur de ses genoux.

Il se relève. Il est à peine onze heures, il n’a pas déjeuné. Il a faim, un peu. Mais il préfère crever la dalle que devoir passer vingt minutes devant son bol de chocolat chaud fumant, à écouter Jim et ses frères et soeurs se chamailler, comme ils le font chaque matin.

Il recule de quelques pas, passe la tête par la porte du salon. Dans cette maison, la télé est toujours allumée, hurlante et aveuglante. Les gosses sont assis sur le tapis, béats, hypnotisés par l’écran, des jouets inutiles entre leurs doigts. Sa tante est assise sur le canapé, le visage rouge, déjà transpirante de la journée qui l’attend. Harry ne l’aime pas beaucoup, mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’avoir un peu pitié d’elle. Sa vie a l’air très peu passionnante. 

 

— Je sors.

— Ta mère est au courant ?

 

Il hausse les épaules.

 

— Elle dort encore je crois.

— Bon. Fais pas de conneries.

 

Harry hoche la tête. Il s’apprête à quitter la pièce, mais sa tante le retient. 

 

— Et Jim ? Tu sais où il est ?

— Non.

 

Elle fait un geste d’énervement. Harry ne s’attarde pas. Il se fout un peu d’où est Jim, à vrai dire. Il ne le cherche jamais. Ce n’est pas qu’ils ne s’entendent pas c’est juste… Qu’ils n’ont rien à se dire.

En fait, Harry n’a rien à dire à tous les ados du village. Tous aussi stupides les uns que les autres, le regard lent, hallucinés par l’alcool qu’ils s’envoient dans les veines, par l’herbe qu’ils se passent en se croyant les rois du monde. Harry ne sait même pas pourquoi il continue de les rejoindre près du lac. Sûrement pour tromper l’ennui. Pour ne pas rester seul dans la maison de sa tante, à devoir s’occuper de tous ses marmots braillards. Ou peut-être aussi parce qu’il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’être flatté de l’intérêt que lui porte les filles. Ça l’amuse, au fond, de voir leurs regards sur lui, leurs mains qui recherchent les siennes, leur façon de rire un peu plus fort dès qu’il hasarde une blague, leurs joues qui rosissent lorsqu’il leur fait un compliment. Harry a du mal à comprendre l’intérêt qu’elles ont pour lui. Il n’est même pas beau. Trop grand, trop maigre, cernes sous les yeux, cheveux en bataille, jamais rien à dire. Pourtant il sent bien que s’il le voulait, il pourrait en prendre une par la main et l’attirer dans le sous bois, à l’abris des regards, goûter ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Il n’en a pas envie.

Comment leur expliquer, comment leur dire cela ?

 

Il tourne dans la rue, tend sa main dans le vide, pour toucher du bout des doigts les barreaux brûlants de la grille de l’école primaire. La cour est vide, silencieuse, écrasée par le soleil. Le bitume luit bizarrement, comme s’il était en train de fondre. Harry aime bien l’odeur que ça a, l’été. Il aime surtout le soir, quand le soleil rend ses derniers soupirs, quand la nature transpire, odeur de terre et de fleurs séchées.

Derrière lui, soudain, le bruit d’un skate sur le trottoir.

Il s’arrête de marcher, se retourne à peine, juste à temps pour voir arriver Louis, casque sur les oreilles, en short et débardeur.

 

 _Louis._

Harry ne s’entend avec personne, sauf peut-être avec lui. Pourtant, Louis n’a pas l’air plus intelligent que les autres. Il rit comme un abruti aux blagues de Jim. Il reluque sans arrêt cette fille — il ne sait plus son nom — mais une brune portant un maillot de bain vert fluo, de mauvais goût. Il boit sa bière au goulot et fume des roulées, en fixant l’horizon d’un air désabusé. Adolescent typique.

Harry observe beaucoup Louis, pourtant. Il a remarqué que celui-ci n’allait pas souvent se baigner. Qu’il parlait moins que les autres, et que quand il le faisait c’était pour placer des remarques acides, avec une insolence solaire. Il a remarqué la couleur de ses yeux, un bleu sans faille, d’une profondeur vertigineuse. Il a remarqué la douceur de ses traits encore enfantins, la forme ciselée de ses pommettes, la petitesse de ses mains, la rondeur brune de son ventre, lorsqu’il se met torse nu. Il a remarqué ça et d’autres choses aussi, une forme de tendresse dans sa façon de s’adresser à lui, d’intérêt mal caché. Il n’est pas retourné chez lui depuis la dernière fois, le jour de la tempête. Mais il se souvient de sa chambre, des livres et des mangas, du carnet ouvert sur son bureau, de l’odeur de sueur masculine et de lessive bon marché. Il se souvient de leurs doigts se frôlant sur les pages granuleuses, de la bouche de Louis soufflant une fumée grise à la fenêtre de sa chambre, de ses épaules effleurant les siennes.

 

— Tu vas au lac ?

 

Louis a posé un pied sur le sol, en posant sa question. Il est en Vans, aussi délavées que les Converse d’Harry. Ses cheveux sont un peu humides de la douche, et il a l’air de bonne humeur.

 

— Je crois.

— Tu crois ?

 

Il sourit toujours. Harry se remet lentement à marcher et Louis roule près de lui. Ils tournent dans la rue menant à la forêt.

 

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire d’autre, finit par répondre Harry.

— C’est vrai… C’est un peu mort ici.

 

Les roues du skate de Louis font un bruit agréable, rassurant. Le silence est confortable. Pourtant, Harry a envie de parler.

 

— Tu restes toujours là l’été ?

 

Louis hoche la tête. Il a retiré son casque audio, qui pend autour de son cou.

 

— Ouais… Je suis parti une fois en vacances, je devais avoir cinq ans. C’était pas terrible.

— Pourquoi ?

 

Haussement d’épaules. Harry n’insiste pas. Louis s’arrête, descend de son skate pour le prendre sous son bras. Ils arrivent à l’orée de la forêt, et le sol devient trop meuble pour rouler. Harry aime bien cet endroit, l’odeur des pins, du soleil entre les ronces et les écorces, de la sève collante et des fleurs sèches.

 

— Attends.

 

Il s’arrête. Louis est resté un peu en arrière. Il est en train de rouler un peu de tabac dans un filtre. Harry attend, essaye de ne pas trop le fixer lorsqu’il passe sa langue sur le papier transparent pour le faire coller. Mais Louis, lui, le regarde, les yeux très bleus, très beau. Parfois, Harry a du mal à comprendre ce qu’il veut lui dire, et s’il veut vraiment lui dire quelque chose, ou si c’est lui qui invente, un peu halluciné par le soleil et la chaleur.

Louis allume la clope, prend une bouffé, expire la fumée par le nez. Puis il la tend à Harry, qui la prend sans poser de questions. Il fait comme lui. Pendant une seconde, il se prend à penser qu’il pose ses lèvres sur les lèvres de Louis — ou presque. S’il prenait le temps, il pourrait peut-être sentir le goût de sa salive ou… Il tousse. Louis se met à rire en reprenant la cigarette.

 

— Ça va ?

— Oui… Ça va.

 

Harry détourne le regard, les joues un peu roses. Il se sent bête. Bête et enfant.

 

Ils s’enfoncent dans la forêt. Les arbres forment un écran de fraîcheur au-dessus du ciel, une protection rassurante face à la chaleur. Harry se sent mieux, à l’ombre. Il reprend la cigarette de Louis, et ils marchent comme ça, en silence, à fumer chacun leur tour. C’est agréable.

Ils passent devant les cabanes des enfants, qui ne les regardent pas vraiment, assis en cercle au milieu d’un trou de verdure, conspirant contre des ennemis imaginaires.

Louis passe devant pour écarter les ronces. Harry a déjà remarqué ça, les bras griffés du jeune homme, ses genoux et ses paumes abimées. Il aime bien. Il aime bien le corps de Louis, il l’aime bien comme quelqu’un qui rêve que ce corps lui appartienne. Un corps plus petit que le sien qui l’encombre, un corps plus ferme, plus masculin, plus coupant et généreux à la fois. Louis est tout ça. Traits géométriques et doux, mâchoire tranchante et cuisses aux rondeurs féminines, ventre souple, bout du nez rond, yeux en amandes parfaitement dessinés, peau brunie par des heures passées dehors. Harry l’envie. Lui a des jambes immenses, maladroites, des mains trop grandes, des veines bleues, des yeux gris ou verts selon son humeur ou les saisons, des cheveux fous, impossibles à coiffer, une bouche trop large, des rougeurs dès qu’il fait froid, des bras sans muscles, trop blancs, inutiles. Il s’épuise à être lui. Il se déteste. Il se rêve autrement. Depuis quelques temps : il se rêve Louis.

 

Louis qui s’arrête soudainement, hésitant aux croisement entre deux chemins.

 

— C’est là, murmure Harry un peu surpris qu’il ne sache plus où aller.

 

Louis se retourne, sourire sur les lèvres.

 

— Merci, je sais. Je me disais juste… Je peux te montrer un truc ?

 

Harry hoche la tête. Louis n’a pas parlé comme d’habitude, avec son ton suffisamment insolent pour être adorable et énervant à la fois. Non, sa voix cette fois était douce, un peu timide. Comme si ce qu’il venait de proposer était vraiment important pour lui.

Alors Harry le suit à travers le sous-bois. Il n’est pas très bon en orientation, mais suffisamment pour comprendre qu’ils s’éloignent du lac à grand pas. Le chemin monte un peu. Ils se glissent entre des arbres tordues, traversent deux clairières, puis escaladent un petit talus de roches rondes et lisses. En haut, Louis tend sa main à Harry pour l’aider à se hisser sur le monticule de terre. Leurs mains s’accrochent, leurs doigts se lient. La paume de Louis est moite et collante. Harry le lâche sans y faire plus attention que ça.

 

— Regarde.

 

Louis pointe du doigt une baraque en bois, à quelques mètres sous leurs pieds. Ils dévalent la pente douce, et vont en faire le tour. Il n’y a qu’une fenêtre, d’où sortent les racines d’un lierre aux feuilles vertes. Le toit est une tôle de zinc à moitié arrachée par les tempêtes, et un pan de mur est vermoulue par la pluie, mais la cabane tient toujours debout.

Louis pousse la porte d’entrée, laisse Harry passer, une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres.

L’intérieur est sombre. Il y a un matelas dans un coin, une bouteille d’alcool vide posée près de lui. De l’autre côté, sur un large morceau de béton plat ont été abandonnés des ustensiles de cuisine propres. Rien d’autre, sinon des plantes poussant le long des murs, et quelques débris n’ayant jamais été nettoyés.

 

Harry se retourne vers Louis, adossé contre la porte d’entrée, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine, les yeux plus sombres à cause de l’obscurité.

 

— C’est cool, hein ?

— C’est à toi ?

— Non…

 

Les yeux de Louis vont rapidement du lit à la plaque de béton, et il ajoute :

 

— C’est une ancienne cabane de chasseurs, mais plus personne ne l’utilise depuis un moment. On vient souvent là avec Romain, c’est sympa et les autres ne connaissent pas.

 

Harry hoche la tête. Il se retourne, regarde un moment le matelas — s’assurant qu’il soit propre — avant de s’asseoir dessus, le dos contre le mur. Louis suit le mouvement, et vient s’installer près de lui, en tailleur.

 

— Tu aimes bien les autres ?

 

La question déstabilise un peu Harry, qui hausse les épaules avant de demander :

 

— C’est une question piège ?

— Non. Je me demande juste.

 

Alors, Harry dit simplement :

 

— Pas vraiment.

 

Louis sourit. Pourquoi sourit-il tout le temps comme ça ? C’est énervant à la fin.

 

— Moi aussi parfois ils m’agacent, mais je les connais depuis tellement longtemps que je ne m’imagine pas vraiment être avec d’autres gens.

 

Harry l’observe, silencieux. Que doit-il répondre à ça ? Il n’aime pas trop les confidences. Et… Il ne connait pas Louis depuis très longtemps. Il ne voit pas pourquoi le jeune homme lui dit ça.

 

— Je change ta routine ?, hasarde t-il.

 

Louis sourit, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Par la fenêtre de la cabane, à moitié empêché par les feuilles du lierre, le soleil vient saupoudrer ses yeux de poussière d’or, et étale sur sa peau un hâle doré, lumineux. Louis cligne légèrement des paupières. De ses pupilles semblent dégorger des vagues d’un bleu sombre.

 

— Peut-être.

— Peut-être ?

— Hm. Enfin… C’est forcément différent depuis que tu es là. Tu n’es pas… Comme nous. Ça change. J’aime bien… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

 

Harry sourit. Il a relevé sa jambe, pour appuyer sa joue contre son genou nu. Il se sent bien, avec toutes ces poussières de soleil qui flottent entre eux, et qui se déposent sur la peau de Louis. Il souffle :

 

— T’es plein de lumière, ça m’éblouit.

 

Louis rit doucement.

 

— De quoi tu parles ?

 

Harry tend lentement sa main dans le vide, fait bouger ses doigts entre les particules dorées qui volettent entre eux, habituellement invisibles.

 

— De ça.

 

Louis regarde ses doigts un moment, immobile et silencieux. Quelque chose de plus que ce rayon de soleil flotte dans la pièce, quelque chose de doux, qu’ils n’avaient jamais ressenti auparavant. Louis a envie que Harry continue à faire danser sa main, mais il ne le dit pas, et le jeune homme finit par reposer son poignet sur son genou.

 

— Pourquoi tu m’as emmené là ?

 

La question est murmurée, comme si Harry ne voulait pas briser l’instant.

 

— Pourquoi pas ?

 

Louis répond sur le même ton, les paupières lentes.

 

— Tu as dit que c’était ton endroit avec Romain.

— Romain est avec sa copine.

— Et toi ?

— Moi ?

— T’as pas de copine ?

 

Louis sourit, mais ce n’est pas le même sourire que d’habitude. Il est moins franc, moins solaire.

 

— Non.

 

Il y a un silence, puis il ajoute, les yeux plongés dans ceux d’Harry.

 

— Et toi ?

 

Le jeune homme secoue seulement la tête, doucement. Alors, Louis recule. Son visage est à nouveau noyé dans l’ombre. Il s’appuie sur ses coudes, s’allongeant davantage sur le matelas. Harry laisse couler une seconde son regard jusqu’à l’endroit où son t-shirt se soulève suffisamment pour laisser apparaître la peau douce de son ventre et les poils plus sombres sous son nombril.

 

— Je peux te poser une question ?

 

Harry ferme un moment les yeux, puis il souffle,

 

— Oui.

 

Louis hésite encore. Sa tête penche un peu en arrière. Il passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure puis murmure très vite, la voix un peu étranglée :

 

— Est-ce que tu préfères les mecs ?

 

Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ses paupières restent closes. Il respire par le nez, essaye de calmer la vague froide descendue comme une lame dans son estomac. Puis, lorsque le sang bourdonnant dans ses tempes devient trop assourdissant, il rouvre les yeux et pose son regard sur Louis qui ne sourit plus, qui est juste là, à le regarder avec ses yeux d’une profondeur vertigineuse.

 

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Romain pense que tu es gay.

— Et tu crois tout ce qu’il pense ?

— Non. C’est pour ça que je te demande.

 

Harry regarde ses doigts, pendant misérablement entre ses genoux. Il a envie de pleurer, brutalement, et sans vraiment de raisons. Louis n’a pas l’air de se foutre de sa gueule. Il n’a pas non plus l’air dégoûté par la possibilité qu’il dise oui juste… Curieux. Mais Harry a peur. Il a toujours peur, de ça, de lui, des autres, de son père pourtant si loin maintenant, des désirs qui naissent au fond de son ventre, des frissons que lui arrache sa peau coupable, des regards qu’il laisse traîner sans s’en rendre compte. Est-ce que Louis a vu ? Est-ce que Louis a compris ? Est-ce qu’il l’a emmené là pour l’humilier ?

Harry ne peut pas s’empêcher de se relever lentement, sondant la pièce sombre, l’odeur de moisi, les replis noyés sous la verdure. Tout ce qui était beau quelque instants auparavant, n’est plus qu’un décor effrayant et angoissant. Louis le fixe sans comprendre, se rassoit comme il faut et balbutie :

 

— Eh… Pardon ? Je voulais pas… être méchant ou je ne sais quoi. On peut juste, enfin, faisons comme si je t’avais pas demandé ça ?

 

Mais Harry ne le regarde plus. Harry recule, s’accroche à la porte, la pousse, et part en courant, remontant la petite butte de terre, glissant sur les cailloux lisses. Il ne pleure pas, il court simplement, il court comme il le fait toujours dans ses cas là, pour que le vent lacère sa peau brûlante, pour que le vent siffle dans ses oreilles jusqu’à lui faire oublier les voix hurlantes dans sa tête.

 

Resté dans la cabane, Louis s’allonge tout à fait sur le matelas. Il fixe le plafond, les mains posées sur son ventre. Il écoute sa respiration, essaye de se concentrer sur les poussières de soleil flottant au-dessus de son visage. La main d’Harry dansait dans le rayon du soleil. La main d’Harry était belle, fines et grande. Il avait envie que cette main là s’approche de sa bouche, il avait envie que ses doigts s’égarent sur sa peau, redessinent la courbe de son nez, de ses paupières, de ses lèvres. S’il avait demandé ça à Harry, s’il lui avait dit : « Laisse ta main courir sur moi. Effleure tout l’or qui s’est déposé sur mon visage et fait briller le bout de tes doigts. » est-ce qu’il serait parti en courant ? Ou est-ce qu’il l’aurait fait ? Est-ce que la douceur du moment aurait été suffisante pour l’empêcher de s’enfuir ? Est-ce qu’ils se seraient regardés en souriant vaguement ? Est-ce que Louis, ensuite, aurait pris la main d’Harry entre la sienne, et aurait embrassé la jointure de ses doigts ?

Il ferme les yeux. Des larmes minuscules passent la barrière de ses paupières. Il renifle, inspire plusieurs fois. Quand il regarde à nouveau le plafond, les poussières d’or sont comme des gouttes écrasées sur la vitre d’une fenêtre, un soir de pluie. Il tend la main. Ses doigts effleurent à leur tour le soleil.

Il sourit au milieu des larmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime beaucoup beaucoup ce chapitre... Je le trouve super doux. Et j'aime beaucoup Harry. J'espère que vous aussi. 
> 
> À la semaine prochaine. ♡


	5. What Do You Want From Me - (Chapitre 4)

**1999**

**\- H A R R Y -**

 

 

 

> _I’m in love again, with my old pain._
> 
> ** \- Asaf Avidan **

 

 

 

_ _

 

 

 

Harry ne le reconnaît pas immédiatement. Pourtant, il n’a pas changé. Il a juste une barbe mal rasée en plus, et des cernes sous les yeux. Mais peut-être était-ce déjà le cas avant ? Il ne sait plus. Depuis combien de temps ne l’avait-il pas vu ? Dix ans ? Non. C’était avant son séjour à… C’était il y a six ans. Quelque chose comme ça.

Les yeux, eux, sont les mêmes. Ses pupilles d’un bleu limpide et sombre. Harry se revoit s’y noyer tant de fois, son corps d’adolescent plongé sous la vague de ses regards, stupidement amoureux.

Non, il n’a pas changé. Il est seulement plus masculin, d’une virilité qui n’enlève rien à la douceur d’autrefois, qui lui rajoute un charme supplémentaire, sans doute.

Au fond, si Harry ne le reconnaît pas immédiatement, c’est surtout parce qu’il ne s’attendait pas à relever la tête, un soir vers 22 heures, dans un quartier éloigné de Kyoto, et à se retrouver face à Louis.

 

Il ne sait pas comment réagir.

Louis non plus, visiblement.

 

Il reste la bouche entrouverte, à détailler le visage d’Harry comme s’il ne voulait pas y croire, son bras toujours dans le vide, tendant un billet de 1000 yen.

 

— Merci.

 

Harry prend le billet, un sourire poli sur le visage. Il ne sait pas à quoi il joue. Louis sait très bien qu’il l’a reconnu et il s’est mis à lui parler en français, naturellement. Ça aussi, il ne l’avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Harry n’appelle jamais sa mère. Tous ses amis ici sont japonais ou étrangers. Mais aucun ne parle français. Il n’a pas pratiqué la langue depuis… Deux ans ? Trois ? Il ne sait plus.  Pourtant, tout lui revient facilement. Sa voix lui semble différente, en français. Plus douce. Plus lente. Moins assurée. Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'il a devant lui le premier amour de sa vie, qu'il tremble un peu. 

 

Louis reprend lentement ses esprits. Il regarde Harry encaisser son billet, lui rendre quelques pièces et attrape ses articles avant de s’arrêter.

 

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

 

Harry pose ses mains sur le comptoir, fronçant un peu les sourcils.

 

— Je travaille, pourquoi ?

 

L’absurdité de leur échange lui donne envie de rire, mais il ne le fait pas.

Merde.

Il fait nuit dehors, ils sont à des milliers de kilomètres de la France, il y a des années qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus, des années que Harry ne pensait plus à Louis, ou alors juste comme ça, furtivement, avec une pointe d’amertume et parfois de vague désir en repensant à ce corps — le premier qu’il ait jamais caressé et maintenant… Maintenant Louis est devant lui, en jogging, avec des paquets de friandises entre les mains et il lui demande ce _qu’il fait là_?

Vraiment ?

 

Louis a l’air de se rendre compte en même temps que lui de la situation car il se met à sourire et secoue légèrement la tête, incrédule et amusé.

 

— Non je veux dire… Pourquoi ici ? Enfin… Je… J’en reviens pas.

— Je peux te retourner la question.

 

Louis se lèche la lèvre inférieure. Harry se souvient de ce tic. Il l’avait oublié. Louis avait toujours les lèvres un peu sèches… Il passait son temps à les humidifier, puis à en arracher les petites peaux jusqu’à se faire saigner. Leur premier baiser… Non. Il ne fallait pas qu’il repense à ça. C’était inutile.

 

— Je suis en voyage, est en train de dire Louis. J’étais à Tokyo et maintenant je suis là… Je dors dans le _ryokan_ juste là, en face. De ma chambre, je vois le _konbini_.

 

Harry ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il murmure « c’est cool ça », et Louis hoche la tête, ne se séparant pas de son air un peu halluciné et heureux à la fois.

 

— Et toi alors ? Tu travailles ici ? Tu vis au Japon ?

 

Harry hoche la tête. Il hésite un instant, mais voyant bien que Louis attend qu’il parle, il explique à contre-coeur.

 

— J’ai un appart’ dans un quartier plus loin. Et j’avais besoin d’un petit boulot alors… Je fais ça. Caissier.

— C’est génial !

 

À nouveau, Harry se mord la joue pour ne pas sourire. Louis est toujours aussi enthousiaste qu’avant. Il aimait bien ce trait de caractère. Il l’agaçait aussi, parfois. Parce que Louis semblait toujours heureux de tout, jamais triste — ou bon pour faire semblant, en tout cas — alors qu’Harry ne savait pas vraiment cacher sa mélancolie.

 

— Ouais c’est… Bien.

 

Il y a un instant de silence, où à nouveau, Louis semble examiner son visage, ses yeux, sa bouche. Silence un peu gênant qui s’étire. Harry se racle la gorge, pointant du doigt les cartons qu’il n’a pas fini de déballer.

 

— Hm, j’ai du travail, désolé.

 

Louis acquiesce lentement. Son sourire étire ses lèvres et il se tourne légèrement vers la sortie.

 

— Je vais te laisser et euh… À demain ? Sûrement.

 

Harry ne répond pas. Il se penche déjà vers ses cartons, en retirant les boîtes de conserve. Les pas de Louis finissent par s’éloigner, et il entend le carillon de la porte retentir. Un peu d’air chaud et moite s’infiltre dans le magasin. Puis plus rien, le silence.

Il attend quelque secondes encore, les doigts crispés, avant de se détendre et de s’asseoir lentement par terre, dos contre la caisse. Il ferme les yeux.

Il se rend compte que son coeur bat bien trop fort, et que sa gorge est serré par l’envie de pleurer.

 

Mais ce n’est pas de la tristesse, pas vraiment. Juste une peur immense de plonger à nouveau dans le passé, de revivre cette époque. Car si tout était beau dans les bras de Louis, le reste de son monde s’écroulait lentement. Et Louis n’avait jamais rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. Il n’avait été que le spectateur inutile de la chute d’Harry, sans doute trop jeune et inconscient pour réagir.

 

Oui, leur histoire d’amour avait eu ce goût sublime qu’ont les amours d’adolescents, mais elle avait aussi tout détruit, tout piétiné. Et maintenant qu’Harry avait retrouvé un semblant d’équilibre, il n’était vraiment pas sûr d’avoir envie de revoir Louis.

De sentir à nouveau le vertige qui le prenait en plongeant dans ses yeux.

Délicieux et terrifiant à la fois.

 

 

*

*

*

 

 

Harry referme la porte de son appartement. Immédiatement, Mochi vient se frotter contre ses jambes en miaulant. Un miaulement aigu, aussi désespéré que s’il n’avait pas mangé depuis trois jours. Harry sourit et se penche pour l’attraper, frottant son nez contre la joue douce du chat qui se débat mollement, juste assez pour lui faire comprendre qu’il ne veut pas des câlins mais des croquettes.

Harry finit par capituler et se glisse dans la cuisine. Gestes mécaniques. Il remplit sa gamelle d’eau et de nourriture, et la dépose devant Mochi qui ronronne de plaisir.

Parfois, Harry aimerait bien être un chat lui aussi.

 

Il s’étire. Hésite un moment devant son frigo puis finit par l’ouvrir pour en sortir de quoi grignoter un peu. Il est six heures du matin et il est mort de faim, de froid, de fatigue.

Quelle idée aussi de marcher si longtemps dans les rues silencieuses, de faire six fois le tour de son quartier, juste parce qu’il redoutait le moment où il se retrouverait dans son lit. S’épuiser pour pouvoir s’écrouler dans ses draps sans penser, ne pas faire d’insomnie, par pitié, pas ça. Mais maintenant l’aube est blanche au-dessus des toits des maisons, et Harry doute qu’il arrivera à dormir aussi facilement, malgré la fatigue qui tire les traits de son visage.

Il lave son bol dans l'évier, laissant ses mains sous l'eau brûlante assez longtemps pour qu'elles deviennent rouge sanguine.Puis, il marche jusqu’à sa chambre, et s’assoit sur son lit. Il n’a aucune envie d’aller prendre une douche, surtout que le ballon d’eau chaude de la résidence est pété et que pour avoir de l’eau chaude, il lui faudrait faire une bouilloire. Trop long. Il n’a pas le courage, pas tout de suite.

Il retire ses chaussures, puis se relève pour enlever son jean et son sweat. En caleçon et torse-nu, il se glisse dans les draps.

Mochi ne tarde pas à arriver, ronronnant toujours. Harry sourit, l’attire contre lui. Le chat se laisse faire, se roule en boule contre sa poitrine, satisfait. Si seulement la vie était aussi simple…

 

Harry ferme les yeux. Il aimerait ne pas y penser, mais évidemment, le visage de Louis qu’il refoulait au fond de sa mémoire vient immédiatement le hanter.

Louis en voyage au Japon… Harry ne croit pas vraiment au Destin et aux coïncidences mais… Quand même. Quelle chance y avait-il pour que Louis débarque précisément dans le _ryokan_ faisant face à son lieu de travail ?

Harry caresse lentement la tête de Mochi. Son cerveau est ralenti par la fatigue, mais les questions s’enchaînent. Il y a longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ressassé le passé. Il ne sait pas si cela lui fait mal, ou s’il s’en fout totalement.

Est-ce que Louis voyage seul ? Sûrement pas. Vu toutes les boîtes de gâteaux qu’il a acheté, il est sûrement avec quelqu’un. Harry voit mal Louis faire quelque chose de lui-même, comme ça. Il y a six ans, il était plutôt de ces personnes qui ne supportent pas trop la solitude, ou alors seulement à de rares moments, lorsqu’ils l’ont choisi. Et puis… Louis est beau. Intelligent. Plutôt célèbre, à en croire l’actualité littéraire que Harry n’a jamais pu s’empêcher de suivre de loin, en faisant comme s’il ne connaissait pas ce garçon, « ce petit génie des mots », que tout le monde lisait en s’extasiant. Lui n’avait jamais acheté le livre de Louis. Il avait trop peur de ce qu’il pouvait y découvrir, ou ne pas y trouver. Il n’avait jamais écouté les interviews du jeune homme, ne s’était jamais vraiment intéressé à sa carrière. Tout ce qu’il savait de ça, c’était ce qu’on lui avait mis sous les yeux. Affiches, titres de magazines, gondoles rouges dans les librairies.

Donc. Louis avait bien réussi. Il devait être assez riche, en train d’écrire un nouveau bouquin. D’où l’intérêt de ce voyage, sans doute. Harry était certain qu’avec tout ça, il avait un petit ami. Un mec parisien sans doute, aussi beau et solaire que lui, un peu fantasque, très bon au lit. Harry les voyait très bien assis sur le tatami de leur chambre, en train de manger les gâteaux que Louis avait été acheté. Et Louis serait là, à dire nonchalamment :

 

— C’est marrant, j’ai revu mon premier petit copain… Il travaille comme caissier au konbini qu’on voit de la fenêtre.

 

Et son mec aurait froncé les sourcils, vaguement jaloux malgré lui :

 

— Ton premier copain ? Il est beau ?

 

Louis aurait souri, le traitant d’idiot.

 

— Arrête… Il n’y a plus rien entre nous maintenant. En plus, il était un peu bizarre. Notre relation a assez mal fini… À cause de lui. Ce n’est vraiment plus le genre de mec que je recherche maintenant.

 

Harry se recroqueville dans sa couette. Oui, il entend si bien Louis dire ça. Et en même temps, sa voix sonne faux dans sa tête. Comme si quelque chose clochait dans ce scénario, comme si le rôle qu’il voulait donner à Louis ne collait pas vraiment avec ce qui avait été leur réalité.

 

Enfin, peu importe.

Louis allait sûrement quitter Kyoto dans quelques jours.

Peut-être même qu’il n’allait jamais revenir pousser la porte du konbini.

Bientôt, il pourrait à nouveau le rayer de sa vie, l’effacer de ses souvenirs, faire comme si son coeur n’avait pas raté un battement en croisant à nouveau son regard, exactement comme la première fois qu’il l’avait vu, en 1993… Dans un autre monde… Sous un soleil de plomb… Près du lac à l’eau si sombre, si profonde.

 

*

*

*

 

Il est 15h.

Harry est en train de mettre en rayon des bouteilles de jus de fruit, agenouillé près de sa caisse en plastique verte. Au dessus de lui, un haut-parleur diffusant de la pop japonaise mielleuse ne suffit pas pour qu’il n’entende pas les discussions enjouées d’Haku avec les clients qui passent à la caisse. Ni pour qu’il ignore le carillon de la porte s’ouvrant et se refermant.

 

— Ohayo !

 

Harry arrête son mouvement, serrant légèrement la mâchoire. Il n’a pas besoin d’une phrase entière pour reconnaître sa voix et les modulations de son accent. Discrètement, il écarte les bouteilles de l’étagère pour pouvoir jeter un coup d’oeil vers la caisse.

Louis est penché en avant, discutant avec Haku. Il ne peut pas entendre ce qu’il lui dit, mais ce n’est pas compliqué à comprendre. Louis le cherche. Harry soupire et pousse à nouveau les bouteilles de jus de fruit. Lorsque Louis tourne dans l’allée et se plante devant lui, il n’a qu’à relever les yeux, l’air un peu blasé.

Louis, lui, a un large sourire sur les lèvres.

 

Et. C’est là que Harry se rend compte qu’il a un peu changé, finalement. Harry connaissait Louis en short, genoux abimés, peau tannée par le soleil, légères cicatrices le long des mollets. Il le connaissait en t-shirt large, assez informe, et parfois en tenue de foot. Il se souvenait avoir fait glisser ses doigts dans sa mèche un peu longue, dans les petits cheveux frisottant derrière sa nuque. Il avait de son corps le souvenir de rondeurs agréables, d’un visage taillé dans la pierre — mais encore un peu inégal, incertain, de formes qui n’allaient pas ensemble et que Louis ne savait pas comment apprivoiser. Souvent, il l’avait regardé en se demandant s’il deviendrait beau, ou si l’ébauche qu’il était encore se transformerait en un brouillon raté.

 

Maintenant, il est obligé d’admettre que la réponse est évidente : Louis est renversant.

Dans ses pieds une paire de baskets à la mode, semelle épaisse et sans doute hors de prix. Les mêmes cuisses qu’avant, serrées dans un pantalon slim noir, dessinant parfaitement les courbes de ses hanches. Sweat Dragon Ball Z sûrement acheté dans une boutique de Tokyo. Harry ne peut pas s’empêcher de se dire qu’il est mignon, avec sa capuche sur la tête, laissant apparaître des mèches souples de ses cheveux bruns.

Mais ce n’est pas seulement physique. C’est tout le reste. Louis était déjà solaire, facilement fascinant. Les années lui ont donné du charisme, un charme auquel Harry ne peut pas être insensible… Ce n’est même pas de sa faute. Il a embrassé Louis. Il a touché sa peau. Il se souvient du bruit de ses gémissements pendant l’amour. Il n’a pas oublié. Rien. Comment aurait-il pu ? Et Louis est là, devant lui, plus sublime encore qu’avant, même dans la lumière artificielle des néons du konbini, et il le regarde en souriant comme s’ils n’avaient jamais été séparés par six ans de silence.

 

Louis s’agenouille près de lui. Dans la main, il tient un grand verre Starbucks, avec une paille transparente.

 

— Je te dérange ?

 

Harry secoue lentement la tête.

 

— Je range juste ça. T’as besoin de quelque chose ?

— Peut-être.

 

Louis porte sa paille à sa bouche, aspire un peu de sa boisson. Harry s’empêche de sourire en constatant que le liquide est rose pâle.

 

— Est-ce que tu bois du lait à la fraise ?

 

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules. Ses yeux pétillent.

 

— J’ai découvert ça ici, maintenant je suis accro.

— Ça aurait pu être pire…

 

Louis laisse échapper un petit rire amusé avant de reprendre :

 

— En fait… Je suis venu pour te demander quelque chose. Je ne parle pas japonais — ou juste ce qu’il faut pour demander à manger et un lit pour la nuit et… C’est vraiment compliqué de me repérer dans la ville. Je ne comprends pas les cartes. Je ne connais pas de restaurants sympas et je n’ai même pas fait la liste des trucs à voir absolument… Bref, j’ai besoin d’un guide. Ça te dirait de, heu, passer du temps avec moi pour me faire découvrir la ville ?

 

Harry reste un long moment silencieux, avant de secouer lentement la tête :

 

— Tu sais qu’il existe de vrais guides pour ça ? Qui parlent français aussi bien que moi ?

 

Louis se renfrogne légèrement, fronçant les sourcils.

 

— Mais toi je te connais. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa.

— J’ai un travail Louis. Je ne suis pas à ton service.

— Je peux te payer, si c’est le problème.

— Non c’est juste… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

— Pourquoi ?

 

Harry soupire. En vérité, il a du mal à comprendre ce que Louis lui veut. Comment peut-il encore avoir envie de lui parler après ce qu’il lui a fait ? Après l’horrible lettre qu’il lui avait écrite pour l’éloigner, et son silence ? Est-ce que Louis a oublié ça ? Ou est-ce qu’il fait semblant ? Peut-être veut-il se venger. Dans le fond, Harry trouverait ça normal. Peut-être même qu’il serait soulagé, si Louis le coinçait dans une ruelle obscure de Kyoto pour le rouer de coups. Peut-être que ça allègerait la culpabilité qui flotte toujours au fond de son ventre, poids gluant, collant, épais.

Devant son silence, Louis reprend doucement, comme s’il s’adressait à un enfant :

 

— Ce sera juste un jour ou deux, si tu veux. Je voudrais juste que tu me montres les incontournables de la ville…

— Je ne sais pas, le coupe immédiatement Harry.

 

Louis serre légèrement la mâchoire, visiblement vexé. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry est content de voir qu’il n’a pas perdu ce trait de caractère, cet esprit têtu et insolent, vaguement bagarreur.

 

— Alors tu me diras ce soir, souffle t-il fermement.

 

Harry fronce les sourcils, pas sûr de saisir.

 

— Ce soir ?

— Je vais repasser. Tu auras le temps de réfléchir d’ici là. Et si c’est non alors… Je comprendrai.

 

Il lui adresse un petit sourire et se relève, disparaissant presque immédiatement au bout de l’allée. Harry attend une seconde avant de se redresser à son tour, et de se précipiter vers l’entrée. Louis est déjà sorti, la porte battant derrière lui. Harry court sous l’oeil amusé d’Haku, et se jette sur le trottoir, criant son prénom. Louis se retourne, paille entre les lèvres, sourire lumineux.

 

— C’est bon, murmure Harry. Je veux bien. Pas besoin de revenir ce soir.

 

Et même s’il n’a pas parlé très fort, il sait que Louis a entendu.

 

*

*

*

 

 

Dans le _konbini_ , Haku le regarde avec un air amusé. Harry soupire en le voyant, et s’appuie sur la caisse, lasse, avant de souffler entre ses dents.

 

— Watashi wa bakadesu… _(Je suis un idiot)_.

 

Haku se met à rire.

Et bizarrement, Harry se sent plus léger que d’habitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime vraiment beaucoup les mochi... Si vous n'en avez jamais mangé, je vous conseille d'essayer ! (Tout ça pour dire que le chat d'Harry s'appelle Mochi juste pour cette raison). 
> 
> Merci d'être encore là pour me lire.  
> J'espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine ! ♡


	6. Young Lust - (Chapitre 5)

**1993**

**\- L O U I S -**

 

 

 

> Ce n'est pas grave si tu sens des envies passagères  
>  Qui te restent dans la tête plus fort que c'que t'as serré hier
> 
> \- **_Grave_ , Eddy de Pretto**

 

 

 

 

La chambre de Romain est plongée dans le noir, lorsque Louis passe la porte. Il a l’habitude de débarquer à l’improviste chez son meilleur ami, et s’attend à le trouver assis devant son ordinateur, ses yeux cerclés de cernes noires, une tasse de café à côté de son clavier, mais non. Romain est assis en tailleur sur son tapis, en short et débardeur. Il sursaute lorsque Louis entre, et se relève à moitié, comme s’il était pris sur le fait. Puis, il se rassoit, rassuré.

 

— Ah, c’est toi.

 

Louis referme la porte, et rit légèrement.

 

— Tu croyais que c’était qui ?

— Je sais pas, je… Regarde.

 

Il lui tend une cassette vidéo. Louis l’attrape. Sur la pochette, en gros, un titre rouge de mauvais goût promet une heure de plaisir brûlant. Une fille en sous-vêtements, les seins débordants de la dentelle, est penchée en avant, la langue coincée entre ses dents blanches. Ses sourcils sont curieusement épilés, en forme de V. Louis redonne la cassette à Romain, peu impressionné.

 

— Un film porno. Et ?

— Je l’ai piqué à mon père, c’est le nouveau qu’il vient de louer.

— T’allais le regarder, c’est ça ?

— Hm. J’essayais juste de refaire les branchements de la télé avec le lecteur cassette.

 

Louis regarde sur le tapis. En effet, il n’avait pas vu tous les fils entortillés posés aux pieds de Romain. Son meilleur ami bidouille une prise quelques instants, appuie sur un bouton, et soudain, la télévision se met à grésiller devant eux. Louis murmure :

 

— Je vais y aller alors.

 

Romain relève la tête, sourcils froncés.

 

— Tu peux rester. On peut regarder ensemble.

— Euh…

— Ça te gêne ? J’ai déjà vu ta bite hein.

 

Louis rigole un peu, prenant un air faussement détendu.

 

— Ouais fin, y a une différence entre voir ma bite dans les vestiaires après le sport et regarder un porno ensemble.

— On s’en fout Louis… Sérieux t’es chiant, viens. Tout le monde fait ça.

 

Et Romain se décolle sur le tapis, lui laissant une place. Louis soupire mais finit par s’asseoir. Romain se penche en avant pour mettre la cassette dans le lecteur. L’appareil vrombit un peu, puis l’écran devient noir. Le titre apparaît. Le son crachote un peu, et l’image est de mauvaise qualité mais Romain a l’air content. Louis voit la sueur qui perle déjà au creux de sa nuque. Et c’est vrai qu’il fait chaud, dans la chambre. Les fenêtres sont fermées, la pièce est toute petite. Pour la première fois, Louis prend conscience de l’odeur du corps de Romain près de lui, de sa fermeté, aussi.

Au début, ils ne regardent pas très sérieusement. La mise en scène est brouillonne et clichée. Une histoire de plombier, quelque chose comme ça. Louis ne suit pas vraiment le scénario, n’écoute même pas les dialogues. Romain le fait rire en pointant du doigt tous les détails bizarres, la démarche de la fille, le jeu d’acteur incroyablement mauvais, le style affreux du faux plombier.

Pourtant, l’ambiance s’épaissit dès l’instant où la fille se retrouve allongée sur le sol luisant de la cuisine, et demande à son partenaire, avec une voix beaucoup trop aiguë, de la déshabiller. Romain arrête de parler, et Louis sent sa respiration s’alourdir. Du coin de l’oeil, il regarde sa main se glisser dans son short. C’est mécanique, désir froid d’un adolescent qui ne connait d’une femme que ce qu’il voit parfois sur les écrans et Louis détourne le regard. Il fronce les sourcils, se concentre sur le film. Il n’arrive pas à ignorer que la situation le met incroyablement mal à l’aise. Il a vraiment chaud, maintenant, mais une chaleur étouffante. Il sent son t-shirt coller à la peau de son ventre.

Romain tourne la tête vers lui, l’air vaguement amusé, les pupilles un peu plus sombres que d’habitude.

 

— Tu vas rester immobile comme ça longtemps ? Ça me gêne.

 

Louis mord l’intérieur de sa lèvre, et lui donne un coup de coude en grommelant quelque chose d’inintelligible. Romain rigole encore puis ferme les yeux. Louis pense à son poing serré dans son short. Il pense à son sexe d’homme qui déforme le tissu, son sexe qu’il a déjà vu mais auquel il n’avait jamais pensé de cette façon là. Quelque chose remue en lui, de différent, de fort, de dur.

À l’écran, les images sont saccadées, presque trop violentes. Il n’est pas sûr d’apprécier. Il ne regarde jamais beaucoup de pornos de toute façon : trop compliqués de s’en procurer. Il préfère son imagination.

Son imagination.

Son sang remonte quelque peu dans ses joues lorsqu’il repense à l’autre soir, après le départ d’Harry… La seconde d’après, il s’en veut de penser à lui. Pourquoi pas à Agathe plutôt ? Voilà. Fermer les yeux, la main appuyant contre le tissu de son caleçon, retracer mentalement la courbe ronde de ses seins, des tétons roses, la peau ferme de ses hanches, ses jambes épilées, brunes et longues.

Mais l’excitation ne vient pas. L’odeur de la sueur âcre de Romain lui monte au cerveau. Il a du mal à se concentrer sur sa propre respiration. Son meilleur ami gémit légèrement, et repli son genou vers son torse, sa main bougeant plus rapidement dans son short. Louis a la bouche sèche. Du coin de l’oeil, il observe le coeur délié de Romain, ses membres plus grands que les siens, ses épaules carrées, l’ombre de la barbe sombre redessinant les bords de son menton. Un corps d’homme que lui n’a pas encore, avec ses courbes rondes d’enfant qui semblent ne pas vouloir se changer en quelque chose de plus ferme et de plus musclé.

C’est ce moment là que choisit Romain pour tourner à nouveau la tête vers lui, paupières mi-closes, pommettes sombres. Louis fixe sa bouche entrouverte, son souffle un peu rauque. Il n’y a que ce bruit dans la pièce, avec celui de la fille sur l’écran qui halète d’une façon insupportable.

 

— Louis, tu… Tu veux pas me toucher puisque tu fais rien ?

 

La question coupe l’air, sifflante. Les doigts de Louis se mettent à trembler légèrement. Il voit Romain déglutir, l’air un peu gêné et détaché à la fois, comme s’il venait de proposer quelque chose de totalement anodin.

 

— J’te le fais en retour. Pour tester, tu sais.

 

Il ajoute, les yeux brillants :

 

— Sam vient dormir chez moi demain, je veux pas avoir l’air con. Je veux savoir ce que ça fait.

— Mais… T’es mon meilleur pote.

— Justement.

 

Romain hausse les épaules. Sa main a arrêté de bouger dans son short. Le temps est en suspens entre eux. Louis ne peut pas s’empêcher de poser à nouveau ses yeux sur la forme de son sexe déformant le tissu. Romain se lèche la lèvre inférieur et reprend avec un petit rire :

 

— Au moins on sait que c’est pour se marrer.

— Je sais pas si je trouve ça drôle.

— Allez Louis… Fais pas ta tapette.

 

Louis sent qu’il étouffe. Ce n’est plus seulement à cause de la chaleur, c’est dans la pièce, dans le regard de Romain, dans ses mots sans aucun sens, dans l’humidité de son haleine qu’il devine si proche de lui, dans l’odeur un peu salé de sa peau, de sa sueur, de son sexe. La chambre entière semble être devenue minuscule, murs effrayants aux couleurs angoissantes, et le film qui continue de tourner dans son dos lui donne envie d’hurler.

Mais il ne bouge pas.

Ne dit pas un mot.

L’ombre du désir coulant sur la peau de Romain lui serre le cou.

Et brusquement, il se rend compte qu’il a envie.

Une envie dévorante, brutale, sans aucune tendresse. L’envie de _savoir._ De _toucher._ De _goûter_. De _sentir_. L’envie de poser ses paumes un peu sèches sur la douceur du sexe.

 

_Fais pas ta tapette._

 

Stupide. Stupide Romain.

Louis s’approche. Ce n’est pas mécanique, seulement calculé. Il ne veut pas faire un geste de travers. Il ne veut pas croiser son regard. Il veut juste son corps, détaché de toute humanité. Ce n’est plus Romain, c’est n’importe quel garçon.

 

Quand il baisse son short, fermement, sans hésiter, l’air se coince quelque part dans sa gorge.

 

Romain fait un petit bruit étouffé, ses hanches sursautent lorsque Louis avance sa main. Il entoure son sexe lourd, humide, animal étranger et étrangement familier. Il n’est pas sûr d’aimer. C’est autre chose. C’est comme se toucher sans rien ressentir. Louis fait ce qu’il se ferait à lui-même. Sa main ne tremble pas. Ses doigts glissent partout sur la peau tendue. Il ne le regarde pas, mais il sent Romain incliner sa tête en arrière, et gémir doucement, la voix rauque.

 

_Fais pas ta tapette._

_Et là, qu’est-ce que tu crois que je fais, là ?_

 

Louis n’arrête pas. Le film grésille derrière eux, la lumière sur la moquette est grise et blanche. La cassette est finie, sans doute, mais les halètements de Romain emplissent l’espace, de plus en plus nombreux. Louis n’y pense pas, n’écoute pas. Il n’y a plus sous ses yeux que la couleur du sexe, les veines le sang le sperme qui s’écoule, tout. La main de Roman s’enroule en un poing serré autour de sa couverture, joues rougies de plaisir.

Et soudain, le désir revient, comme une vague blanche, dévastatrice. Ses gestes s’alourdissent, se démultiplient. Il veut poser ses lèvres sur sa hanche. Goûter le liquide blanc, collant, s’en emplir la bouche et étouffer. Les images sont sales et le font haleter, il ne comprend pas, incapable de retenir ses doigts qui glissent de plus en plus vite. C’est grâce à lui le bas-ventre qui se creuse, les cuisses qui se tendent, le sexe qui pulse dans sa paume. C’est grâce à lui les gémissements à peine retenus, le soulèvement de la poitrine, les paupières crispées de plaisir.

 

Louis tremble. Il tremble de désir, de peur aussi. Parce qu’il sait que ce n’est pas son meilleur ami qui lui fait cet effet, c’est son corps. Son corps masculin. Un corps qui pourrait être celui d’un autre, d’un autre qu’il désirerait vraiment, entièrement. Le corps d’Harry par exemple.

 

Lentement, il ferme les paupières. Il sent Romain se cambrer légèrement. Il sait qu’il va venir bientôt, mais il n’y pense pas. Il ne veut plus arrêter, jamais. Sous ses paupières closes, la main d’Harry danse au milieu du soleil. Ses yeux verts éclipsent le ciel. Sa peau est dorée, pas aussi sombre que la sienne, juste joliment hâlée. Louis imagine la longueur de ses jambes, ses cuisses contractées sous ses mains. Il imagine les cheveux emmêlés, les rougeurs adorables s’étalant sur son cou, la douceur de son ventre.

Quelque chose explose dans son estomac, un long fourmillement, familier et agréable.

Ses mains sont collantes, tellement collantes.

 

Il rouvre les yeux. Sur le t-shirt de Romain s’étale une tache humide.

Louis se recule lentement, lâche son sexe devenu soudain bien plus mou.

 

Il se passe quelques secondes de silence, jusqu’à ce qu’il bouge enfin, son sang bourdonnant dans ses oreilles.

En le sentant reculer, Romain se redresse un peu, l’air béat. Ses yeux sont troubles, papillons fous et presque mourants.

 

— Louis… c’était fou… J’espère que Sam sera aussi doué que toi…

 

Louis a la bouche sèche, brusquement. Tout le désir retombe dans son ventre, lame froide et coupante. Il se lève lentement. Ses jambes tremblent un peu.

 

— Tu pars ? Tu veux pas que je te le fasse ?

— Non.

 

Louis ne reconnaît pas le son de sa propre voix. Romain a l’air vraiment gêné, maintenant. Louis regarde pendant une seconde son sexe inutile, qu’il tenait dans sa main il y a une minute. Il le sent encore se tendre dans le creux de sa paume.

 

— Eh… Ça va ?

 

Romain veut se relever, mais Louis est plus rapide. Il tourne les talons, sort de la chambre. Il sait que Romain ne le suivra pas. Il dévale les escaliers. Ses joues le brûlent.

 

_Fais pas ta tapette._

 

Dehors, la chaleur est un monstre à l’haleine suffocante. Louis s’éloigne. Il marche vite. Les images repassent dans sa tête, comme un disque rayé. Il n’arrive pas à croire qu’il a fait ça qu’il a touché Romain que Romain a joui dans sa main.

 

Il regarde ses doigts, les écartent un peu. Ils sont encore collants et légèrement humides. Louis s’arrête. Il n’y a personne dans la rue, juste un chat assis sur le trottoir et qui se lèche la patte, lentement, consciencieusement.

 

Alors, comme lui, Louis porte sa main à sa bouche, et passe sa langue sur ses doigts, un à un, jusqu’à ce que le chat relève la tête et le fixe de ses yeux verts, immenses et lumineux.

 

Louis rentre chez lui.

 

*

*

*

 

Il n’en parle pas.

Le lendemain, au bord du lac, il s’assoit près de Romain et lui passe une bière, en souriant. Son ami l’observe un moment, l’air vaguement soucieux, puis lui propose une cigarette et Louis accepte.

Il ne s’est rien passé.

Romain ne fait allusion à rien.

De toute façon, il s’en va tôt, tenant Sam par les épaules.

 

Il adresse seulement un clin d’oeil à Louis avant de disparaître dans l’obscurité de la forêt.

 

Louis a l’estomac retourné, et une vague envie de pleurer qui lui étouffe la gorge.

Il se lève, quitte le cercle pour marcher un peu au bord du lac.

Ce soir, Harry n’est pas là. Trois jours qu’il ne l’a pas vu. Louis se demande ce qu’il fait, s’il lui en veut beaucoup. Il a honte, de ça aussi. D’avoir posé une question aussi personnelle. De ne pas lui avoir couru après.

Il s’agenouille près de l’eau, y plonge doucement ses mains. Ses mains qui hier ont fait jouir un homme. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais le désir en retombant n’a fait que l’enfoncer dans une tristesse noire. En pleine nuit, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, après avoir écrit dans son carnet le goût du corps profond et enfoui de Romain, il a eu honte.

 

Honte de ce qu’on fait ses mains. Une honte cuisante, qui lui brûle le creux des paumes. Ce soir, il a envie de faire comme si rien n’était jamais arrivé. Ou du moins pas avec cette personne. Parce que la honte c’est ça aussi : celle de désirer mille fois plus fort, d’avoir toutes ces images flottant dans sa tête, de vouloir recommencer, deux fois, trois fois, vingt fois, mille.

Ce soir, il a envie d’être dans le puits de lumière poussiéreux de la cabane des bois, d’avoir Harry en face de lui, ses cheveux inondés de soleil, sa peau douce, son sourire rassurant.

Il a envie de lui prendre les mains et de lui dire,

 

_— N’ai pas peur, je crois que moi aussi._

 

Et ça n’a aucun sens.

Il n’avait jamais eu ces pensées là avant.

Du moins, il ne croit pas.

 

Dans son dos soudain, un bruit de pas écrase mollement les herbes folles entourant la berge. Il se retourne légèrement. Le corps est féminin. Il reconnaît Agathe à son haut de maillot vert et à son short en jean bleu délavé. Il n’a pas envie de lui parler. Il n’a pas envie qu’elle voit les larmes rougissants ses yeux.

Mais la jeune fille s’agenouille près de lui, pose une main rassurante sur son dos.

 

— Eh… Ça va ?

 

Louis hausse les épaules. Il veut lui dire de partir mais en est incapable. Il y a deux semaines, il rêvait qu’Agathe s’approche de lui de cette façon là. Maintenant… Maintenant tout est brouillé. Il ne se reconnaît plus.

Il renifle, s’essuie rapidement le visage avec son poignet. Agathe s’assoit près de lui. Elle est pieds nus.

 

— Tu pleures ?

— Non.

 

Ses yeux brillent dans le noir, lorsqu’il se tourne vers la jeune fille. Elle lui sourit vaguement, avance ses doigts vers lui et repousse doucement une mèche de ses cheveux, la coinçant derrière son oreille.

 

— Je croyais. 

— Tu as dû te tromper.

 

Agathe se mordille la lèvre. Louis sent quelque chose de chaud s’insinuer dans ses veines, quelque chose de très doux, d’apaisant.

 

— Sûrement.

 

Sa voix est un murmure agréable. Louis plisse légèrement les paupières, puis il demande :

 

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ?

— Je sais pas… Je t’ai vu partir tout seul… Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.

— Je vais bien.

 

Leurs bras se frôlent. Louis se dit qu’Agathe n’a jamais été aussi proche de lui, et qu’il ne ressent rien, si ce n’est le sentiment agréable que quelqu’un s’inquiète pour lui. Mais elle ou une autre… Il renifle encore, prend une grande inspiration. L’air est frais ce soir, déjà humide d’une rosée qui se déposera sur les herbes folles au petit matin. Il répète, plus pour lui que pour elle,

 

— Je vais bien…

 

Il ne réagit pas lorsque les doigts d’Agathe attrapent les siens. Sa peau est douce. Pendant quelques secondes,il s’autorise à penser à la main d’Harry, dansant dans la poussière de soleil et-

 

— Louis ?

— Hm ?

— Est-ce que… On pourrait partir ?

 

Il se retourne vaguement. La jeune fille le regarde en souriant toujours, ses joues teintées d’une belle couleur rose. Louis hausse les épaules, sans comprendre :

 

— Pour aller où ?

— Je sais pas… Où tu veux ? Chez toi ?

— Pour quoi faire ?

— Se changer les idées ?

 

Louis sent ses mains devenir moites. Agathe le fixe, l’air un peu agacée qu’il ne comprenne pas. Puis soudain, un peu plus sèchement, elle ajoute :

 

— Je t’aime bien Louis. Romain m’a dit que tu étais… Intéressé par moi ? Ça pourrait être sympa non, nous deux ? Pour s’amuser.

 

Louis repense au clin d’oeil de son meilleur ami en quittant le sous-bois. Est-ce que c’était pour ça ?Un malaise pesant s’installe dans son ventre. Il veut lâcher les doigts d’Agathe, mais la jeune fille le tient fermement.

 

— Je… Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée.

 

Elle fronce les sourcils.

 

— Comment ça ?

— J’sais pas… Je suis pas tellement d’humeur ce soir.

— Oh… Ok ? On pourrait se voir demain alors ?

— Oui, pourquoi pas. Ce serait cool.

 

Sa voix sonne faux mais Agathe n’a pas l’air de s’en rendre compte. Enfin, elle délie leur doigt et se lève, murmurant un « je te laisse alors », avant de retourner avec les autres. Louis la regarde s’éloigner. Un long soupir échappe de ses lèvres.

 

Il laisse retomber sa tête entre ses genoux.

 

*

*

*

 

Il fait nuit. Louis remonte lentement l’allée menant à sa maison, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en jean. Il se sent un peu nauséeux à cause de toutes les bières qu’il a bu, assis à côté de Agathe qui ne cessait pas de le regarder en souriant pendant toute la fin de la soirée. Nauséeux et perdu.

Son pied butte dans un petit caillou qui roule sur le trottoir. Louis suit son chemin des yeux. Le caillou tombe dans le caniveau.

Devant son portail, Louis s’arrête. À travers les volets du salon, il voit la lumière bleutée de la télévision qui grésille encore. Ses parents, sans doute, devant leur film du samedi soir. Il n’a pas envie de les voir. Pas envie de devoir s’expliquer.

Il se laisse tomber par terre, dos contre le muret. Il est vingt-trois heures peut-être, encore une demi-heure et le film se terminera. Il pourra se faufiler dans l’entrée de la maison, monter l’escalier sur la pointe des pieds et se laisser tomber sur son lit pour dormir jusqu’à midi. Quand il se réveillera, ses parents seront déjà au travail. Il aura la bouche sèche et une envie de pisser et de fumer terrible, mais il n’aura au moins pas à devoir répondre à leurs questions.

Il ferme les yeux, cherche dans sa poche son paquet de tabac. Lentement, les deux doigts mal assurés, il remplit son filtre puis le referme. C’est quand il allume la cigarette qu’il aperçoit la forme, au bout de la rue. De la fumée sort de sa bouche, il tousse légèrement. La silhouette s’approche. Louis plisse un peu les yeux. Il n’a pas peur, ce n’est pas ça. Le quartier est tranquille ici, et tout le monde se connaît dans le village. Mais la personne avance si lentement, comme si elle se traînait. Et puis il y a ce bruit un peu bizarre… Le bruit de quelqu’un qui s’étouffe dans ses larmes.

Louis se redresse, vaguement embêté. Il ne sait pas si la personne l’a vu. Et il ne sait pas quoi faire… Est-ce qu’il devrait intervenir ? Lui demander si tout va bien ? Il ne s’en sent pas le courage. Pourtant, il se relève, cigarette entre les doigts.

 

— Ça va ?

 

Sa voix rompt le silence de la nuit. La personne s’arrête. Louis la voit chanceler un peu, hésiter à faire demi-tour. Jambes longues, cheveux frisottants, tissu flottant d’une chemise trop large.

Comment a t-il pu ne pas le reconnaître avant ?

Il se mord la lèvre, vraiment inquiet cette fois.

 

— Harry ?

 

Il s’avance vers lui. Harry ne recule pas. Louis a du mal à voir son visage dans l’obscurité. Pour la première fois, il pense que sa mère a raison lorsqu’elle se plaint qu’il n’y a pas de lampadaire de leur côté de la rue.

 

— Eh… Tu pleures ?

 

Harry renifle.

 

— Louis ?

 

Sa voix est un croassement étouffé. Louis se demande depuis combien de temps il erre dans les rues de la ville, mais il n’ose pas demander. À la place, il avance sa main libre vers le visage d’Harry et fait glisser ses doigts sur sa joue. Les larmes ont irrités sa peau. Le geste de Louis se fait plus doux. Il ne s’en rend même pas compte.

 

— C’est moi… Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

— Rien…

— Ah oui ? Tu marches en chialant en pleine nuit mais tout va bien ? T’es sûr ?

— Arrête.

 

Harry le repousse d’un geste assuré, et recule franchement. Louis laisse retomber sa main le long de son corps, désolé.

 

— Pardon… Je voulais pas…

 

Il arrête de parler. Il voit le blanc des yeux de Harry briller dans le noir, et soudain, il se demande pourquoi il s’excuse.Si c’est pour tout de suite ou pour l’autre jour, sa maladresse horrible qui a fait fuir le jeune homme. Il avale sa salive. Sa gorge est plus sèche encore que tout à l’heure.

 

— Harry…

 

Il ne répond pas. Louis prend une petite inspiration.

 

— Je… Je suis désolée. Pour, tu sais, l’autre jour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu pleures mais si c’est lié à ça — à moi, alors vraiment, pardon. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, vraiment pas.

 

Il y a un petit silence et soudain Harry fond en larmes. Ses épaules se secouent et il fond vers Louis, s’accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces. Louis sent son cou se mouiller au contact de son visage mais il ne le repousse pas, entourant son dos de ses mains. A son tour, il le serre, fort.

Et même s’il ne comprend pas la peine d’Harry, même si elle lui tombe dessus sans prévenir, pluie battante et gelée, il colle sa bouche à son oreille et lui murmure, le coeur serré :

 

— Ça va aller. Je te promets que ça va aller. Peu importe ce que tu traverses… Je suis là. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. Je suis là. Promis… Promis Harry.

 

Et les mots semblent justes, alors.

Louis y croit.

Il ne sait pas encore que sauver Harry lui sera impossible, ou tout du moins, pas dans ce monde là.

 

Pas encore.

Pas maintenant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que c'est mon chapitre préféré pour le moment ! J'ai adoré écrire le passage avec Romain... Je crois que j'avais envie d'écrire une scène comme ça depuis que j'ai lu "En finir avec Eddy Bellegueule" d'Edouard Louis... 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Les choses vont un peu s'accélérer à partir de maintenant, que ce soit en 1993 ou en 1999. :) 
> 
> À vendredi. ♡


	7. Two Suns in The Sunset - (Chapitre 6)

 

**1999**

**\- L O U I S -**

 

> “He came. He left. Nothing else had changed. I had not changed. The world hadn't changed. Yet nothing would be the same. All that remains is dreammaking and strange remembrance.”   
> ― _**André Aciman, Call me by your name**_

 

 

Louis se réveille en sursaut, les tempes trempées, le coeur au bord des lèvres. L’aube vient tout juste de se lever, et les murs de papier de sa chambre sont brodés d’une lueur blanche et tendre. Ses muscles sont tendus, et il lui faut respirer une minute avant de se laisser retomber lentement sur son futon, frissonnant.

 

Un cauchemar.

Ou plutôt non, un souvenir.

Il y avait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé.

 

D’une main un peu tremblante, il repousse ses cheveux en arrière et se frotte les paupières. Il a déjà du mal à se souvenir de ce qui l’a réveillé ainsi. C’était si… Réel. Sûrement à propos d’Harry. Il en faisait énormément, des cauchemars comme ça, il y a cinq ans. Il pensait que c’était derrière lui… Visiblement non.

 

Il se lève difficilement, repoussant le draps de coton doux couvrant son corps. Quel jour est-on ? Le temps semble passer si différemment ici. Il ne sait même plus si cela lui importe… Dans un sens, c’est agréable de ne pas savoir. De se laisser porter par le courant des heures sans chercher à les retenir.

 

Louis attrape un _yukata_ laissé à sa disposition et l’enfile, avant de sortir de sa chambre. Lui si nerveux et stressé ces dernières années a l’impression d’avoir retrouvé une forme de paix en arrivant au Japon, et plus particulièrement ici, à Kyoto. Cinq jours qu’il y est. Le chauffeur de taxi avait raison, la ville est un havre de douceur. Rien à voir avec l’électricité folle et grisante de Tokyo. Même si Louis a pu se rendre compte, dans ses quelques balades solitaires, que Kyoto était _vivante_ , il apprécie surtout les quartiers bordés d’arbres centenaires, les allées silencieuses des parcs, le dessin bleu des montagnes à l’horizon, l’impression d’éternité émanant de la tranquillité des temples. Le temps n’y va pas à reculons, mais il n’avance pas non plus. Ou si doucement. Goutte à goutte, léger et translucide.

 

Louis pousse la porte du jardin et contourne un petit muret de pierres. Là, à l’abri des regards, dissimulé sous une nature abondante et verte, le _onsen_ l’attend, avec son eau fumante et trouble. Il retire son _yukata_ et se glisse lentement dans le petit bassin, sa peau se couvrant de frissons à cause de la chaleur soudaine. L’apaisement est immédiat. Louis laisse sa tête basculer en arrière, reposant sur une pierre plate, et étire ses jambes. Lorsque son hôtesse lui a expliqué dans un anglais aussi hésitant que le sien que ce bassin avait des vertus thérapeutiques, Louis n’y croyait pas vraiment. Mais depuis deux jours qu’il s’y baigne matin et soir, il sent son corps de plus en plus léger et apaisé. Rien à voir avec le jet agressif de la douche des hôtels. Ici, tout est silencieux, et la vapeur du bain brûlant se confond à couleur blanche du ciel du petit matin. Louis aime cette heure passée avec lui-même, à ne penser à rien ou à si peu de chose. Il se sent comme un héros de Virginia Woolf, pensées vagabondantes, pénétrantes dans les aspérités des pierres, tentant de comprendre le monde en l’écoutant respirer.

 

Juste ça.

 

Prendre la mesure de son propre corps, toucher sa peau, regarder ses doigts danser dans la lumière du petit matin, inspirer un air froid, fixer la courbe des montagnes au loin, écouter le chant des oiseaux, s’imprégner de la beauté inspirante des lieux. Retrouver la force de vivre, encore une journée de plus. Et aimer la vie, soudainement.

 

Louis n’avait jamais pris ce temps avant. Celui de reculer, de sortir du bord d’une route sans cesse empreintée, de laisser les voitures continuer leur course folle. Il se sent comme un auto-stoppeur fatigué de lever le pouce en l’air, le dos tourné vers l’infini du désert, assis sur une pierre. Il se sent comme s’il était le seul, soudain, à ne plus entendre le bruit des moteurs et des klaxons, à ne plus sentir la pollution. Ce qu’il a devant lui c’est une oasis gorgée de soleil et d’eau claire, c’est un lieu d’harmonie et de douceur, c’est son propre monde, sans doute, son univers interne qu’il n’avait jamais pris le temps de rechercher.

 

Et il s’y sent bien.

Il s’y sent lui, rempli d’une énergie nouvelle, positive et lumineuse, n’ayant rien à voir avec toutes les ondes sombres qui étaient les seules qu’il voyait avant. Elles se sont enfouies, loin, sous le sable sec du désert qu’il est en train d’abandonner. Il s’approche de l’oasis, les doigts tremblants. Peut-être reculera t-il parfois de quelques pas, mais pas aujourd’hui, ni demain. Il se sent capable de marcher encore vers l’ombre rassurante des arbres. Il n’entend presque plus le bourdonnement de la route au loin.

 

Il rouvre les yeux. Le soleil a largement passé la brume. Ses doigts sont fripés comme ceux d’une vieille personne, et il sourit en les regardant.

 

Sortir de l’eau, rejoindre à nouveau sa chambre et s’habiller, tout cela se fait dans un brouillard rassurant. L’impression de marcher sur un nuage épais et cotonneux, de flotter au-dessus du monde. Quand il descend dans la salle commune pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, il se sent de très bonne humeur.

 

— Bonjour !

 

Un couple de touristes français est arrivé hier. Emma et Axel. Ils s’entendent vraiment bien. Louis s’assoit avec eux et tout en mangeant un bol de riz et de légumes — petit-déjeuner typique auquel il a eu un peu de mal à s’habituer, en grand adorateur des céréales gorgés de sucre —, ils discutent de ce qu’ils ont visité.

 

— Tu ne veux pas venir au temple avec nous ?, finit par demander Emma en se penchant pour se resservir de la soupe miso.

 

Louis serre un peu plus sa baguette entre les doigts, un sourire au bord des lèvres.

 

— C’est gentil mais je ne vais pas être seul aujourd’hui. J’ai trouvé un guide.

— Vraiment ? C’est un professionnel ou… ?

— Un ami d’enfance, répond-il un peu évasivement.

 

La jeune femme lui sourit, l’air vraiment ravie :

 

— C’est génial ! Il vit au Japon ?

— Je crois. On… On s’est retrouvés par hasard. Je ne savais pas qu’il était ici.

— Comme quoi, le monde est petit, rigole Axel en relevant les yeux du plan qu’il était en train de consulter.

 

Louis hoche la tête.

 

— C’est vrai… Le hasard fait bien les choses.

 

Emma repose son bol et lui sourit, les yeux pétillants.

 

— J’ai remarqué ça aussi… Je suis persuadée que certaines personnes sont faites pour nous et que l’on _doit_ les rencontrer d’une façon ou d’une autre. Et même si parfois notre chemin s’éloigne du leur, il y a toujours un moment où on les retrouve.

 

Louis se mordille la lèvre. La réflexion de la jeune femme fait battre quelque chose en lui de très doux, d’un peu fou aussi. Il relève les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui d’Emma, en espérant qu’elle comprenne :

 

— Et si notre chemin s’est séparé en se cassant ? Si un gouffre immense nous sépare, et que l’on a pas vraiment l’impression que l’autre personne a envie de trouver un moyen de marcher à nouveau avec nous, qu’est-ce qu’il faut faire ?

 

Il y a un petit silence confortable, puis Emma attrape doucement la main de Louis et la serre dans la sienne. Louis apprécie le geste sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle fait ça.

 

— Alors je crois qu’il faut patienter, montrer à l’autre personne tous les moyens de nous rejoindre de notre coté du gouffre, et la laisser décider si elle a envie de sauter au-dessus du vide ou non. On ne peut jamais forcer à les gens… Mais si le hasard vous a réuni à nouveau, c’est peut-être parce qu’il sait que votre chemin peut être reconstitué, non ?

 

Louis baisse la tête, un petit sourire triste au bord des lèvres. Il n’a pas envie de répondre. Emma lui lâche la main. Ses doigts laissent un vide au creux de sa paume.

Ses mots résonnent en lui longtemps après qu’elle soit repartie dans sa chambre.

 

 

*

*

*

 

Il attend Harry assis près du _konbini._ Il est dix heures, les personnages âgées entrent et sortent de la petite supérette, sac en plastique à la main, dos courbé et peaux fripés. De l’autre côté du trottoir, des écolières en jupes plissés roses et chaussettes blanches chantonnent un air à la mode et rigolent lorsque des garçons passent, ballon sous le bras. Louis sourit.

 

— Le collège te manque ?

 

Il sursaute et tourne la tête. Harry est planté devant lui. Il ne porte pas le tablier réglementaire de son travail ni sa casquette verte au nom de l’entreprise, mais un simple t-shirt blanc et jean noir slim. Louis sent sa bouche s’assécher. Il n’avait pas remarqué que ses cheveux étaient plus courts qu’avant. Quand ils étaient adolescents, ses boucles tombaient presque jusque sur ses épaules. Louis se souvient très bien l’avoir vu enrouler un bandana autour de sa tête, pour maintenir son épaisse chevelure. Maintenant… Maintenant sa nuque est dévoilée, tout comme le contour abrupte de sa mâchoire. Les boucles sont encore là, moins longues. Elles ont l’air douces. Et Louis le trouve merveilleusement beau. Il se relève et bafouille, les joues roses :

 

— Pas tellement non je… Ta coupe te va bien.

 

Harry fronce légèrement les sourcils.

 

— Ma coupe ?… Ah. Oui. C’est vrai que… C’était pas comme ça, avant.

 

Louis se relève du muret, attrapant son sac à dos posé à terre. Il écoute la voix lente de Harry, et il a envie de sourire.

 

— Je les ai laissé poussé jusque dans le haut de mon dos à un moment.

— Vraiment ?

— Hm… Mais j’avais trop chaud. C’était énervant. J’ai préféré tout couper.

 

Louis lui sourit. Harry s’arrête de parler. Il a l’air un peu gêné soudain, comme s’il ne savait pas pourquoi il venait de raconter tout ça.

 

— On va où alors ?, reprend Louis pour ne pas laisser le silence s’installer trop longtemps.

 

Harry hausse les épaules.

 

— J’avais pensé qu’on pouvait déjà aller au sanctuaire de Fushimi Inari et peut-être qu’on aura le temps ensuite de visiter Kinkaku-ji.

— C’est le pavillon d’or, c’est ça ?

— Oui. C’est très beau quand le soleil se couche.

 

Louis hoche la tête. Il n’avait de toute façon aucun programme en tête, ayant prévu de se laisser guider par Harry. Mais celui-ci à l’air d’hésiter, jetant un coup d’oeil nerveux vers l’auberge que Louis vient de quitter.

 

— Euh… Tu… Enfin, on y va tous les deux ?

 

Louis fronce légèrement les sourcils.

 

— Oui ? Sauf si tu avais quelqu’un à inviter.

— Non je, hm, je disais ça pour toi.

— Pour moi ?

— Bah… Tu n’es pas avec quelqu’un ?

 

Louis laisse échapper un petit rire.

 

— Absolument pas ? J’ai laissé entendre ça ?

— Euh… Non. Je me disais juste…

— Je voyage tout seul.

 

Il y a un petit silence. Harry détaille Louis, comme si, enfin, depuis cinq jours qu’ils se croisent dans les allées du _konbini_ et se saluent un peu maladroitement, il voyait le jeune homme dans son entièreté. Louis ne se sent pas gêné par ce regard. Il avait toujours aimé les yeux d’Harry, la profondeur dans ses pupilles. Quand Harry s’excuse du bout des lèvres, il secoue la tête.

 

— C’est rien, j’aurai dû être plus clair je suppose… On y va ?

 

Et Harry hoche cette fois vraiment la tête. Louis sourit un peu. L’air vaguement satisfait du jeune homme ne lui a pas échappé.

 

*

*

*

 

Ils s’enfoncent dans les rues de Kyoto. Harry parle peu. C’est quelque chose qui n’a pas changé. Louis se souvient des silences d’Harry. Il cherchait toujours à les combler, avant. Aujourd’hui, il s’en fiche. Il apprécie marcher près de lui. Leurs ombres se mélangent au soleil sur le trottoir gris.

Peu à peu, les rues s’élargissent. Les touristes commencent à affluer. Harry pointe du doigt un chemin grimpant, où une petite foule se presse.

 

— C’est par ici.

— Il y a du monde.

— Tu voulais visiter, non ?

 

Louis sourit. Harry le fixe un moment avec un air faussement blasé avant de détourner les yeux et de se mettre à marcher. Louis lui emboîte le pas, regard posé sur ses hanches. Harry était assez maigre, à seize ans. Plus maintenant. Son corps est toujours mince et long, mais il semble plus musclé, plus ferme. Mieux dessiné. Louis devine les contours de ses omoplates à travers son t-shirt blanc. Il a vu les tatouages sur ses bras, aussi. Harry n’avait pas tout ça, avant. Harry a changé. Tout en restant cruellement le même.

 

— Tu es déjà venu ici ?

 

Il est à nouveau à sa hauteur, presque épaule contre épaule. Harry hoche lentement la tête. Louis remarque qu’il avait des lunettes de soleil sur la tête lorsqu’il les abaisse pour les poser sur son nez. Au fond de lui, il est un peu déçu de ne plus voir la lumière de ses yeux.

 

— Bien sûr.

— Tu vivais ailleurs qu’à Kyoto, avant ?

 

Harry paraît hésiter un peu, mais il finit par dire que non, il n’a toujours été que là, à Kyoto. La ville lui plaît. Il ne se voit pas partir ailleurs, pas maintenant en tout cas. Louis le comprend.

 

Ils escaladent le chemin avec les autres. Il fait chaud, et de la poussière vole sous les semelles des chaussures. Au bout de cinq minutes, Louis s’arrête pour fouiller dans son sac à dos. Harry sourit lorsqu’il sort une bouteille de lait de fraise.

 

— Tu ne rigolais pas quand tu disais que tu étais accro…

 

Louis lui tire la langue en riant. Il boit une gorgée avant de lui tendre la bouteille, mais Harry refuse gentiment. Ils se remettent à marcher.

 

— En parlant d’addiction… Tu as arrêté de fumer ?

 

Louis hausse les épaules.

 

— Non. Mais je fume moins. Je remplace par la bouffe. Les gâteaux, tout ça.

— C’était seulement pour toi ce que tu as acheté l’autre soir ?

— Oui. Ne fais aucun commentaire… Je me sens comme une femme enceinte qui a envie de fraises et de chocolat à peu près 24h/24.

 

Harry se met à rire. Un rire franc, qui dévoile les deux fossettes creusant ses joues. Louis avait oublié ces fossettes. Comment a t-il pu ? Brusquement, il se revoit, six ans plutôt, embrasser ce creux, puis laisser ses lèvres errer jusqu’à la bouche d’Harry. Lisse, douce, humide. Quelque chose s’étire dans son estomac, et il n’est plus assez idiot pour ne pas reconnaître la chaleur tendre du désir.

Peut-être que Harry l’a vu aussi, dans la couleur de ses yeux, parce qu’il s’arrête brusquement de rire et détourne le regard. Il a l’air gêné. Ses joues sont un peu plus roses qu’avant. Louis a la bouche sèche.

 

Heureusement, le chemin s’arrête. Le sanctuaire est juste là.

 

 

 

— C’est magnifique…

 

Louis a déjà vu des photos de l’endroit, évidemment. Mais il n’avait jamais pensé le voir en vrai un jour… Maintenant qu’il l’a sous les yeux… Il s’avance vers le long tunnel de portiques rouges qui semble s’enfoncer dans la vallée. Passage vers un autre monde qui l’intimide, soudain. Il s’approche d’un poteau, observe les écritures calligraphiées peintes en noir dessus. Il ne comprend pas le japonais. Heureusement, Harry le suit et, suivant son regard, il murmure :

 

— On appelle ça des _torii._ Il y en a plus de dix mille ici… Si tu veux suivre le chemin des _torii_ en marchant en-dessous, tu arriveras au bout dans deux heures.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment.

— Et à quoi est-ce qu’ils servent ?

 

Harry sourit vaguement. Il a l’air de beaucoup aimer le lieu, comme s’il l’apaisait. Ce qui est assez paradoxal sachant qu’ils sont entourés de touristes plus ou moins excités. Mais Louis comprend. Il y a quelque chose, dans l’empilement de ces _torii_ qui semble rendre compte du temps passé. Un temps qui n’a rien détruit.

 

— _Fusimi Inari_ est un sanctuaire shinto, commence doucement Harry. Je crois qu’il a été érigé en 711… Il était dédié à la déesse Inari, déesse du riz et de la richesse. Le _torii_ , c’est… Comment dire… C’est une sorte de portail. Un portail qui sépare l’univers spirituel de l’univers profane. Chacun des _torii_ que tu vois a été financé par un homme d’affaire ou une grande société et ce sont le nom de ces donateurs qui sont inscrits sur les poteaux, ainsi que la date à laquelle on les a planté.

— Je vois…

 

Louis pose doucement sa main sur le _torii_ qu’il regardait. Le bois est lisse et verni, couleur éclatante.

 

— Ils ne sont pas tous aussi bien entretenus, commente sobrement Harry comme si, encore une fois, il avait lu dans ses pensées.

— Comment ça ?

— En haut certains ont perdu leur couleur. Parfois ils sont déracinés par les tempêtes ou le temps qui passe… La ville prend très soin de ceux-là pour les touristes, parce que la plupart des gens ne font pas l’entièreté de la balade.

— Tu as été jusqu’au bout, toi ?

— Oui.

 

Harry passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il a l’air un peu gêné, parce que Louis le regarde avec une admiration mal dissimulée. Harry savait déjà beaucoup de choses, avant. Il y a six ans. Mais c’était un adolescent. Son cerveau était encore embrouillé, il n’avait pas conscience de ses capacités. Maintenant… Louis a l’impression de découvrir le jeune homme qui se cachait sous l’enveloppe froissée de l’été 1993. Il a envie de lui dire qu’il le trouve fascinant. Qu’il adore l’écouter parler. Qu’il veut en savoir plus, sur les _torii_ , le sanctuaire, l’histoire de Kyoto, du Japon entier. Mais il n’ose pas. Parce que Harry se détourne soudain et se met à marcher sous les portiques rouges, mettant fin à leur conversation, comme s’il ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Comme s’il avait peur de ce qui pouvait sortir de la bouche de Louis.

 

La balade est longue, mais Louis ne se lasse pas du lieu. Harry lui traduit le prénom des donateurs, inscrits sur les poteaux, quand il le lui demande. Parfois, entre des _torii_ plus espacés que d’autres, se dressent des petites cabanes où des vendeurs leurs tendent des reproductions miniatures d’un portique rouge, avec une boucle pour les utiliser en porte-clé.

 

— Tu te fais avoir, murmure Harry alors que Louis s’arrête face à un stand, sortant déjà son portefeuille.

— Tu crois ?

 

Le jeune homme le regarde avec un amusement mal dissimulé.

 

— Bien sûr. C’est 2.500 yens. Presque 20€… Ce truc fait à peine 15cm ! Et c’est du toc.

— Mais on peut faire écrire ce qu’on veut dessus, proteste Louis avec légèreté.

 

Harry hausse les épaules, laissant tomber. Louis l’avait connu plus têtu, mais soit. De toute façon, il aurait eu le dernier mot. Il s’approche du vendeur qui lui tend un petit _torii_ rouge, tout sourire. Louis pointe du doigt l’affiche indiquant - en anglais - qu’il est possible de faire inscrire son nom sur l’objet et le japonais hoche rapidement la tête, attrapant un petit pinceau derrière lui.

 

— _Name_ ?

 

Louis hésite à peine, jetant un regard vers Harry qui s’est un peu éloigné et qui semble observer la cime des arbres, le nez en l’air.

 

— _Harry and Louis_.

 

Le jeune homme n’a pas l’air de comprendre, et après avoir fait répété Louis une deuxième fois, il lui tend un catalogue remplis de prénoms, avec leurs équivalences en japonais. Louis y cherche les leurs pour les lui montrer, et le vendeur lui sourit avant de se mettre à peindre sur son petit _torii._ Un prénom sur chaque colonne.

 

Quand, cinq minutes après qu’ils se soient remis en marche, Harry lui demande enfin s’il a réussi à faire inscrire ce qu’il voulait sur son porte-clé souvenir, Louis le lui tend sans un mot.

 

Harry le tient dans ses doigts quelques secondes, puis le lui rend sans faire de commentaires. Mais Louis sait bien que le rose qui envahit ses joues n’est pas dû qu’au soleil.

 

 

 

 

ハリー

ルイ

 

 

 

 

*

*

*

 

 

Assis sur une pierre plate, à la moitié environ du chemin, ils dévorent des _onigri_ achetés dans un minuscule restaurant au bord du chemin.

 

— J’ai l’impression d’être dans un manga depuis que je suis arrivé ici, commente Louis tout en croquant dans sa boulette de riz fourré à la viande.

 

Harry rit un peu. Il a relevé ses lunettes de soleil. Louis avait oublié à quel point ses cils étaient noirs. Et longs. Et à quel point ils lui faisaient un regard immense.

 

— J’ai eu cette impression aussi, les premiers mois… Et ensuite, j’ai oublié comment était la France.

— Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ?

— Hm… Trois ans environ.

 

Louis écarquille légèrement les yeux. Harry ne le regarde pas, visage tourné vers le paysage qui s’étale sous leurs yeux. Kyoto en ombres brunes, cernées par les montagnes et les arbres centenaires. Maintenant qu’ils ont marché presque une heure, il y a beaucoup moins de touristes avec eux. Le chemin est silencieux, seulement habité par des oiseaux qui pépient doucement au-dessus de leurs têtes, et ébrouent leurs ailes entre les feuilles des arbres.

 

— Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu vivre au Japon ?

 

Harry hausse lentement les épaules. Il mâche son _onigri_ , et Louis se dit qu’il ne répondra pas au moment où il ouvre la bouche pour murmurer :

 

— Parce qu’il fallait aller le plus loin possible.

 

Et Louis sent une peine immense dans sa voix, une mélancolie terrible qui était déjà celle d’Harry, il y a six ans. A t-il vraiment changé ? La peur lui serre le ventre, soudain. Pourquoi Harry a t-il fui la France… Pourquoi… Pourquoi Harry a t-il fait ce qu’il a fait, il y a six ans ? Pourquoi ne lui a t-il plus jamais donné de nouvelles, après son unique lettre ? Pourquoi ce silence, immense, terrifiant ?

 

Mais encore une fois, il ne dit rien. Il l’aurait fait, avant. Il aurait posé les questions qui fâchent, qui font mal. Il aurait dit ce que Harry n’a sûrement pas envie d’entendre, pas tout de suite, pas maintenant. Mais Louis a appris à se taire. Il finit de manger en silence, et quand Harry pose enfin ses yeux à nouveau sur lui, ils se sourient. 

 

— Tu as du riz là…

 

Ce n’est qu’un murmure. Louis ne réagit pas tout de suite. Harry tend la main. Son pouce effleure la joue de Louis, très doucement. Et son doigt glisse plus longtemps que nécessaire, après avoir fait tomber le grain de riz. Le temps semble s’étirer, le sang dans les veines de Louis ralentit. Quand Harry retire sa main et baisse les yeux, sa bouche est sèche.

 

Avant de repartir, il avale une grande gorgée de lait de fraise.

Il se demande combien de bouteilles il lui faudra s’il doit passer plusieurs jours en compagnie d’Harry…

 

 

*

*

*

 

 

Ils finissent leur balade à Kinkaku-ji, comme Harry l’avait prévu. Le pavillon d’or est entouré d’un jardin magnifique et d’un tout petit lac dans laquelle se reflète la verdure tendre de la montagne qui surplombe le tout. Les arbres ne ressemblent pas à ceux que Louis connaît, plus petits, troncs sombres et secs, feuilles à la fois minuscules et odorantes. Sur le sol, des petits cailloux blancs accompagnent leur chemin, et les guident vers le pavillon, étincelant dans la lumière du soleil couchant.

Harry le guide doucement vers un coin plus tranquille du jardin, voulant éviter la horde de touristes qui, armés de leurs appareils photos dernier cri, veulent photographier les ultimes lueurs de l’astre se déposant sur la façade brillante du temple.

Ils s’assoient sur un banc protégé par les branches tombantes d’un arbre encore en fleurs, à quelques pas d’une petite source d’eau où semblent danser deux grosses carpes rouges, et suffisamment près du pavillon pour ne pas rater une miette du spectacle.

 

Louis remonte lentement ses jambes contre son torse, posant son menton sur un de ses genoux. Il se tourne légèrement vers Harry, et murmure :

 

— Parle moi de ce lieu.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

 

La voix d’Harry est rauque, mais ce n’est pas désagréable. Louis aime la profondeur tendre de chacun de ses mots.

 

— Tout, il souffle.

 

Pendant qu’Harry parle, il reporte sur attention sur le pavillon, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la beauté du lieu.

 

— Kinkaku-ji est un temple bouddhiste. Il a été construit à la fin du XIVème siècle mais a été brûlé de nombreuses fois.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui… Ce que tu fois, c’est la « version » rebâtie à l’identique dans les années 1950.

— Et pourquoi est-ce qu’on l’appelle le Pavillon d’Or ?

— Parce qu’il est recouvert de feuilles d’or. C’est pour ça qu’il brille… En réalité, les Japonais n’aiment pas trop son côté « bling-bling », ajoute t-il en riant un peu. Ils préfèrent le temple de Ginkaku-ji.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je pense que c’est parce que son esthétique est plus simple… Mais il est très beau. Je le préfère aussi. 

— On ira ?

— Si tu veux.

 

Harry sourit. Il a l’air heureux que Louis s’intéresse à ce qu’il raconte. Ou alors est-ce autre chose. Louis déplie lentement ses jambes et attrape son petit porte-clé qu’il avait glissé dans sa poche. 

 

— Je peux te poser encore une question ?

— Oui ?

 

Il lui montre leurs prénoms dessinés à l’encre noire.

 

— Comment est-ce qu’ils se prononcent, en japonais ? Le vendeur n’a pas compris quand je lui ai dit « Harry et Louis ».

 

Harry se mordille un peu la lèvre. Il a l’air hésitant, soudain. La rougeur sur ses joues revient un peu. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il attrape le pendentif et, faisant glisser la boucle entre ses doigts, il explique doucement :

 

— Le japonais n’a pas d’alphabet comme tu le connais… Ils ont une grille de syllabes, qu’on appelle les _kana._ Cette grille est organisée autour de cinq voyelles : A, I, U, E et O. Le problème pour un Japonais, c’est que 30% seulement des sons que nous avons en français se retrouvent dans cette grille. Pour retranscrire ton prénom et le mien, le vendeur les « simplifie » en les adaptant aux sons qu’il a dans sa langue et en se basant sur le syllabaire dédié à ça : les _katakana_.

— Comment se prononce « Louis » alors ?

— Le problème de Louis c’est le son « l ». Il n’existe pas ici. Les Japonais produisent un son qui est entre le « r » et le « l ».

— Alors ça ferait… Lroui ?

 

Harry se met à rire.

 

— Un peu… Ou en tout cas, ils le prononceraient avec un « r » un peu roulé. _Rui._

 

Un petit silence s’étire entre eux. _Rui._ Louis aime la façon dont ce mot semble rouler sur la langue d’Harry, la facilité avec laquelle il l’a prononcé. Comme si, depuis six ans, il n’avait jamais cessé d’y penser et de le murmurer, lorsque personne ne l’écoutait.

 

— Tu ne savais pas parler japonais, quand tu es arrivé ?, finit-il par demander doucement.

 

Harry hausse vaguement les épaules. Son regard se perd sur l’horizon, et Louis se rend compte seulement maintenant que le soleil est tombée derrière les montagnes. Le temple ne resplendit plus autant.

 

— Si, je savais un peu.

— Tu avais pris des cours ?

— On peut dire ça.

 

Leurs regards se croisent. Harry sourit, mais c’est un sourire lointain, un sourire qui semble ne plus voir Louis. Il lui redonne le porte-clé qu’il tenait toujours entre ses doigts et se lève. Louis le regarde s’éloigner dans le chemin sans chercher à la suivre. Il sait qu’il reviendra.

 

Il ferme les yeux.

 

_Rui._

 

Qu’a vécu Harry, pendant tout ce temps ? Combien de vies ? Combien de tragédies ? Combien de doutes et de peur et d’envie de mourir ? Louis voit bien que Harry n’est plus tout à fait celui qu’il était, il y a six ans. Il a l’air plus sûr de lui, moins terrifié… Et pourtant. Pourtant Harry vit seul à l’autre bout de la planète. Parce qu’il voulait fuir. Est-ce qu’il va mieux, maintenant qu’il est loin ? Est-ce que la présence de Louis lui rappelle des mauvais souvenirs ? Ou est-ce qu’au contraire, lui aussi se sent renaitre, soudain, autant que Louis ? Est-ce que lui aussi a l’impression que le temps n’a rien effacé, qu’hier encore ils étaient allongés dans la cabane sous les bois, à s’embrasser en riant ?

 

Louis serre le porte-clé entre ses doigts.

 

_Harry et Louis._

 

Est-ce que ces deux prénoms ensemble, six ans plus tard, résonnent encore dans le silence ? Ou est-ce que rien, à la manière des inscriptions qui s’effacent en haut des _torii,_ ne pourra jamais être réparer ?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Écrire cette fiction est quand même une immense source de frustration, parce que je RÊVE de visiter Kyoto... Quand je me documente pour les chapitres j'ai l'impression de préparer mon futur road-trip alors que, i have no money :( 
> 
> D'ailleurs je tenais à préciser que la géographie des lieux n'est (sûrement) absolument pas respecté dans ce chapitre... Vraiment, ne considérez pas cette fiction comme un guide touristique parce que vous risqueriez de vous perdre dans le vrai Kyoto mdrrr. Par contre tout ce que raconte Harry sur l'histoire des lieux, le fait qu'il y a des vendeurs de souvenirs et des petits restaurants à Fushimi Inari (même le prix des torii miniature) est vrai ! De même que le passage sur l'alphabet japonais :) 
> 
> Voilà voilà... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, je n'arrêtais pas de revenir dessus, puis d'effacer, puis de recommencer... Je ne le trouve pas terrible mais bon, au moins il est là et l'aventure continue :p 
> 
> À vendredi pour un retour en 1993, dans la tête d'Harry... 
> 
> ♡


	8. Learning to fly - (Chapitre 7)

**\- 1993 -**

**H A R R Y**

 

> Tu es venu, la solitude était vaincue,
> 
> J'avais un guide sur la terre.
> 
> **\- P. Eluard, _La mort l'amour la vie_**

 

 

Harry est allongé dans le lit de Louis. Il est plus de minuit. Il entend le bruit rassurant de la douche, dans la pièce d'à côté. Lui est déjà lavé, les cheveux mouillés sur l'oreiller. Louis lui a prêté des vêtements, un short de foot et un vieux t-shirt à l'effigie de Pink Floyd.

— Il était à mon père.

Louis avait l'air content en disant ça. En fait, il avait l'air vraiment content que Harry ait accepté de dormir chez lui, après qu'il l'ait trouvé en train de pleurer dans sa rue.

Harry ne se sent pas très bien. Il a honte, un peu, d'avoir fondu en larmes dans les bras de Louis. Mais il y a surtout la peur qui reste figée dans son ventre, qui ne le quitte pas depuis des heures. Cette peur qui l'a fait fuir de chez Jim. La peur que tout recommence, encore et encore.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a dit oui à Louis, quand celui-ci lui a proposé de partager son lit avec lui, pour cette nuit... Il ne devrait pas lui faire confiance, mais Louis n'a pas l'air comme les autres. Il ne l'a jamais regardé de cette façon _là._ Il a toujours l'air plus ou moins intéressé par ce que dit Harry. Quand ils ont lu des mangas ensemble, l'autre jour, Harry le faisait rire. Louis ne surjouait pas. Et quand leurs doigts se frôlaient, il ne reculait pas. Jamais... Harry ne sait pas comment interpréter les regards les silences les sourires de Louis. Il ne comprend pas sa gentillesse.

Ou plutôt, il a peur de comprendre.

Il se recroqueville un peu plus sous la couette en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir puis se refermer doucement. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la douche avait cessé de couler. Les pas de Louis s'enfoncent dans la moquette. Il chuchote :

— Harry... Tu dors ?

Harry ne répond pas. Louis semble attendre quelques secondes, puis il l'entend déposer lentement ses affaires dans son armoire, en refermer la porte sans la claquer. Il a l'air d'hésiter à rentrer dans le lit ou pas, et Harry retient sa respiration lorsque la couverture se soulève et qu'il sent son corps s'enfoncer dans le matelas.

Pourquoi a t-il accepté de dormir ici ?

Et si Louis lui faisait du mal ?

Et si Louis lui avait tendu un piège ? 

— Tu ne dors pas.

Il y a un sourire dans la voix de Louis. Harry renifle et hausse lentement les épaules. Il ne se retourne pas. Il ne veut pas voir son visage. Il se contente de fixer la lumière bleue de la nuit, qui tombe en traits rectilignes sur les murs de la chambre, découpée par les persiennes.

— Tu veux parler de ce qui n'allait pas ?

— Non.

Sa voix lui semble rauque, par rapport à celle si légère de Louis. Il y a un petit silence. Pendant un moment, Harry se dit que Louis va juste s'endormir et le laisser, mais le jeune homme reprend :

— Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'autre jour Harry, vraiment. Parfois je dis des choses sans réfléchir, et je n'avais pas pensé que ça pourrait te blesser...

— C'est bon Louis.

Harry n'a vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant. Il ne veut plus en parler tout court, en fait. Il a honte d'avoir réagi comme il l'a fait et en même temps... S'il remontait le temps, il sait qu'il partirait de la même manière.

— Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si tu pleurais ?, insiste Louis.

Harry soupire. Il savait que le jeune homme était ce genre de personne insupportable, à poser vingt fois la même question. Mais il ne va rien dire. Il est chez lui, après tout. Louis pourrait le jeter dehors s'il en avait envie, et Harry n'a plus tellement envie de quitter la chaleur rassurante de son lit.

— Ce n'était pas de ta faute, il soupire simplement.

— D'accord.

Il y a un nouveau silence, plus long que le précédent. Harry commence à se détendre. Le poids de la couette l'apaise, et la chaleur irradiante du corps de Louis près du sien, aussi. Il ne bouge pas lorsque le jeune homme dans son dos change de position, et semble se mettre sur le flanc.

— Harry ? Tu veux bien... Me regarder ?

Ce n'est qu'un murmure. Un murmure un peu angoissé. Comme si soudain, Louis aussi allait se mettre à pleurer.

Alors, Harry ose se retourner. Et Louis est juste en face de lui. Il sent son souffle sur son visage, ses grands yeux bleus qui s'écoulent dans les siens. Une voix dans sa tête lui intime de se reculer, de mettre de la distance entre eux, un vide infranchissable, mais il ne le fait pas. Louis a ce pouvoir sur lui, depuis le premier jour où il lui a serré la main. Harry se souvient que sa paume était moite dans la sienne. Il se souvient du regard de Louis, une espèce de brûlure inconnue et incontrôlable. C'est la même chose maintenant, en mille fois plus fort. Parce que Louis lui parle sans lâcher ses yeux.

— Est-ce que je peux te serrer contre moi ?

— Pourquoi ?

Leurs voix tremblent un peu, comme s'ils avaient peur de dire un mot de trop, un mot qui briserait tout.

— Pour ressentir.

Harry sait ce que veut dire Louis. Mais la phrase tourne dans sa tête. Il a peur, terriblement peur. Pourtant, il ne recule pas quand Louis se rapproche, quand son corps enferme le sien, étreinte fragile et solide à la fois, à peine timide.

Leurs jambes s'entremêlent tandis que Louis l'enlace et le serre comme s'il avait peur qu'une nouvelle fois, il ne s'échappe. Harry sait qu'il serait incapable de faire ça, pas maintenant. Il glisse sa main libre contre la nuque de Louis et le laisse plonger son visage contre son cou. Nez dans ses cheveux, il respire longuement. Le shampoing de Louis sent bon, une vague odeur de vanille qui lui rappelle la maison de son enfance, les petites bougies blanches que sa mère achetait et qu'elle posait partout dans le salon.

Ils restent comme ça longtemps, corps immobiles et entrelacés, cachés sous la couette. Harry sent le coeur de Louis battre contre le sien, lent et rassurant. Il sent la chaleur de son sexe contre sa cuisse, l'odeur un peu vague de tabac imprimée sur sa peau, malgré la douche. Et il n'a pas envie de fuir. Il voudrait que Louis ne le lâche plus, que Louis l'enferme dans l'espace clos de ses bras et ne le laisse pas repartir.

Il voudrait que jamais le soleil ne se lève, qu'il reste noir au-dessus de leurs têtes, que le monde ne puisse plus les voir, que Louis le protège à tout jamais de l'éclat bleu du ciel.  

Ici, dans l'obscurité moite, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sent bien. 

*

*

*

Ils n'en parlent pas, le lendemain matin. Harry n'a même pas le souvenir de s'être endormi. Quand il s'est réveillé, Louis n'était plus dans le lit mais assis contre sa fenêtre, qu'il avait entrebâillé pour pouvoir fumer. Harry a failli lui faire une remarque, en le voyant si tôt une clope entre les lèvres, puis il s'est souvenu qu'il n'était rien pour lui, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment à s'inquiéter pour sa santé.

Et puis, il a tout oublié, parce que Louis a fini par remarquer qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et qu'il a écrasé sa cigarette dans son cendrier avant de refermer la fenêtre et de sauter sur la moquette.

— Bien dormi ?

Harry a repoussé la couette, baillant légèrement.

— Oui. Merci.

Il aurait dû rougir, sans doute, en repensant à la façon dont ils s'étaient enlacés jusqu'à sombrer dans le sommeil, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Louis agit totalement normalement, presque familier, comme si Harry était un vieil ami. Est-ce qu'il a oublié ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? Pendant un instant, Harry se le demande. Mais la minute d'après, Louis lui tend timidement un gros sweat, et dans ses yeux il retrouve toute cette tendresse terrifiante qu'il y avait lu, quelques heures auparavant. Alors, il sait qu'il se souvient.

Ils descendent ensemble dans le salon. La maison est vide. Louis explique vaguement que ses parents travaillent beaucoup, qu'ils ne sont pas souvent là. Il leur sert des céréales, et ils vont s'installer dans le canapé pour regarder les dessins animés en mangeant. Harry se sent bien. Il a l'impression d'avoir douze ans, aucun problème et son meilleur ami près de lui. Ce qui est étrange puisqu'à douze ans, Harry avait déjà des problèmes et aucun véritable ami.

Louis a l'air passionné par l'épisode d' _Olive et Tom_ qui passe à l'écran, pieds sur la table basse. Harry lui jette des regards réguliers tout en avalant ses céréales. Il aime bien l'intimité simple qu'il y a entre eux, la façon dont Louis le met à l'aise juste par sa présence... Et puis Louis est vraiment mignon, avec son t-shit trop large qui dévoile un bout de son épaule, et son short troué au niveau de la cuisse droite. Harry repense encore à la manière dont il l'a pris dans ses bras, cette nuit, et il meurt brusquement d'envie de se lover une nouvelle fois contre sa poitrine, de respirer l'odeur de sa peau, de glisser sa main dans la douceur de ses cheveux.

Et il ne devrait pas.

Il se l'était promis, de ne plus avoir ces pensées là.

Il en a marre de souffrir à chaque joli garçon qu'il croise, à chaque fois qu'un regard réveille le désir dans le fond de son ventre. Il en a marre qu'on le repousse, il en a marre des regards de dégoûts, des moqueries, des insultes qui s'insinuent toujours plus loin sous sa peau. 

Le problème avec Louis, c'est qu'il ne se comporte pas comme tous les autres. Harry ne sait pas s'il est naturellement tactile et gentil, ou s'il y a _autre chose_. Peut-être les deux. C'est ce qu'il se dit lorsque l'épisode se termine et que Louis se retourne soudain vers lui, bouche grande ouverte.

— Tu m'en donnes ?

Harry cligne légèrement des paupières, rougissant un peu.

— De ?

— Bah, des céréales. J'ai fini mon bol, alors que tu mâchouilles depuis tout à l'heure.

Il rigole un peu et obéit, fourrant dans la bouche de Louis une grosse cuillerée de céréales gorgés de lait. Une petite goutte glisse le long des lèvres du jeune homme, jusqu'à son menton. Sans réfléchir, Harry avance son pouce et l'essuie. Quand il retire sa main, Louis est en train de le fixer, si intensément que Harry a l'impression de se mettre à brûler de l'intérieur.

Il recule et se rassoit bien au fond du canapé.

*

*

*

Ils vont au lac. Louis prend son skate mais roule doucement, juste à la hauteur de Harry. Ils ne parlent pas vraiment, mais le silence qui s'installe régulièrement entre eux n'a rien de gênant. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à la lisière de la forêt, ils croisent Agathe et Sam, en shorts et débardeurs. Immédiatement, Agathe s'approche de Louis avec un petit sourire. Elle lui fait la bise. Harry fronce légèrement les sourcils. Il n'a pas eu beaucoup le temps d'observer les liens dans le groupe mais il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'Agathe et Louis étaient proches ou même vaguement ami.e.s.

En fait, vu la tête que fait Louis, il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas le seul à être surpris.

— Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu, Harry, fait Sam avec un petit sourire, alors qu'ils se remettent à marcher tous ensemble.

Harry hausse vaguement les épaules.

— J'avais des trucs à faire.

— Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que de boire des bières au bord de l'eau ?

— Tout.

Ce n'est pas Harry qui a répondu, c'est Louis. Ils se jettent un petit regard et le jeune homme sourit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se sent proche de quelqu'un. Mais les filles se mettent à rire, et Agathe s'exclame :

— C'est toi qui dit ça Louis ?

— Ouais. Pourquoi ?

— Je sais pas... Je t'imagine mal avoir des _choses à faire_ comme Harry.

— Tu ne connais rien de ma vie, Agathe, grommelle Louis un peu sèchement. Tu t'imagines peut-être que je ne suis qu'un con qui ne pense qu'à fumer, boire et baiser mais c'est pas le cas.

Sa réponse jette un froid entre eux, et les filles émettent un petit rire gêné. Harry s'attend à ce que Louis s'excuse, ou rebondisse, mais il ne le fait pas, restant silencieux pendant tout le reste du trajet.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rend compte qu'il s'est trompé, sur Louis. Il n'est vraiment pas comme tous les autres. Peut-être même qu'il n'est comme personne.

*

*

*

Le lac est une immense tâche d'huile noire sous la lumière du soleil. Harry est allongé dans l'herbe, les bras en croix derrière la tête. Il a les yeux fermés. Près de lui, les autres discutent en fumant. L'air est doux. Il entend Jim et Charly qui plongent à tour de rôle dans l'eau trouble.

S'il tend la main, il touchera le genou de Louis, assis à quelques centimètres.

Mais il ne le fait pas. Il écoute seulement son bavardage inutile avec Romain, la façon dont leurs phrases ne se terminent jamais, comme s'ils savaient de toute façon très bien ce que l'autre allait dire. Harry l'envie un peu, Romain. Il connaît Louis depuis si longtemps. Il doit savoir tous ses secrets, même les plus inavoués. Ils jouent au foot ensemble, Louis le lui a dit. Il l'a sûrement vu nu entre les portes des vestiaires. Harry crispe légèrement les paupières. Il ne doit pas penser à Louis nu, il se l'est promis. Mais parfois, c'est difficile. Le soleil lui fait tourner la tête.

— Harry ?

Il se relève un peu, s'appuyant sur son coude. Sa vue met quelques secondes avant de se stabiliser. Louis est en train de le fixer en souriant, un genou relevé contre son torse. Ses pieds sont nus dans l'herbe, brunis par le soleil. Harry a envie de se pencher, d'attraper sa cheville et d'embrasser la rondeur de son os.

— Quoi ?

— Tu viens nager ?

Louis fait un mouvement de tête vers le lac. Harry ne sait pas. Mais il fait vraiment chaud. Et Louis a l'air d'avoir envie qu'il vienne. Il finit par hocher doucement la tête, et se lève tout à fait. Il suit le mouvement, retire son short et son débardeur. En caleçon, il saute dans l'eau. Il s'était attendu à un espace poisseux, sale et désagréable. Il s'était attendu à ce que des algues gigantesques et molles viennent frôler la plante de ses pieds. Ce n'est pas le cas. L'eau est un tissu de soie qui s'enroule autour de sa peau, une langue lisse et froide qui lui procure à peine un frisson. Louis a plongé en même temps que lui, et quand il ressort, ses cheveux trempés s'accrochent à son visage. Il secoue la tête en riant. Ses yeux sont le miroir du lac, et Harry veut vraiment s'y noyer.

— On fait une course ?

— Je suis assez mauvais.

Louis hausse les épaules.

— Moi aussi. Romain dit que je nage comme le font les chiens.

Et comme pour appuyer l'anecdote, il se met à remuer bras et jambes d'une façon totalement désordonnée, envoyant des gerbes d'eau vers Harry qui se met à rire.

— Effectivement... J'ai mes chances de te battre.

Louis lui renvoie un sourire brillant, paupières plissées et gouttes d'eau roulant le long de son cou. Harry détourne le regard avant de rougir davantage.

*

*

*

Finalement, il gagne de justesse. Louis nage mieux que ce qu'il disait, beaucoup plus habitué que Harry à ce genre d'exercice. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à la berge, essoufflés, ils sortent de l'eau pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe. De l'autre côté du lac, les autres ont sorti un ballon et sont en train d'organiser un foot aquatique.

— Tu ne veux pas y retourner ?, demande doucement Harry tout en arrachant un pissenlit se trouvant juste à côté de sa cuisse.

— Non... Je préfère être avec toi.

Louis a les yeux fermés, le visage un peu en arrière, vers le soleil. Il est très beau, avec sa peau dorée, ses mèches frivoles à peine sèches, et les tâches de rousseur qui commencent à s'étaler sur ses joues. Harry a envie de faire glisser ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire, et d'embrasser le coin de sa bouche. 

Ce qu'il ne doit vraiment pas faire. 

— Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi franc ?

La bouche de Louis s'étire un peu, sourire amusé.

— Je crois, oui... Ça te dérange ?

— Non... Enfin, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas l'habitude je crois.

— De ?

— Que les gens disent les choses aussi simplement. Qu'ils ne mentent pas.

Les paupières de Louis papillonnent un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers Harry. Son visage ne sourit pas, il semble juste très sérieux. Comme s'il avait compris ce qui se cachait derrière cette simple petite remarque.

— Je ne suis pas un menteur, Harry. Je te le promets. Tout ce que je te dis, je le crois. Tous les mots. Je n'en regrette pas un seul.

Harry ne répond pas, légèrement embarrassé. Il repense à tout ce que Louis lui a déjà murmuré, phrases qu'il a retenu malgré lui.

_Tu n'es pas... Comme nous. Ça change. J'aime bien..._

_Peu importe ce que tu traverses... Je suis là. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. Je suis là. Promis._

_Est-ce que je peux te serrer contre moi ? Pour ressentir._

_Je préfère être avec toi._

_Tout ce que je dis, je le crois._

Quand il tourne à nouveau la tête, Louis s'est remis à sourire. Mais ce n'est pas le même sourire que d'habitude, insolent et solaire. Cette fois, c'est ce sourire doux et tendre, un peu timide, qu'il ne semble offrir qu'à lui. Un sourire qui fait battre son coeur beaucoup trop fort.

*

*

*

Ils s'échappent. Louis lui tient la main, comme la dernière fois, main un peu moite mais toujours aussi douce. Ils courent en riant dans les bois, et Harry ne s'inquiète pas des ronces qui effleurent ses bras. Louis est pieds nus, les brindilles sèches volent derrière lui, Rimbaud moderne parcourant les forêts au lieu des sentiers.

Ils dévalent les chemins, montent la petite colline, traversent la clairière et arrivent à la cabane. Ils sont essoufflés. À l'intérieur de leur abri, l'ombre grignote les murs. Comme la dernière fois, seul le petit matelas est baigné dans la lumière du soleil qui s'écoule de la fenêtre à moitié rongée par le lierre grimpant. De la poussière vole lorsqu'ils s'assoient.

Louis sourit, un sourire qui semble ne jamais pouvoir disparaître, joues rouges et souffle court. Son rire semble l'avoir plus épuisé encore plus que la course. Il est beau. Il est beau à en mourir, beau comme jamais Harry n'a trouvé beau un être humain. Un poing dur écrase sa poitrine, l'empêche de tendre la main pour la poser dans le cou de Louis, pour tirer sur les petits cheveux de sa nuque, pour attraper sa mâchoire et embrasser ses lèvres. Ses doigts tremblent sur ses cuisses.

Louis tend la main, la pose sur la sienne. Harry ne sait pas trop quelle est la frontière que ce geste a dépassé, ne veut pas y penser. Le regard du jeune homme est bleu, un bleu profond, bleu d'océan noyé dans un ciel d'été. Le regard de Louis est si proche du sien, le regard de Louis le brûle. Le regard de Louis est inaccessible. Le regard de Louis ne lui appartient pas.

— Ça va ?

Ce n'est qu'un murmure. Harry hoche lentement la tête. Sa propre voix lui semble assourdie par quelque chose qui l'écrase. Les noeuds du désir mêlés à ceux de la peur.

— Oui, ça va.

— Tu frissonnes.

La main de Louis glisse le long de la jointure de ses doigts, et effleure le sommet de sa cuisse. Harry est toujours en caleçon. Soudain, il a honte. Honte que Louis voit son corps. Honte de ses jambes minces et pâles par rapport à celles du jeune homme, fermes et dorées. Il attrape son poignet et le repousse. Le geste n'est pas sec. Louis n'a pas l'air de le prendre mal. Il fixe Harry quelques secondes avant de s'avancer brusquement et de s'asseoir près de lui, dos au mur. Ils étendent leurs jambes sur le matelas. L'air est chaud. Harry sourit vaguement lorsque Louis tend la main vers une petite boîte en fer posée par terre, et qu'il en sort un joint à moitié terminé.

— Tu veux ?

— Pourquoi pas.

Ils fument. Le silence s'étire, agréable. Harry se concentre sur le chant des oiseaux au-dehors, sur le bruit vague d'une route au loin. Sur les doigts de Louis qui rencontrent les siens chaque fois qu'ils s'échangent le joint. Sur la façon dont le jeune homme fume, en penchant légèrement la tête en arrière, muscles de la mâchoire parfaitement dessinés, joues qui se creusent et paupières qui papillonnent. Harry a un peu envie de pleurer. Et d'embrasser la ligne de sa gorge, en laissant sa langue errer sur sa peau.

— Je crois que la pote d'Agathe t'aimes bien. Tu sais, la fille rousse qui ne parle pas beaucoup. 

Louis n'a pas tourné la tête vers lui, en disant ça. Harry ne réagit pas vraiment. Il esquisse un sourire, et demande :

— Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

Louis hausse vaguement les épaules.

— Je la connais. Ça se voit. Mais toutes les filles t'aiment bien, en fait.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

Louis rit un peu, et enfin il tourne la tête pour regarder Harry. De ses lèvres s'échappent un peu de fumée.

— Peut-être parce que tu es mignon ?

Harry se sent rougir. Est-ce que Louis le pense, en le disant ? Est-ce que Louis le trouve mignon ? Prudemment, il hésite :

— Je... Ne me trouve pas mignon. Du tout.

— Tu te trouves comment ?

Harry n'arrive plus à tenir son regard. Il observe le plafond, les toiles d'araignées accrochées aux tôles grises. Sa bouche est un peu sèche.

— Je sais pas... Déprimant. Idiot. Maladroit. Moche. Inintéressant.

— Arrête.

Louis pose sa main sur son genou. Le geste les fait tous les deux tressaillir. Mais Harry ne bouge pas. Et Louis reste comme ça.

— Je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps mais tu es la personnage la plus passionnante que j'ai rencontré de ma vie.

— C'est peut-être parce que je viens d'ailleurs ? Parce que je change tes habitudes ?

— Je ne crois pas. Regarde moi.

Harry obéit, un peu à contre coeur. Louis a l'air sérieux, petite ride entre les yeux, et en même temps assez mal à l'aise. Comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait dire, ou qu'il avait peur de la façon dont Harry l'interpréterait.

— J'ai lu beaucoup de livres depuis que je suis petit... Peut-être pas les livres les plus connus, peut-être pas les meilleurs, mais suffisamment pour savoir que ma vie était mortellement ennuyante avant toi. Je... Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être _quelqu'un,_ tu sais. Les héros des romans sont tous si lumineux, si forts. Ils savent ce qu'ils veulent. Moi, j'existais à travers mon groupe d'amis, je faisais ce qu'ils faisaient, je n'avais que des rêves un peu brouillons et... Je ne sais pas, je me sentais différent sans savoir dire ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Et toi... Je crois que tu m'aides à comprendre ce qui est différent en moi. 

Harry ne sait pas quoi dire. Il n'est même pas sûr de comprendre ce que Louis veut signifier. Devant son silence, le jeune homme a l'air un peu désespéré, yeux immenses et tremblants. Harry ouvre la bouche, voulant bafouiller la première chose qui lui passe par l'esprit, mais soudain Louis attrape son visage entre ses mains et en une seconde, il se retrouve assis sur ses cuisses. Machinalement, Harry pose ses doigts sur ses hanches. Peau chaude et généreuse, un peu collante.

— Qu'est-ce que tu -

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer. Louis reprend le joint, inspire une bouffée et approche son nez de celui d'Harry. Alors, le jeune homme comprend ce qu'il veut faire. Et tout son corps se met à brûler. Lentement, il ferme les yeux et entrouvre les lèvres. Les doigts de Louis sont légers. Harry le sent redessiner timidement le contour de sa mâchoire, attraper son menton. Sa bouche est si proche. Harry avale la fumée. Leurs lèvres ne se touchent pas, se frôlent à peine. C'est juste bon, l'herbe qui passe entre eux, doigts sur ses hanches, ongles légèrement enfoncés dans le creux de ses reins. Les cuisses de Louis sont lourdes sur les siennes, à moins que ce ne soit le temps qui se soit brutalement épaissi en même temps que leurs regards ne se croisent. Et le bleu n'est plus si bleu mais noir aussi. Les doigts de Louis glissent. Harry les sent effleurer ses lèvres, en redessiner lentement le contour. Son pouce s'arrête, cherche sa langue entre l'espace entrouvert de ses dents. Harry veut le mordre, le lécher, ne plus jamais le laisser respirer. Mais son pouls s'emballe trop pour qu'il fasse un seul geste. 

— Je peux t'embrasser ?

La question, murmurée, ne surprend pas Harry. Peut-être que depuis le début, depuis leur première poignée de main et les doigts de Louis attardés sur sa peau, il s'y attendait. C'est sûrement le joint, les deux bières bues avant, le soleil tapant sur les tôles brulantes de la cabane, la chaleur de la poussière, mais il n'a pas peur. Alors, il ne répond rien. Mais il avance son visage vers Louis, sans se laisser plus de temps pour réfléchir. 

Leurs nez se frôlent, puis leurs lèvres s'enlacent. 

Le baiser est timide, d'abord. Harry sent tout son corps trembler de l'intérieur, comme brûlant et gelé à la fois. Puis, Louis glisse ses doigts dans les boucles encore humides de ses cheveux, et soudain, tout s'efface. Harry ne pense plus qu'au poids du corps de Louis sur le sien, à la chaleur de sa langue qui trouve la sienne, pointue entre leurs dents qui s'entrechoquent. Le baiser est bon. Meilleur que tous ceux que Harry a échangé au cours de sa vie, dans la précipitation angoissé que quelqu'un le surprenne. Le baiser est lent, le baiser réveille en lui des sensations inconnues, le baiser a un goût d'avenir et d'espoir. Parce que Louis ne recule pas. Louis ne se met pas, soudain, à le regarder avec des yeux dégoûtés, ou effrayés. Louis est collé contre lui, Louis halète légèrement, Louis a les joues rouges et des paupières papillonnantes, Louis s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle et frotte son nez au sien, Louis lui murmure contre sa bouche, avant de mordre ses lèvres une nouvelle fois :

— Tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai vu de ma vie. Et je ne veux plus jamais que tu doutes de ça.

Et Harry le croit, un peu. Parce que tout est trop doux. Tout est trop tendre. Harry laisse ses doigts errer le long de sa nuque lorsque Louis enfouit son visage dans son cou pour l'embrasser. Et il se rend compte que s'il a laissé cela arriver, ce n'est pas à cause de l'herbe qui a déposé un étrange goût de citron sur la langue de Louis, ce n'est pas à cause de la bière, ce n'est pas à cause de la chaleur moite, ce n'est pas à cause de la poussière qui semble les envelopper dans son voile d'or éphémère.

Ce baiser, il en rêvait.

Et s'il se met à pleurer lorsque Louis embrasse avec lenteur et adoration le creux de sa bouche, ce n'est plus de tristesse.

C'est sans doute, déjà, d'amour. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime beaucoup beaucouuuup l'ambiance de ce chapitre. En fait, j'adore Larry de 1993. J'adore écrire les premiers amours. J'espère que ce premier baiser vous aura un peu fait rêver... 
> 
> PS : Une des scènes est une référence à un OS de Zarah5, Hold my Breath, je vous le conseille fortement. (Et si vous trouvez la réf, euh, vous aurez tout mon respect.) 
> 
> Merci de lire cette histoire. Vos retours me font chaud au coeur.  
> #CAPfic ♡


	9. Coming Back To Life - (Chapitre 8)

> « Pour celui qui part
> 
> Pour celui qui reste -
> 
> Deux automnes. »
> 
>  
> 
> **Yosa Buson**

 

**1999**

**\- H A R R Y -**

 

Lorsque Harry était arrivé à Kyoto pour la première fois, il avait pleuré. Il se souvient très bien être resté assis dans l’aéroport une éternité, tellement tétanisé qu’il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était parti sur un coup de tête et avait réalisé son geste — et tout ce qu’il signifiait — lorsqu’il s’était retrouvé en plein milieu du hall, devant une immense affiche écrite en japonais. Là, l’angoisse avait commencé à lui étreindre la gorge. Il avait eu peur, terriblement peur. Il avait voulu repartir en arrière, retourner dans l’avion et rentrer immédiatement en France, retrouver sa minuscule chambre dans la maison de sa mère. Tout ce qu’il avait fui lui avait paru dérisoire par rapport au fait de se retrouver seul dans un pays inconnu, dont il connaissait seulement vaguement la langue.

 

C’était Haku qui, le premier, lui avait tendu la main. À l’époque, Haku travaillait à l’aéroport. Il était chargé de nettoyer et de remplir les machines distribuant des confiseries et des boissons. Harry se souvenait très bien d’à quel point il avait été touché lorsque Haku avait ouvert une machine pour lui, et en avait sorti une barre de Kit-Kat. Le jeune japonais lui avait dit d’attendre là, qu’il reviendrait. Harry avait obéi, passant encore quatre heures sur le sol de l’aéroport, à se demander pour quelle _foutu raison_ il avait cru que quitter son pays était une bonne idée, et à quel point il était désespéré pour attendre un inconnu qui l’avait sûrement oublié. Mais Haku était revenu. Il n’avait plus ses habits de travail, portant un sweat et un jogging gris. Il avait à nouveau tendu sa main à Harry et le jeune homme l’avait suivi. Il n’avait nul part où aller, de toute façon, et très peu d’argent. Haku l’avait emmené chez lui. Il lui avait fait à manger. Pendant une semaine, Harry avait vécu dans son petit appartement, et avait dormi sur son canapé. Même si Haku n’arrêtait pas de lui répéter que cela ne le dérangeait pas, Harry se sentait mal d’abuser ainsi de son hospitalité. Il voulait travailler pour pouvoir avoir son propre endroit où vivre, et être indépendant. Alors, Haku lui avait parlé de son oncle qui tenait une petite supérette dans un quartier tranquille de Kyoto, et qui recherchait un caissier. Ce n’était pas l’opportunité la plus excitante, mais Harry avait trop besoin de gagner de l’argent pour refuser. Il avait été embauché, malgré son japonais hésitant. Quelques mois plus tard, Haku avait démissionné de l’aéroport pour venir travailler avec lui, son oncle ayant besoin d’un deuxième employé. Harry était vraiment heureux d’avoir rencontré quelqu’un comme Haku. Peut-être qu’il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’un meilleur ami, pour lui… Dans tous les cas, le jeune homme lui avait, en quelque sorte, sauvé la vie.

 

Alors oui, peut-être que Harry ne faisait pas le travail le plus passionnant du monde. Peut-être qu’il n’avait pas un salaire mirobolant. Peut-être qu’il faisait souvent des horaires horribles, qu’il rentrait tard chez lui et dormait toute la journée, voyant à peine la lumière du soleil, certaines semaines. Peut-être que son cercle d’ami.e.s était assez restreint et qu’il menait une vie solitaire et ennuyeuse. Mais il se sentait bien. Bien mieux que lorsqu’il était en France. Ici, les gens ne lui demandaient rien. Ici, les gens gardaient pour eux leurs remarques acides. Harry aimait cette discrétion pudique. Harry aimait être une ombre parmi le paysage. Harry aimait la sensation de ne s’attacher à rien, d’être seulement _de passage._ Même Haku ne savait pas grand chose de lui, dans le fond. Mais il ne demandait rien. Et comme lui, Harry ne lui avait jamais posé de questions indiscrètes. Ils étaient amis et si un jour Harry partait, il savait qu’ils ne garderaient sûrement pas vraiment contact, ou très peu. Mais Haku serait toujours dans ses souvenirs. Harry aimait cette sensation. Il aimait ne pas vraiment compter. Il aimait que personne ne s’accroche à lui. Il aimait sa solitude, son indépendance farouche. Il aimait que seul Mochi soit là, tous les soirs, pour lui demander de l’affection et de l’attention. Personne d’autre.

 

Alors pourquoi.

 

Pourquoi le retour de Louis lui donnait-il l’impression de revivre ?

 

Pourquoi avait-il la sensation de sortir enfin la tête de l’eau, après avoir été des mois et des mois immergé sous un océan sombre ? Pourquoi avait-il l’impression que Louis était le soleil l’attendant à la surface, rayons doux sur sa peau fatiguée ? Pourquoi, depuis que Louis était apparu dans le _konbini_ , ne pensait-il qu’à lui ? Pourquoi — alors même qu’il tentait misérablement de se persuader du contraire — espérait-il chaque jour que Louis apparaîtrait dans le magasin, adorable dans ses sweats trop grands, sa stupide boisson à la fraise entre les mains ? Pourquoi fermait-il les yeux le soir en repensant aux journées qu’ils passaient ensemble, arpentant les rues de Kyoto ? Pourquoi les souvenirsde l’été 1993, souvenirs lointains, qu’il avait passé tellement de temps à repousser au fond de sa mémoire, resurgissaient-ils et ne lui faisaient plus aussi mal qu’avant ? Il avait cru que revoir Louis lui ferait _mal_ , il avait cru qu’il retomberait à cause de lui dans une mélancolie sans fond, que son sourire serait un signal suffisant pour fuir à nouveau, mais c’était le contraire. Louis était en train de réveiller en lui des sensations oubliées. Louis le faisait rire. Louis le faisait rougir. Louis était insolent, stupide, magnifique, agaçant, gamin, mignon, débordant d’énergie. Louis lui posait des dizaines de questions sur le Japon, Kyoto, la langue, la nourriture, la culture… Et Harry ne le repoussait pas. Harry était sincèrement _heureux_ de lui répondre. Harry sentait ses mains devenir moites quand le jeune homme s’approchait de lui, posait ses doigts sur son bras, laisser errer son regard dans le sien un peu trop longtemps, riait à une de ses blagues. Harry ne se l’avouerait pas, non, jamais, mais il avait terriblement peur du jour où Louis entrerait dans le _konbini_ pour lui dire qu’il retournait en France. Parce que ce jour arriverait, n’est-ce pas ? Louis ne pouvait pas rester ici indéfiniment. Il y avait maintenant plus d’une semaine qu’il était à Kyoto. S’il ne rentrait pas tout de suite en Europe, il finirait par en avoir marre de la ville et irait visiter une autre partie du Japon. Harry pouvait comprendre ça. Et il n’avait pas en être triste.

 

Définitivement pas.

 

En soupirant, il enfonce sa casquette — réglementaire au travail — sur sa tête, et passe la porte, reléguant ses pensées au fond de son esprit. Il est à peine huit heures du matin. Le carillon résonne, faisant lever la tête aux deux seuls personnes présentes dans la boutique.

 

Louis et Haku, visiblement en pleine discussion.

 

Et voilà, Harry ne devrait pas avoir envie de sourire à ce point en voyant Louis assis sur le tapis de la caisse, les pieds se balançant dans le vide, noyé dans son sweat Pikachu, un bonnet sur la tête laissant échapper ses mèches brunes un peu folles. Il avale sa salive — sa bouche étant soudainement assez sèche — et il articule :

 

— Salut.

 

Haku lui fait un petit signe joyeux de la main tandis que le visage de Louis s’illumine d’un large sourire et, _uh_ , Harry se souvient que lorsqu’il avait seize ans, il _pouvait_ aller se blottir contre lui, et embrasser ses lèvres pour lui dire bonjour. Non pas que ce soit quelque chose qu’il veuille faire maintenant. Il n’est _plus_ amoureux de Louis, bon sang. Il n’a _plus_ envie de l’embrasser, ni de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il est passé à autre chose, merci bien.

 

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais assis sur la caisse ?, demande t-il un peu plus sèchement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, tout en enlevant sa veste pour enfiler son tablier vert.

 

Louis n’a pas l’air impressionné par son ton, haussant vaguement les épaules avec un sourire amusé.

 

— Je discute avec Haku, qui est bien plus aimable que toi le matin.

 

Harry lui renvoie un regard blasé, et se tournant vers Haku, il dit très vite en japonais :

 

— _Tu as le droit de lui dire qu’il te soûle. Je suis désolé qu’il s’incruste ici quand je ne suis pas là._

_— Il ne me dérange pas… On s’entend bien tu sais._

 

Et le jeune homme accompagne sa phrase d’un clin d’oeil qui énerve vaguement Harry sans qu’il ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais il n’a pas le temps de rebondir, puisque Haku attrape un carton traînant sous la caisse et annonce qu’il va finir de remplir le rayon eau avant que les premiers clients n’arrivent. Harry acquiesce et se tourne à nouveau, reportant son attention sur Louis, toujours assis sur le tapis de la caisse.

 

— Qu’est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Il est tôt.

— J’ai mal dormi… J’étais réveillé et j’ai vu Haku ouvrir la boutique alors je me suis dit que j’allais aller discuter avec lui. Ça te dérange ?

 

Harry hausse un sourcil, agacé par le ton taquin de Louis. Il allume la caisse enregistreuse, et finit par répondre :

 

— Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

— Je sais pas. T’étais un peu jaloux avant.

 

Harry sent ses mains trembler légèrement sur le clavier. Lentement, il avale sa salive et jette le regard le plus blasé qu’il puisse sur Louis. Les mots mordent ses lèvres lorsqu’il les prononce :

 

— J’étais jaloux parce que je tenais à toi.

— Tu ne tiens plus à moi ?

— Je devrais ?

 

Harry n’arrive pas à lire le visage de Louis, à cet instant. Le jeune homme a gardé son sourire, mais il semble s’être étrangement figé. Harry a l’impression soudaine d’avoir cassé quelque chose entre eux, d’avoir coupé ce minuscule fil qui liait à nouveau leurs deux corps, depuis une semaine.

 

— Je ne sais pas, finit par répondre Louis, la voix moins assurée.

 

Harry détourne le regard, incapable de soutenir le bleu brusquement triste de ses yeux. Incapable de revenir sur ses mots. Incapable de rattraper le fil cassé et d’y faire un petit noeud, pour reprendre où ils en étaient. À la place, il pousse un petit soupir lasse et murmure :

 

— Et moi j’espère que toi non plus, tu ne tiens plus à moi. Ce serait stupide.

 

Louis ne répond pas. Il se laisse tomber du tapis de la caisse, enfonçant immédiatement ses mains dans les poches de son sweat. Harry ne le regarde pas, faussement concentré sur les pièces qu’il trie dans le tiroir. Quand Louis se remet à parler, ses yeux se brouillent malgré lui.

 

— En fait, j’étais venu te proposer de manger avec moi ce midi, à ta pause. Mais ce serait stupide.

 

Et là-dessus, Louis tourne les talons et la porte claque derrière lui.

 

Cette fois, Harry ne lui court pas après dans la rue.

 

*

*

*

 

— _J’ai déjà mentionné que j’étais idiot ?_

 

Harry est assis sur une petite chaise, dans la réserve. Il est midi et demi, et lui et Haku ont fermé la supérette le temps de manger. La matinée a été morne, Harry n’ouvrant pas vraiment la bouche, se contentant de rester derrière la caisse et de saluer les clients avec le sourire le moins bancal qu’il puisse offrir.

 

Haku lui sourit à moitié :

 

— _J’ai cru t’entendre le mentionner une fois récemment, oui._

 

Harry mâchonne sa boulette de riz, peinant à avaler. Il a l’impression que son estomac est noué, et il y avait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ressenti ça.

 

— _Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec Louis… Je crois que je l’ai rendu triste._

_— C’est pour ça qu’il est parti ce matin ?_

_— Hm… Oui._

 

Un petit silence s’installe, pendant lequel Harry se met à jouer avec la serviette posée près de sa boîte à bento.

 

— _Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?_ , finit par demander timidement Haku.

 

Harry relève les yeux et hoche la tête.

 

— _Oui. Quoi ?_

— _Tu ne m’as pas vraiment dit qui était Louis pour toi. Comment vous vous connaissez ? Et pourquoi tu sembles si étrange quand il est là ?_

_— Je suis étrange quand il est là ?_

_— Un peu. Tu n’agis pas comme avec moi en tout cas._

_— C’est-à-dire ?_

 

Haku laisse échapper un petit rire avant de murmurer :

 

— _Je ne sais pas… Tu as l’air à la fois fasciné par lui et désespéré à l’idée qu’il soit là. C’était ton ami en France ?_

— _Oui…_

 

Harry se mordille légèrement la lèvre avant d’ajouter :

 

_— On a passé un été ensemble. Il était… Il était important pour moi. Parfois je me dis que personne ne sera jamais aussi important que lui l’a été à ce moment-là._

_— Vous vous êtes perdus de vue après cet été ?_

_— En quelque sorte… À vrai dire, c’est plutôt moi qui suis… Parti. Je n’étais pas très bien, à cette époque. J’ai fait quelque chose que je n’aurai pas dû. Je ne sais même pas comment il peut aujourd’hui me parler normalement, comme si rien de tout ça n’avait eu lieu._

_— Peut-être qu’il ne t’en veux pas ?_

 

Harry a un petit rire triste. Il baisse les yeux, regardant la serviette qu’il a machinalement plié en origami.

 

_— Je ne sais pas… J’ai toujours cru qu’il devait me détester. J’ai du mal à imaginer que ce ne soit pas le cas._

_— Tu sais Harry, je pense que tu devrais le lui demander. Ma grand-mère me disait toujours qu’on ne peut pas se mettre dans la tête des gens. Tu ne sais pas ce que Louis pense de ça aujourd’hui. Peut-être que tout ce que tu t’imagines est faux. Peut-être que lui a sincèrement envie de redevenir ton ami._

_— Je… Je ne pense pas être l’ami qu’il mérite._

_— Et pourquoi ?_

 

Haku fronce les sourcils et attrape la main de Harry, la serrant entre ses doigts.

 

— _Tu te dévalorises trop. Tu es une personne formidable… Depuis trois ans que tu es mon ami, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tout le monde t’apprécie. Tu as une belle personnalité, tu es gentil, intelligent, poli, drôle… Même Mme. Karasawa t’adores alors que c’est une vieille grincheuse ! Sérieusement Harry, si Louis passe tous les jours ici ce n’est certainement pas pour discuter avec moi. C’est avec toi qu’il veut passer du temps. Si tu étais quelqu’un de détestable lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs, il ne gaspillerait pas son énergie comme ça à tenter par tous les moyens de retenir ton attention._

 

Harry ne répond pas, détournant à nouveau le regard. Mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire légèrement. Haku ne lui avait jamais parlé avec autant de sincérité.

 

Lorsqu’ils retournent à l’intérieur de la supérette, il le retient un instant, l’attirant dans un bref câlin pour le remercier. Harry n’est pas très doué avec les mots, mais il sait que Haku comprend.

 

*

*

*

 

Le salon silencieux sent la cire et les feuilles de thé. Harry est assis sur le tatami, les yeux rivés sur une estampe accrochée au mur, représentant le mont Fuji au printemps. Dans la pièce d’à côté, il entend le ronronnement rassurant d’un poste de télévision, et les rires d’un personnage de dessin animé pour enfants. C’est le soir, la nuit est en train de tomber sur le jardin qu’il aperçoit à travers les persiennes d’une grande fenêtre. La gérante, Inoue-san, ne lui a pas posé de questions lorsqu’il a demande à voir Louis. Elle l’a simplement laissé entrer, lui demandant poliment d’attendre qu’elle aille le chercher. Harry la connaît un peu. Il sait qu’elle vient faire des courses presque tous les jours, vers dix-huit heures. Il connaît également sa fille, celle qui doit être devant la télévision. Cela dit, il n’était jamais rentrée chez elles. Il ne savait même pas qu’elle gérait le _ryokan_ , avant de la découvrir derrière la porte. Inoue-san n’a pas eu l’air surprise de le voir, l’accueillant seulement avec un sourire bienveillant. Harry aime beaucoup cette femme. Il est content que Louis loge chez elle… Même si le bien-être de Louis ne devrait pas tellement lui importer. Dans l’escalier, des pas résonnent soudain, et la porte face à lui coulisse pour laisser passer Inoue-san, et Louis.

Harry se relève précipitamment, s’inclinant vaguement pour saluer la gérante qui s’éclipse en silence, les laissant seuls dans la petite pièce. Louis a l’air un peu endormi, comme s’il faisait une sieste avant qu’Inoue-san ne vienne le chercher. Il n’a plus le sweat qu’il portait le matin, celui-ci ayant été remplacé par un t-shirt à moitié délavé à l’effigie de la série FRIENDS. Il ressemble… Il ressemble au gamin qu’il était, les dimanches, alors que lui et Harry traînaient jusqu’à quinze heures dans son lit, et regardaient des animes en mangeant des tartines de Nutella. Harry n’avait pas repensé à ça depuis une éternité. Et maintenant, son coeur se serre étrangement, car il ne peut pas s’empêcher de se dire que des moments comme ça, il aurait pu en vivre une infinité avec lui. S’il n’avait pas fui. S’il n’avait pas été le plus stupide d’eux deux.

Louis se racle soudain la gorge, le sortant de sa torpeur. Le jeune homme n’a pas l’air particulièrement fâché, mais visiblement peu disposé à commencer la discussion. Harry le comprend. En plus, il l’a manifestement dérangé alors qu’il dormait. Il devrait s’excuser maintenant. Pour tout. Il devrait dire quelque chose d’intelligent, de sincère, de gentil. Il devrait lui dire, _Louis, je suis vraiment vraiment heureux que tu sois là. Même si ça m’énerve aussi._ Mais la seule chose qui sort de sa bouche, c’est :

 

— C’est qui, ton personnage préféré ?

 

Louis le fixe sans comprendre, et Harry se rend compte que sa question est très _très peu_ explicite. Alors, il pointe du doigt le t-shirt du jeune homme et ajoute :

 

— Dans Friends.

 

Louis cligne des yeux et pendant un instant, Harry se dit qu’il va l’envoyer balader, et remonter dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Mais après une seconde de silence, il finit par répondre :

 

— Chandler. Je crois qu’on a la même façon d’utiliser l’humour pour se protéger. Et toi ?

 

Harry ne s’était pas attendu à une réponse aussi sincère. Il laisse son regard s’ancrer dans celui de Louis — un bleu limpide, mer d’huile sans vague et sans remous — et avoue :

 

— Phoebe.

— Parce que tu es végétarien comme elle ?

— Non… Parce que je ne sais pas chanter.

— Elle le prendrait mal, commente sobrement Louis, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

 

Harry soupire, et avec une petite grimace, il ajoute :

 

— C’était une façon assez nulle de te demander si tu voulais venir avec moi au karaoké, un soir.

— Pour t’entendre chanter comme une casserole ? Non merci.

 

Mais Harry voit bien que le ton de Louis a changé. D’un peu froid et distant, il est redevenu taquin et amical. Un petit silence confortable s’installe, pendant lequel Harry ne lâche pas Louis des yeux. C’est agréable. Harry a l’impression de retrouver leur complicité perdue. S’il était vraiment sentimental, il dirait même, _je crois que tu es la moitié qui me manquait depuis six ans._ Mais Harry n’aime ni Platon, ni les histoires d’amour à l’eau de rose. Et Louis n’est pas sa moitié. 

 

— Tu veux faire un tour dehors ?, propose soudain le jeune homme, détachant son regard du sien en premier.

 

Harry accepte. Ils sortent par la petite baie vitrée, descendent les marches en bois et prennent un chemin de galets blancs. La nuit qui tombe dessine sur les arbres des ombres irrégulières, et le chant fatigué des oiseaux se mêle aux croassements plaintifs des petites grenouilles cachées dans les fourrées. Ils s’avancent vers le fond du jardin, passant devant un _onsen_ dont l’eau chaude soupire une vapeur blanche. Harry se demande si Louis se baigne dans le petit bassin, parfois.Mais il ne demande pas, laissant plutôt errer son regard sur les montagnes qui se dessinent au loin, grises et noires.

 

— C’est apaisant, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Louis s’est arrêté, le dos appuyé contre un arbre énorme aux feuilles tombantes. Son visage est noyé dans l’ombre, mais Harry peut encore apercevoir la lueur blanche de ses pupilles.

 

— Je viens souvent ici, continue t-il. Surtout la nuit. Il n’y a pas un bruit — à part celui des insectes et des grenouilles, et parfois la rumeur d’une voiture dans la rue. J’aime bien regarder les étoiles.

— Tu as toujours préféré la nuit, murmure Harry, soudain mélancolique.

 

Louis hoche lentement la tête. Il tend la main. Même dans le noir, Harry perçoit le mouvement, et celui-ci suffit à le faire s’approcher. Il ne prend pas les doigts de Louis dans les siens, mais saisit délicatement son poignet. Sa voix est un murmure doux :

 

— Je me réveillais souvent la nuit, et tu étais assis contre ta fenêtre, ton carnet sur les genoux, à scruter le ciel sombre.

— Tu te souviens de ça…

— Je viens de m’en rappeler. Avant, non, je ne pensais plus à toi.

 

Louis émet un petit rire bref, et Harry n’arrive pas à savoir si l’aveu lui fait mal ou non. Lentement, il passe son pouce sur le poignet de Louis, caresse sa peau machinalement.

 

— Est-ce que tu voudrais que je parte ?, demande soudain le jeune homme.

 

Harry fronce les sourcils. Son regard égaré plonge à nouveau dans celui de Louis. Le bleu de ses pupilles lui semble très clair, soudain. Limpide et vertigineux.

 

— Non… Je, enfin, c’est toi qui décides. Ta présence ne me gêne pas.

— Peut-être que je te rappelle des mauvais souvenirs.

— Je croyais que ce serait le cas. Mais finalement ça me rend… heureux. De te revoir.

 

Louis sourit. Harry ne peut pas le voir à cause de l’obscurité, mais ses joues rosissent sensiblement. Il baisse un peu la tête, ses yeux tombant sur la main de Harry enroulée autour de son poignet.

 

— Je suis content aussi. Je ne m’y attendais pas… Je pensais… Qu’on ne se retrouverait jamais.

 

Un petit silence suit, jusqu’à ce que Harry le rompe, la voix étranglée :

 

— Louis. Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne m’en veux pas ?

 

Autour de la peau de Louis, ses doigts se sont resserrés.

 

— Non.

 

La réponse est franche et nette. Harry a un petit sursaut, et il balbutie :

 

— Mais… Pourquoi ?

 

Alors, seulement, Louis retire son poignet. À son tour, il attrape le bras d’Harry, et de sa main libre, lui relève le menton pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Le geste est tendre. Il sourit, tête légèrement penché, les yeux plissés. Adorable et solaire, même au milieu de la nuit.

 

— Parce que j’ai écrit. J’ai écrit pour guérir ma peine, j’ai écrit pour ne plus hurler, j’ai écrit pour comprendre. Et tous les mots ont dilués ma colère… Je ne t’en veux plus, Harry. De nous, il ne me reste que le souvenir d’un amour qui me rendait heureux.

 

Harry tremble légèrement, le corps soudainement lourd. _Un amour qui me rendait heureux._ Et soudainement, Harry a peur. Il a peur des doigts de Louis, si légers sur sa peau. Il a peur de la chaleur irradiante de son corps. Il a peur de toutes ces sensations qui reviennent soudain, familières et agréables. Il a peur des larmes qui menacent au coin de ses yeux, qui lui hurlent de prendre Louis dans ses bras, de le serrer si fort, si fort, si fort, comme il en rêvait il a six ans, lorsqu’il écrivait cette lettre horrible, lorsqu’il rompait lâchement, abandonnant le seul garçon qu’il ait jamais vraiment aimé.

 

Alors, à nouveau, il recule. Louis le laisse faire, comme s’il se doutait déjà que Harry ferait ça. Ses bras retombent le long de son corps. Ils se regardent quelques secondes, et Harry n’a pas besoin d’être en pleine lumière pour lire dans les yeux de Louis une tendresse démesurée, qu’il ne mérite pas.

 

Est-ce que Louis l’aime encore ? Est-ce que le coeur de Louis bat encore pour le sien ? Est-ce que Louis serait capable, après ces années de silence, de l’embrasser comme il le faisait lorsqu’ils étaient adolescents ?

 

Harry ne veut pas le savoir. Il ne veut pas le savoir maintenant, alors qu’il a passé tant de temps à se protéger du reste du monde, à se cacher, à enfouir en lui tout ce qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Il ne veut pas retomber pour quelqu’un, et encore moins pour Louis. L’histoire s’est terminée mal une fois, pas deux… 

 

— C’est d’accord, pour le karaoké, murmure soudain Louis, comme s’il avait compris que Harry avait besoin qu’il dise quelque chose d’aussi banal que ça pour faire cesser le vertige s’étant emparé de lui.

— On se voit demain alors…

 

Louis hoche la tête. Harry lui sourit vaguement et lui adresse un petit geste de la main avant de tourner les talons, le laissant dans le jardin.

 

*

*

*

 

Il est presque minuit, et pourtant le magasin n’est pas fermé. Harry ne va pas dans ce genre d’endroit d’habitude. Il préfère la librairie indépendante au coin de sa rue, où tous les bouquins sont en japonais et où trouver un livre en version française ne lui est jamais arrivé. Pourtant, il pousse la porte. Les rayons sont presque vides. Derrière la caisse, un employé lui sourit et le salue en anglais, pensant certainement qu’il est un touriste venu acheter une revue lui rappelant son pays. Mais Harry ne prend même pas la peine de jeter un oeil aux magazines, se dirigeant immédiatement vers le coin des romans internationaux.

Il y a bien longtemps qu’il n’a pas lu dans sa langue maternelle. Se retrouver dans la section FRANCE de la librairie le met vaguement mal à l’aise, comme si retrouver l’alphabet de son enfance le rendait vulnérable. C’est un sentiment étrange, que Harry a déjà ressenti en parlant avec Louis… L’impression de ne plus être à sa place au sein d’une langue qui a continué d’exister sans lui. Harry n’est plus habitué à discuter en français. Parfois, lorsqu’il parle à Louis, il cherche ses mots, se rend compte que des tournures de phrase lui ont échappé, qu’il ne sait plus si telle ou telle expression est la bonne. La langue n’est plus aussi fluide qu’avant, comme s’il était vraiment en train d’oublier cette partie de son identité. Parler avec Louis le met face à des creux, des blancs dans sa mémoire. Parler avec Louis est parfois douloureux. De temps en temps, Harry a presque honte lorsqu’il n’arrive plus à terminer ses phrases et que Louis est obligé de lui proposer un mot, comme si ce qu’il disait était un stupide texte à trous.

 

Si parler français n’est plus un automatisme… Est-ce que Harry sera encore capable de _lire_ dans cette langue ? Il ne s’est jamais posée la question, avant. Peut-être parce qu’il n’avait pas envie de le faire. Mais ce soir… Son regard s’arrête sur le petit bouquin qu’il cherchait. Il l’a déjà vu avant, à la gare ou entre les mains de touristes français. Il connaît la couverture. Elle est blanche, toute simple. Au centre, le dessin d’un garçon, de dos. La moitié de son corps semble être en train de partir en poussière. Et le titre trône au-dessus de sa tête. Ce titre, qui résonne dans l’esprit d’Harry depuis la première fois où il l’a lu, par hasard, sans vraiment le vouloir. Depuis la première fois où il a compris que ce Louis, ce jeune auteur bourré de talent, à la plume triste et solaire à la fois, était le garçon qu’il avait le plus aimé au monde.

 

 

**CELA AUSSI PASSERA**

 

 

Harry sent sa gorge s’assécher lorsqu’il retourne le livre, pour parcourir le résumé. Les premiers mots dansent sous ses yeux, il a du mal à se concentrer. Peut-être est-ce une erreur ? Peut-être devrait-il simplement se lancer dans le livre, sans chercher des indices. Peut-être qu’il devrait faire confiance à Louis, se mêler à l’encre de ses phrases en faisant comme s’il ne mourrait pas d’envie d’y retrouver sa voix.

 

Il retourne une nouvelle fois le bouquin, caresse machinalement la couverture. _Louis Tomlinson._ Il repense au Louis de seize ans, aux cernes immenses sous ses yeux, à la façon qu’il avait de griffonner sans arrêt sur son carnet, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Harry voit encore le pli de concentration entre ses deux sourcils, la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, parfois sans même être allumée. Il se rappelle être resté des heures, à moitié caché sous la couette, à admirer Louis écrire et écrire et écrire comme si le reste du monde ne tournait plus tout à fait. Il savait alors déjà, au fond de lui, que Louis ferait de grandes choses. Que Louis était bourré de talent. Mais il pensait aussi, encore plein d’optimisme rêveur, qu’il serait là pour soutenir Louis lorsque son premier roman serait édité.

 

Harry prend une petite inspiration, puis, du bout des doigts, il ouvre le livre. Sur la première page de droite, quelques lettres sur le papier granuleux, en italiques. Il sent sa respiration se couper, et les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

 

_" Pour H, où que tu sois, j'espère que tu me liras,_

_car tous ces mots sont pour toi. "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYY. 
> 
> Harry prend ENFIN son courage à deux mains et va acheter le livre de Louis. ♡ Mais vous, vous n'en connaîtrez pas tout de suite le contenu hihihi. J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu... J'avais envie de parler un peu plus de Haku, même si je ne sais pas encore si son personnage sera important ou pas par la suite. D'ailleurs il s'appelle Haku en référence au Voyage de Chihiro... Si vous n'avez pas vu ce Ghibli, qu'attendez-vous ? <3 
> 
> Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire je crois. La première partie d'un OS que je suis en train de terminer devrait peut-être sortir dimanche. Ou la semaine prochaine. Soon en tout cas. ;) 
> 
> ps : ÇA N'A AUCUN RAPPORT MAIS JE VOULAIS ENCORE UNE FOIS HURLER QUE HARRY ÉTAIT SI BEAU AU MET GALA PARCE QUE JE NE M'EN SUIS PAS ENCORE TOUT À FAIT REMISE DONC J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS NON PLUS PARCE QUE COMME ÇA ON PEUT HURLER ENSEMBLE 
> 
> ♡


	10. Signs of Life - (Chapitre 9)

_Pour Bohem - avec un jour de retard - et Mari, joyeux anniversaire. ♡_

 

**1993**

**\- L O U I S -**

 

 

> _**« I got a girl crush, hate to admit it but** _
> 
> **_I got a heart rush, ain't slowin' down. »_ **
> 
> **_\- Girl Crush_ (oui Bohem, c'est aussi pour toi :p) **

 

 

Louis est assis à sa fenêtre, les jambes pendantes dans le vide. La nuit est tombée sur le village, et il n'entend que la rumeur étouffé d'un apéro entre voisins, dans la maison d'à côté. Ses parents y sont, il le sait. Il perçoit le rire trop haut de sa mère, les exclamations de voix de son père. Lui a refusé d'y aller, ne se sentant pas capable de jouer un rôle pendant toute une soirée. Il a besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir.

Il ne fume pas. Ses doigts ne cessent de revenir se poser sur ses lèvres, qu'il effleure et mordille. Sur sa langue, le goût de celle d'Harry est en train de lentement s'effacer. Louis a envie d'hurler. D'hurler et de pleurer et de se consumer de désir. C'est un feu qui ravage son ventre chaque fois qu'il repense à leur baiser, moite et brûlant, halluciné par l'herbe et la morsure du soleil.

Non.

Louis sait que Harry, tout comme lui, était conscient de ce qu'ils faisaient. La fièvre, c'était autre chose, c'était... Une envie irrésistible de se dévorer. Peut-être qu'ils l'auraient fait, totalement inconscients de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, si un bruit de course ne les avaient pas forcé à se séparer brusquement, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Louis avait regardé Harry, il avait voulu murmurer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais rien n'était sorti. Parce que Harry était ridiculement magnifique, et que ses yeux étaient écarquillés comme s'il mourrait soudain de peur et de honte à la fois.

Romain était entré dans la cabane, ôtant à Louis toute chance de parler, l'air à la fois vexé et surpris de les trouver là tous les deux.

— On vous cherchait partout ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Louis avait senti — dans son ton — qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement qu'il ait emmené Harry dans ce qui avait été leur refuge à tous les deux. Mais Louis n'arrivait pas à regretter.

Il avait _embrassé_ Harry.

_Harry._

Ce garçon sublime et étrange et adorable, ce garçon aux mains immenses et aux genoux si doux, ce garçon qui portait un médaillon brillant autour de son cou, dont les cheveux bouclés n'étaient jamais coiffés, et donc les yeux immenses semblaient être ceux d'une poupée. Louis avait embrassé ses lèvres, son cou, sa mâchoire, il avait senti son souffle s'emballer dans sa poitrine, il avait pu toucher sa nuque ses bras ses doigts. Il l'avait tenu contre lui.

Ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

Louis ne pouvait pas avoir cette chance _là._

Harry allait sans doute le repousser, à présent, lui dire qu'il le dégoûtait, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire à lui... Louis n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire si cela arrivait.

Il était déjà sorti avec des filles, évidemment. Mais ça n'avait été que des amours de collège, des baisers pour rire, pour avoir l'air grand. Il n'avait jamais été _amoureux._ Non pas qu'il soit amoureux de Harry mais... Il sentait que c'était différent. Tout avait l'air sérieux, soudain. Il ne voulait pas faire un pas de travers. Il voulait que Harry continue de le regarder comme il l'avait regardé cet après-midi, pupilles immenses et noires, dévorées de désir. Il allait se battre pour ça.

Le reste lui importait bien peu.

*

*

*

— Tu n'es pas venu.

Louis est en équilibre sur sa planche de skate, une cigarette entre les doigts. C'est la fin de la soirée et l'air est doux même si le sol goudronné du skatepark brûle encore la semelle de ses Vans délavées. Devant lui, bras croisé sur sa poitrine, un air boudeur sur le visage, Agathe le fusille du regard.

— Venu où ?

— Chez moi. Tu avais dit que tu viendrais.

— J'avais plus envie.

Agathe soupire, et pendant un instant, Louis espère qu'elle tourne les talons et le laisse en paix. Mais la jeune fille se contente de s'asseoir sur le muret à côté d'eux. Elle tend la main vers Louis et n'a pas besoin de dire un mot pour qu'il comprenne et lui donne sa cigarette à moitié consumée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as Louis ?

— Rien de spécial.

— Tu as l'air triste.

— Je ne le suis pas. Je réfléchis.

Agathe tire sur la cigarette. Louis observe ses ongles manucurés, le vernis s'effritant un peu sur son pouce droit. Elle porte toujours des tas de bracelets autour de son poignet qui cachent une ancienne cicatrice qu'elle s'est faite gamine en tombant de vélo, et qu'elle déteste. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle raconte.

— Et à quoi est-ce que tu réfléchis ?

— Tu crois vraiment que je vais te livrer tous mes secrets aussi facilement ?

La bouche d'Agathe s'étire en un sourire amusé, et elle secoue vaguement la tête.

— Parce que monsieur a des secrets maintenant ?

— Je crois.

Louis se mordille la lèvre, cachant assez misérablement son amusement. Agathe écrase la cigarette sur le bitume, puis repousse une mèche de ses cheveux avant de marmonner :

— Laisse moi deviner... Tu es amoureux. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus me voir.

Le jeune homme lève les yeux au ciel, et soupire :

— Non, je ne suis pas amoureux. De qui voudrais-tu que je le sois, de toute façon ?

— Je ne sais pas, tiens... Peut-être de Sam. Mais comme elle sort avec Romain, qui est ton meilleur ami, ce serait un cas typique d'amour impossible et tragique ! Ou alors avec Nour, mais comme Nour n'a d'yeux que pour Harry, tu sais qu'elle ne se retournera jamais sur toi alors-

— Nour veut sortir avec Harry ?, la coupe Louis avec un peu trop de précipitation.

Agathe pince légèrement les lèvres et ses yeux se mettent à briller victorieusement :

— C'est Nour ?! Je le savais ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était ton style cela dit...

— Je ne suis pas amoureux de Nour ! Je... Je n'ai même pas envie de sortir avec elle ou quoi que ce soit. C'est une amie.

— Hm... Bon alors pour te répondre, oui, elle trouve Harry très mignon. Mais je pense qu'elle n'aura pas le courage de lui proposer un rendez-vous. Harry est un peu... Solitaire ? Remarque, t'es son pote toi, non ? Tu pourrais lui demander à sa place !

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que.

Louis soupire et se relève soudain, attrapant sa planche de skate. Harry... Que ferait Harry si Nour lui proposait une sortie ? Est-ce qu'il dirait oui ? Peut-être, après tout. Il ne doit rien à Louis. Ce n'est pas un malheureux baiser qui veut dire... Qui veut dire quoi, d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'espère Louis ? Que veut-il ? Sortir avec Harry ? Ce serait... Louis a du mal à l'imaginer. Et puis, il n'est pas sûr qu'il assumerait ça. Après tout, Harry est un mec. Il n'a pas envie d'être la « tapette » du groupe ou le mec gay ou...

— Tu viens ce soir ?, le coupe Agathe.

Il se retourne, sourcils froncés.

— Où ?

— Tu sais bien... Il y a la fête foraine qui s'installe sur la grande place. Et il y a le bric-à-brac nocturne.

— Ah, oui. J'avais oublié... Je serai là.

Agathe hoche la tête en souriant.

— Alors à ce soir.

Et sans que Louis n'ait eu le temps de reculer, elle s'approche et lui plante un baiser franc sur les lèvres. Avec un petit rire joyeux, elle fait trois pas en arrière et s'éloigne, disparaissant derrière le skatepark. Il ne reste plus sur la bouche de Louis que le souvenir collant de son Labello à la fraise.

*

*

*

Des guirlandes lumineuses traversent toute la place du village, se rejoignant au sommet du Barnum où cinq hommes, dégoulinants de sueur, font cuire saucisses et frites. L'odeur grasse et âcre est désagréable, mais Louis s'approche quand même, jouant des coudes pour arriver jusqu'à la table branlante faisant office de bar. C'est la mère de Jim, Karine, qui sert les boissons, et elle l'accueille avec une exclamation joyeuse. Tout son visage est rouge de transpiration. Louis demande une limonade, et tout en cherchant les pièces dans le fond de sa poche, il demande :

— Votre fils est dans le coin ?

— Oh, je ne sais pas... Tu le connais, toujours à traîner à droite à gauche.

Louis hoche vaguement la tête. En réalité, localiser Jim est le dernier de ses soucis. Il glisse une pièce de 1 dans la main de Karine et ajoute, l'air de rien :

— Et votre neveu ?

— Harry ?

— Ouais... Vous savez où il est ?

— Aucune idée. Sûrement avec sa mère.

Louis n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, puisque trois hommes débarquent soudain derrière lui, visiblement assoiffés. Karine l'oublie immédiatement pour s'occuper d'eux. Louis attrape sa limonade et quitte le Barnum. Sur les tables de pique nique installées tout autour, des familles discutent bruyamment, mains grasses et yeux luisants d'alcool. Les enfants, trop petits pour avoir l'autorisation de rejoindre les grands à la fête foraine, se pourchassent autour des poubelles en hurlant des gros mots qu'ils ont sans doute entendu dans la bouche de leurs parents. Louis ne s'attarde pas. Il connaît cette scène par coeur, pour l'avoir vu tous les ans. Il sait très bien qu'à un moment ou un autre, les deux fils de la famille Barni vont se lever et en venir aux poings. Il peut prévoir l'instant où Marjolaine, la fille illégitime de la coiffeuse, va se mettre à hurler sur sa mère, lui jetant au visage ses quatre vérités. Il est certain que la mère de Jim sortira du Barnum pour venir régler un conflit, puis jettera son tablier au sol, et crachera que plus jamais elle n'acceptera d'être serveuse le soir de ce foutu bric-à-brac. Il sait aussi que le calme reviendra quand un enfant, trop énervé par une soirée à veiller tard et à entendre les cris des adultes, se mettra à pleurer après s'être pris le coin d'une table dans la tempe.

Ce soir, il n'a pas vraiment envie d'assister à ce spectacle dont il se sent de plus en plus étranger. Parfois, Louis a un peu honte de se dire qu'il trouve tous ces gens — auprès desquels il a grandi — vraiment pathétiques. C'est peut-être pour ça que Harry le fascine autant... Harry n'a rien à voir avec ce monde là. Louis sent qu'il est différent. Et Louis a envie d'être près de lui, de lui parler, d'apprécier ses silences et la douceur de ses gestes, l'intelligence brillant dans ses yeux. Il sent que Harry pourrait comprendre... Il pourrait comprendre si Louis lui disait, _tu sais, j'adore mon village, j'adore ce lieu où j'ai grandi, qui sent le foin, l'herbe coupé, la boue mouillée, l'essence et les grillades. mais parfois, j'ai l'impression que je vaux mieux que tout ça, que mon existence ne peut pas se finir là. dans le creux de la nuit, quand je fixe les étoiles, je m'imagine ailleurs, très loin d'ici, et je rêve de m'enfuir pour toujours, de ne jamais revenir. j'aime mes racines mais je meurs d'envie de les couper, pour ne pas me mettre à les détester, un jour._

Louis se perd dans le bric-à-brac. Les étals se ressemblent tous, montagnes de vêtements pour bébés en bas-âge, paires de chaussures affreuses, jeux de société dont le trois quart des pièces doivent manquer, vieux postes de télévisions, caisses remplies de bouquins poussiéreux où les romans à l'eau de rose se mélangent avec des classiques étudiés à l'école, babioles inutiles, pots ébréchés, poupées aux yeux de verre, tableaux ratées aux allures de chef d'oeuvre, vieux outils ressortis des garages, boulons, vis, établis rouillés, cartes à jouer, déguisements de carnaval, bracelets brésiliens vendus par trois petites filles aux sourires édentés, ballons de foot à moitié dégonflés, objets inutiles ressortis des greniers et des caves, sentant encore le moisi, ridicules et tristes sur les bancs.

Louis s'arrête, pourtant. Il hésite un peu à acheter un encrier et une plume, s'imaginant déjà écrire comme un poète torturé du siècle dernier, lorsque son nom résonne derrière lui. Il se retourne, sachant déjà que c'est Romain qui s'approche, Romain en short de foot et veste en jean, cheveux un peu gras et odeur d'herbe collée à la peau.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il lui donne un petit coup de coude, et Louis hausse les épaules.

— Bah je cherche des trucs.

— Tu viens pas à la fête foraine ? Les filles sont aux auto-tamponneuses.

— J'sais pas... Je voulais faire le tour du bric-à-brac avant.

Romain lui jette un regard un peu étonné, ne semblant pas savoir comment réagir. Finalement, il enfonce ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en jean et soupire :

— Ok... Je te suis alors.

— Pourquoi ?

Louis se rend compte que sa voix a pris une intonation un peu trop sèche. Il ajoute donc rapidement, balbutiant un peu :

— Je veux dire... T'es pas obligé. Je vous rejoins après.

Romain passe nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, et Louis connaît ce tic. Il sait qu'il trahit son énervement. Il n'est donc pas étonné quand Romain répond, la voix teintée de colère :

— Mais qu'est-ce que t'as en ce moment Louis ? J'te reconnais plus... Est-ce que c'est à cause de... L'autre fois ?

Louis se sent rougir. Il détourne le regard, et secoue la tête.

— Non. Bien sûr que non.

Est-ce que Romain le croit ? Il suppose que oui, puisqu'après un silence, son meilleur ami reprend sans insister :

— Ok... Mais je comprends pas alors. T'es jamais avec nous. Tu passes ton temps à traîner tout seul comme si t'avais envie de crever et quand tu es avec quelqu'un c'est avec l'autre pédé.

Cette fois, Louis tique. Ses joues se colorent malgré lui et il crache :

— Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, tu ne le connais même pas.

Romain fronce les sourcils, le regard de plus en plus mauvais :

— Ah, parce que tu le défends en plus maintenant ? T'es devenu sa petite pute, c'est ça ? Vous vous sucez la queue mutuellement dans la cabane ?

Louis écarquille les yeux. Il recule de deux pas, et jette machinalement un regard inquiet autour de lui, espérant que personne n'ait entendu ça. Heureusement, les gens ne semblent pas faire attention à eux. Lorsqu'il retourne son attention sur Romain, il se sent trembler de rage.

— Harry n'est pas un pédé et moi non plus. Excuse moi d'apprécier de passer du temps avec lui... Il est seulement moins con que toi.

— Comment tu peux dire ça ? Je suis ton meilleur ami !

— Et alors ? Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne te comportes pas comme un gros connard.

Romain serre les poings. Pendant un instant, Louis se prépare à recevoir un coup dans la mâchoire, mais le jeune homme finit simplement par reculer, son regard se décrochant de celui de Louis.

— Tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire foutre.

Et sur ces mots, Romain tourne les talons et s'en va. À nouveau, Louis se retrouve seul. Mais cette fois, ses oreilles bourdonnent étrangement.

*

*

*

Il est presque 23 heures lorsque Louis tombe enfin sur Harry, accroupi près d'un carton de livres, visiblement très absorbé par ses recherches. Il reste quelques instants derrière lui, à observer la courbe nette de son dos, l'amas bouclé de ses cheveux. Louis a un mauvais goût dans la bouche, une vague envie de pleurer. Mais voir Harry lui fait du bien. Alors, il s'approche, et tapote légèrement son épaule avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés. Harry ne sursaute pas. Il tourne simplement la tête, et ses traits, crispés au départ, se détendent en découvrant Louis.

— Ah, c'est toi. Salut.

Louis lui sourit. Harry n'a pas l'air vraiment enthousiaste de le voir, mais Louis sent que c'est parce qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise. Il jette un regard sur le livre qu'il tient entre ses mains, fronce un peu les sourcils en lisant le titre :

— _Guide touristique de Kyoto_... Tu as l'intention de partir vivre au Japon ?

Une lueur d'amusement passe dans le regard d'Harry et il secoue la tête.

— J'sais pas. Il me faudrait de l'argent, déjà. Et je ne parle pas japonais.

— Ça s'apprend.

— C'est compliqué.

Louis lui prend doucement le livre des mains, et l'ouvre au hasard. Les photos sont en noir et blanc et montrent un dédale de rues aux allures étrangères. Une femme en kimono et au visage très blanc se tient près d'une boutique, un petit sac rond à la main. Les arbres plient sous le poids de petites fleurs. Le temps a l'air figé d'une façon très douce, presque irréelle.

— C'est joli.

Harry hoche la tête.

— Oui... C'est joli.

— Tu vas l'acheter ?

— J'ai pas d'argent.

Alors, sans hésiter, Louis se relève, et sans demander son avis à Harry, il tend le livre à la jeune femme attendant derrière la table — visiblement ravie que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ses affaires — et dit :

— Je le prends.

Harry se redresse à son tour. Il regarde Louis donner quelques pièces sans intervenir. Quand le jeune homme lui tend le livre en murmurant, _c'est cadeau,_ il secoue la tête.

— Non... Il est à toi.

— Je ne l'ai pas acheté pour moi.

— Vraiment ?

Louis roule des yeux pour cacher son amusement, puis pousse le bouquin contre la poitrine d'Harry qui le prend avec un sourire timide. Louis sent son estomac s'alléger en voyant une jolie teinte rosée s'étaler sur ses joues.

— Merci beaucoup, Louis.

— C'est rien. Ça me fait plaisir.

— Non... Vraiment, _merci_.

Leurs regards se croisent, et Louis sent son souffle mourir quelque part dans sa poitrine. Les yeux d'Harry sont si verts à la lueur des petites ampoules multicolores qui passent au-dessus de leur tête, un vert chaleureux et tendre, piqué d'étoiles floues. Brusquement, Louis sent à nouveau monter en lui l'irrépressible envie de l'embrasser, d'attraper sa nuque et de chercher la chaleur de sa langue. Peut-être que Harry le lit dans ses yeux. Peut-être qu'il ressent la même chose. Le silence s'éternise un peu trop longtemps, et il faut qu'une petite fille, courant dans l'allée, bouscule légèrement Louis, pour qu'il décroche enfin son regard de celui d'Harry et se racle la gorge.

— Hm, je... On continue ?

Harry hoche la tête. Mais l'air est bien plus lourd autour d'eux, chargé d'une électricité nouvelle et agréable, qui semble parcourir les veines de Louis à toute vitesse pour venir s'échouer dans le fond de son ventre, vague épaisse et bouillonnante.

Ils déambulent côte à côte dans les allées. Louis a du mal à se concentrer. Leurs bras n'arrêtent pas de se frôler, et il sent son coeur s'emballer un peu trop rapidement dès que Harry se penche vers lui pour lui montrer quelque chose. L'odeur des frites et des saucisses grasses, noyées sous le ketchup, est soudain remplacée par celle d'Harry, le mélange d'un parfum bon marché, légèrement fleuri, et un shampoing à la pêche. Louis fait exprès d'approcher son visage de ses cheveux lorsque Harry se penche pour glisser ses doigts entre des vinyles poussiéreux. Il fait exprès d'effleurer ses doigts un peu trop longtemps lorsqu'ils se penchent en même temps pour attraper un objet. Il fait exprès de prendre son coude dans le creux de sa main pour l'attirer vers un étal. Il n'a pas vraiment honte, il se sent juste stupide et heureux à la fois.

Et, vraiment. Louis n'est pas niais. Il n'a jamais aimé les histoires à l'eau de rose — ou juste comme un petit plaisir coupable, dans des moments de faiblesse. Il n'a jamais rêvé de tenir la main d'une fille et de lui murmurer des trucs à l'oreille pour la faire glousser. Mais avec Harry... Il a envie de ça. Il a envie de lier ses doigts aux siens, de caresser la peau de son poignet avec son pouce. Il a envie de glisser sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean, geste un peu possessif pour signifier aux autres, _il est à moi, peu importe à quel point vous le voulez, à quel point vous le trouvez sublime._ Il a envie de prendre Harry par la taille, de rire avec son bras lâchement enroulé autour de ses épaules, d'embrasser la fossette se creusant dans sa joue, quand il sourit.

Il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas d'où lui viennent tous ces envies, d'où lui vient cet irrépressible besoin de ne plus jamais laisser Harry partir. Pourtant, il n'arrive pas à avoir peur. Le sentiment est trop agréable, et Louis ne peut pas à se sentir coupable, surtout pas quand Harry se retourne vers lui en lui faisant une grimace, tenant à la main une horrible poupée à la tête barbouillée de crayon rouge.

Ils arrivent à la fin du bric-à-brac. Les quelques manèges de la fête foraine sont juste devant eux, illuminés de néons roses et jaunes, et de la musique s'échappe du carrousel sur lequel Louis aimait tant aller lorsqu'il était jeune. Il se souvient très bien de l'époque où il était trop petit pour aller au deuxième étage, et où il pleurait lorsque sa mère le forçait à rester assis sur un cheval de bois, qui ne bougeait même pas la tête.

— Tu veux une barbe à papa ?

Il pointe du doigt la petite roulotte à sucreries, et Harry hésite à peine quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

— D'abord, mais je te rembourse demain.

Ils en choisissent une rose, énorme et duveteuse, petite nuage de sucre qu'ils partagent assis sur un banc, devant le carousel. Les doigts de Louis collent et sa bouche a un goût de fraise chimique, mais il n'y fait pas tellement attention, trop absorbé par la façon dont Harry tire la langue avant de mettre un gros morceau de barbe-à-papa dans sa bouche, riant comme un gamin.

— Tu t'en mets partout... 

Les yeux de Harry brillent, et il remonte ses jambes pour appuyer ses genoux contre sa poitrine, enroulant son bras autour.

— Toi aussi, tu en as sur le nez.

— Vraiment ?

Louis louche légèrement, espérant voir le bout de barbe-à-papa sur son nez, et Harry éclate une nouvelle fois de rire. Le bruit envoie des papillons dans le ventre de Louis. Il n'a jamais vu Harry aussi joyeux... Il se demande si c'est grâce à lui, si sa présence est la raison de son sourire. L'idée rend ses mains un peu moites.

— Non, attends... Là.

Harry approche sa main et Louis le laisse faire, retenant sa respiration lorsque le pouce de Harry frotte délicatement son nez. Et comme cette fois où Louis s'était mis du lait sur le menton, Harry retire son doigt plein de sucre pour le lécher, regard ancré dans celui du jeune homme. Louis sent le monde ralentir autour de lui, et toutes les lumières de la fête foraine se diriger brutalement dans les pupilles d'Harry, et exploser en millions de petits morceaux brûlants. Et. Harry est si beau. Le réaliser lui fait presque mal. Harry est si beau, avec son médaillon doré au creux de sa poitrine, entre les pans de sa chemise à moitié ouverte. Harry est si beau, avec ses joues parsemées de petites tâches de rousseur brunes, apparues sous la morsure tendre du soleil. Harry est si beau, avec son bandana dans les cheveux, les mèches folles et floues de ses cheveux, presque dorées. Harry est si beau avec sa bouche rose, luisante de sucre. Harry est si beau, et Louis ne devrait pas le trouver si beau. Louis ne devrait pas avoir envie de se rapprocher à ce point, pour sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres, une nouvelle fois. Louis ne devrait pas avoir envie de glisser ses doigts dans le creux de sa nuque, pour l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le monde cesse de tourner une bonne fois pour toute, pour que le monde deviennent leurs deux respirations mélangées, pour que le monde ne soit plus que larmes bleues et vertes, peaux brunes et blanches, Harry et Louis. 

— Ne fais pas ça, il souffle. 

Le dire est douloureux et le dire n'est pas suffisant pour que Harry lâche son regard. Ses cils papillonnent, immenses et noirs. 

— Quoi ?

— Me regarder... Comme dans les films.

— Comme dans les films ?

Harry esquisse un sourire. Son regard a perdu de son intensité, se faisant soudain beaucoup plus doux. Mais Louis se sent toujours au bord d'un précipice vertigineux.

— Oui... Au moment, où, tu sais, les personnages s'embrassent.

Cette fois, Harry détourne lentement les yeux. Il se tourne vers le carousel, et sur son visage se reflètent les ombres des chevaux, qui tournent, tournent sans fin. Louis a envie de passer ses doigts sur la ligne droite de son nez, d'effleurer ses lèvres, son menton, sa gorge. Mais il ne bouge pas. Et la voix d'Harry se mêle à la musique du carousel, un peu plus sourde que tout à l'heure :

— Tu dis ça mais c'est toi qui me regarde comme ça depuis le début.

Louis ne répond pas tout de suite, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, alors Harry reprend, amer :

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux... Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire pour toi, l'autre fois. Je ne sais pas si tu regrettes, si tu es dégoûté, si tu as peur, si tu veux te foutre de ma gueule... Je ne sais pas si c'est la première fois que tu fais ça. Je ne sais pas si ça représente quelque chose, ou si tu expérimentes seulement. Je ne sais pas si tu es sincère, ou si tu joues. Et... Et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'espère quelque chose de toi. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'es pas comme les autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je mets autant d'espoir dans... Dans un baiser que tu ne voulais sûrement pas. 

Louis n'a jamais eu autant envie de pleurer. Il ouvre la bouche, mais l'air semble s'être bloqué quelque part dans ses poumons, l'empêchant d'articuler. Pourtant, les mots sont simples, les mots sont clairs dans sa tête.

_Je ne joue pas. Je n'ai jamais joué, depuis ce soir où nos regards se sont croisés au-dessus du feu. Je n'ai jamais joué, et je n'ai jamais eu aussi envie de quelque chose. Mais j'ai peur... J'ai peur de l'intensité de ce que tu me fais ressentir. J'ai peur de ce que ça veut dire de moi. J'ai peur du reste du monde. J'ai peur d'avoir envie de me noyer dans tes yeux, à chaque putain de sourire que tu m'accordes. J'ai peur, parce que je ne te connais que depuis deux semaines, et pourtant j'ai l'impression de t'avoir attendu toute ma vie. Et je ne sais pas si tu es prêt à m'entendre dire ça. Je crois que tu diras que je suis fou._

Il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, de toute façon. Il n'a pas le temps parce que, brusquement, leur banc est envahi par leurs amis. Et Harry disparaît de la vision de Louis. Harry à qui il n'a eu le temps de ne rien expliquer. Harry qui croit... Qui croit que Louis se fout de lui. Que Louis ne ressent rien. 

Il tend la main, un peu bêtement, comme s'il voulait attraper Harry, prendre sa main, retrouver toute son attention. Ce n'est pas sa peau qu'il touche, cependant. Seulement la hanche de Agathe, plantée devant lui avec un grand sourire. 

— Eh, on vous cherche depuis tout à l'heure !

Louis cligne des yeux. Il n'avait pas remarqué que ses paupières étaient humides. Il se lève, un peu chancelant, et s'écarte du groupe. Agathe le suit. Il la sent attraper sa hanche, murmurer contre son oreille :

— Ça va pas Louis ? 

Il veut lui dire de partir, de le laisser tranquille, de le laisser respirer, mais ses yeux retrouvent enfin Harry, debout près de Nour, en train de rire. Harry qui ne le regarde même plus. Alors, il attrape le poignet d'Agathe, et secoue la tête. 

— Non, tout va bien... Tout va bien. 

Le jeune fille lui jette un regard un peu circonspect mais elle finit par acquiescer. Louis passe sa main autour de sa taille et lui sourit. Et même s'il ne se sent pas à sa place pendant tout le reste de la soirée, ça n'a pas tellement d'importance. 

De toute façon, les petites lumières qui brillaient pour lui sont mortes dans les yeux d'Harry. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre devait se finir sur une note beaucoup plus positive, dans mes plans... Je ne sais pas ce que je fabrique. Ma propre histoire m'échappe. 
> 
> En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaît. Merci BEAUCOUP pour vos retours, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que cette petite fiction attire de nouveaux lecteurs et de nouvelles lectrices. ♡
> 
> À vendredi - sauf si je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire le chapitre, parce que je vais en Irlande pendant une semaine... Dans tous les cas je vous préviendrais, mais normalement le chapitre 10 sera là à temps. :) 
> 
> #CAPfic


	11. Obscured By Clouds - (Chapitre 10)

**1999**

**\- L O U I S -**

 

 

 

>  
> 
> **_«_ ** _You're still the one I run to_
> 
> _The one that I belong to_
> 
> _You're still the one I want for life_ **_»_ **
> 
> **_\- Still the one_ **

 

  
Louis tourne en rond dans sa chambre, le téléphone fixe du _ryokan_ coincé entre son épaule et son oreille. Sa main droite tient un paquet de bonbons acidulés dans lequel il n'arrête pas de piocher sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte, absorbé par sa discussion.

Sa mère a l'air si loin, derrière l'écho du téléphone. Il a du mal à l'entendre, sans doute parce qu'elle se trouve près de la télévision — dont le son est toujours trop fort, même pendant les pubs. Il s'arrête devant la petite fenêtre de sa chambre, le regard fixé sur la supérette, et soupire :

— Mais oui maman... Je t'assure que je mange bien... Et non, il n'y a pas que du poisson cru.

Tout en disant cela, il jette un coup d'oeil sur son paquet de bonbons à moitié vide et grimace, le posant sur le bord de la fenêtre.

— Je prends soin de moi, je te jure... Oui, oui... Je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer... Je suis bien ici... Mais si, vous me manquez... Tu as reçu ma carte postale d'ailleurs ?... Ah ! Je savais que tu allais l'accrocher sur le frigo...

Avec un petit sourire, il s'assoit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et plie ses jambes de manière à pouvoir appuyer sa joue contre son genou. Dans la rue, juste en bas, un couple de japonais passe en vélo et s'arrête devant le _konbini._ La porte automatique s'ouvre pour les laisser entrer, mais Louis n'arrive pas à apercevoir Harry. Sa mère, a des kilomètres de là, est en train de lui parler d'Agathe — devenue boulangère — et qui vient d'accoucher d'un petit garçon qu'elle a appelé Thomas.

— Tu te rends compte... Quand je pense que tu aurais pu avoir _une situation_ avec elle. J'aurai pu être grand-mère aujourd'hui...

— Maman...

Louis soupire, un vague malaise s'installant dans le creux de son ventre. Sa mère toussote, et elle ajoute très vite, comme si elle savait qu'elle venait de dépasser les bornes :

— Oui oui, bien sûr, ce n'est pas grave mon chéri... Tu pourras toujours adopter d'ailleurs.

Louis lève les yeux au ciel. Il a envie de lui faire une remarque un peu grinçante du style, « _Est-ce que tu m'as mis au monde juste dans le but que je me reproduise à mon tour ? »_ mais il ne le fait pas, conscient que sa mère ne fait pas vraiment exprès de reproduire ses aspirations de vie sur la sienne. Enfin, ses aspirations... Tout ce que la société patriarcale et hétéronormée lui a dicté sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, plutôt. Cela dit, Louis n'est vraiment pas prêt pour un débat de ce style avec sa mère, alors il préfère changer de sujet :

— Dis moi, tu te souviens de Harry, le cousin de Jim ?

— Le cousin de Jim...

La voix de sa mère est un peu distante, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment attentive à la discussion. Louis suppose qu'elle regarde la télé en même temps, et il hésite à insister, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le coupe :

— Ah si, Harry ! Je vois. C'était le gamin qui-

— Oui. Lui.

Louis ferme un instant les paupières. Il n'a pas envie... Il n'a pas envie qu'elle le dise. Même si ça fait six ans. Même si Louis ne fait plus de crises de panique en y repensant. Même s'il a appris à avoir l'air détaché, lorsque les gens du village en reparlent comme d'une chose banale, d'un évènement qui avait mis un peu de piment à leur existence. Il prend une petite inspiration, puis il murmure :

— Je l'ai revu.

— C'est vrai ?

Cette fois, sa mère a l'air pleinement attentive, et Louis a la vague impression que l'information qu'il s'apprête à lui donner va vite être dans toutes les bouches, et alimenter les discussions dans la queue de la charcuterie. Pourtant, il ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Et il a envie d'en parler à quelqu'un qui sait qui _était_ le Harry de 1993.

— Oui... Il vit à Kyoto. On... On s'est croisés par hasard.

— Ça alors ! Et... Il va bien ?

— Je crois. On a pas énormément discuté et je ne voulais pas le déranger mais il avait l'air... Épanoui.

Le mot sonne bizarrement. Louis n'est pas sûr qu'il aille vraiment à Harry, d'ailleurs. Peut-être aurait-il plutôt dû dire, _apaisé._

 _—_ Je n'y crois pas ! Quelle coïncidence, continue sa mère d'une voix un peu aiguë. Je pensais qu'il allait mal terminer, après ce qu'il s'était passé... Est-ce qu'il a un bon travail ? Une femme ? Oh, attends... Il a épousé une Japonaise ?

Louis retient un rire. Même après toutes ces années, il a dû mal à comprendre comment sa mère — alors même que Harry avait passé tant de temps chez eux pendant l'été 1993 et qu'il _dormait_ avec Louis — n'a pas pu réaliser que c'était lui qui l'avait éclairé sur sa sexualité. N'a t-elle vraiment jamais remarqué l'air amoureux de son fils, lorsqu'il regardait la télévision avec son petit-ami et qu'elle partait au travail en leur disant de passer une bonne journée ? N'a t-elle vraiment jamais remarqué leurs mains traînantes, lorsqu'ils s'isolaient dans le jardin pour discuter près de la balançoire ? N'a t-elle vraiment jamais entendu le bruit de leurs baisers, de leurs souffles démultipliés par le plaisir, certains soirs de fièvres et de lune rousse ? N'a t-elle vraiment jamais compris que l'épisode dépressif de Louis avait été lié au départ d'Harry, que c'était un chagrin d'amour qu'il vivait, que c'était son coeur qui tombait en morceaux ? N'a t-elle vraiment jamais réalisé que le _H_ à qui était adressé la dédicace au début de son roman, était Harry ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ?

Avec une lenteur un peu lasse, il appuie sa tête contre la vitre froide de la fenêtre et répond :

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait dans la vie. Et je crois qu'il est célibataire... Mais notre discussion a été assez rapide.

— Quel dommage... Il faudrait que tu retournes le voir ! Invite le à manger.

— Tu veux que je sois ton espion, c'est ça ?

Sa mère rit un peu, sans pour autant se défendre :

— J'ai juste envie de savoir ce qu'il devient... Pauvre gamin... Tu sais qu'il ne parle plus du tout à sa mère ? Je suis sûre qu'elle ne sait même pas qu'il vit au Japon.

Louis se mordille les lèvres. Il se sent mal, soudain, d'avoir révélé la localisation d'Harry. Il sait pertinemment que sa mère — même s'il lui demande de ne pas le faire — ira tout raconter.

— Il y a sûrement une raison. Je n'ai pas envie de fouiller son passé et de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr. Mais quand même... Enfin, je suis contente de savoir qu'il va mieux. Si jamais tu le croises à nouveau, dis-lui bonjour de ma part. C'était un gentil garçon, même s'il était un peu bizarre.

Lorsque la conversation prend fin quelques minutes plus tard, Louis reste un long moment immobile, le téléphone dans la main. Son regard reste fixé sur le _konbini,_ d'où entrent et sortent des clients qu'il reconnaît maintenant vaguement. Au-dessus des petites maisons et des fils électriques, le soir est en train de tomber. Dans le ciel, des trainées de nuages roses glissent lentement jusqu'aux cimes des montagnes, et semblent venir les enlacer.

Tout est calme et tranquille, air doux et vaguement humide. Peut-être qu'un orage se prépare à l'horizon. Peut-être que demain sera fait de pluie et de vent. Mais Louis n'y pense pas. Un seul mot lui reste en tête, celui qu'il n'a pas prononcé, celui que sa mère n'aurait pas compris.

_Apaisé._

Et peu à peu, il se souvient. Il se souvient d'Harry, six ans plus tôt, son visage caché dans le creux de son épaule, membres enlacés aux siens. Il se souvient de sa voix un peu rauque de sommeil, qui disait, _J'espère un jour trouver un lieu où je serai en paix avec moi-même et les autres._ Est-ce que Kyoto est ce lieu pour Harry ?

Louis l'espère.

Car même lorsque Harry lui avait brisé le coeur, Louis ne voulait que son bonheur.

Peu importe qu'il en fasse ou non parti.

*

*

*

Emma est appuyée contre la porte de la chambre de Louis, sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Devant elle, le sol est un champ de bataille, t-shirts roulés en boule et jeans froissés, mélangés à des sweats multicolores et des joggings informes. Louis est planté au milieu de la pièce, mains sur les hanches, et l'air totalement désespéré.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu angoisses à ce point pour cette sortie... Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous allez quelque part, non ?

— Oui mais cette fois je vais rencontrer ses ami.e.s ! Je ne veux pas avoir l'air totalement idiot... Qu'est-ce que les Japonais mettent pour un karaoké ?

— La question devrait plutôt être : _Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de mettre pour ce karaoké où tu comptes séduire ce garçon ?_

Louis se retourne vers Emma, sentant ses joues s'enflammer légèrement :

— Je ne veux pas le séduire ! Ce n'est plus comme ça entre nous, il... Il n'est pas intéressé.

— Ah, excuse moi. Je pensais que tu te préparais pour un rendez-vous galant.

La jeune femme fait un geste évasif vers le sol de la chambre, et Louis soupire, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

— Bon, ok... Peut-être que j'aimerais bien qu'il... Enfin... Je ne sais pas.

Il cache son visage avec ses mains, espérant dissimuler son désarroi — et sa gêne croissante — mais Emma s'avance et le prends doucement dans ses bras. Louis est surpris par le geste, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à cette démonstration d'affection, mais il finit par se détendre et l'enlace à son tour, respirant l'odeur agréable de ses cheveux.

— Ça va aller, d'accord ?, murmure la jeune femme.

Louis hoche la tête, se sentant un peu plus léger, même si sa gorge continue de le serrer.

— Merci... Je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligée d'être là. Je suis un peu pathétique, je crois.

Emma émet un petit rire et secoue la tête, se reculant un peu pour regarder Louis.

— Tu n'es pas du tout pathétique. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry, mais d'après ce que tu as laissé entendre à chaque fois que tu nous parles de lui, tu l'aimes beaucoup. Et il compte pour toi. Alors je comprends que tu veuilles le récupérer, ou au moins lui faire comprendre qu'il est toujours aussi important à tes yeux.

— Je te mérite pas...

Les yeux d'Emma brillent, et elle sourit, lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras avant de le lâcher tout à fait pour jeter un regard circulaire sur la pièce.

— Bon. Maintenant, on va fouiller dans ce bazar, et trouver _le_ jean qui te mettra le plus en valeur. Tout Kyoto va se retourner pour regarder tes fesses.

Louis se met à rire, et en regardant Emma s'activer pour trier ses affaires, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sentir une chaleur douce s'infiltrer dans ses veines. Peut-être que Harry ne voudra plus jamais de lui, mais au moins, il aura trouvé une amie.

*

*

*

L'air dehors est chargé d'une humidité moite. La chaleur semble s'être épaissie dans la nuit tombante, et lorsque Louis sort du _ryokan_ , il lève un regard incertain vers le ciel, bas et sombre. Il hésite un moment à retourner à l'intérieur pour prendre une veste, mais ses yeux tombent sur Harry, qui, de l'autre côté du trottoir, l'attend près d'une bicyclette verte. Le jeune homme lui fait un petit geste timide de la main et Louis oublie instantanément la menace de la pluie pour traverser les quelques mètres les séparant. En arrivant à sa hauteur, il remercie mentalement Emma d'avoir passée autant de temps à l'aider pour choisir sa tenue, parce que Harry, lui, est absolument renversant dans son long manteau noir. Le bonnet rose qui ne cache pas tout à fait les boucles folles de ses cheveux est assorti à son pantalon de velours, un peu large et semblant venir d'une autre époque. En haut, il porte un t-shirt blanc au col assez large pour laisser voir l'ombre d'un tatouage sur son torse ( _des ailes d'oiseau ?_ ) et à ses pieds, des Vans sans doute autrefois blanches.

— Tu es..., commence Louis, en ne sachant pas s'il doit dire _sublime, à couper le souffle ou magnifique_.

— En retard ?, le coupe Harry.

Il passe nerveusement sa main derrière sa nuque, et Louis sent sa gorge s'assécher un peu en remarquant soudain à son cou le petit médaillon doré qu'il avait déjà, il y a six ans. _J'ai embrassé ce médaillon. J'ai posé ma tête dessus, lorsque son torse était humide et brûlant après l'amour. Je l'ai pris entre mes dents pour le mordiller, et ses yeux verts brillaient lorsque je faisais ça._

— Eh, ça va ?

Louis cligne des paupières deux fois avant de réaliser qu'il est resté un peu trop longtemps fixé sur le bijou.

— Euh, oui. Excuse-moi, j'étais... Ailleurs.

Harry lui sourit — un sourire encore une fois timide, et contenant une pointe de tendresse que Louis n'a pas très envie d'analyser immédiatement.

— Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de voiture. Juste un vélo. Tu veux bien monter sur le porte-bagage ?

— Bien sûr !

Louis s'empresse de faire le tour du vélo pendant que Harry grimpe sur la selle, et il s'assoit sur le porte-bagage, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de ses mains.

— Tu devrais te tenir, lui fait doucement remarquer Harry, en lui jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

Louis hoche la tête, et avale sa salive avant d'attraper un pan du manteau de Harry, juste au niveau de sa hanche.

— Est-ce que c'est loin ?, il demande alors que Harry commence à pédaler.

— Pas vraiment... Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir de moyen de locomotion plus... confortable.

— Ce n'est pas grave ! Mes fesses ont connu des traitements pires que ça, plaisante Louis avant de se rendre compte que cette phrase possède un double-sens un peu gênant.

Il ajoute donc très vite, bafouillant un peu :

— Enfin, ce n'est pas... J'ai juste déjà fait de longs voyages en étant-

— C'est bon Louis, murmure Harry avec un petit rire. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire.

Louis se tait, un peu mortifié. Les rues qu'ils traversent sont étrangement silencieuses, et le vélo d'Harry semble fendre l'air moite avec légèreté, sans aucun heurt. Peu à peu, les allées minuscules et tortueuses laissent cependant place à des avenues plus larges, illuminées par les vitrines des restaurants et des arcades de jeux encore ouvertes. Louis reconnaît facilement le centre-ville dans lequel il s'est déjà baladé de nombreuses fois, seul ou avec Harry pour lui pointer des monuments historiques, et lui expliquer l'histoire de la ville.

— Est-ce que le karaoké est dans le quartier de Gion ?, demande Louis, mettant ainsi fin au silence confortable s'étant installé entre eux.

— Non... À Gion, la nuit, il y a surtout des restaurants. On ne va pas y passer je pense, mais on pourra y aller une autre fois, si tu veux. Tu verras, c'est très joli. Il y a des petits lampions partout, et c'est très calme. Un peu hors du temps.

Louis serre un peu plus fort le manteau de Harry, n'écoutant plus vraiment ce que le jeune homme raconte. _On pourra y aller une autre fois, si tu veux._ L'idée que Harry ne soit plus aussi réticent à passer du temps avec lui fait battre son coeur un peu plus fort.

Ils traversent une rivière, et Louis sourit en sentant le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux, et les faire voleter dans tous les sens. Sur l'eau calme, la lune, qui apparaît à peine entre les nuages, laisse des traînées blanches et vaporeuses. Louis ferme un instant les yeux. Il n'entend que le souffle d'Harry, le crissement rouillé d'une pédale, le bruit lointain des voitures. Il a envie de poser sa tempe contre le dos d'Harry et de rester ainsi longtemps, à le laisser l'emmener à l'autre bout de la ville, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille, une main glissée sous son t-shirt, pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau.

Mais le vélo s'arrête trop vite, et Louis rouvre les paupières, un peu déstabilisé en sentant Harry descendre de la selle, et se retourner.

— On est arrivés !

Louis lâche le manteau d'Harry et lève la tête vers la petite enseigne lumineuse qui clignote au-dessus de lui. _Rainbow Karaoké._ Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de commenter :

— J'adore ce nom.

Harry le fixe un instant sans que Louis arrive à comprendre ce que veut dire son regard, puis il se détourne sans répondre.

— Viens, les autres doivent déjà être à l'intérieur.

*

*

*

Louis est assis sur une banquette orange, un verre de bière à la main, et il tente de répéter mentalement les prénoms des ami.e.s de Harry qui l'entourent. En réalité, ce n'est pas très compliqué, parce que le cercle est assez restreint. Louis connaît déjà Haku, qui l'a accueilli avec une exclamation joyeuse. Celui-ci est venu avec Hanayo, sa petite-amie, une jeune fille aux cheveux coupés courts et au sourire très doux. Louis l'apprécie dès l'instant où elle lui dit, dans un anglais un peu hésitant, qu'elle est très heureuse de rencontrer _l'ami d'Harry dont Haku parle si souvent._ L'autre fille de la soirée s'appelle Rin, et elle semble beaucoup moins timide qu'Hanayo, avec sa longue chevelure rousse — Louis la suspecte fortement d'avoir fait une teinture — et sa tenue tout droit sortie d'un manga. Cela dit, Louis se sent également toute de suite à l'aise avec elle, beaucoup plus qu'avec le dernier garçon de la bande, un certain Katsuro, habillé tout en noir, visage sérieux et lunettes rectangulaires.

Louis avale une petite gorgée de sa bière et cherche de le regard d'Harry, assis de l'autre côté de la petite table où les gens du karaoké leur ont disposés leurs boissons. Mais Harry ne fait pas attention à lui, plongé dans une discussion avec Katsuro. Louis aimerait bien pouvoir comprendre ce que Harry raconte, et l'idée d'en être à ce point empêché par la langue l'énerve. Il aurait dû prendre des cours de japonais, avant de venir ici. Même si quelques cours pris en vitesse n'auraient sans doute rien changé.

Soudain, à sa droite, Rin attrape sa main et la serre dans la sienne avec un petit rire joyeux :

— _Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie toi ? Raconte nous._

Louis met quelques secondes à trouver ses mots en anglais, mais le sourire de Rin l'encourage suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait pas honte de prendre son temps avant de répondre :

— _J'écris des histoires. Je suis écrivain... Mais en ce moment, je suis en vacances._

— _Écrivain ? C'est génial !_

Hanayo se penche à son tour pour suivre la discussion, son verre de limonade coincé entre ses genoux. Louis sourit, un peu mal à l'aise d'être au centre de leur attention.

 _—_ _Oui... Enfin, je n'ai écrit qu'un seul livre. Je ne suis pas très connu._

 _— C'est déjà formidable,_ murmure Rin d'un ton rêveur. _Je me demande ce que j'écrirai moi... Quel est le genre d'histoire que ton roman raconte ?_

Louis avale une nouvelle gorgée de bière, hésitant un peu.

_— Je crois... C'est une histoire d'amour un peu triste._

_— Triste ? Pourquoi ?_

_— Parce que... Parce que les deux personnes n'étaient pas prêtes pour s'aimer à ce moment-là._

_— Il y aura une suite ?_

Louis rit, et repose son verre sur la table basse avant d'hausser les épaules.

— _Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais pas pensé à en écrire une._

— _Tu devrais._

Rin lui sourit et Louis ne trouve rien à répondre. Quand il tourne la tête pour reprendre son verre, il croise le regard d'Harry, fixé sur lui. Un regard clair et attentif, dont Louis ne comprend à nouveau pas la signification. Il savait lire en Harry, avant, pourtant. Il devinait ce que signifiaient ses silences, ses moues boudeuses, ses rires brefs. Pour la première fois, Louis se rend réellement compte qu'en six ans, Harry a bien changé. Harry n'est plus le même que celui qu'il connaissait. Harry n'est plus un garçon. C'est un homme. Il n'est plus la personne dont Louis était amoureux, il est... Un étranger avec qui il a partagé une histoire, il y a bien longtemps. Et peut-être que Louis devrait arrêter de vouloir retrouver le passé à tout prix. Peut-être qu'il devrait simplement laisser tomber, et rendre à Harry sa tranquillité, sa nouvelle vie.

Louis s'assoit bien dans le fond du canapé, ses mains enfouies dans la poche avant du sweat Adidas vert que Emma lui a fait mettre — _Il met vraiment bien en valeur tes yeux, Louis, je t'assure._ Autour de lui, les autres parlent en japonais, et il se laisse porter par le flot de la langue, vaguement submergé. Rin se bat manifestement avec Haku pour choisir quelle chanson va ouvrir le karaoké, tandis que Hanayo, penchée vers Harry et Katsuro, leur montre la liste des desserts que propose la carte. Quand la jeune fille se tourne vers lui pour lui montrer la photo d'une coupelle de glace inondée de chantilly, il hoche la tête, ne voulant pas la vexer en lui disant qu'il n'a pas très faim. Puis, il se redresse, et demande, la voix un peu sourde :

— Harry... Où sont les toilettes ?

Harry se relève, appuyant sa main sur l'épaule de Katsuro pour s'aider.

— Je vais te montrer. Il faut que je me lave les mains, de toute façon.

— D'accord.

Louis fait le tour de la table basse, souriant à Rin qui est en train de mettre la première cassette dans le lecteur, visiblement tout excitée à l'idée d'être la première à chanter, et il suit Harry dans le couloir. La lumière est tamisée, contrastant avec l'ambiance néon de la salle de karaoké et au sol, un vieux parquet vernis grince sous leurs pieds. Louis se concentre sur la rondeur des épaules d'Harry, dévoilées par le tissu fin de son t-shirt blanc, maintenant qu'il a enlevé son manteau. Derrière sa nuque, ses cheveux ont l'air doux et fins, petites plumes d'oisillon ébouriffé. Louis a envie d'y passer ses doigts.

— C'est ici.

Harry fait coulisser une porte de bois, et se décale un peu pour laisser Louis passer en premier. Les toilettes ne sont pas très grandes, identiques à ce qu'on peut trouver en occident, avec une rangée d'urinoirs sur la gauche et des lavabos à droite. Louis choisit un urinoir et tout en baissant la fermeture éclair de son jean, il demande, espérant ainsi rompre le silence installé entre eux :

— Comment est-ce qu'on dit « toilettes » en japonais ?

Il entend l'eau du robinet couler derrière lui, et la voix d'Harry, visiblement amusé :

— Ici ce sont des _yoshiki_ , des toilettes à l'occidental. Parfois tu peux trouver des _washiki_ , qui sont des toilettes traditionnels, un peu comme les toilettes à la turque.

— Hm, je vois... Je pensais qu'il y aurait partout des toilettes futuristes, avec pleins de boutons pour faire marcher la chasse d'eau ou ce genre de choses inutiles.

— C'est surtout dans les hôtels, ça... Mais je comprends ta déception.

Louis referme son pantalon et se retourne pour se diriger à son tour vers les lavabos. Harry est en train de s'essuyer les mains, et il suit le jeune homme du regard. La gorge de Louis s'assèche un peu lorsqu'il sent le regard de Harry le détailler machinalement des pieds à la tête, s'attardant sur la courbe de ses cuisses, serrées dans son jean extra slim. Peut-être que Emma a fait le bon choix, en lui proposant d'enfiler un des siens. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, puisque Harry soupire soudain :

— Je suis désolé si Rin est un peu... Intrusive. C'est une fille géniale, mais elle est très tactile et extravertie. Si elle dépasse les bornes, n'hésite pas à le lui dire.

Louis fronce les sourcils, passant ses mains pleines de savon sous l'eau froide :

— Je ne l'ai pas trouvé intrusive, si ça peut te rassurer. En fait je l'aime beaucoup... Par contre je crois que Katsuro ne m'apprécie pas tellement.

— Il est juste très timide... Mais c'est une personne formidable, quand on apprend à le connaître.

Louis referme le robinet et hausse les épaules.

— Si tu le dis.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça, comme s'il était sur la défensive. Harry semble aussi surpris que lui :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Rien...

Et sans attendre sa réponse, Louis quitte les toilettes.

*

*

*

Quand Haku lui a proposé d'essayer de boire du saké, Louis ne _savait pas_ que c'était un alcool aussi fort. Bon. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas non plus tellement écouté Harry qui lui disait de ne pas en boire plus qu'un fond de bol. Mais quand même. À présent, sa tête tourne beaucoup trop pendant qu'il rit aux éclats en écoutant Rin interpréter de la façon la plus dramatique qui soit, l'hymne français. Cela dit, l'impression n'est pas si désagréable que ça. Au moins, Louis est si euphorique qu'il n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur la façon dont Harry et Katsuro se sont rapprochés au fur et à mesure de la soirée, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs cuisses se frôlant sans cesse.

Ou peut-être que l'alcool l'aide juste à ne pas partir en courant, ou à casser le mur face à lui. Ce qui serait vraiment _vraiment_ trop exagéré. Harry ne doit rien à Louis. S'il a envie d'avoir un petit ami japonais mystérieux et timide, soit. Il peut. Ce n'est pas comme si Louis était toujours amoureux de lui, de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela dit, il se sent tout de même vaguement nauséeux lorsque Harry se penche en riant — les yeux un peu troublés par l'alcool — et qu'il vole un morceau de glace dans la coupelle de Katsuro, avant de lui dire quelque chose en japonais qui les fait tous deux sourire. Et Louis connaît ce type de sourire. C'est un de ceux que l'on échange avec quelqu'un que l'on connaît très bien, quelqu'un avec qui l'on partage tout un tas de secrets. Un sourire complice et tendre.

La chanson se termine, et Rin, repose son micro en faisant semblant de saluer une foule en délire.

— _C'est ton tour, Louis !_

Elle lui tend la main. Louis met quelques secondes avant de réaliser que le Louis à qui elle s'adresse est précisément _lui_ , et il attrape ses doigts. Le visage de Rin est couvert de paillettes multicolores — Louis ne se souvient pas qu'elle brillait autant en arrivant au karaoké — et il s'accroche à sa taille pour ne pas s'écrouler en se levant.

— Pardon... C'est... Un vertige, il bafouille.

Rin le regarde sans comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire, et Louis se rend compte qu'il a oublié de parler anglais. Bon. Peut-être que le saké n'était _vraiment vraiment pas_ une bonne idée. Il lâche la jeune fille et s'approche du livret, les titres dansant un peu sous ses yeux lorsqu'il se met à tourner les pages. Pendant qu'il fait son choix, les autres se remettent à bavarder. _Catégorie sport. Catégorie anime. Catégorie films internationaux. Catégorie amour. Catégorie..._

_Catégorie amour._

Le goût amer de l'alcool n'a pas quitté ses lèvres. Louis relève la tête, juste assez pour apercevoir Harry qui le regarde par-dessus son verre, sourcils un peu froncés, cils immenses, un genou remonté contre sa poitrine.

Alors, le vertige le reprend. Bien plus fort qu'avant. Harry. Stupide Harry, avec tes boucles dans tous les sens, tes joues rougies par la bière, le saké, et la chaleur de la pièce. Stupide Harry que Louis a écouté chanter un duo mièvre avec Hanayo. Stupide Harry et sa voix profonde, ses pupilles dilatées et ses doigts si longs. Stupide Harry, qui l'a ignoré presque toute la soirée, préférant offrir son attention à Katsuro.

Stupide Harry, que Louis n'a jamais jamais jamais pu oublier, malgré les années passées. Stupide Harry pour qui il a écrit un stupide livre. Stupide Harry qui lui a volé son coeur, un jour de l'année 1993, et qui ne le lui a jamais rendu depuis.

Alors, Louis sait ce qu'il va chanter.

Les doigts un peu tremblants, il attrape la cassette et la met dans le lecteur, se concentrant sur l'éclat de l'écran télévisé. Il entend Rin battre des mains, à moitié allongée sur le canapé, mais les sons lui parviennent étouffés, brouillés, lointains. Plus rien d'autre ne compte que la mélodie lente de la musique qui pulse jusque sous ses veines, se dilue dans son sang.   
  
  


**[musique]**   
  
  


Louis se sent fiévreux.

Louis sait que ce qu'il fait n'a aucun sens.

Louis ne sait même pas si Harry va comprendre.

Mais les paroles arrivent à l'écran avant qu'il ne puisse reculer. Et courageusement, il se met à chanter, la voix mal assurée.

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

_We mighta took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday_

Louis ne voit pas tout de suite la réaction d'Harry, trop concentré sur le texte, ne voulant pas rater une phrase. Mais lorsqu'il ose enfin détacher son regard de la télévision, c'est pour se heurter à celui de Harry, clair et illisible à la fois.

Louis connaît cette chanson. Il la connaît par coeur. Le reste lui vient naturellement, comme si les mots devaient être dit, comme si rien d'autre au monde n'était plus juste en cet instant.

_They said "I bet they'll never make it »_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong_

Les autres ont disparu, dans la pièce. Le sol est un vertige sans fin, et Louis sent la sueur dégouliner le long de son dos. Mais rien a d'importance. Il ne voit plus qu'Harry, comme si celui-ci se trouvait sous une source de lumière, la seule au milieu d'un monde plongé dans l'ombre. Et Harry ne le lâche pas du regard, lui non plus. Ses yeux sont brouillés, et Louis ne sait pas si c'est parce que les siens sont remplis de larmes, ou s'il s'agit simplement d'une illusion d'optique causée par l'alcool. Peut-être les deux. À moins que ce ne soit Harry, qui pleure ?

L'idée fait trembler sa voix, qui craque légèrement :

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

Les lèvres d'Harry bougent doucement. Louis sourit derrière le micro, un sourire idiot, presque incrédule. Est-ce que Harry chante avec lui ? Peu importe, de toute façon. Louis sait qu'il a compris. C'est dans le vert immense de ses yeux, dans la façon dont sa poitrine se soulève, presque difficilement. Le reste de la chanson coule comme de la sève sur un morceau de velours, épais et doux. Louis ferme les yeux pour le dernier couplet, laissant les mots glisser jusque sous sa peau, s'imprimer quelque part sur son coeur.

_You're still the one I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_I'm so glad we made it_

_Look how far we've come, my baby..._

Les lumières se rallument brutalement. Louis cligne des yeux. Rin et Haku applaudissent bruyamment, mais Louis ne les voit pas. Toute son attention est focalisée sur Harry qui, après un moment d'immobilité, se lève soudainement. Son geste fait revenir le silence, épais et poisseux, n'ayant rien plus d'agréable. Rin et Haku, les mains en suspens, le fixent sans comprendre.

— _Harry ?_

 _—_ Je... Je reviens.

Et il contourne la table basse, passant devant Louis pour sortir de la pièce.

*

*

*

Dehors, la pluie a finalement commencé à tomber. Le ciel sombre est déchiré d'éclairs blancs et électriques, qui illuminent brièvement le sommet des montagnes avant de les plonger à nouveau dans une ombre menaçante.

Louis se glisse dans la rue, cherchant Harry des yeux. Il ne met pas longtemps à le repérer. Le jeune homme est debout près de son vélo, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et le visage baissé. Louis s'avance lentement.

— Harry ?

Sa voix est rauque. Il se racle la gorge, un peu gêné. Harry se retourne. Ses cheveux sont déjà humides, ses boucles collant à ses tempes. Malgré l'obscurité, Louis devine l'encre noire des nombreux tatouages sur sa poitrine et son ventre, en transparence sous son t-shirt. Harry a l'air en colère. Une colère sourde et aussi violente que l'orage qui gronde au-dessus d'eux. Une colère qui le fait trembler. Sa voix fend l'épaisseur de l'air :

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ?

La question surprend un peu Louis, mais il répond doucement, cherchant à l'apaiser :

— Parce que je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

— Non. Je veux dire, pourquoi tu es ici, au Japon ?

Louis s'avance encore. Les gouttes qui tombent sur sa peau sont chaudes, mais il frissonne quand même. Peut-être parce qu'il a peur. Peut-être parce qu'il sent qu'il a tout gâché.

— Par hasard... Vraiment, Harry. J'ai juste... J'ai voulu faire un voyage, et j'ai décidé de partir au Japon.

— Tu savais que je voulais vivre à Kyoto, pourtant. Est-ce que tu me cherchais ?

Que... Quoi ? Louis fronce les sourcils, déstabilisé. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Harry voulait vivre à Kyoto ? Il n'en avait aucun foutu id-

_Putain._

Le livre. Le bouquin que Harry feuilletait sans arrêt. Celui que Louis lui avait acheté au bric-à-brac. Un livre sur le Japon... Sur Kyoto.

— Je... J'avais oublié, murmure Louis d'une voix misérable. Je te jure. Je ne te cherchais pas. Je n'en ai pas fait exprès.

Harry détourne le regard. Ses épaules restent tendues, tous ses traits semblant soudain avoir été dessinés à la machette. Louis n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Louis préfère Harry avec sa silhouette douce et tendre, la courbe légère de sa bouche, de ses cuisses, l'épaisseur floue de ses cheveux.

— Je ne te crois pas, finit soudain par marmonner Harry. Ça ne peut pas être le hasard...

— Et pourquoi pas ?

Louis sait qu'il sonne vraiment désespéré, mais peu lui importe de se ridiculiser à cet instant. Il s'approche encore d'Harry, attrapant son bras pour toucher sa peau, chaude et étrangement familière sous ses doigts.

— H... Je te _jure_ que je ne suis pas venu au Japon dans l'espoir de t'y trouver. J'ai fait ce voyage pour retrouver l'inspiration et me changer les idées. Ça fait _six ans._ Si j'avais voulu te retrouver, je l'aurais fait avant, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry lève les yeux vers lui, et le souffle de Louis lui fait mal, pendant une seconde. Harry est magnifique. Sur ses joues, la pluie roule et creuse ses sillons invisibles. Ses cils sont trempés et noirs, donnant à ses yeux verts une profondeur qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu auparavant, une immensité dans laquelle Louis veut se noyer. Ses doigts tremblent un peu sur le bras d'Harry, et son autre main vient machinalement s'accrocher au tissu de son t-shirt, rapprochant leurs deux corps.

— Retrouver l'inspiration ?

La voix d'Harry est un murmure rauque au milieu des halètements sourds de l'orage. Louis hoche lentement la tête, ne lâchant pas ses yeux de peur que tout disparaisse soudain autour d'eux, que tout redevienne sombre et sans vie.

— Oui. Je n'arrive plus à écrire.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à raconter.

— Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est à moi, que tu as dédicacé ton roman ?

Ce n'est qu'un murmure. Un murmure tremblant, à peine audible. Harry à l'air si fragile, à cet instant, plein d'un espoir terrifié. Louis a envie de pleurer, soudain. De pleurer et de serrer Harry contre lui, de sentir son coeur battre près du sien. De pleurer pour tout ce temps perdu, de pleurer pour tous ces mots arrachés à sa plume, de pleurer pour ce soir de l'été 1993, où la douleur avait choisi de remplacer l'amour.

— Oui. C'était pour toi... Tout était pour toi.

Harry ferme les yeux. Une larme roule sur sa joue, se frayant un chemin maladroit entre les gouttes de pluie. Louis lâche doucement son bras et avance sa main vers son visage, passant son pouce sur le coin de sa bouche où la larme est venue mourir. Il sait que s'il léchait son doigt maintenant, le goût salé du ciel se mêlerait à celui de la peau de Harry. Mais Louis ne le fait pas, car la bouche d'Harry est épaisse et chaude près de son pouce. Ses autres doigts caressent tendrement la ligne de sa mâchoire, bien plus ciselée qu'auparavant, et pourtant toujours aussi douce.

Harry soupire contre sa main. Et les mots qu'il prononce creusent le temps ralenti d'une coupure nette et sanglante, et résonnent étrangement contre la paume de Louis :

— Alors ne le fais plus. N'écris plus pour moi. Ne chante plus pour moi.

Louis sent le sol dérober sous ses pieds. Ses doigts s'accrochent un peu plus au t-shirt de Harry, à l'os saillant de sa hanche.

— Quoi ?

— Tu as entendu. Arrête... Arrête de vouloir... De vouloir croire que quelque chose existe encore entre nous.

— Je ne crois pas ça, il balbutie.

Harry tourne la tête, regard à présent rivé vers l'horizon sombre. La main de Louis glisse le long de sa nuque. Et il veut avaler les frissons qui parcourent la nuque d'Harry, l'eau qui dégouline de ses cheveux.

— « You're still the one I love »... C'est ce que tu as chanté, non ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas fait exprès.

Louis ferme brièvement les yeux. Il a du mal à respirer, comme si l'air, trop épais, ne parvenait plus jusqu'à ses poumons. L'orage se rapproche au-dessus d'eux, et la pluie tombe de plus en plus rapidement. Son sweat devient lourd sur ses épaules, et le jean d'Emma colle à ses cuisses d'une façon qui n'a plus rien d'agréable. Et, soudain, il se sent las. Las de cette dispute sans aucun sens, las d'avoir trop bu, las d'avoir été jaloux d'un garçon qu'il ne connaît même pas, las d'être toujours ici, dans un pays inconnu, à perdre son temps pour un amour perdu depuis longtemps.

Alors, lentement, il recule. La chaleur du corps d'Harry s'éloigne. Et quand le jeune homme tourne à nouveau la tête pour le regarder, Louis murmure :

— C'est ce que j'ai chanté. Et tu as raison, je n'aurai pas dû. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Toi et moi... Ça n'a plus de sens...

Ils restent silencieux un long moment, au milieu des éclairs déchirants le ciel et de la pluie balayant le trottoir. Louis n'arrive plus à voir la couleur des yeux d'Harry, le vert semblant s'être délavé, avoir coulé pour devenir gris, un gris métallique et très lointain. Alors, pour ne pas se noyer tout à fait, pour avoir encore une chance de sortir vivant de la tempête, Louis se détourne. La route lui semble immense et inquiétante, mais il se met à marcher, des sanglots l'empêchant de respirer correctement. La pluie fouette son visage et ses pieds glissent sur le goudron humide. Il voudrait courir, s'enfuir très loin, jusque dans les montagnes, ne plus jamais rien entendre du monde, rien, surtout pas la voix d'Harry qui pourtant lui parvient, au milieu des grondements sourds de l'orage.

— Louis !

Il ne se retourne pas, mais il s'arrête. Son estomac est lourd et il se sent prêt à vomir, jusqu'à ce que soudain le cri de Harry se rapproche et l'enlace entièrement, jusqu'à ce que le souffle d'Harry heurte sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps ne fassent plus qu'un, immobile et fragile au milieu de la route silencieuse balayée par la pluie.

Louis reste de dos, mais ses mains s'accrochent à celle de Harry, sur sa poitrine.

Et il ne veut pas réfléchir.

Il ne veut pas savoir ce que cela veut dire, il ne veut pas que Harry parle.

Il veut simplement rester ici, à sourire et à pleurer au milieu de la pluie, trempé et ruisselant, Harry blotti contre son dos, son visage enfoui dans son cou, ses lèvres froides sur sa nuque, comme avant, il y a six ans, lorsque l'été moite embrassait leurs peaux fiévreuses, lorsque l'été moite faisait de leurs yeux amoureux des océans d'étoiles qui ne mourraient jamais.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous aussi vous avez remarqué que j'adore les situations dramatiques et dignes d'un film hollywoodien ? 😭 En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! C'est le plus long depuis le début de la fiction, il me semble. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire... 
> 
> Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour votre soutien et vos petits mots. ♡ Je répondrais à vos commentaires lundi, quand je serais rentrée d'Irlande ! 
> 
> À vendredi. :p 
> 
> #CAPfic


	12. One of these days - (Chapitre 11)

 

**1993**

**\- H A R R Y -**

 

 

 

> **« Tout le temps qui n'est pas consacré à l'amour est perdu. »**
> 
> _— Pierre L'Arétin_

 

L'herbe du champ est jaune et sèche, calcinée par le soleil du mois de juillet. Sous les baskets sales des garçons, de la poussière vole, épaisse et brune. Le ballon rebondit sur une motte de taupe et va s'écraser dans un buisson aux branches lasses, entre ses feuilles assoiffés déjà vaincues par la chaleur, à onze heures du matin. Quelqu'un hurle depuis l'autre bout du terrain improvisé. Harry plisse légèrement les yeux. Il reconnaît Ben, avec sa casquette rouge vissée sur ses cheveux blonds, un maillot trop grand au nom de Barthez sur le dos.

Le ballon revient. Les garçons se remettent à courir, tempes luisantes de sueur et genoux sales. Le jeu est bon enfant, et pourtant Harry sent que parmi eux, certains se rêvent sur un autre terrain, plus grand, plus vert, acclamés par une foule en délire. Ici, il n'y a que le petit groupe des filles agglutiné autour d'une cage de but pour crier de temps en temps un prénom, sans trop de conviction.

Harry s'assoit sous un arbre. L'ombre fait une flaque opaque autour de lui. Il appuie sa tête contre le tronc osseux, étend ses jambes devant lui. À quelques mètres de là, Louis est en train de dribbler Jim et Harry s'autorise à fixer ses cuisses, ses muscles redessinés par l'effort, la courbe nette de ses mollets, la forme de ses fesses dans son short un peu trop petit.

Harry sait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça, mais Louis l'obsède chaque jour un peu plus. Parfois, il a vraiment hâte que l'été se termine pour retourner à l'internat dans la ville qu'il a toujours connu, pour retrouver sa solitude, les regards moqueurs et les poings menaçants de Gabriel, à la sortie des toilettes. Avec l'automne et les premières feuilles rousses, avec le vent froid et les ciels gris, Louis s'éloignera, Louis ne sera plus qu'un point flou dans l'horizon de sa vie, de plus en plus lointain et inaccessible. Harry n'aura plus à souffrir de le savoir si prêt et si beau. Harry ne rêvera plus de lui, de sa bouche dont il connaît la douceur, de ses yeux immenses et limpides. Parfois, pourtant, il veut aussi que l'été ne se termine jamais, que sa vie, pour toujours, ne se résume qu'à ses heures de soleil brûlant passées à penser au sourire franc de Louis, à ses petites mains roulant des cigarettes, à sa façon de rire en plissant les paupières.

Harry tombe souvent amoureux. Il tombe fort, et vite, et mal. Il s'érafle genoux et ventre, ses paumes le brûlent, du sang coule dans le siphon de sa douche. Harry s'écrase pour ceux qui n'en valent pas la peine, et dans le fond, il a toujours pensé qu'il le méritait bien. Harry aime les garçons plus âgés, habituellement. Ceux dont les mains peuvent le briser, ceux qui savent où toucher pour trouver immédiatement un point sensible. Ceux dont les yeux ne sont ni doux ni tendres. Ceux dont les dents carnassières mordent sa chair jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle. Ceux aussi, souvent, qui ne se retournent même pas sur son passage. Ceux pour qui, à tout jamais, il ne restera qu'un inconnu de passage, un fantôme sur le siège d'un bus, le gamin étrange dans la file du cinéma.

Harry n'a jamais de chance, en amour. Mais c'est normal, il le sait. Il n'est pas comme les autres. Son coeur ne suit aucune cadence précise, il s'emballe, rate des notes, veut jouer des mélodies dissonantes, qui n'intéressent personne. Et puis, Harry n'est jamais assez. Il n'est pas vraiment beau, pas si intelligent que ça, pas très drôle, ni bavard. Il n'a aucun talent. L'école ne l'intéresse pas tellement. Il n'a pas de rêve, pas de but à accomplir, juste cette tare qui lui colle à la peau, juste son pouls qui s'emballe quand un garçon frôle sa main, ou lui sourit, ou lui dit un mot gentil.

Pourquoi a-t-il cru que Louis serait différent ? Pourquoi a-t-il cru que Louis traversait la même chose que lui ? Pourquoi a-t-il cru que Louis serait son exception, la personne venue pour le protéger de lui-même et du monde ? Peut-être parce que Louis l'avait regardé de cette façon si douce... Peut-être parce que Louis avait pris ses doigts entre les siens, et que ses mains ne l'avaient pas serré trop fort... Peut-être parce que Louis l'avait embrassé en caressant sa joue avec son pouce, comme s'il existait vraiment quelqu'un dans le monde capable d'offrir à Harry un amour dénué de peur et de violence.

Peut-être parce que Louis était là, à quelques mètres, et qu'il venait de tourner la tête vers lui, ses pieds ralentissant sur le terrain, tout son corps se tendant vers Harry.

Il ne sourit pas, lui accorde seulement ce long regard pénétrant et teinté de quelque chose qui ressemble à de la tristesse, avant de détourner la tête et de reprendre sa course. Harry sent sa gorge se serrer. Il reste, pourtant. Il ne suit pas le match, ne réagissant même pas lorsque Jim finit par marquer et enlève son t-shirt en faisant le tour du but en hurlant. Il ne voit que Louis, Louis inondé de soleil, Louis qui s'arrête pour boire dans sa gourde et s'asperge la nuque d'eau, bien trop nonchalant pour être naturel, Louis qui tape dans la main de Ben en riant, Louis qui s'arrête pour refaire son lacet, Louis qui tombe et roule sur le sol et se relève couvert de poussière.

Quand Nour — désignée comme arbitre — annonce la fin du match, Harry se relève lentement et reste adossé à son arbre. Les autres garçons ne l'ont visiblement pas remarqué et seul Louis lui jette à nouveau un coup d'oeil avant de se détourner pour rejoindre Romain.

Dans le village soudain, l'église se met à sonner. Les cloches bourdonnent au milieu de la chaleur assourdissante, semblent rouler entre les flancs des collines, traverser les herbes folles, faire danser les fleurs sauvages. Il est midi, et tout le petit groupe se disperse, chacun étant pressé de se glisser dans la fraîcheur de sa cuisine pour manger. Harry doit y aller, lui aussi. Il sait que la mère de Jim a préparé le repas, et qu'elle attend tout le monde, pestant sans doute déjà contre leur retard et menaçant dans le vide de ne plus jamais préparer quoi que ce soit pour des adolescents ingrats.

Pourtant, il ne bouge pas. À l'autre bout du champ, il voit Louis faire un signe à Romain, lui indiquant sans doute qu'il a oublié quelque chose sur le terrain. Harry sait qu'il revient pour lui. Il attend. Louis trottine au milieu des herbes hautes, éclaboussé de soleil. Il traverse le terrain, ralentit en approchant. Son assurance tranquille semble s'effriter un peu lorsqu'il croise à nouveau le regard d'Harry. Il est encore à quelques mètres, et pourtant il s'arrête. Harry pense qu'il n'a jamais été aussi conscient du corps de Louis, de ses angles pointus et de ses formes rondes, de toutes ces choses qui ne vont pas ensemble et pourtant le rendent sublime. Louis, éblouissant au milieu du champ vibrant de lumière et d'odeur. Louis immobile, revenu pour Harry, juste pour lui, après une semaine de silence et de regards blessés.

— Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

Harry acquiesce lentement. Louis semble se détendre un peu. Il s'approche, entre dans la flaque d'ombre d'Harry. Pourtant, tout son visage semble garder l'éclat du soleil.

— Je suis désolé pour... L'autre fois.

Harry cligne des paupières. Il a du mal à se concentrer sur ce que dit Louis, il a du mal à comprendre, aussi. L'autre fois. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le baiser ? La fête foraine ? Est-ce que Louis regrette tout ? Est-ce que Louis est venu définitivement lui demander de ne plus jamais l'approcher ? Harry comprendrait, si c'était le cas.

— Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que tu es une erreur... Ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne regrette rien.

Harry émet un petit bruit incrédule. Il ne réagit même pas quand Louis s'approche encore, et prend son poignet entre ses doigts, caressant le creux entre ses os pointus.

— Tu ne regrettes pas... Tout ?

— Non.

— Même pas quand on s'est embrassés ?

Louis sourit un peu, et pourtant Harry lit dans ses yeux qu'il est un peu déboussolé, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry pose ces questions là. Sa voix est douce quand il répond :

— Évidemment que non. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais c'est moi qui t'ai demandé si je pouvais t'embrasser.

— Mais tu avais fumé.

— Oui, un joint à moitié terminé. J'étais conscient de ce que je faisais... Tu n'as quand même pas cru que...

Harry baisse la tête, un peu honteux. Ses joues le brûlent. Louis se rapproche encore, sa main droite attrapant son menton pour le relever gentiment. Et quand Harry croise à nouveau son regard, il n'y lit qu'une sincérité désarmante.

— Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines mais je ne veux pas t'embrasser pour rire ou pour jouer. Je le pense. J'ai envie de... J'ai envie de recommencer. Ça me plaît. Tu... Tu me plais.

Harry ne répond pas. Il ferme seulement les yeux. Autour de lui, l'odeur entêtante de foin, d'herbe coupée et de fleurs sauvages est remplacée par celle de Louis, de sa peau transpirante et poussiéreuse, de la lessive bon marché imprégnant ses vêtements, du déodorant utilisé par les garçons dans tous les vestiaires de sport. Et Harry aime cette odeur. Il l'aime plus que n'importe quelle autre odeur au monde. Il veut en être recouvert tout entier, ne plus pouvoir respirer qu'en collant son nez contre le cou de Louis, inhaler chaque centimètre carré de sa peau aspergée de soleil, abîmée par des heures à parcourir la forêt, rendue sèche de chaleur et de sueur.

— Ouvre la bouche.

Louis respire contre ses lèvres, cils papillonnants et noirs, inondés par le bleu débordant de ses yeux. Harry obéit, tremblant, ses mains accrochés au tissu épais du t-shirt de foot de Louis. Il ferme à nouveau les yeux lorsque le jeune homme cherche sa langue entre ses dents. Louis a un goût de gâteaux au beurre et de chocolat et Harry retient un gémissement lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrent enfin tout à fait. Le baiser est encore meilleur que le premier. Harry sent le sol s'épaissir sous ses pieds, le tronc veineux de l'arbre devenir moelleux contre son dos. Les hanches de Louis se rapprochent des siennes, et pendant un instant, ses doigts tremblent en sentant leurs bassins s'aligner parfaitement, comme si leurs deux corps n'étaient fait que pour ça, comme s'ils formaient les deux pièces indissociables d'un minuscule puzzle. Il ne sait pas si Louis s'en rend compte. Il glisse ses mains derrière son dos. Le tissu de son t-shirt est collé à sa peau à cet endroit, mais Harry s'en fiche. Il a envie de toucher la sueur le long de la colonne vertébrale de Louis, envie de s'agenouiller derrière lui et de passer sa langue entre ses os minuscules, de connaître le goût de sa peau mêlé à celui de sa bouche.

Louis recule un peu, soudain, à bout de souffle. Il sourit, joues roses et cheveux ébouriffés.

— Tu veux venir manger chez moi ?

Harry met quelques secondes à comprendre la question. Le monde semble tourner autour de lui, et il ne parvient pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que ses lèvres humides et sur les doigts de Louis occupés à caresser lentement l'arrière de sa nuque.

— Euh... Si tu veux.

— Mes parents ne sont pas là mais il y a des cordons bleus. Et des frites.

— Ça m'a l'air bien.

Louis sourit à nouveau, yeux plissés et lumineux. Il ne lâche pas la main d'Harry pendant le chemin jusqu'au village, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente du monde, et Harry se sent un peu dépassé par les évènements. Dépassé, mais terriblement heureux.

*

*

*

Louis repousse son assiette de frites et lèche ses doigts un à un, le regard rivé sur l'écran de télévision. Harry est encore en train de terminer de manger, l'estomac un peu noué, vibrant de désir et d'appréhension. Le mélange est étrange. Il n'est pas certain d'avoir déjà ressenti ça auparavant.

— Tu ne rates pas un épisode d' _Olive et Tom_ , alors ?

Louis sourit, son attention restant cependant focalisé sur le dessin animé.

— Jamais. J'adore cette histoire...

— Leurs terrains de foot font tous dix kilomètres.

— C'est une illusion d'optique.

Harry se met à rire. Louis lui tire la langue. À cet instant, il a l'air jeune. Bien plus jeune que le garçon qui l'a embrassé tout à l'heure, sous les feuilles épaisses d'un arbre centenaire. Mais Harry aime bien ce Louis là, gamin et innocent.

Quand l'épisode se termine, ils se lèvent pour faire la vaisselle. Louis met de la mousse partout et casse un saladier avant de décider d'abandonner, laissant leurs assiettes dans le fond du bac.

— Viens, on monte là-haut.

Harry le suit sans poser de questions. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il se retrouve dans la petite chambre de Louis, porte fermé derrière lui, qu'il réalise ce que cela _peut_ vouloir dire. Prudemment, il s'assoit sur le lit pendant que Louis va tirer le volet, grommelant qu'il y a trop de soleil qui rentre dans la pièce et qu'il va encore faire 30 degrés quand il voudra dormir.

La chambre n'a pas vraiment changé, depuis la première fois où Harry y est entré. Le bureau est toujours plus ou moins rangé, une pile de vêtements ayant été posée de travers sur la chaise. Il repère seulement un nouveau poster Dragon Ball Z, accroché sur la porte d'un placard.

— Je l'ai eu dans un magazine, explique Louis sans que Harry ne lui ait rien demandé.

— Il est sympa.

Louis acquiesce avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, poussant un soupir faussement dramatique.

— Je crois que je devrais aller prendre une douche. Je dois sentir mauvais. Et j'ai les cheveux plein d'herbe.

— Ça ne me dérange pas, bafouille Harry en se sentant à nouveau rougir.

— Quoi ? Que je pue ou que je sois absolument dégoûtant ?

— Les deux.

Pendant un moment, Louis ne répond pas, se contentant de dévisager calmement Harry. Puis, doucement, il se redresse, s'appuyant sur ses coudes avant de murmurer :

— Tu n'es vraiment pas comme tout le monde, toi.

Harry grimace un peu.

— C'est censé être un compliment ?

— Oui. Je te trouve... fascinant.

Le mot fait sourire Harry tout autant qu'il le gêne. _Fascinant._ Ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça que les autres le décrivent, généralement.

— Ça ne te gêne pas que, tu sais, je sois, un garçon ?, il hasarde alors.

Louis arque un sourcil, une moue incrédule se dessinant sur son visage.

— Comment ça ? Je ne suis pas allergique aux individus de type masculin, il me semble.

— C'est pas... Rah. Tu sais... Je suis un mec. Et toi aussi.

— Effectivement.

Harry lève les yeux au ciel, lui donnant une petite claque sur la cuisse.

— Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas. Je suis... gay. C'est ce que je veux dire.

Cette fois, Louis se relève tout à fait. Son épaule touche celle d'Harry et il attrape sa main, sa voix soudain bien plus douce qu'amusée.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire comme si c'était quelque chose dont tu devais avoir honte. Et honnêtement, je ne pense pas que être totalement hétéro. Ce serait me mentir à moi-même, tu crois pas ? Donc, pour te répondre, non, je m'en fous que tu sois un garçon. Je suis même content que tu le sois.

Et sans laisser le temps à Harry de réagir, il se lève et attrape ses vêtements sur la chaise du bureau.

— Maintenant, je vais à la douche. Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux dans ma chambre, si tu t'ennuies.

Il disparaît après un sourire. Harry attend quelques minutes avant d'attraper l'oreiller sur le lit pour y enfouir son visage.

« Je m'en fous que tu sois un garçon. »

_Peut-être que tu t'en fous maintenant, Louis, mais pour combien de temps ? Si tu dis cela aussi facilement, c'est que personne ne t'as fait du mal, c'est que personne ne t'as dit que tu étais malade, c'est que personne ne t'as tiré les cheveux ni frappé au visage ni craché à la gueule, c'est que jamais, jamais, tu n'as eu à avoir peur pour ta vie, à avoir honte d'être celui que tu es. Mais tu verras Louis, que ça ne peut pas être aussi facile que ça. On ne peut pas aimer sans souffrir, dans ce monde là._

*

*

*

Quand Louis revient de la douche, cheveux encore humides et t-shirt propre sur le dos, Harry est assis en tailleur près de sa bibliothèque, occupé à feuilleter un manga. Louis s'accroupit derrière lui, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il lit avant de déposer de légers baisers le long de sa nuque. C'est doux et Harry frissonne au contact, perdant soudainement tout intérêt pour le combat entre Vegeta et Sangoku.

Ils ne parlent plus, après ça. Ils passent l'après-midi à lire, assis côte à côte, et parfois Louis se penche pour embrasser Harry, et leurs mains s'enlacent se croisent et se caressent par-dessus les pages. Installés sous la fenêtre, ils profitent de l'ombre et du vent qui passe entre les volets, souffle chaud dans l'obscurité. Leurs souffles sont épais dans le silence, et Harry sent sa bouche trembler dès qu'elle s'approche de celle de Louis, tout son être se tendre vers le corps du jeune homme. Ils ne vont pas plus loin, pourtant. Harry se demande si Louis sent son appréhension, ou si lui-même n'a pas envie de plus. Peut-être qu'il n'y pense même pas, à vrai dire. Peut-être qu'ils passeront le reste de l'été à s'embrasser de cette façon-là, tout en gémissements retenus et doigts tremblants, s'effleurant à peine.

Quand la mère de Louis rentre du travail, Harry décide de s'en aller. Louis l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de le laisser sortir de sa chambre, dos appuyé contre le bois de la porte. Le baiser est rapide, langue chaude et doigts enfoncés contre ses hanches. Quand Harry dévale l'escalier, le monde est un vertige sans fin. Puis, il remonte la rue en se sentant plus léger que jamais, l'odeur de Louis accroché sur lui, comme un voile transparent. L'après-midi est en train de mourir à l'horizon, le soleil laissant errer ses derniers rayons sur le toit sombre de l'église, et tout le village semble avoir pris une forme nouvelle, plus harmonieuse. Harry n'arrive plus à se défaire de son sourire.

*

*

*

— T'étais où ?

La claque est partie sans prévenir. Harry retient un petit cri, sentant déjà ses yeux s'humidifier. Plus de honte que de douleur. Parce que derrière sa mère, Jim et sa tante l'observent, un air goguenard sur le visage.

— Nul part.

Il ne comprend même pas pourquoi sa mère lui pose cette question. Elle s'en fout, d'habitude. Il a toujours cru qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, prendre un train vers l'autre bout du pays, fuguer pour se lancer dans un trafic d'armes ou se jeter du haut d'une falaise, et qu'elle ne s'en inquièterait pas. Visiblement, non. Cela dit, il aurait préféré.

Il pose ses doigts sur sa joue endolorie, et frotte doucement sa peau. Sa mère ne lève jamais la main sur lui, d'habitude. C'était... C'était l'autre qui se chargeait de ça. Harry ne se méfiait pas, ici. Il a eu tort.

— Il était chez une fille, c'est obligé, ricane soudain Jim dans un coin de la pièce.

Harry lui jette un regard noir et proteste :

— N'importe quoi ! Je n'étais chez personne.

— T'as mangé où, alors ?

Cette fois, c'est sa tante qui s'en mêle, mains sur ses hanches épaisses. Harry les déteste.

— J'ai pas mangé.

— C'est bien la peine que je te prépare une part... J'ai dû jeter de la nourriture, à cause de toi ! La prochaine fois je te laisserais crever de faim.

Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Comme si sa tante avait jeté sa part... Il sait très bien que Jim lui-même ne rentre pas tous les midis...

— Karine a raison, Harry. Elle est déjà bien gentille de nous laisser dormir chez elle... Et ne t'avises pas de mettre une fille enceinte. J'ai pas envie d'avoir ça sur le dos en plus de tout le reste.

— T'inquiètes pas, ça n'arrivera pas, grommelle Harry avant de sortir de la pièce et de se précipiter dans l'escalier.

Il entend sa mère crier à nouveau son prénom mais il ne s'arrête pas, se dépêchant de fermer la porte de la petite chambre d'ami qui lui a été attribué. La pièce est minuscule, et son lit est seulement un matelas mais il s'en fout. Avoir son endroit à lui est une bénédiction, dans cette maison.

Il se laisse tomber sur le lit et pose à nouveau sa main sur sa joue. Il y a quinze minutes à peine, Louis y passait son pouce et le regardait en souriant, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Harry sent des larmes amères remonter dans ses yeux.

_On ne peut pas aimer sans souffrir, dans ce monde là._

_Tu vois. Qu'est-ce que je disais ?_

*

*

*

Harry se réveille en haletant. Tout son corps est encore figé dans le cauchemar et seuls ses bras tremblent tandis qu'il se recroqueville peu à peu sur lui-même. Déjà, il n'arrive plus à se rappeler des contours du rêve. La réalité reprend doucement le dessus. Il ne se souvient que d'ombres menaçantes, de ricanements de hyènes et de Louis, qui lui tendait la main sans qu'il n'arrive jamais à l'attraper.

Lentement, il avance ses doigts vers la bouteille d'eau qu'il pose toujours près de son matelas. De l'eau.. Il y en avait, dans le rêve. Une eau inquiétante et sombre, qui se refermait sur lui et l'empêchait de respirer et... Non... Il n'arrive plus à se souvenir.

Il s'éponge le front avec le bord de son draps, et se laisse retomber contre l'oreiller. Il est habitué aux cauchemars. Il est habitué aux nuits hachées, entrecoupées de sursauts. Il est habitué à se réveiller les yeux pleins de larmes et la gorge nouée. Il est habitué à se lever pour aller vomir, de temps en temps, quand la peur a été si intense qu'elle lui a broyé l'estomac. Il est habitué, même, parfois, à découvrir au petit matin qu'il a trempé son draps. Heureusement, pas cette nuit. Sa respiration revient assez vite à la normale, et son coeur se remet peu à peu à battre normalement. Il ferme à nouveau les yeux. Il sait qu'un mauvais rêve l'attend sans doute encore, jusqu'à l'aube. Mais peu importe. Demain matin, quand le soleil sera levé, Louis l'attendra à la lisière de la forêt, et il l'embrassera sans doute à l'abri d'un sapin. Harry ne veut pas penser à autre chose.

*

*

*

— Je crois que Romain ne m'aime pas.

— Ah oui ?

Louis est assis en tailleur, occupé à se rouler une cigarette. Le tabac lui glisse un peu entre les doigts. Ils sont dans la cabane. Il ne fait pas très beau aujourd'hui, et les autres sont restés en ville. Louis a prétexté être malade pour ne pas les rejoindre et Harry... Harry n'a pas besoin de grand chose pour qu'on oublie sa présence. Il se gratte pensivement le genou, son regard errant vers la petite fenêtre et le carré de ciel gris qu'elle dévoile. Peut-être qu'il pleuvra, ce soir... Ce serait agréable. Harry n'en peut plus de la chaleur. Il a hâte qu'août et ses orages à répétition arrivent.

— Hmmm... Il me regarde comme les gens qui me haïssent.

Louis laisse échapper un petit rire.

— Beaucoup de gens te haïssent ?

Il n'a pas l'air de prendre vraiment la remarque d'Harry au sérieux, alors celui-ci ne répond pas. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait envie de partager cet aspect de sa vie avec Louis. Pas alors que celui-ci est la première personne à se comporter d'une façon aussi incroyablement gentille avec lui. À la place, il s'avance et lui vole un baiser juste avant que Louis ne porte la cigarette à ses lèvres et l'allume. Le jeune homme se met à rire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Rien. T'es beau. Et je n'aime pas tellement le goût du tabac.

Louis grimace un peu.

— Vraiment ? Mais tu fumes toi aussi, parfois.

— Oui. Mais je préfère quand t'as le goût de ces trucs que tu manges le matin...

— Les Petits LU ?

— Ouais, voilà. Les Petits LU.

Louis allume sa cigarette, et ils restent tous les deux silencieux un moment, Harry s'étant allongé de façon à appuyer sa tête contre la cuisse de Louis. Il aime ces moments-là, de calme tranquille, où rien n'y personne ne peut venir les déranger. Parfois, lorsqu'il y réfléchit, il se demande aussi comment il peut agir de façon aussi naturelle en présence de Louis, comment il peut oser l'embrasser, le toucher, lui réclamer un câlin ou s'accrocher contre lui pour respirer l'odeur de sa peau, au niveau de sa nuque. Il se demande comment Louis fait pour ne pas l'avoir encore rejeté. Il se demande comment il peut ne pas être encore mort en évoluant aussi près de Louis, de son sourire brûlant de soleil et de ses yeux comme des petites planètes remplies d'étoiles.

— J'ai envie de partir d'ici.

Harry sourit. Louis dit souvent ce genres de choses, en regardant l'horizon comme s'il se trouvait sur un bateau pouvant l'emmener jusqu'en Amérique. Souvent, cette phrase est teintée d'amertume ou d'espoir ou d'ivresse. Jamais de détermination.

— Pour aller où ?

Harry connait la suite. C'est presque devenu un jeu, entre eux. Un jeu où Louis invente la plus belle des villes, un endroit où ils pourront être heureux rien que tous les deux, se tenir la main en allant au cinéma et s'embrasser au restaurant. Mais cette fois, Louis ne dit rien de tout ça.

— Chez moi. Dans ma chambre. Pour te pousser dans le matelas, grimper sur toi, et t'embrasser partout.

— Tu peux faire ça ici.

Harry sait que ce n'est pas vrai. Il est bien plus téméraire dans les mots que dans les actes. Une fois, Louis a glissé sa main sous son t-shirt et Harry s'est reculé si vite que Louis s'est excusé pendant quinze minutes, lui disant qu'il ne voulait vraiment _vraiment_ pas faire quelque chose sans son consentement, qu'il voulait juste toucher sa peau, rien de plus. Harry a eu un peu honte, cette fois là. Parce que... Parce qu'il a envie de Louis. Tellement envie. Il y pense tout le temps, à le déshabiller, ici, dans la cabane, ou ailleurs, n'importe où, à laisser courir sa langue et ses doigts le long de sa peau dorée. Mais il a peur. Et... Et il ne veut pas que Louis le voit nu. Parce que lui n'est pas comme Louis. Son corps est horrible et disgracieux et trop mince et trop long et trop blanc. Harry se déteste. Et il hait se détester parce qu'à cause de ça... À cause de ça Louis rigole seulement à sa proposition et lui tapote doucement la tête, avec un sourire indulgent.

— En fait, j'aimerais surtout t'emmener dans ma chambre pour que tu dormes.

— Que je dorme ?

Harry cligne des yeux, sans comprendre.

— Tu crois que je ne vois pas tes cernes ? Tu fais des cauchemars ? T'as une chambre pour toi tout seul, au moins, chez Jim ?

— Oui... Oui j'ai une chambre. Et t'inquiètes pas. Je dors.

Louis lui jette un regard soupçonneux mais n'insiste pas. Harry le regarde fumer, pensif. Jamais personne ne lui a posé cette question là auparavant. Jamais personne — même pas sa mère — n'a remarqué qu'il était mort de fatigue, et angoissé, et terrifié à l'idée d'aller dormir, tous les putains de soirs. Pourquoi Louis fait-il autant attention à lui ? Pourquoi Louis était-il si stupidement parfait ?

Harry soupire.

*

*

*

Il est seize heures. Assis à côté d'Agathe sur un muret, Harry regarde Louis, Romain, Jim et Nour faire du skateboard. Le bitume semble couler à cause de la chaleur épaisse sous leurs planches, et Harry grimace dès que Louis se lance un peu trop rapidement sur la piste, inquiet à l'idée qu'il ne tombe et se blesse.

— Tu fais pas de skate, toi ?

Agathe lui sourit, une brique de jus de fruit à la main. Harry remarque seulement maintenant que dans ses cheveux pend une petite tresse multicolore, qui n'était pas là avant.

— Non... Je ne suis pas très bon pour ça.

— Tu devrais demander à Nour de t'expliquer comment faire.

— À Nour ?

Harry cherche du regard la jeune fille qui est en train de dévaler une pente à toute vitesse, ses épais cheveux noirs voletant derrière elle. Il grimace.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Et puis je n'ai _vraiment_ pas envie de faire du skate, ça a juste l'air horri-

C'est ce moment que choisissent ses yeux pour retomber sur Louis, qui, descendu de sa planche, s'avance vers eux avec un grand sourire. Harry se sent lui aussi sourire malgré lui, et il oublie totalement de terminer sa phrase. Louis est très beau, avec son débardeur trop grand laissant apercevoir ses côtes et son short en jean à moitié déchiré. Louis est très beau et comme toujours, Harry se sent noyé par sa présence.

— Eh, Harry, tu veux que je t'apprenne un peu ?

Il pointe du doigt sa planche, et il est si solaire et attirant que Harry descend du muret sans réfléchir.

— D'accord. Mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite.

Louis lui promet de ne pas le mettre en danger et l'attrape par le coude pour l'entraîner vers un coin plat du skatepark. Harry a juste le temps de se retourner pour saisir l'air un peu incrédule d'Agathe.

Et si, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il est debout en équilibre sur la planche et qu'il s'accroche aux hanches de Louis pour ne pas tomber, il croise à nouveau le regard la jeune fille, il ne s'inquiète pas de lui trouver un éclat à la fois soupçonneux et amusé dans les yeux. Il serre seulement Louis un peu plus fort. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai écrit ce chapitre en une après-midi (c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui) sous le soleil et en combattant mes allergies donc j'espère qu'il vous plaît. :'( Plus sérieusement, j'aime beaucoup écrire les parties d'Harry... Il est à la fois totalement désillusionné et plein d'espoir. J'ai envie de le rendre heureux. 
> 
> Merci d'être là, de commenter, d'aimer mes chapitres. Ça me donne la force et l'inspiration nécessaire pour continuer cette histoire, vraiment. ♡ 
> 
> Maintenant, je retourne jouer aux Sims 4. 
> 
> À vendredi. ♡
> 
> #CAPfic


	13. Echoes - (Chapitre 12)

**1999**

**\- H A R R Y -**

 

 

> _Everybody told me love was blind  
>  Then I saw your face and you blew my mind  
> Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time. _
> 
> **\- Lana del Rey, Lucky Ones**

 

 

 Longtemps, lorsqu'il s'endormait le soir après l'été 1993, Harry serrait le médaillon pendant autour de son cou pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Le rond de métal rentrait dans sa paume et lui faisait mal. Il pensait à la façon dont Louis avait de prendre le bijou entre ses dents lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, yeux fiévreux, dégoulinants de désir. Le souvenir faisait remonter les sanglots dans sa gorge. Il fermait les paupières. Sa bouche semblait remplie de salive, prête à l'étouffer. Louis était partout, jusque dans l'encre grise de ses cauchemars, toujours plus nombreux.

Puis, Louis avait disparu. Lentement. Il avait disparu avec tout le reste, tout ce qui lui avait fait du mal, tout ce dont il ne voulait plus jamais _jamais_ se souvenir. Les yeux de Louis. Le sourire de Louis. Les mains de Louis. La douceur des cheveux de Louis. Les genoux de Louis. Le goût de sa bouche et de sa peau. Harry avait tout repoussé dans le fond de sa mémoire. Il n'avait plus voulu penser.

C'était assis sur le canapé, le bras d'Elio autour de son cou, confortablement installé contre son épaule, qu'il avait entendu la phrase. Ils regardaient un film, seuls dans la salle télé. Les ombres formaient sur les murs nus des arabesques torturées, et Harry avait dû mal à se concentrer sur l'intrigue. Il avait mal au coeur, un peu, comme toujours à cette époque. Les doigts d'Elio frôlaient son épaule et il se demandait ce qu'il se passerait s'il l'embrassait maintenant. Si dans son estomac exploseraient les mêmes étoiles que les lèvres de Louis avaient fait naître. Et puis, soudain, en noir et blanc, cigarette au coin de la bouche, le héros du film avait murmuré, la voix un peu rauque : _« On devrait pouvoir se tuer idéalement. Dans nos têtes. Et puis renaître après, pouvoir parler, se regarder, être ensemble comme si on ne s'était jamais rencontrés. »_ Harry s'était raidi. Il ne se souvenait pas de la suite du film. Il n'avait plus pensé qu'à ça, qu'à ces quelques phrases, ces mots coupants qui résonnaient en lui et ouvraient une plaie béante le long de son coeur.

La phrase avait flotté pendant des jours dans son esprit. Il ne l'avait entendu qu'une fois mais il la connaissait par coeur. _On devrait pouvoir se tuer idéalement... Dans nos têtes... Et puis renaître..._ Harry ne savait pas encore s'il voulait renaître. Mais se tuer, oui. Dans sa tête. Sans personne pour hurler en retrouvant son corps. Sans personne pour faire de vagues autour de lui. Seul. Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il aimait l'idée. Il aimait penser aux gens le frôlant, lui parlant, lui souriant, sans jamais savoir qu'à l'intérieur de lui, tout était détruit. Il aimait imaginer son corps comme une enveloppe vide, remplie de vent et de quelques larmes amères, ayant laissé la trace blanche de leur sel le long de ses os.

C'est comme ça que Louis avait totalement disparu. C'est comme ça qu'Harry avait réussi à se protéger. Laisser Elio derrière lui n'avait même pas été si difficile, après ça. Harry ne ressentait plus. Ou si peu. Parfois, un rayon de soleil un peu trop brûlant lui faisait mal au coeur. Parfois, le rire d'un enfant dans un parc lui faisait relever les yeux, et il sentait une chaleur diffuse s'installer dans son estomac. Parfois, la poussière devant l'écran d'un cinéma lui rappelait celle qui flottait dans une petite cabane, au fond d'un bois vert, et les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux pendant le générique lui rappelaient que quelque part, il était toujours vivant.

Malgré tout, Harry pensait avoir réussi. Il avait vécu si silencieusement. Il avait tout fui, pensant que le Japon l'aiderait à ouvrir une nouvelle page du mauvais roman qu'était sa vie. Il avait réappris, petit à petit, à faire confiance aux gens. Il s'était fait des ami.e.s, peut-être pas nombreux, mais des gens sur qui ils pouvaient compter. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Chaque matin avait la même couleur que le précédent. La vie était grise ou blanche, comme la vapeur qui s'échappait de sa tasse de thé au petit déjeuner. Il ne s'autorisait jamais à dépasser les bornes de la routine confortable qu'il avait construit. La seule fois où son coeur avait battu plus vite, c'était sans doute le jour où il avait couru au milieu de la route pour récupérer un petit chaton roulé en boule avant qu'il ne se fasse écraser. Depuis, Mochi était le seul qui s'installait sur sa poitrine, la nuit, et la réchauffait.

Harry ne s'était plus autorisé à remuer le passé. Tout avait disparu, avalé par des kilomètres de distance, par des océans sans fonds. Harry ne parlait pas de ce qui l'avait conduit ici. Personne ne lui posait la question. Harry se construisait seulement un futur, et peut-être que ce futur paraissait bien fade aux gens qu'il croisait, mais lui s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Il ne _voulait_ pas plus. Harry préférait vivre sans rien ressentir plutôt que crever de douleur à chaque respiration.

*

*

*

Et pourtant... Pourtant ce soir, Harry n'hésite pas une seconde en se décalant pour laisser passer Louis dans son minuscule appartement. Il allume la lumière du couloir, referme la porte derrière eux. Dehors, la pluie tombe toujours, martelant le toit et les vitres dans un bruit sourd, qui semble les couper du reste du monde. Harry aime cette ambiance d'apocalypse, lorsqu'il est seul. Cette fois, il ne sait pas. Il a l'impression que tous ses mouvement sont ralentis, mesurés. Il a peur de respirer trop fort et de briser quelque chose, ou de se mettre soudainement à pleurer. Derrière lui, il entend Louis rire en découvrant Mochi.

— Salut toi... Tu es mignon.

Harry se mord la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Il enlève son manteau trempé, retire son bonnet et se passe une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer. _Tout va bien se passer._ Quand il se retourne, Louis a Mochi dans les bras, et est en train de lui gratter la tête. Son chat, ce traître, ronronne s'en accorder un regard à son maître.

— Comment il s'appelle ?

— Mochi.

— C'est marrant comme nom... Ça veut dire quoi ?

Harry regarde Mochi se tortiller pour quitter les bras de Louis, visiblement décidé à réclamer ses croquettes.

— C'est le nom d'une pâtisserie ici... Je te ferais goûter.

Il va dans la cuisine, essayant de ne pas réfléchir à la façon un peu trop spontané qu'il a depuis quelques temps d'inclure Louis dans son futur, et attrape la gamelle de Mochi pour lui servir à manger. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, Louis est appuyé contre la porte, et est en train d'observer la petite pièce. _Exactement comme moi, la première fois que je suis entré chez lui, cet été là..._ Il secoue la tête et se racle la gorge, brusquement gêné :

— Tu... Enfin, tu devrais enlever ton sweat. Tu es trempé... Je peux te prêter autre chose. Tu veux aller dans la salle de bain ?

— S'il-te-plaît.

Louis lui sourit. Harry l'emmène dans la salle de bain, s'excusant qu'elle soit aussi petite. Louis hausse les épaules.

— Je m'en fiche, Harry. C'est gentil de... Me laisser rester ici.

Harry ne répond pas. Il se contente de reculer, avant de marmonner qu'il revient avec des vêtements. Dans sa chambre, il reste un moment immobile devant l'armoire, se fixant dans la glace accrochée à la porte du meuble. Tout son corps lui semble étrangement petit, comme s'il avait à nouveau seize ans, des membres maladroits et cette façon idiote de rentrer ses épaules vers l'avant. Il soupire. Derrière lui, il aperçoit par la fenêtre la pluie qui balaye avec une lenteur terrible les arbres et les toits. Le monde n'a plus aucune couleur, le monde n'est qu'un nuage gris, gonflé d'eau et de vent. C'est son monde, celui-là. Son monde qui cohabite soudain avec un autre, celui de Louis, sûrement nu dans sa douche derrière le mur, un monde de soleil et de peau caramel, d'yeux immenses et aussi bleus que le ciel, de rires et d'existence facile.

Et Harry, après avoir vécu depuis si longtemps dans la lumière rare d'un soir s'essoufflant dans la tempête, brûle à nouveau de voir l'aube, ses doigts roses, ses sourires diaphanes.

Il s'assoit sur son lit et soupire à nouveau. À ses pieds, Mochi tourne en rond, se frottant contre sa jambe en ronronnant.

— Je sais... Je sais, murmure alors Harry en le regardant. J'avais dit que je ne laisserais pas Louis entrer dans ma vie à nouveau mais il est... Tu ne l'as pas vu, toi, quand il s'éloignait sous la pluie.

Son chat s'arrête, le fixant avec ses grands yeux ronds, comme s'il l'écoutait véritablement.

— Je ne pouvais _pas_ le laisser rentrer tout seul jusqu'au _ryokan_ alors qu'il pleuvait autant. Et... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai fait ce stupide câlin mais c'était agréable, ok ? Et puis c'est Louis, après tout. Toi tu ne le connais pas, mais moi... Moi je sais beaucoup de choses de lui. J'ai vécu le meilleur été de ma vie à ses côtés. Même si tout allait mal en même temps.

Mochi se met à bailler, puis détache ses yeux d'Harry pour sauter sur le lit et s'allonger en boule. Le jeune homme sourit, avance sa main pour le caresser entre ses deux oreilles.

— Tu t'en fous, hein, de ce que je raconte... C'est pas grave. T'as raison, dans le fond. Ce n'est pas très intéressant.

Il reste encore immobile quelques secondes, écoutant le bruit rassurant de la douche dans la pièce d'à côté, puis il finit par se lever et fouiller dans son placard. Louis est plus petit que lui. Il a un peu plus de formes aussi... Harry n'a pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer la courbe généreuse de ses cuisses et de ses fesses, pendant tout le temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble ces dernières semaines. Il attrape un jogging et un sweat remisés au fond des étagères, se rappelant soudain qu'il ne fait _que_ prêter des habits à Louis, peu importe qu'ils soient beaux ou non. Peu importe qu'ils lui aillent bien ou pas. 

Il sort de la chambre, non sans un dernier regard à Mochi qui s'est endormi. Pour la énième fois, Harry se dit qu'il aimerait beaucoup être aussi paisible que ce chat. 

Louis met encore dix minutes à arriver. Harry, après lui avoir déposé des affaires devant la salle de bain, se glisse dans sa cuisine pour faire du thé. Il est tard, peut-être minuit, mais il n'a pas envie de dormir et il est certain qu'il en sera de même pour Louis. Il dépose le plateau sur la petite table plate de son salon et allume la télévision après une hésitation. Il tombe sur un documentaire un peu ennuyeux retraçant l'histoire de Tokyo. Parfait. Il contourne le canapé, nerveux malgré lui. Derrière la fenêtre, il observe son pot de géraniums trempés. Les petites fleurs se balancent au gré du vent, leurs pétales humides, brillants de pluie. Quand il ouvrira les volets demain matin, la terre aura l'odeur agréable qu'elle a toujours à la fin d'une tempête. Il passera une heure accoudée au petit balcon, à respirer en fixant la silhouette brumeuse des montagnes, au loin. Peut-être que Louis sera encore endormi dans son lit, et il pensera à son corps enroulé dans la couette, à ses épaules brunes dépassant du draps blanc, à ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Il n'osera pas aller voir, se contentera d'aller frapper à la porte, et de demander, _Louis, tu veux déjeuner ?_ Et Louis se lèvera, il aura les yeux gonflés de sommeil, la voix rauque. Il sera beau à en mourir. Quand il partira enfin de chez lui, Harry se laissera tomber sur son canapé et se mettra à pleurer.

Il sursaute lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre enfin. Sa rêverie lui semble ridicule soudain, et il se détache de la fenêtre, nerveux.

— Ça a été ? Tu avais de l'eau chaude ? Le système est un peu capricieux, parfois.

— Non, c'était très bien. Et les vêtements aussi. Merci.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Harry réalise que Louis porte vraiment les habits qu'il lui a prêté... Des habits à lui. Ayant sans doute son odeur. Il le détaille rapidement de bas en haut, le trouvant affreusement adorable dans le jogging trop grand.

— J'ai dû rouler les manches... Je crois que tu as plus grandi que moi, grimace Louis en tirant un peu sur le sweat.

Harry sourit et hausse les épaules.

— Ça te va bien... D'être petit, je veux dire. Et les habits aussi. Enfin... Oui. C'est bien sur toi.

Louis fronce un peu les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Harry balbutiait de cette façon. Cela dit, il a la politesse de ne pas relever et s'assoit sur le canapé, parfaitement à l'aise. Harry l'imite, tendant la main vers sa tasse de thé brûlante. Il a besoin d'avoir quelque chose entre ses mains pour ne pas se mettre à se ronger les ongles. Il ne veut pas que Louis remarque sa nervosité. Il ne veut pas que Louis se rende compte qu'il est toujours ce gamin maladroit et timide de l'été 1993.

— Donc. C'est chez toi ?

— Ouais... Depuis trois ans. C'est petit mais j'aime bien.

— Tu vis tout seul ?

— Oui. Tout seul.

Louis semble analyser la réponse, ses doigts tapotant contre sa propre tasse de thé. Harry se demande s'il est content d'apprendre qu'il n'a personne dans sa vie. Ou si cela lui fait un peu pitié. Sûrement un peu des deux... Louis a dû avoir des tas d'amants, lui, en six ans. Harry a toujours dû mal à comprendre comment il peut être célibataire.

— Tes ami.e.s ne vont pas nous en vouloir d'être partis ?, reprend Louis. 

— De... Oh, non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils vont comprendre.

Louis souffle sur son thé et en avale une petite gorgée avant de grimacer.

— C'est chaud.

— Tu n'avais qu'à attendre.

— Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas patient.

Harry sourit légèrement. Un silence confortable s'installe entre eux, et pour la première fois Harry réalise que sa nervosité vient sans doute du fait qu'ils sont totalement seuls dans la même pièce. Pour le moment, leurs rencontres avaient toujours eu lieu dans le _konbini_ , ou dans le jardin du _ryokan_ , ou dans Kyoto. Il y avait des gens autour d'eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas agir totalement familièrement... D'ailleurs, Louis ne s'était pas vraiment permis de faire allusion au passé. Cette fois, l'ambiance est différente. Il fait nuit. La pluie les enferme dans un cocon rassurant. La voix de Louis est douce. Propice aux confidences. Et Harry sent qu'il pourrait se laisser aller... Il pourrait avoir envie de se confier. L'idée ne lui fait même pas si peur que ça.

Il se racle la gorge, et se lance :

— Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas t'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Je te crois quand tu dis que c'est le hasard qui t'as amené ici.

Louis l'écoute, la tête légèrement penché vers la droite. Son regard attentif donne à Harry la force suffisante pour continuer.

— D'ailleurs... Je suis content que tu sois là. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu vas bien et que... Que les années n'ont pas changé la personne que tu étais.

Louis se met à sourire, ses yeux pétillants dans l'obscurité. Entre eux, de la vapeur blanche s'échappe des tasses de thé. Harry se sent léger. Courageux. 

— Et je voulais aussi m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait. Il y a six ans. Pour... Pour avoir été la personne lâche et stupide dont tu n'avais pas besoin dans ta vie. Je sais que j'ai tout gâché. Tu méritais mieux. Donc. Voilà.

Il émet un rire gêné. Un petit silence passe, et il se demande s'il n'a pas été trop loin en parlant de leur ancienne relation jusqu'à ce que Louis repose doucement sa tasse sur la table basse et ne vienne lui attraper les mains. Ses doigts sont chauds dans ceux de Harry.

— H. Tu n'as jamais _jamais_ été lâche et stupide. Je ne peux pas dire que tu ne m'as pas brisé le coeur mais... On avait seize ans, d'accord ? Ça fait longtemps maintenant. Je m'en suis remis. D'autres garçons sont venus après toi me piétiner le coeur, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il rit à son tour, un peu amer. Harry ouvre la bouche pour bafouiller la prochaine chose lui passant à l'esprit, vraiment gêné d'avoir rappelé à Louis des mauvais souvenirs, mais le jeune homme ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Ses yeux sont remplis d'une tendresse dévorante quand il se remet à parler. 

— Mais tu sais quoi ? Au milieu de toutes ces autres histoires, tu as toujours été le seul que je n'ai pas regretté d'avoir aimé de toute mon âme. Si je devais retourner en arrière en sachant... en sachant ce que tu allais faire, je ferais à nouveau tout pour que tu m'accordes un regard. Pour que tu m'embrasses. Pour que tu poses tes mains sur moi. Absolument tout.

— Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux penser ça...

La voix d'Harry est un peu sourde. Le thé est en train de refroidir dans sa tasse. La vapeur n'est plus si épaisse. Il sent ses mains devenir moites contre celles de Louis. 

— Tu ne comprends pas parce que tu as toujours eu une mauvaise estime de toi. Je sais que tu n'as jamais vraiment cru en moi non plus. Je sais que tu pensais que je jouais, que je n'étais pas sérieux.

— Non, je...

— _Haz_.

Louis lui sourit. Ce n'est plus un sourire aussi lumineux que quelques minutes avant, pourtant, juste un sourire un peu froissé. Harry n'a même pas le temps de réaliser que Louis vient juste d'employer un surnom que plus personne n'a prononcé devant lui depuis six ans. Le surnom qu'il ne murmurait que lorsqu'il gémissait contre son oreille, dans l'ombre moite de la cabane dans les bois. Il ne voit que ce sourire, qui lui fait mal. Parce qu'il sait que Louis raison. Il le laisse continuer, le coeur lourd. 

— J'avais seize ans, c'est vrai. Et je découvrais tout juste ma sexualité... J'étais un gamin stupide et idiot. Peut-être que je n'ai pas été parfait pour toi, j'en ai conscience. Mais quand je te disais que je voulais m'enfuir avec toi... Quand je te disais que je voulais qu'on vive ensemble, plus tard... Quand je te disais que j'allais tout dire aux autres, que je me fichais de ce qu'il penserait de moi, de nous, c'était _vrai._ Je n'ai jamais eu honte de t'aimer. Je n'ai jamais eu peur. J'aurai été jusqu'au bout du monde pour toi... J'aurai été jusqu'au Japon, si tu l'avais voulu.

Cette dernière phrase fait rire Harry. Un rire humide et brouillé par les larmes qui se sont amoncelées au bord de ses paupières. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il pleure... Si c'est pour toute cette tendresse sincère qu'il ne mérite pas, ou si c'est pour cet amour perdu par sa faute. Doucement, Louis l'attire contre lui. Harry se met à sangloter contre son épaule sans pouvoir se retenir. Il veut lui dire qu'il est désolé. Qu'il est désolé d'avoir tout gâché ainsi. Qu'il est désolé de les avoir rendu malheureux. Qu'il est désolé de ne pas avoir été assez fort. Qu'il est désolé d'avoir ce cerveau en friche, ce corps tout vide, cet impression de ne pas avoir le droit d'aimer comme les autres, de ne pas mériter ça.

— Je... Je t'aimais Louis... Je t'aimais si fort... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus pourquoi... Pourquoi j'ai fait ça... J'avais juste, j'avais juste si m-mal...

Il entend la respiration de Louis s'alourdir dans sa poitrine. Une main vient lui caresser l'arrière de la tête, et ses sanglots redoublent. 

— Je sais Harry, je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'en ai jamais voulu. C'est à moi que j'en voulais, de ne pas avoir remarqué avant ce qu'il se passait.

— Tu pouvais p-pas savoir...

— Si. Si j'avais fait un peu plus attention à toi.

— Tu faisais attention à moi... P-personne n'a jamais fait autant attention à moi.

Louis le berce lentement. Harry se sent vide. Les larmes continuent de rouler sur ses joues, mais les sanglots se sont éloignés, remplacés par des hoquets disgracieux qui le font renifler. Il reste la tête appuyée contre la poitrine de Louis, les doigts serrant son sweat. Il ne veut plus voir son visage. Il a honte. Quelque chose serre sa gorge, et enfle, commence à l'étouffer. Il doit parler. Il doit dire à Louis, à quel point tout est de sa faute à lui :

— Tu, tu ne pouvais pas deviner alors que je ne t'en avais jamais, jamais parlé.

— Mais tu étais mon petit-ami !

La main de Louis dans ses cheveux s'est crispée. Harry l'entend prendre une lente respiration, comme s'il cherchait au fond de lui la force nécessaire pour continuer.

— J'aurai dû voir à quel point tu allais mal.

Sa voix s'est brisée. Harry ferme les paupières. Il se sent sur le point de vomir, et pourtant, tout semble soudain très clair dans son esprit. Lentement, il se détache de Louis. La main de celui-ci glisse, vient se poser sur sa cuisse. Et Harry, enfin, lève les yeux vers son visage. Il n'avait pas pensé que Louis pourrait être en train de pleurer, lui aussi, pourtant c'est le cas. Des larmes roulent le long de ses joues, jusque dans sa bouche, jusque dans son cou. Le col du sweat est humide. Harry avance ses doigts vers lui, comme hypnotisé par son visage, par son sourire brisé, par ses yeux brillants et ses cils collés de larmes. Il pose sa main sur sa joue.

— Non, Louis. Ce n'était pas ton rôle. J'étais malade, dans ma tête. Tu ne pouvais rien contre ça.

Sa voix est lente mais claire. Louis l'écoute, et Harry a l'impression qu'il retient son souffle.

— Ce que j'ai fait, je pense que j'aurai fini par le faire à un moment ou à un autre, même sans toi. J'étais trop mal. La personne qui aurait dû m'aider, c'était ma mère. Et elle n'a jamais rien fait, parce qu'elle me haïssait. Comme mon père. Comme un tas d'autres personnes.

Louis ne dit rien. Harry se dit que c'est sans doute la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un le regarde de cette façon-là, avec autant d'attention. Doucement, il caresse sa joue de son pouce, essuie les larmes qui s'y sont taries. Louis ne lâche pas ses yeux.

— Tu vas peut-être me penser fou mais je ne regrette plus mon geste. C'est la seule chose qui m'a permis d'échapper à toutes ces personnes qui me faisaient du mal. C'est la seule chose qui m'a permis de guérir un peu, d'aller mieux maintenant, de pouvoir vivre seul sans avoir envie de pleurer chaque foutu matin.

— Tu as dit que tu ne pensais plus à moi, murmure soudain, Louis, la voix déchirée. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Est-ce que tu m'avais vraiment oublié ?

Harry baisse un peu les yeux. Il sent ses joues le brûler, son coeur s'alourdir dans sa poitrine, comme s'il était soudain gonflé de trop sang.

— Je ne sais plus... Je crois... Les premières semaines étaient horribles. Je n'avais que toi en tête, et cette lettre affreuse que j'avais envoyé. J'avais si honte de moi. Je me disais que tu devais me haïr alors j'ai juste... J'ai vraiment voulu t'oublier. Je l'ai voulu si fort que je pense que j'avais presque fini par réussir.

— Est-ce que tu as lu mon livre ? Tu as parlé de la dédicace... Est-ce que tu l'as lu ?

— Non.

Harry n'arrive pas à lire sur le visage de Louis s'il est déçu ou non. Le jeune homme ne dit rien, il se contente d'acquiescer doucement.

— Tu l'as acheté pourtant.

— Oui. L'autre jour.

— Pas avant ?

— Non.

Louis laisse alors échapper un petit rire qui sonne faux, acide et douloureux. Harry fronce les sourcils, et murmure :

— Quoi ?

— Rien j'ai juste... Je me sens si bête.

— Pourquoi ?

Harry laisse retomber sa main et Louis attrape distraitement ses doigts, faisant glisser une de ses bagues.

— Parce que j'ai écrit ce bouquin juste pour que tu réagisses... Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'espérais. Je crois que je me disais que quelque part dans le monde, tu allais passer dans une librairie, voir mon livre et l'acheter. Et qu'en voyant la dédicace, tu allais m'envoyer une lettre à l'adresse de mon éditeur. Je m'imaginais qu'on se retrouveraient à une terrasse à Paris. Ç'aurait été le printemps. Toutes les fontaines auraient été allumées, le ciel aurait été bleu et sans un nuage. On aurait tous les deux été un peu gênés en se serrant la main et puis on aurait parlé de tout et de rien, un peu du passé, sans prononcer de mots qui font mal. Et à la fin, au moment où nos cafés auraient refroidi, tu aurais dit, _Louis, j'ai lu ton roman, et je l'ai trouvé si beau. J'ai eu l'impression de nous revoir il y a six ans. J'ai eu l'impression de retomber amoureux de toi._ Mais ça n'ait jamais arrivé, parce que tu n'as même pas lu mon livre. Et tous les gens me faisaient des compliments, dans les magazines, dans les journaux, sur les forums, des tas d'inconnus me disaient que j'écrivais terriblement bien, que l'amour que je décrivais, ils mouraient d'envie de le vivre, que j'avais un don ou je ne sais quoi et juste... C'est devenu si absurde. Ces mots-là, je voulais que tu sois le seul à les prononcer. Tout ce travail, c'était pour toi. Quand j'ai réalisé que tu avais définitivement disparu, que tu ne réapparaîtrais pas dans ma vie, j'ai décidé de partir... Je ne voulais plus entendre toutes leurs voix, je ne voulais plus que ma mère agite mon livre devant le nez de toutes ces amies, et qu'elle parle de moi comme si j'étais un petit prodige. Je ne voulais plus que mon éditeur continue de me demander de lui envoyer un nouveau projet. Je ne voulais plus rien écrire, jamais.

— Et c'est pour ça que tu es arrivé au Japon...

— Oui, c'est pour ça... Parfois je me demande si la vie n'aime pas juste se foutre de moi. 

Louis se recule. Il a l'air très jeune, soudain, ses doigts dépassant à peine des manches trop longues de son sweat. Il se recroqueville dans le fond du canapé, sa tasse de thé entre les mains. Harry n'a rien à dire, rien à ajouter. Ils boivent en silence, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télévision qui continue de leur montrer des images du vieux Tokyo. Harry n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur ce que le présentateur raconte.

Est-ce que tout a été dit ? Est-ce qu'il fallait crever l'abcès de cette façon-là, pleurer une bonne fois pour toutes puis se dire au revoir en se souriant, un peu gênés ? Rester amis de loin ? S'oublier à nouveau ?

Soudain, Harry est persuadé que demain matin, lorsque Louis partira, il lui dira au-revoir pour la toute dernière fois. Cette soirée signe la fin de son voyage. Louis n'a plus rien à faire ici, au Japon. Pourquoi voudrait-il encore passer du temps avec Harry ? Louis n'arrivait pas à surmonter leur passé, mais maintenant qu'ils en ont parlé, il va pouvoir tourner la page.

— On devrait aller dormir, non ?

Harry n'avait pas remarqué que Louis avait fini son thé. Il le fixe depuis l'autre bout du petit canapé, l'air fatigué et très lasse.

— Oui... Oui, bien sûr. Je vais te laisser mon lit. Tu devras le partager avec Mochi mais il ne prend pas beaucoup de place.

Louis sourit un peu, mais Harry voit bien que c'est surtout pour être poli. Il se lève, à nouveau mal à l'aise, et l'emmène dans sa chambre.

— Voilà... Je peux te prêter un pyjama si tu veux.

— Non, le jogging c'est très bien. Et... Ou est-ce que tu vas ?

Harry fronce les sourcils, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

— Sur le canapé.

— Tu ne dors pas ici ?

Un silence gênant s'installe pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Harry lâche la poignée et bafouille :

— Je ne sais pas... Ce n'est pas, enfin, tu seras mieux tout seul.

— J'ai envie de dormir avec toi. S'il-te-plaît.

Et Harry voudrait avoir le courage de dire non. Mais Louis le fixe avec ses yeux immenses et suppliants, d'un bleu sombre au milieu de la nuit, et il en est incapable.

Lorsqu'il se glisse avec lui sous les draps, il réalise que c'est aussi peut-être parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

*

*

*

Il est trois heures. Peut-être quatre. Harry n'arrive pas à dormir. Il fixe le ciel qu'il entrevoit à peine entre les rideaux de sa chambre. La pluie s'est calmée dehors, il ne reste plus que le vent, humide et désespérée, qui fait claquer les volets du voisin du premier étage. Derrière lui, il entend la respiration épaisse et régulière de Louis. De temps en temps, le jeune homme sursaute, comme Mochi lorsqu'il rêve. Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Lentement, il se décide enfin à se retourner. Il est resté en t-shirt et en jogging, comme Louis. D'habitude il ne dort qu'en caleçon, il a l'impression de mourir de chaud sous la couette. À quelques centimètres, le visage à moitié enfoui dans l'oreiller, Louis dort. Harry ne sait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait, en se retournant. Peut-être qu'il aurait aimé ne rien ressentir. Peut-être qu'il aurait aimé regarder Louis et se dire : _C'est un garçon comme les autres. Un garçon que j'ai aimé il y a longtemps, et avec qui tout est fini à présent. Cette nuit ne signifie rien, d'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble. Il n'a pas cherché à m'embrasser, ni à prendre ma main. C'est seulement Louis, un vieil ami._ Mais Harry n'est pas dupe. Harry sait ce que signifie la façon dont son coeur se serre doucement dans sa poitrine, dont tous ses membres semblent se mettre à flotter. Harry a déjà été amoureux. Deux fois. Et la première fois était de Louis. Il n'a pas oublié ce qu'il ressentait en le regardant. Et ce qu'il ressentait semble s'être démultiplié avec le temps, étrangement. Lentement, il avance sa main. Ses doigts tremblent. Il ne touche pas la peau de Louis. Il repousse seulement doucement une mèche de ses cheveux, lui tombant sur le nez.

Et au milieu de l'aube blanche qui se dessine lentement sur les murs de la chambre, Harry sent son souffle se couper. Parce que Louis, Louis est si beau et semble si jeune endormi ainsi. Louis ressemble au Louis de seize ans. Si Harry fermait les yeux, il serait transporté six ans en arrière. Il serait dans la petite chambre de Louis, dans son lit d'adolescent aux planches qui craquaient lorsqu'ils essayaient d'être discrets. Ce serait un matin comme les autres, l'aube serait fraîche et délicate, annonciatrice d'un soleil brûlant dans l'après-midi. Harry oserait réveiller Louis en déposant de légers baisers le long de son nez. Louis sourirait dans son demi-sommeil, il grommellerait quelque chose de stupide et d'adorable à la fois, et il viendrait se coller contre le corps d'Harry. Ils feraient l'amour comme ça, en se frottant paresseusement l'un contre l'autre, et Harry glisserait ses mains le long du dos de Louis, et viendrait mordre le sommeil de son épaule. Ce serait doux et plein de fièvre, ce serait juste eux gémissant dans les cheveux de l'autre, pensant stupidement que tout ce qui se passait dans cette chambre y resterait à tout jamais.

Oui, Louis ressemble à ce Louis là, ce Louis d'avant, un Louis plein d'optimisme et de rêves naïfs. Mais il y a autre chose, qui se dessine sur ses traits. Quelque chose qui se mélange à l'ombre comme de la craie humide, un peu grasse et brouillonne. Ce sont les petites rides au coin de ses yeux, minuscules mais visibles. C'est sa mâchoire plus droite, plus ferme. C'est sa barbe mal-rasée, qu'il n'avait pas avant. Quand Harry embrassait Louis, il ne sentait sous ses lèvres qu'un duvet doux, qu'une joue d'enfant, délicate et chaude. Maintenant, il sait que s'il passait sa langue contre le menton de Louis, il le piquerait. Et quelque part, au fond de lui, Harry a envie de savoir. Il veut retrouver le goût de la peau de Louis. Il veut toucher ses cuisses nues, ses fesses, son ventre. Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi doux ? Est-ce qu'il a toujours cette cicatrice en forme de v, derrière le genou ? Est-ce qu'il gémit toujours lorsqu'on lui tire un peu les cheveux ? Est-ce qu'il aime toujours qu'on lui embrasse ses chevilles ?

Soudain, entre le rideau entrouvert, un rayon de soleil filtre timidement et vient caresser la joue de Louis. Harry reste immobile, sa main posée entre eux. Il sent le souffle du jeune homme sur la jointure de ses doigts. Il le voit renifler. Il ne bouge pas lorsque ses paupières papillonnent doucement. Les yeux de Louis sont d'un bleu pâle et limpide lorsqu'il les entrouvrent. Ses cils forment des ombres infinies sur ses pommettes. Harry lui sourit un peu.

Il devrait lui dire bonjour. Il devrait se lever, repousser la couette, même s'il est peut-être cinq heures du matin, et aller leur faire à déjeuner. Il devrait quitter la chaleur de la couette, l'aura solaire de Louis. Mais il en est incapable.

À vrai dire, il sait ce qu'il doit murmurer. Les mots coulent tout seuls, jamais oubliés :

— Est-ce que je peux te serrer contre moi ?

Il n'y a que quelques secondes de flottement, où Louis le dévisage lentement. Puis un sourire se dessine sur son visage encore à moitié endormie, et il chuchote :

— Pour ressentir ?

— Pour ressentir.

Alors, Harry s'approche et l'enlace. C'est aussi tendre que six ans plus tôt, mais plus fort aussi. Harry ferme les yeux. L'odeur du corps de Louis le submerge comme une vague. La fermeté de ses bras autour de sa taille aussi. La façon dont leurs jambes s'emmêlent, comme si elles ne s'était jamais détachées. Il a envie de pleurer, à nouveau. Il avait de dire à Louis, _Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de t'avoir perdu._ Mais il n'ose pas. Le nez dans la nuque du jeune homme, il inspire le parfum de ses cheveux. C'est son shampooing que Louis a utilisé hier soir, et Harry aime savoir son odeur mélangé à la sienne. Ils restent longtemps l'un contre l'autre, dans la lumière pâle du petit matin. Les mains de Louis caressent doucement le dos d'Harry, passant légères le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s'arrêtant au sommet de ses épaules, dévalant jusqu'à ses reins. Le mouvement reste doux, pourtant. Harry sent le sexe de Louis contre sa cuisse, chaud et un peu lourd. C'est intime et agréable, et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait changer de place.

— Est-ce que tu réalises, murmure alors Louis, que la première fois que nous avons fait ça, c'était dans une nuit complète.

Harry ne dit rien. Il attend la suite, ne sachant pas trop où Louis veut en venir, mais voyant que le jeune homme ne continue pas sa phrase, il marmonne contre son cou :

— Oui, et ?

— Rien. J'aime bien le symbole. Aujourd'hui, le jour est en train de se lever. C'est comme si nous commencions quelque chose de nouveau.

Harry reste un long moment immobile, avant de se reculer lentement. Face à lui, Louis est souriant, pleinement réveillé à présent.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Rien de plus que ce que je viens de dire.

Louis le dévisage, un peu perdu. Harry se mordille la lèvre, avant de reposer sa tête sur son oreiller. Il ne lâche pas Louis des yeux.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu parles de « nous ».

Cette fois Louis fronce les sourcils. Il semble hésitant, mais sa voix ne flanche pas :

— Mais... Parce que j'ai envie que tu fasses à nouveau partie de ma vie. J'ai envie d'essayer encore. Pas toi ?

— Tu veux dire... Comme avant ?

— Oui. Comme avant. Mais en mieux.

Harry ne dit rien. Il se contente de le fixer, hébété, incapable de réagir. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Louis peut dire une chose pareille... Comment Louis peut encore avoir envie de partager quelque chose avec lui, Harry, qui lui a fait tant de mal auparavant. Louis pourrait avoir qui il veut. Il est beau, intelligent, drôle, charmant. Harry n'est rien de tout ça. Il n'est qu'une ombre de passage.

Louis semble interpréter son silence comme un refus car il murmure soudain, _ce n'est pas grave... j'ai juste cru... je suis désolé..._

Harry ne le contredit pas. Il devrait, sûrement, mais il en est incapable. Tout est _trop_ , soudain. Il veut que Louis le laisse. Il veut être seul, pouvoir réfléchir à ce que tout cela signifie.

Ils se lèvent. Harry leur fait à manger, et Louis mastique en silence, avalant son thé si vite qu'il s'est sûrement brûlé la langue. Harry ne dit toujours rien. Le silence entre eux lui fait mal au ventre. Mais il n'arrive plus à suivre. Les choses se sont trop accumulées... Hier soir... Les confidences de Louis... La façon dont ils ont pleuré l'un contre l'autre... Et puis la nuit, et ce matin, la douceur de leur étreinte, leurs corps faits l'un pour l'autre... Harry est mort de peur. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi. Louis n'a jamais été néfaste pour lui. Louis a toujours été le seul point de lumière de sa vie, alors pourquoi le rejette t-il ?

Pourquoi ne le retient-il pas quand Louis, gêné sur le pas de la porte, le remercie une énième fois pour l'avoir accueilli pendant la nuit ?

Pourquoi le laisse t-il partir ? Pourquoi claque t-il la porte derrière son dos ? Pourquoi reste t-il immobile, les yeux rivés sur la poignée qu'il tient encore serrée entre ses doigts ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il laisse les choses le rendant heureux, s'échapper ?

Il ferme les yeux.

Louis... Louis va partir. Louis va s'être rendu compte que Harry est toujours aussi lâche qu'avant. Louis qui se bat depuis des semaines pour obtenir son attention. Louis qui ne lui en veut même pas. Louis a qui d'autres garçons ont brisé le coeur. Louis qui a écrit un livre pour lui. Pour lui. Parce qu'il voulait... Parce qu'il voulait qu'Harry le lise et lui dise, _Je suis à nouveau tombé amoureux de toi, à travers tes mots._

Et soudain, Harry n'a plus peur. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire.

Il lâche la poignée de la porte, retourne comme un somnambule dans le salon. Sur l'étagère de sa minuscule bibliothèque, au milieu de manuels de japonais et des pochettes de cds, il attrape le livre.

Il le tient serré contre sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il se glisse à nouveau dans le lit. Les draps ont l'odeur de Louis. Il prend une longue respiration, et l'ouvre.

Les mots dansent un peu devant ses yeux. Les phrases lui semblent d'abord étrangères, puis tout revient. Harry se laisse engloutir dans le livre. Entre les pages blanches, Louis a glissé tout le soleil, toute la langueur, toute la beauté cruelle de l'été 1993.

Entre les pages blanches, à l'encre noire, Louis a écrit à Harry à quel point il l'aimait. Et à quel point il souffrait de son absence.

_« Si cet été — l'été 1993 — devait avoir une couleur, je dirais sûrement : le vert... »_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En relisant le chapitre avant de le poster je viens de me rendre compte qu'il était peut-être un peu ennuyant... Je suis désolée ? Cette discussion - pleine de non-dits - était nécessaire à un moment ou à un autre. Je n'avais pas prévu que ce soit maintenant, mais ça fait un moment que mes personnages ont pris le dessus sur moi (lol) 
> 
> J'espère donc qu'il vous a plu quand même... Je me demande si vous vous doutez de ce qu'a fait Harry ? 
> 
> En tout cas je vous dis à vendredi... Merci pour vos messages et votre soutien, comme toujours. Ça me touche beaucoup beaucoup. ♡
> 
> ps : si vous n'aviez pas la référence, le film dont parle Harry au début du chapitre est (l'excellent) J'ai tué ma mère de Xavier Dolan. 
> 
> #CAPfic


	14. The Happiest Days of Our Lives - (Chapitre 13)

**1993**

**\- L O U I S -**

 

> **_« J'ai attendu si longtemps_ **
> 
> **_Ce soir, c'est notre moment_ **
> 
> **_C'est juste toi et moi, babe_ **
> 
> **_Mais j'te dis "bye bye" si tu fais du sale »_ **
> 
> \- _Bye Bye, Squeezie & Joyca_ (il le fallait) 
> 
>  

 

 

 

Louis est assis sur la table de la cuisine, Harry debout entre ses jambes. C'est la fin de l'après-midi. Par les volets entrouverts, la chaleur flotte lentement, haletante comme un vieux chien. Trois mouches bourdonnent en tournant autour du garde-manger. Derrière eux, le robinet mal refermé goutte irrégulièrement sur une assiette. Dehors, bruit étouffé par les murs et les haies du jardin, un voisin passe la tondeuse.

Louis ne fait pas attention à tous ces bruits familiers. Son attention entière est focalisée sur Harry, Harry dont la bouche est rouge de framboise, Harry qui mord dans le fruit en le regardant, fièvre dans les yeux. Le jus du fruit dégorge sur ses dents ses lèvres son menton. Louis rit. Il se sent jeune et heureux, vivant et libre. Ses genoux se resserrent autour des hanches osseuses d'Harry. Il le tire un peu plus contre lui. Main dans ses cheveux bouclés, asséchés par le soleil. Sa langue glisse le long de son cou. Il lèche le jus avant qu'il ne vienne tacher le col de son t-shirt.

Louis connaît le goût de la peau d'Harry, maintenant. Celle de sa sueur et de sa salive. Le goût qu'il a lorsqu'ils viennent de se baigner dans le lac. Celui de son corps alangui de soleil. Celui de son ventre barbouillé de miel. Celui de sa nuque et du creux de son coude. Il voudrait connaître tout le reste, le mettre totalement nu et le dévorer. Mais Harry a reculé une fois, et depuis il n'ose plus vraiment demander. Ils ont le temps, après tout. Toute une vie. Des mois et des mois d'été.

Louis a seize ans. Pour lui, l'amour ne peut pas s'épuiser.

Entre ses mains, le visage d'Harry est collant de sucre. Il l'embrasse. Sa langue a le même goût que sa peau. Louis est content d'avoir volé les framboises sur l'étal du marché.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, aujourd'hui ?

C'est Harry qui s'est reculé. Ses joues et ses lèvres sont un peu plus roses que tout à l'heure, comme toujours après un baiser. Louis le trouve terriblement beau. Il passe à nouveau ses doigts entre ses cheveux, remet en place ses boucles rebelles.

— Hmmm... Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de : rien ?

Harry rigole. Il se penche vers Louis, dépose un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche, puis sur le bout de son nez. Louis le laisse faire. Il frissonne un peu lorsque Harry mordille le lobe de son oreille.

— Tu avais quelque chose en tête, peut-être ?

Il sait que sa voix est un peu plus rauque que d'habitude. Soudain, il aimerait que Harry recule. Il aimerait que leurs hanches cessent de se frotter comme elles le font. Son short en jean commence à le serrer.

— Pas vraiment... Juste. Être avec toi.

Louis sourit. Il pose une main sur la poitrine d'Harry, tentant d'ignorer la chaleur agréable de sa peau.

— Parfait alors. Et si on allait dans le jardin ?

Harry semble un peu surpris quand Louis se laisse glisser de la table, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils restent là à s'embrasser pendant encore des heures. À vrai dire, Louis aurait bien aimé. Mais... Voilà. Il ne veut pas que Harry se rende compte de son état et se sente forcé de faire quelque chose.

Il se glisse jusqu'à l'évier, et se passe les mains sous l'eau. Ses paumes sont collantes de sucre.

— Il faudrait peut-être que je me nettoie le visage, dit Harry derrière lui. Ou toutes les abeilles du coin vont venir me butiner.

L'image fait rire Louis. Les mains trempées, il se retourne avec un petit sourire :

— Si elle vienne te butiner c'est parce que tu es la plus jolie fleur de ce village...

— C'est ça, fous toi de moi. N'empêche que quand j'aurais des boutons partout, tu n'auras plus qu'à m'emmener à l'hôpital. Et tu devras leur expliquer que c'est à cause des framboises que tu as volé. Et tu te retrouveras en prison.

— Oui et toi tu devras leur dire pourquoi tu avais tout ce jus de framboise sur le visage...

Harry fait la moue, mais Louis ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Avant que ses mains ne sèchent, il s'avance :

— Allez, viens là. Je vais te nettoyer moi.

Harry se laisse faire, et Louis prend bien soin de frotter délicatement sa peau, déposant des baisers sur ses joues lorsqu'il se plaint que l'eau est trop froide.

Dans le jardin d'à côté, la tondeuse a arrêté de bourdonner. Mais Louis est bien trop absorbé par Harry pour s'en rendre compte.

*

*

*

— Louis ? Tu es là ?

Sa mère fait claquer la porte de la véranda, et descend le petit escalier menant au jardin. Louis est allongé dans l'herbe, le nez près des pâquerettes. À côté de lui, Harry, en tailleur, lit un manga. Il est dix-huit heures. Peut-être dix-neuf. Louis ne sait pas très bien. La terre devient fraîche sous son ventre, et le ciel n'est plus si lumineux.

— Ah, bonsoir Harry, fait sa mère en s'approchant d'eux.

Harry lui sourit poliment. Louis sait qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise quand sa mère est là. D'habitude, celle-ci les laisse tranquille, d'ailleurs. Il se demande ce qu'elle lui veut.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sa mère est encore en tenue de travail. Elle a l'air essoufflé. Un peu fatigué aussi. Pendant un instant, Louis se sent mal d'être là à se prélasser alors que sa mère a passé sa journée debout, à transpirer dans sa veste noire.

— Robert a appelé... Tu te souviens de lui, le fermier ?

Un silence passe, puis Louis hoche lentement la tête.

— Oui... Oui, je me souviens. Il veut que je revienne ? Comme l'année dernière ?

— Il aimerait bien. Il a besoin de main d'oeuvre.

— C'est pour les haricots ?

— Oui, je crois. Il a parlé de deux jours. Logé nourri, évidemment. J'ai dit que tu viendrais.

— Tu as... Quoi ? Tu aurais pu me demander avant !

— L'année dernière tu avais dit que tu le referais.

— Oui mais... Enfin...

Louis jette un regard vers Harry, qui les écoute sans rien dire, visiblement un peu perdu. Sa mère ne semble pas s'en rendre compte, puisqu'après un petit soupir elle reprend, le ton sec :

— Écoute Louis, tu n'as qu'à le rappeler si tu ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas mon problème, si tu préfères traîner à ne rien faire plutôt que de gagner un peu d'argent. Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre, dans quelques années, quand tu auras un travail aussi pénible que le mien.

Sur ces mots, elle tourne les talons et remonte vers la maison. Louis attend qu'elle ait refermé la porte de la véranda pour se rouler sur le dos en gémissant :

— C'pas possible... Je suis désolé, Haz... Il faudrait que je le fasse.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette histoire d'haricots ?

Harry repose le manga sur ses genoux. Il a l'air pensif, soudain. Louis arrache une pâquerette en expliquant lentement :

— Robert est un fermier qui travaille dans le coin. Il a une assez grosse exploitation. L'année dernière il m'a embauché avec d'autres gars pour venir faire la récolte des haricots. On passe des heures dans le champ à ramasser... Et puis le soir on dort dans son hangar, il l'aménage en dortoir. À la fin il y a un gros repas avec tout le monde. C'est assez sympa. Et ça fait un peu d'argent.

— Romain et les autres le font ?

— Romain je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment son truc... Mais Jim le fait depuis ses treize ans. Il n'en a pas parlé ?

— Je ne crois pas... Mais ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, en fait.

Louis sourit un peu avant de se remettre à grommeler :

— Dans tous les cas, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller cette année... Un week-end entier sans te voir... C'est la merde.

— Et... Pourquoi est-ce que je ne viendrais pas, moi aussi ?

Louis cligne des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Dans le ciel, un pigeon passe en virevoltant.

— Mais oui !, il s'exclame alors en se redressant, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Tu... Ça te plairais ?

— Ça a l'air sympa, murmure Harry, nonchalant.

Louis sent son sourire s'agrandir malgré lui.

— Ça le sera !

— Je ne suis juste, tu sais, pas très à l'aise avec les groupes, ajoute alors Harry, une petite tension flottant dans sa voix.

Louis fronce les sourcils. Il avance sa main, entoure la cheville d'Harry avec ses doigts, caresse doucement son os. Le geste est tendre et familier. 

— Je te promets que tout ira bien. Je serai là, ok ?

Harry hoche la tête. Il a l'air content. Ils se remettent à parler, Louis décrivant à toute vitesse la ferme de Robert. Harry rit en écoutant ses anecdotes. Et doucement, le soleil tombe tout à fait sur le jardin. Les ombres se teintent du bleu profond de la nuit. Les grenouilles se mettent à croasser dans un fossé. Quand ils rentrent dans la maison, l'odeur de l'herbe déposée sur leurs vêtements, Louis a totalement oublié la remarque angoissée d'Harry. 

*

*

*

Le champ est immense, baigné de poussière et de soleil. L'air est sec, le ciel bleu semble presque blanc à l'horizon. Louis plisse les yeux en se relevant, s'étirant un peu. Ses muscles lui font mal et toute cette lumière crue lui donne le vertige. Il frotte un peu sa nuque, grimaçant en sentant la sueur accumulée entre ses épaules. Il se sent dégoûtant, d'une façon qui n'a rien d'agréable.

— Ça va ?

Harry lui sourit depuis l'autre rangée d'haricots, genoux sales et bandana délavé noué autour de ses cheveux. Malgré ça, une boucle lui tombe devant les yeux, et il la repousse avec un mouvement lent. Elle revient immédiatement chatouiller le bout de son nez.

— J'ai juste soif, je crois.

Harry hoche la tête. Il se baisse, attrape la bouteille d'eau près de son énorme sac de haricots, et la tend à Louis. Leurs doigts se frôlent par-dessus les tiges vertes, et Louis se sent stupidement heureux, soudain.

— Merci.

Il essuie ses paumes moites sur le tissu en jean de sa salopette, et ouvre la bouteille, n'hésitant pas à s'asperger avant de boire. L'eau dégouline le long de ses tempes, de son cou, de sa nuque. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit froide, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Trois heures que le sac est en plein soleil, en même temps. Ce n'est pas très étonnant que même l'eau soit devenue tiède. Il avale trois gorgées, prenant soin d'en laisser à Harry, puis lui rend la bouteille avec un sourire.

— Ça fait du bien.

Autour d'eux, les gars travaillent en bavardant. Louis ne les connaît pas vraiment. La plupart sont des adultes venus des villages alentour... Jim, qui est arrivé en retard ce matin, est à l'autre bout du champ. Louis ne l'a aperçu que brièvement, en allant chercher sa casquette qu'il avait oublié à la ferme. Cela dit, il ne va pas s'en plaindre. Si Jim avait été dans le coin, il aurait été mal à l'aise. Ici, personne — ou presque — ne le connaît vraiment, et il peut rester avec Harry sans se mêler aux autres groupes. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait envie de discuter avec d'autres personnes, de toute façon.

En face de lui, Harry rebouche à son tour le capuchon de la bouteille et la laisse retomber dans le sac avant de s'accroupir à nouveau près des haricots. Il travaille vite, plus vite que Louis, et l'effort dessine sur sa peau l'ombre de ses muscles. Louis ne devrait pas se sentir _attiré_ par ça. Il ne devrait pas avoir envie d'abandonner sa rangée pour rejoindre celle d'Harry, l'attraper par le col de son t-shirt blanc et le renverser sur le sol, pour l'embrasser en ayant sur ses dents le goût de la terre et de la poussière. Il ne devrait pas rêver de passer sa langue sur le haut du torse d'Harry, et de mordre ses joues brûlées par le soleil.

Louis a un problème avec le fait de lécher et de dévorer Harry.

Il secoue la tête, remettant de lui-même ses pensées dans le droit chemin, et se concentre à nouveau sur sa tâche. Arracher les haricots. Ne pas penser à son mal de dos, ni à l'insolation qui le menace malgré sa casquette. Ce soir... Ce soir peut-être qu'il pourra laisser son imagination s'évader vers d'autres choses.

*

*

*

La ferme est immense. En arrivant ce matin, ils n'ont pas tellement eu le temps de visiter mais ce soir, Louis prend le temps de montrer à Harry toutes les dépendances et les granges. Celui-ci semble assez impressionné, et s'arrête pendant un temps considérable pour regarder les vaches qui le fixent en mâchonnant leur foin.

— C'est dommage, il n'y a pas de bébé.

— Ils naissent plutôt au printemps je pense.

Harry reste silencieux un moment, ses doigts crispés sur la barrière de fer.

— Tu crois qu'elles vont aller à l'abattoir ?

Louis se mordille la lèvre. Il a envie de passer son bras autour des hanches de Harry, mais il n'ose pas. Déjà, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils font — le geste serait trop intime, trop adulte, trop tendre, aussi peut-être — et surtout, ils sont en public. Même si personne n'est avec eux actuellement, tous les gars s'étant précipités pour faire la queue à la douche. Louis n'a pas envie de prendre de risques inutiles.

— Lou ?

Hm ? Ah oui. Les vaches.

— Je ne sais pas... On pourra demander à Robert, si tu veux.

— Non, c'est bon. Je ne veux pas savoir.

Louis sourit vaguement, avant de reculer et de mettre les mains dans les poches de sa salopette. Il se sent tout petit, là-dedans. Mais c'est confortable pour travailler, alors...

— Harry, défenseur des animaux. C'est mignon. Ça te va bien.

Harry se tourne vers lui, les joues rosissantes, mais l'air légèrement sur la défensive.

— Je dis juste... Je déteste savoir qu'on leur fait du mal.

— Tu devrais devenir végétarien, alors.

— Oui... Mais si je disais à la mère de Jim qu'en plus de me préparer à manger elle doit me faire un plat spécial sans viande, je pense qu'elle va me tuer.

Louis se met à rire. La peau de son visage le tire un peu, et il se dit qu'il doit sûrement avec des coups de soleil partout. Au moins, Harry a eu la gentillesse de ne pas le lui faire remarquer.

— Si tu manges chez moi, on ne fera pas de viande.

— Vraiment ?

— Promis.

Les yeux d'Harry brillent joyeusement. Autour d'eux, le paysage est sublime, le ciel teinté de mauve et de orange. Le soleil est en train de décliner à l'horizon, déversant sur les champs les dernières lueurs chaudes de la journée. Pourtant, Louis ne voit rien de tout ça. C'est fou comme le monde semble pâle face aux yeux d'Harry, petites émeraudes scintillantes. Louis pourrait bien s'habituer à ce que ce vert là éclipse pour toujours tous les couchers de soleil de son existence.

*

*

*

Les trois douches habituellement réservées aux ouvriers de la ferme coulent toujours, quand Harry et Louis entrent dans la pièce faisant office de salle de bain. Le sol est sale, plein d'une terre devenue boueuse. La vapeur s'accroche aux murs, fronts brillants et gris. Louis s'appuie contre un lavabo, retenant un soupir. Dans les douches, personne ne parle. Les hommes sont sans doute, tout comme eux deux, abrutis de chaleur. Louis a hâte de faire disparaître l'odeur des haricots agrippée à ses mains, et de laver la terre logée sous ses ongles. Harry, à côté de lui, fixe ses pieds. Il a l'air fatigué, un coup de soleil colorant le bout de son nez. Sur ses joues, les tâches de rousseur semblent être plus brunes encore qu'auparavant.

Enfin, une douche se libère. C'est un grand blond qui en sort, épaules larges et débardeur collant encore à son torse trempé. Louis le fixe peut-être un peu trop longtemps, parce que le gars finit par lui décocher un regard irrité :

— Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

— Euh, rien. Pardon.

Louis se redresse et attrape nerveusement sa serviette de bain. Il jette un coup d'oeil à Harry qui lui sourit, murmurant qu'il va encore attendre son tour. Louis se sent un peu mal de le laisser, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait lui proposer de venir avec lui dans la douche. Hm.

Il referme la porte derrière lui et attends quelques secondes avant de retirer sa salopette. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait chaud, avant de se retrouver nu sous le jet. L'eau est presque froide et coule lentement, s'arrêtant parfois comme si elle n'avait plus le courage de continuer, mais Louis s'en fiche. C'est trop agréable quand même. Il reste un long moment la tête baissée, laissant l'eau couler sur son crâne et envelopper ses épaules. Ses coups de soleil le brûlent déjà et les courbatures se font sentir lorsqu'il se met à se savonner. Peu importe.

Est-ce que Harry est dans la douche à son tour ? Il pourrait l'appeler pour le lui demander. Mais... Mais il y a d'autres gens, dans la pièce. Louis n'ose pas. Il finit par étreindre la douche et attrape sa serviette. Le tissu est rèche sur sa peau. Il grimace. Est-ce que ce le gars blond avait des coups de soleil, lui aussi, sur son torse long et large ? Louis se demande ce que ça serait, d'avoir un corps comme ça, un corps d'homme. Il n'est pas sûr que ce sera son cas un jour. Malgré ce que sa mère lui dit, il est presque certain d'avoir arrêté de grandir... Est-ce qu'un jour Harry le dépassera ? Est-ce qu'un jour Harry aura les épaules musclées, les cuisses épaisses, des mains immenses ? Est-ce qu'un jour Louis aura autre chose qu'un corps minuscule et mince, autre chose qu'un visage ingrat et des rondeurs enfantines ? Une chose est sûre, Louis espère qu'il sera toujours auprès d'Harry, lorsque le corps de celui-ci ne sera plus celui d'un adolescent, mais d'un adulte.

Lorsqu'il sort de la douche, en t-shirt et short propre, Harry est déjà dehors, cheveux humides et peau lisse de savon. Il attrape son poignet, entourant brièvement sa peau de ses doigts. Ils se sourient avant de sortir de la pièce, traversant la cour de la ferme pour rejoindre le dortoir. Au loin, un chien aboie. La nuit sent le romarin, le fumier et le foin coupé. La nuit sent le shampoing et le savon d'Harry.

*

*

*

— Chuuut.

— Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a personne ?

— Aïe... Attends... Oui, je suis sûr. C'est derrière la trappe. Viens.

Louis tire sur la main d'Harry, qui trébuche encore une fois avant d'entrer finalement dans le grenier. Ils sont tous les deux à quatre pattes sur le parquet, et Louis est certain d'avoir une écharde dans la paume, mais. Ils sont dans le grenier. Louis est déjà venu là quand il était petit. C'était avec Romain. Ils avaient visité la ferme avec leur école de primaire, et tous les deux avaient trouvé bien plus amusant de s'enfuir sans le dire à la maîtresse et de grimper dans le grenier pour se jeter dans le foin. Dans son souvenir, la pièce était immense, salle de jeu version campagne. Maintenant, le grenier semble avoir rétréci. Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'il fait nuit. Et peut-être aussi parce que le foin forme une montagne impressionnante, allant jusqu'au plafond de tôle.

— Il fait super chaud, grogne Harry avant de se lever pour marcher dans le foin.

Louis le suit. Il y a une fenêtre sur le côté, et ils l'ouvrent prudemment, avant de se pencher pour regarder à l'extérieur. En bas, c'est la cour, silencieuse et vide. Un tracteur est endormi près de l'entrée d'une des granges. Au loin, ils aperçoivent la silhouette sombre du dortoir où ils ont laissé leurs collègues, qui ronflaient bruyamment. Louis a envie de rire en repensant à la façon dont ils sont sortis du bâtiment en rampant, presque sans respirer.

La nuit est claire. La lune semble énorme, et sa lumière laiteuse donne aux ombres une douceur particulière, presque irréelle. Louis se sent bien, accoudé à cette petite fenêtre, l'épaule d'Harry contre la sienne.

Mais il se sent bien aussi lorsque Harry finit par attraper son menton pour l'embrasser. Le baiser est lent, et Louis se sent renaître. Toute la fatigue accumulée de la journée disparait contre la peau chaude d'Harry, disparait lorsqu'il glisse ses doigts dans l'amas de ses boucles, disparaît lorsqu'il rapproche leurs deux corps et qu'ils tombent dans le foin, en se mettant à rire.

Harry est allongé sous Louis, et si le foin le pique il ne dit rien, sourire doux et yeux très pâles. Louis tend la main pour enlever un morceau de paille coincé entre ses boucles, et il lui sourit en retour.

— Ça va ?

— Oui. Et toi ?

Leurs voix ne sont qu'un murmure au milieu du velours qu'est la nuit, et Louis entend son coeur battre dans la profondeur de sa poitrine.

— Ça va. Je suis heureux d'être avec toi ici.

— Moi aussi.

Harry pose sa main sur la hanche de Louis. Ses doigts glissent un peu sous le tissu, cherchent la chaleur tendre de sa peau.

— Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Louis le dévisage doucement. Il ne s'inquiète pas, même si la petite tension dans la voix d'Harry lui fait supposer qu'il va lui demander quelque chose d'important.

— Bien sûr. Vas-y.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles ne pas avoir peur ?

— Peur ? De quoi ?

— De... Nous. Tu sais. Ce qu'on fait. Je veux dire... C'est nouveau pour toi, je crois, et pourtant tu l'acceptes facilement. Tu n'as pas l'air angoissé.

— Tu l'es, toi ?

Louis sait la réponse, à vrai dire. Il ne connaît pas Harry depuis longtemps, et pourtant il a bien compris que ses soupirs mélancoliques, ses regards parfois fuyants, ses peurs tapies dans la lumière de ses yeux, sont bien réelles. Cela le rend triste, un peu. Mais il n'a que seize ans, après tout. Il ne mesure pas vraiment à quel point Harry est blessé. Il ne peut pas l'imaginer. Pour lui, le monde n'est qu'un été perpétuel, un horizon d'orages sourds, vite remplacés par des ciels immensément bleus. Alors, quand Harry hausse les épaules, et que sa voix tremble un peu, il ne s'inquiète pas tellement.

— Oui, souvent.

— Tu ne devrais pas, il répond doucement, en embrassant le haut de son oreille, on s'en fout des gens. Fais ce qui te rends heureux, tout ça. Vis au jour le jour. C'est ma devise.

Harry rigole. Ce n'est pas un rire tout à fait léger, mais quand même. La courbe de ses épaules est plus souple.

— Bon alors, là, ce qui me rendrait heureux, c'est que tu m'embrasses.

— Il suffisait de demander.

Louis roule sur lui et attrape son visage entre ses mains. Leurs corps s'enfoncent dans le foin tandis qu'ils s'embrassent, le baiser se faisant plus langoureux que quelques instants auparavant. Louis sent les hanches de Harry rouler légèrement contre les siennes, et le mouvement l'arrête, coeur au bord des lèvres.

— Tu... Tu veux, _ça_?

Il enfonce un peu son bassin contre le sien et Harry halète contre ses lèvres, les joues déjà rouges et les yeux immenses dans l'obscurité.

— Ouais, ouais... S'il-te-plaît Louis.

— T'es sûr ?

— _Louis_.

Il se met à rire. L'odeur du foin est enivrante entre eux, et Louis sent les morceaux de paille piquer ses genoux nus, lorsqu'il se penche à nouveau pour retrouver la chaleur de la bouche d'Harry. Il la connaît par coeur à présent, cette bouche. Il sait exactement de quelle façon sucer sa langue pour le faire gémir. Il sait que Harry aime lorsqu'il tire sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Il sait qu'il devient fou lorsqu'il l'embrasse en glissant son pouce derrière sa nuque, et qu'il caresse sa peau frissonnante, juste sous ses cheveux. Mais il connaît mal le corps d'Harry allongé sous lui, brûlant et répondant à ses caresses, demandant _plus_ d'une façon qu'il ne sait pas encore comment satisfaire.

Pendant un instant, Louis se demande si Harry a déjà de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Peut-être, après tout. Harry savait qu'il était gay. Il a dû aimer d'autres garçons, avant Louis. L'idée lui fait un peu mal, mais il suffit que Harry soupire contre ses lèvres, cils papillonnants et bouche gonflée par leurs baisers pour qu'il oublie instantanément ses pensées.

Il y a Harry sous lui. Il y a Harry, dans le foin, qui passe ses mains sous son t-shirt et caresse la courbe de son dos. Il y a Harry, dont les hanches sursautent dès qu'il tire sur une mèche de ses cheveux. Louis se fout du reste. Le monde peut bien s'écrouler, le grenier brûler, une météorite exploser au milieu de la grange, il ne bougera pas.

Et la fièvre monte. La fièvre semble s'écouler des yeux d'Harry, les rendre noirs et profonds, s'enrouler autour du corps de Louis, comprimer sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il ait envie de ne plus jamais respirer autre part que dans la bouche même d'Harry.

L'amour a lieu ainsi, pour la première fois. Souvent, Louis y repensera, même quand Harry sera parti depuis des mois. Il y aura d'autres nuits, d'autres jours parfois, des heures assoupies et lentes passées à se rouler dans les draps, dans l'herbe franchement coupée, oui, il y en aura d'autres, mais jamais elles ne seront aussi pleines de sens que celle-ci.

Louis tremble lorsqu'il déshabille Harry. Mains traînantes, hésitantes sur les vêtements. La lune semble lécher sa peau à mesure qu'il la découvre, l'habiller d'une lueur liquide, aérienne. Louis n'a jamais vu Harry entièrement nu. Dans sa poitrine, son souffle se démultiplie, s'étale, se brise.

— Tu es si beau...

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, un peu étranglé. Louis a le regard immense et terrifié. Il ne sait pas où poser ses doigts, il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut toucher. Harry lui sourit dans le noir, et ses pupilles semblent regorger d'étoiles.

Louis se penche. Ses cheveux frôlent le ventre d'Harry. Il embrasse sa peau, tendre à cet endroit. Les baisers sont légers. Il contourne son nombril, s'attarde le long de ses reins, suce un carré de peau juste au-dessus de l'os de sa hanche. Entre ses mains, Harry halète un peu, se tord dans le foin. Louis a envie de pleurer. Il n'arrive même plus à parler. C'est bête, sûrement. Il ne comprend pas d'où lui vient toute cette émotion, qui s'amasse dans le fond de sa gorge. Il frotte son nez contre le ventre d'Harry, y laisse traîner un peu sa langue. Sa peau a le même goût qu'ailleurs, celle de sa sueur et de son savon.

Et Louis est amoureux de lui.

Quand il descend son caleçon le long de ses cuisses, Harry ferme les yeux. Il dit, _ne me regarde pas, s'il-te-plaît,_ et Louis secoue la tête, prend ses poignets entre ses mains. Le temps semble s'être suspendu entre eux. Louis n'a jamais été aussi conscient de l'odeur du foin, et des bruits chauds de la nuit hors du grenier. Il n'a jamais été aussi conscient de la façon dont la poitrine d'Harry se soulève, de la façon dont sa bouche est humide, et son sexe dur entre ses jambes.

— Harry, ouvre les yeux.

Sa voix est douce. Les paupières du jeune homme vacillent un peu.

— Non...

— Harry. Regarde. Regarde moi.

Louis le lâche. Il se met debout, ses jambes un peu tremblantes. Son érection lui fait mal, mais il attend que Harry s'assoit et ouvre à nouveau les yeux pour retirer lentement son short en jean et son t-shirt. Il n'a jamais été nu devant quelqu'un avant. Il ne sait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Pendant une seconde, il réalise qu'il a peut-être l'air très stupide, debout au milieu de ce grenier vide. Puis, il croise le regard d'Harry et tous ses doutes s'envolent en fumée.

C'est de ce regard là dont Louis rêvera, pendant des années. C'est ce regard là qui lui donnera envie d'écrire, de tout dire, de raconter la fièvre et les mains et les rires et la peau pâle et la douceur des baisers.

Noyé sous l'amas noir et épais de ses cils, le lierre de ses yeux n'a jamais été aussi vert et dense. Louis s'approche. Ses genoux tremblent. Harry n'a même pas besoin de parler, Louis sait que c'est vers lui qu'il doit aller, pour toujours, aimant irrémédiablement attiré par son corps. Il se laisse tomber dans le foin, et Harry l'enlace. Leurs peaux sont chaudes l'une contre l'autre. Louis ne s'est jamais senti aussi à sa place dans le monde.

Lentement, il appuie sa bouche contre l'oreille d'Harry, et l'embrasse.

*

*

*

_J'aimerais tant savoir écrire la beauté crue de ce premier amour. J'aimerais vous dire, vous dire avec des mots, le tremblement des corps. J'aimerais vous apprendre par coeur les bouches qui se retrouvent, le goût du foin dans les cheveux, les larmes qui bordent les yeux. J'aimerais que vous touchiez les pages de ce livre, et qu'elles soient comme une peau, une peau granuleuse et claire. J'aimerais que vous l'imaginiez couverte de grains de beauté bruns. J'aimerais que vous sentiez la douceur des poils sur les cuisses, la chaleur des cheveux sous la nuque, la dureté des os et la force pleine des hanches. J'aimerais que vous puissiez avoir dans la bouche le goût de la sienne, le goût du sexe, le sel amer qui le recouvre._

_Si je ferme les yeux, toutes les sensations sont là, intactes et pourtant si lointaines. C'est en moi, je crois, pour toujours. Il m'arrive parfois de faire l'amour à des garçons... Je les allonge dans les draps blancs du lit, et leurs visages sont flous, soudain. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai honte, après. Sur le moment, je suis incapable d'arrêter le flot du temps. C'est l'hiver et dans ma chambre, j'entends les grillons de l'été 1993. Sur mes cuisses, les doigts qui glissent deviennent les siens. L'imaginer me fait du bien. Dans mes cheveux, il y a l'odeur du foin piquant, la poussière des champs. La chaleur moite s'abat sur mon corps. Je n'ouvre plus les yeux, jamais. Mes doigts se perdent le long d'un corps qui ne lui ressemble pas, et pourtant, et pourtant..._

_Je n'oublierais jamais la douceur de son sexe, sa lourdeur entre mes doigts malhabiles. Son corps qui s'arque doucement, pliant contre le mien, ma main qui se glisse sous son dos. La sueur éparpillée entre nous comme une deuxième peau, et nos sourires timides dans l'obscurité. Sa langue dans ma bouche, gémissante et sucrée. Je n'oublierais jamais mes jambes entre les siennes, mon bassin appuyé contre sa hanche, désespéré et lent. Je n'oublierais jamais ses doigts qui hésitent entre mes cuisses, puis qui m'enrobent tout entier. Je n'oublierais jamais nos mains liées contre sa poitrine, son regard s'épuisant dans le mien, nos bouches respirant l'une pour l'autre._

_Tout est lui, toujours._

_L'amour chez moi ne se démultiplie pas, l'amour n'est qu'une seule et unique personne, et cette personne a disparu, il y a longtemps déjà._

_Je pourrais tomber amoureux à nouveau, je crois. Mon coeur pourrait se mette à battre pour un autre sourire. Peut-être que cette nuit alors, disparaîtrait lentement de mon souvenir. Peut-être que d'autres mains remplaceraient les siennes. Peut-être que je cesserais d'avoir mal..._

_Mais comment oublier... Comment oublier son rire au milieu de l'orgasme ? Comment oublier ses mains dévalant mon dos mes fesses mes cuisses ? Comment oublier son baiser au moment où nos corps fatigués se mêlaient l'un en l'autre ? Comment oublier la sueur le long de sa poitrine, le goût de sa salive et de son sperme, la profondeur infini de chacun de ses regards ?_

_Comment oublier cette nuit où nos mains amoureuses se sont jurées, à tout jamais, de ne plus jamais se lâcher ?_

_*_

_*_

_*_

C'est le dimanche soir. Une table immense a été dressé dans la cour. Les sièges autour sont en plastiques. L'une d'entre elles est tombée dans le sable lorsqu'un chien a couru après un enfant. Personne n'a pensé à la relever.

Louis et Harry sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Sous la nappe à fleurs, leurs genoux se frôlent. Parfois, Louis glisse sa main sur la table et caresse doucement sa cuisse. Ils se sourient en se passant les bols de chips. Le coeur de Louis n'a pas ralenti depuis leur nuit dans la grange... Déjà, il rêve de recommencer. Il rêve aussi de se réveiller pour toujours enlacé contre le dos d'Harry, ses cheveux dans la bouche et son bassin naturellement collé à ses fesses. Il rêve que Harry, pour toujours, soit celui qui se retourne, voix rauque et yeux pleins de sommeil, et qu'il l'embrasse, malgré le goût un peu âcre de leurs bouches au matin. Il rêve qu'à jamais, ses mains se glissent entre leurs deux corps alanguis de sommeil, et qu'il caresse lentement Louis jusqu'à le faire venir sur son ventre, gémissement étouffé dans le foin ayant rougi leurs peaux nues. Il a envie de le dire à tout le monde, à quel point Harry est doux et beau et merveilleux et à quel point il a envie, à chaque moment de ses journées, de l'attraper et de l'embrasser et de le toucher encore et encore, jusqu'à mourir dans la chaleur de ses bras.

Peut-être qu'il a bu un peu trop de vin.

En face d'eux, Jim est assis de travers sur sa chaise, cigarette au coin de la bouche. Il n'a pas beaucoup parlé depuis une heure, trop occupé à engloutir les brochettes passant sur les plats. À vrai dire, ni Louis ni Harry n'ont cherché à lui faire la conversation.

— Alors les jeunes, c'était pas trop dur ?

À côté d'eux, Marcel décapsule sa bière d'un geste sec et remplit son verre d'une main habile. Louis se décale un peu pour le regarder :

— Ça va. Je l'avais fait l'année dernière.

— Et toi ? T'es pas d'ici, non ?

Il s'adresse à Harry qui se racle la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise, avant de dire :

— Non. Je suis juste là pour les vacances.

 _Juste pour les vacances._ La réponse fait mal à Louis. Parfois... Parfois il oublie. Que Harry va repartir. Mais ce n'est pas si grave, non ? Ils pourront s'écrire. Et Louis ne va certainement pas rester terré à tout jamais dans ce bled. Il rejoindra Harry.

Quand il reprend le fil de la conversation, Jim est en train de parler, les coudes avancés sur la table.

— ... Harry n'est pas très habitué à faire ce genre de trucs, hein Harry ?

L'intéressé hoche prudemment la tête, et Louis sent un vague malaise s'installer dans sa poitrine. Marcel se met à rire. Un rire un peu gras, le rire de tous les hommes d'ici, qui boivent trop et sont au bar PMU dès neuf heures du matin. Louis les déteste.

— Ah ouais, c'est sûr que d'habitude, les gars de la ville sont pas très dégourdis.

Louis s'apprête à répondre, ne voulant pas que la conversation s'éternise, mais Jim est plus rapide :

— D'ailleurs, il est passé où ce mec qui était là il y a deux ans... Tu sais, Kevin ? Le petit blond.

Marcel fait un vague geste de la main avant de grimacer :

— Vous avez pas entendu l'histoire ? C'était un pédé. Ça m'étonne pas qu'il tenait pas le coup... Tu te rappelles comme il se traînait dans les allées ? Il avait du mal à marcher le pauvre.

— Ça c'était peut-être normal, ricane Jim.

La lueur dans ses yeux n'a rien de sympathique. Louis sent ses joues le brûler. Autour de ses couverts, ses doigts blanchissent. À côté de Jim, un gars à la barbe grisonnante se retourne et rejoint la conversation avec une blague de mauvais goût. Puis un autre se lève et se met à mimer la façon dont Kevin marchait, balançant exagérément ses hanches de droite à gauche. Les rires fusent autour de la table. Chacun ajoute son anecdote, plus sale encore que les précédentes.

Louis a envie d'hurler.

Pourtant, il en est incapable. Cloué à sa chaise, il respire à peine. Le bruit de la conversation s'épaissit dans ses oreilles, jusqu'à devenir un bourdonnement désagréable. Il voudrait pouvoir réagir. Il voudrait pouvoir dire quelque chose, défendre ce Kevin qu'il ne connaît même pas et qui ne mérite pas toutes ces remarques homophobes et dégoûtantes et affreuses. Il voudrait ne pas se sentir sali par les mots des autres. Il voudrait ne pas y accorder d'importance, leur cracher au visage et partir la tête haute. Mais il ne le fait pas. À côté de lui, Harry est immobile aussi, figé sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Louis n'ose même plus poser sa main sur sa cuisse.

La seule chose qu'il remarque, dans le silence assourdissant qui l'environne, c'est le regard moqueur de Jim, fixé sur lui.

Et pour la première fois, Louis comprend la peur tapie dans les yeux d'Harry. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai un jour de retard je suis désolééééée. (Mais peut-être que vous aviez même pas remarqué en vrai mdrrrkr). Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai passé TELLEMENT de temps sur la scène dans le grenier, vraiment c'était horrible. 😭 Je ne sais pas si elle est bien au final, mais je n'en pouvais plus de supprimer et de réécrire et de supprimer et de fixer le vide en me disant jesaisplusécrire. ENFIN VOILÀ. 
> 
> À vendredi, je vais essayer d'être à l'heure cette fois-ci. :p Merci pour vos petits messages, comme toujours. ♡
> 
> #CAPfic 
> 
> ps : Mirador ou Bye Bye ?


	15. A Great Day For Freedom - (Chapitre 14)

**1999**

**\- L O U I S -**

 

>   
>  **_Fleurs de cerisier_  
>  Qui ne connaissez le printemps  
> Que depuis cette année,  
> Puissiez-vous ne jamais apprendre  
> Qu'un jour vous devrez tomber. **
> 
> - _Ki no Tsurayuki_

 

 

__

 

 

Une pluie épaisse et chaude tombe sur Kyoto, ce soir-là. Les ruelles du quartier de Teramachi brillent sous la lueur brouillée des lampions jaunes et rouges accrochés aux murs des restaurants. Les gens se pressent dans les boutiques et les échoppes, attirés par des néons multicolores, ou par l'odeur s'échappant d'une cuisine. Tous sont protégés par de grands parapluies. Régulièrement, des groupes d'étudiants encore en uniformes passent en riant. Ils ont l'air insouciants et légers, comme si pour un soir, la menace des examens ne pesaient pas sur leurs épaules. Entre eux, des touristes se faufilent, nez en l'air, à peine dérangés par la pluie, bien trop occupés à s'imprégner de tout, de la langue des odeurs des couleurs du bruit lent de la route qui passe au loin du murmure de l'orage qui menace le sommet des montagnes.

Louis est assis sur un tabouret, devant un plat brûlant de _gohan_. Les nouilles, accompagnées de poulet et de chou chinois, exhalent une odeur appétissante. Pourtant, Louis est incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Ses baguettes de bois ne font que tapoter le bord de son bol. Il a les yeux rivés sur la rue. La vitre du restaurant le protège de la pluie et pourtant il a l'impression d'en sentir l'humidité ronger sa peau et ses os.

— Je suis là !

Il sursaute. Emma tire le tabouret juste à côté de lui, et s'installe, un sourire aux lèvres, les mains fraichement lavées après son passage aux toilettes. C'est elle qui l'a traîné dans un des quartiers les plus prisés de Kyoto, à la nuit tombée, prétextant qu'elle s'ennuyait étant donné que son petit-ami devait travailler sur une maquette d'un projet — Louis n'a pas tout compris — qu'il devait rendre immédiatement à son patron.

Louis ne regrette pas vraiment d'avoir accepté. Il sait juste ne pas être d'une très bonne compagnie. Heureusement, Emma ne semble pas vraiment s'en formaliser. Avec enthousiasme, elle attrape ses baguettes et commence à engloutir son plat — un _obanzai_ , plat typique de Kyoto, d'après ce que Louis a compris de l'explication du serveur. Entre deux bouchées, elle le pousse gentiment du coude, et finit par demander :

— Louis... Est-ce que tu vas continuer à fixer le vide comme ça longtemps ?

— Je ne fais pas ça, grommelle le jeune homme en attrapant quelques nouilles entre ses baguettes, et en les entortillant maladroitement autour.

— Si, c'est exactement ce que tu fais. Tu as l'air d'un poète mélancolique du XVIIIème siècle.

Louis grimace.

— C'est toujours ce que j'ai voulu être dans la vie.

— Allez, explique moi ce qui ne va pas.

Dans la rue, un lampion du restaurant d'en face se met à s'affaiblir, créant une ombre étrange et mouvante sur le mur. Les gens ne semblent pas s'en apercevoir, dos courbé et marche rapide sur le sol mouillé.

— C'est... Je me demande ce que je fais ici, en fait.

— Tu visites. Tu manges. Tu te reposes. Tu t'amuses.

Louis sourit vaguement, avant d'hausser les épaules.

— C'était le but quand je suis arrivé... Et puis je suis tombé sur Harry, par hasard, et c'était comme...

— Renaître ?

Il coule un regard inquisiteur vers Emma mais la jeune femme se contente de le fixer simplement, attendant qu'il continue.

— Ouais. Peut-être ça. Même si ça sonne dramatique... Le truc c'est que, aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître, j'aime vraiment beaucoup Harry.

— Tu es amoureux de lui ?

La question est douce et sérieuse. Louis prend le temps d'avaler quelques nouilles, sans croiser le regard d'Emma. Il sait qu'elle ne le juge pas. Il a seulement du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

— Je ne sais pas, il finit par murmurer. J'étais fou de lui quand on était adolescent. Il était... Il était différent de tous mes amis. C'est lui qui m'a fait prendre conscience que je n'étais pas hétéro... C'est avec lui que j'ai eu mes premières expériences. Tu vois ?

— Oui, je vois.

Louis se remet à sourire. À mesure que les souvenirs refont surface dans son esprit, il sent sa voix s'adoucir :

— C'était vraiment bien, cet été là. Vraiment. Et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Je voulais que ce soit toujours lui et moi et le reste du monde... Ça semble fou, après tout, ça n'a duré que deux petits mois. Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il est l'être humain que je connais le mieux, et le seul que j'ai aimé de toute mon âme. C'est peut-être parce que j'avais seize ans à ce moment-là... On vivait tout très intensément. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer qu'un jour tout ça prendrait fin.

— Comment est-ce que ça s'est terminé ?

Louis se tourne vers elle. Pendant quelques secondes, il la dévisage, sans paraître vraiment la voir. Puis, il soupire et se remet à fixer son bol à présent à moitié vide.

— Il est... parti.

— Sans te dire où il allait ?

Emma fronce les sourcils. Louis se rend bien compte qu'elle comprend qu'il ne lui dit pas quelque chose, mais il en est tout simplement incapable. Ces mots-là, même dans son livre, n'ont jamais pu être prononcé. Des années après, il sent encore la terreur saisir sa poitrine, et la serrer douloureusement. Est-ce que Harry serait encore capable de... Non. Il ne doit pas penser à ça. Harry a dit qu'il allait mieux. Louis le croit.

Il se racle un peu la gorge, tendant la main vers sa tasse de thé pour en avaler une petite gorgée. Le liquide chaud lui fait du bien.

— Pas vraiment. Je savais où il était, après qu'il soit parti. Mais il m'a envoyé une lettre me disant qu'il ne voulait plus me voir donc...

— Et tu n'as jamais cherché à le revoir après ?

— Si ! Bien sûr... J'ai essayé quand j'ai compris que j'avais fait une erreur en laissant tomber aussi vite. Il me manquait horriblement. C'était quatre mois après je pense, peut-être cinq... Mais quand je suis allé là où je pensais qu'il vivait, on m'a dit qu'il avait été, euh... qu'il avait déménagé. Et je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver sa trace.

— Tu étais jeune en même temps.

— Oui... Oui, je suppose que ça n'a pas aidé, avoue t-il avec un petit rire amère.

Emma penche la tête vers lui. Son regard est plus sérieux que jamais.

— Et donc, maintenant ? Est-ce que tu as l'impression que tout est comme avant entre vous ? Tu as dit que tu ne savais pas si tu étais amoureux de lui... Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne ressens plus la même chose pour lui ?

Louis ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Emma hausse un sourcil, l'air perdue :

— Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose d'idiot ?

— Non ! C'est juste... C'est si improbable de parler de mon histoire d'amour au beau milieu d'un restaurant de Kyoto, avec une fille que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques semaines.

Emma lui renvoie son sourire, yeux adorablement plissés.

— Je comprends. Mais je crois qu'on se confie plus facilement à des gens qu'on ne connaît pas intimement... Cela dit, on peut arrêter là si tu veux.

— Je ne disais pas ça pour ça Emma.

Louis attrape doucement sa main et la serre entre la sienne. Le geste lui semble presque trop doux. Les doigts d'Emma sont fins entre les siens. Il pense à ceux d'Harry, longs et enveloppants, et son estomac se serre à nouveau un peu.

— J'ai dormi chez lui hier, il commence lentement. On a un peu parlé du passé... Et puis ensuite, on a été se coucher. Il ne s'est rien passé mais le matin, j'ai plus ou moins laissé entendre que je voulais qu'on se remette ensemble. Comme un couple.

— Il l'a mal pris ?

Louis fait une nouvelle grimace. Sur la vitre, la pluie s'écrase de plus en plus fort, mais il ne l'entend plus.

— Il n'a rien dit du tout. Et quand je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé, et que j'avais cru qu'on était sur la même page à propos de ça, il est encore resté silencieux. Il m'a juste... Laissé partir de son appartement. Alors. Voilà. Je crois que même si j'étais encore stupidement amoureux de lui, ça ne changerait rien. Ce n'est pas le cas pour lui.

Emma baisse les yeux, mordillant sa lèvre. Elle semble n'avoir rien à ajouter et Louis lâche ses mains. Il sent sa gorge se serrer, comme si elle était soudain pleine d'une sève aigre et collante.

Dans son bol, les quelques nouilles restantes sont à présent froides.

*

*

*

Les cheveux d'Emma sont trempés lorsqu'ils arrivent dans la rue, essoufflés d'avoir couru depuis le pont. Louis rit. Il sent le sol tanguer un peu sous ses pieds, lisse et mouillé, dur et noir comme de la pierre volcanique. Il attrape la main de la jeune femme avant de s'écrouler sur le trottoir. Il a une crampe à l'estomac.

— A... Attends... Deux secondes...

Emma s'esclaffe à côté de lui mais ne continue pas. Sa voix est un peu plus pâteuse qu'avant, ralentie par l'alcool qu'ils ont avalés dans cet espèce de petit bar amusant... Louis ne sait plus où. Il y avait seulement encore du _saké._ Et des gâteaux tous mous, qui avaient le nom du chat d'Harry... Peut-être qu'il va vomir en rentrant au _ryokan._

_—_ Je pensais que tu tenais bien l'alcool.

Il hausse les épaules. La pluie ruisselle le long de ses omoplates et le fait frissonner.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleut autant, dans cette fichue ville ?, il marmonne.

Emma s'assoit près de lui sur le trottoir. Son jean colle à ses cuisses, comme celui de Louis. Il a envie de se lover contre elle et de ne plus repartir.

— Ça doit être la saison... Dis, ça te plairait de venir avec moi et Axel demain ? On s'en va. Ça te ferais peut-être du bien de quitter Kyoto.

Louis cligne des paupières. Comment Emma arrive t-elle à aligner autant de mots de façon logique, sans buter sur aucun ? Lui a déjà du mal à analyser ce qu'elle vient de dire... Partir ? Avec elle et Axel ? Partir... C'est bien ce que voulait Harry, non ? Louis lui fichera la paix au moins... Et il ne pourra plus manger son chat. Enfin, non, les gâteaux qui ressemblent à son chat. Ou qui portent le nom de son chat.

Bref.

Il relève un peu ses jambes, appuyant sa joue contre son genou mouillé. Son os est dur à cet endroit. Quelque part sous le flou de ses paupières, il revoit Harry, allongé nu sur le sol de la cabane, le dos et les fesses barbouillés de soleil, en train de mordre son genou. C'était un truc qu'il aimait faire. Et maintenant... Maintenant Harry veut qu'il s'en aille. Louis va le faire.

— Bien sûr, il bafouille.

Emma lui sourit.

— Super !

Elle se relève, tangue un peu sur ses jambes. Louis est rassuré en voyant ça, même si lui a besoin de son soutien pour se redresser.

Ils marchent tous les deux dans la rue vide, et Louis a dû mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que les fils électriques pendant partout au-dessus de leurs têtes. Si les fils tombaient... Ils se retrouveraient prisonniers de tous ces câbles noirs. Est-ce qu'Harry se sent enfermé, parfois ? Est-ce que retrouver Louis était comme pousser tous les murs de la prison de son esprit ? Est-ce que... Il faut vraiment que Louis arrête de penser à Harry sans arrêt. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est Emma qui vient de prononcer son prénom.

Il s'arrête, tirant sur le bras de la jeune fille.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Sa voix lui paraît très lointaine, comme si elle ne lui appartenait plus.

— J'ai dit : tu devrais inviter Harry à venir. Il nous servirait de guide.

— Mais... Emma, j'ai dit qu'il ne voulait plus de moi...

Emma le lâche. Louis sent la pluie tomber dans ses cils, et les alourdir.

— Non. Il n'a rien répondu. Peut-être qu'il a juste peur... Ça fait _six ans_ Louis.

— Et, et alors ?

— Et alors il n'accepte sûrement pas la situation aussi facilement que toi ! Tu es là, tu arrives de nul part et tu débarques dans sa vie en lui demandant de sortir à nouveau avec toi au bout de quelques semaines, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre temps !

Louis reste silencieux. Il tremble un peu, mais sûrement pas à cause du froid. Tout est vide, soudain, dans son esprit. Il a envie de murmurer, _mais rien ne s'est passé entre temps. j'ai juste grandi en pensant à lui, à chaque putain d'instant. six ans se sont passés dans un brouillard épais, six ans qui m'ont seulement conduit à retrouver le vert immense de ses yeux et je ne veux plus attendre pour l'embrasser à nouveau._ Mais il se sait que ce serait injuste, et faux. Le monde a continué de tourner. Il n'a plus seize ans. Et Harry non plus. Louis ne peut pas faire comme si un fossé profond n'avait pas été creusé entre eux. Il doit admettre que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, et qu'ils doivent tout recommencer. Si seulement Harry le voulait bien...

Devant lui, mains sur les hanches, Emma lui lance un regard de défi. Et Louis sait qu'il ne doit pas refaire l'erreur qu'il a commise six ans plus tôt : abandonner.

*

*

*

Quand Louis pousse la porte du _konbini,_ Haku lui lance immédiatement un bonjour joyeux. Il est presque quinze heures, et la pluie a cessé de tomber depuis une demi-heure. Pourtant, l'air est déjà sec et les flaques devant les portes des maisons sont en train de disparaître.

Louis s'avance vers la caisse avec un sourire :

— _Est-ce qu'Harry est là ?_

— _Il range des choses dans les rayons... Mais attention, il a l'air de mauvaise humeur._

— _Merci de l'avertissement !_

Il se retourne, et s'engage dans la première petite allée sur la droite. Harry est de mauvaise humeur... Est-ce à cause de Louis ? Peut-être qu'il le sera encore plus quand il le verra débarquer. Mais Louis n'a pas envie de reculer.

Finalement, il trouve Harry, dos courbé devant un rayon, en train d'empiler des boîtes de gâteaux. Sous sa casquette verte, des petits boucles brunes s'échappent et viennent caresser la blancheur de sa nuque. Louis sourit malgré lui.

— Salut, il murmure doucement, ne voulant pas surprendre Harry.

Celui-ci se retourne pourtant vivement, sourcils froncés en voyant Louis.

— Ah, salut.

Sa voix n'est pas particulièrement froide. Il a juste l'air... Un peu gêné. Ce qui n'est absolument pas ce à quoi s'attendait Louis.

— Je te dérange ?, il hésite.

— Non, non. J'allais prendre ma pause de toute façon.

— Ok. Je vais t'attendre dehors si tu veux.

— Je prends ma pause dans l'arrière cour.

— Ah, euh. D'accord. Alors je vais...

— Je finis de ranger ça et on y va.

Louis se tait. Il hoche la tête et recule de quelques pas, laissant à Harry l'espace nécessaire pour finir d'agencer le rayon. Il se sent un peu inutile, planté là, alors il finit par retourner voir Haku qui semble ravi d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter. Au bout de cinq minutes pourtant, Harry apparaît près de la caisse. Il a retiré sa casquette et se racle la gorge, fixant Louis.

— Tu viens ?

— Oui, j'arrive. _Salut Haku._

Le jeune homme lui renvoie un sourire et Louis suit Harry sans hésiter, jusque dans l'arrière cour. L'espace est minuscule et le soleil parvient à peine à filtrer entre les hauts murs mais l'air est agréable. Il y a seulement une table et des chaises au milieu de la dalle de béton, et Harry s'installe, invitant Louis à faire de même. Sur la droite, il remarque alors que le mur est coupé et laisse entrevoir le jardin des voisins, pleins de petits arbres verts et de fleurs multicolores.

— Je suis désolé pour hier matin, commence Louis, ne laissant pas à Harry le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ce que j'ai dit...

Une pointe d'hésitation brille dans les yeux d'Harry mais il laisse Louis continuer, sans ouvrir la bouche.

— Tu me connais... J'ai tendance à dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête sans vraiment réfléchir, et voilà. Je ne voulais pas te faire paniquer ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise non plus.

Harry ne répond pas tout de suite, prenant d'abord le temps de sortir de sa poche de pantalon une barre de Kit-Kat à la fraise. Il déchire l'emballage et croque dans le chocolat. Louis bouge nerveusement sur sa chaise.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?, finit par demander Harry, la voix lente.

Les mains de Louis sont un peu moites sur le tissu noir de son jean slim.

— Je voulais te dire que je m'en vais ce soir.

— Du Japon ?

— Non, de Kyoto. Je-

— D'accord.

Louis se fige, surpris par le ton froid d'Harry. Le jeune homme écrase l'emballage de son Kit-Kat entre ses mains.

— C'est bien, il finit par ajouter. Tu vas voir d'autres choses que cette ville.

— Oui, acquiesce prudemment Louis. Et à ce propos, je me disais que-

— Je vais devoir retourner travailler Louis.

Que... Hein ? Louis regarde Harry se lever, trop surpris pour faire un geste.

— Mais... Ça fait deux minutes qu'on est là.

— Et tu crois que ma pause dure trois heures ?

Son ton est à nouveau cinglant. Louis avale sa salive, et se redresse à son tour. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Harry lui parle comme ça... Exactement comme s'il se protégeait de quelque chose, et voulait repousser Louis le plus loin possible. Une nouvelle fois.

Il fixe son dos lorsqu'il ouvre la porte de l'arrière-cour et commence à s'engager dans le couloir menant au _konbini._ Il fixe son dos, et son sang se met à bouillir dans ses veines. Il se met à marcher, et attrape la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme.

— Harry, il siffle.

Le jeune homme s'arrête et se retourne vers lui. Il a l'air confus et... Blessé. Louis ne veut pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi. Il se sent juste en colère.

— Écoute, j'en ai marre de te courir après. Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à te voir me sourire, puis me tourner le dos dès que j'avance vers toi. Je ne comprends pas, d'accord ? Je sais que tu as toujours été pleins de secrets et de peurs que tu refusais de partager, mais s'il te plaît, cette fois _dis-moi_ ce que tu veux. Je veux bien me battre pour toi pendant des années et des années encore, mais si c'est en vain alors je préfère le savoir immédiatement et partir.

Harry le fixe avec des yeux écarquillés, et pendant un instant, Louis se dit qu'il lui fait penser à un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Mais ensuite, Harry ouvre la bouche et balbutie :

— Mais tu as _dit_ que tu partais de Kyoto.

— Oui seulement quelques jours, et avec toi idiot. Enfin si tu veux bien... Et si tu n'as rien à faire ce week-end.

Le silence s'étire entre eux, et Louis a soudain envie de rigoler nerveusement. Le visage de Harry est incrédule, et il finit par s'appuyer contre le mur du couloir, comme si ses jambes ne parvenaient plus vraiment à le retenir.

— Je... Quoi ? Tu veux que je vienne ?

— Oui. Emma et Axel m'ont proposé de les accompagner à Kanazawa, voir l'ancien quartier des geishas. Ce serait bien qu'on ait un guide... Même si je ne t'invite pas que pour ça, évidemment !

Harry commence enfin à sourire et il renifle, fronçant adorablement son nez, avant de murmurer :

— Et tu reviens à Kyoto après ça ?

— Oui. Je ne compte pas partir tout de suite.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est « pas tout de suite » ?

Louis roule des yeux, s'approchant suffisamment d'Harry pour pouvoir attraper le bas de son t-shirt entre ses doigts.

— C'est : est-ce que tu acceptes ma proposition oui ou non ?

Cette fois, Harry sourit vraiment. Un sourire brillant, qui remonte jusqu'à ses yeux et fait scintiller le vert de ses iris. Louis pense que s'il était dans une forêt et qu'il levait les yeux pour voir le soleil déposer ses rayons dorés sur les feuilles des arbres, il serait face à la même lumière.

— Oui, finit par souffler Harry. Ça me ferait plaisir d'être votre guide... Et d'être avec toi.

— Alors parfait.

Et juste parce qu'il en a envie, et qu'il sent le corps chaud et pliant de Harry sous le sien, Louis l'enlace doucement. Leur différence de taille est étrangement agréable, et Louis est surpris de réaliser que leurs corps s'emboîtent toujours aussi parfaitement qu'avant, malgré ça. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Harry, respirant l'odeur familière et lointaine de sa peau, pendant que les mains du jeune homme viennent se déposer sur sa taille. Des mains larges, qu'il sait être capables de le protéger du monde entier.

Et pendant une seconde, Louis s'autorise à fermer les paupières et à se dire que tout ira bien.

*

*

*

La gare de Kyoto est presque déserte. Il est six heures du matin, et Louis fait nerveusement les cent pas sur le quai, pendant que Emma et Axel, assis sur un banc, le regardent en baillant.

— Tu me donnes mal à la tête Louis, gémit la jeune fille en appuyant son front sur l'épaule de son petit-ami.

Louis s'arrête un moment de tourner, jetant un oeil vers l'entrée de la gare. Quelques personnes s'arrêtent devant les guichets, ou achètent à boire aux distributeurs, mais il n'aperçoit pas la longue silhouette qui l'intéresse.

— Le train arrive dans douze minutes.

— Oui. _Douze minutes_ , réplique Alex avec un petit rire. Il a encore le temps.

Louis grommelle et se détourne, les laissant pour aller marcher le long du quai. D'ici, il peut voir les montagnes sans qu'elles soient à moitié dissimulées par des toits de maison. Dans la lumière pâle du petit matin, elles semblent grises et roses, délicates et paisibles. Il s'immobilise, inspirant lentement. Il aimerait bien aller tout là-haut, au sommet, et se rouler dans la neige qui doit y rester en permanence. Il aimerait bien aller visiter le Mont Fuji, aussi, et se perdre dans la campagne japonaise. Peut-être plus tard... Même si ce « plus tard » commence à être problématique. Hier soir, Louis a eu un appel de son éditeur qui a menacé de le mettre à la porte s'il ne lui envoyait rien de concret avant deux semaines. Enfin, peu importe.

Parce que quand Louis se retourne en entendant Emma l'appeler depuis l'autre bout du quai, ses yeux trouvent immédiatement ceux de Harry, à quelques mètres. Harry qui ressemble à un bébé girafe particulièrement attirant dans son jean slim noir qui élance ses jambes, et son sweat à capuche extra large. Louis a déjà beaucoup trop envie de se blottir contre lui.

Il s'approche en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible, mais Emma ruine immédiatement ses efforts :

— Louis était en train de tourner comme un lion en cage. J'ai cru qu'il allait mourir d'anxiété en ne te voyant pas arriver...

Harry se tourne vers lui, un air amusé sur son visage. Louis n'arrive même pas à répliquer quelque chose de pertinent, parce que, eh bien, Harry est cruellement beau avec ses yeux encore un peu gonflés de sommeil et les mèches folles de ses cheveux qui s'échappent du bonnet noir qu'il a sur la tête. Louis ne veut pas seulement se blottir contre lui. Il veut aussi embrasser chaque recoin de son visage, et lécher le bout de son nez. Parce que... Pourquoi faudrait-il une raison ?

— Louis ?

— Oui ?

Il cligne des paupières, remarquant enfin que Emma le fixe en fronçant les sourcils.

— J'étais en train de dire, _est-ce que tu as bien le billet d'Harry ?_

— Évidemment.

Il le sort rapidement de la poche de sa veste, le tendant à l'intéressé. Louis essaye d'ignorer la façon dont leurs doigts se frôlent pendant la transaction, et à quel point ce simple détail allège le poids flottant dans son ventre.

Harry est là.

Pendant un week-end entier.

Harry a dit qu'il avait _envie_ de passer du temps avec Louis.

Il est venu, ne lui a pas posé de lapin, et à l'air vraiment heureux d'être sur le quai de la gare, malgré son air un peu endormi. Si au début il semble un peu embarrassé face à Axel et Emma, ceux-ci arrivent vite à l'inclure dans leur conversation. Louis se souvient à quel point Harry détestait les groupes. Il avait toujours cette angoisse que quelqu'un fasse une remarque, ou dise un mot de trop, et rentrait sans arrêt les épaules, baissait la tête. Louis détestait le voir comme ça. Aujourd'hui, il observe Harry du coin de l'oeil, et se sent stupidement fier en le voyant bavarder — certes un peu timide — mais réellement à l'aise.

Lorsqu'il croise le regard d'Emma, celle-ci lui décoche un sourire rapide, et Louis pense au fait qu'elle avait bien raison. Harry a grandi. Tout a changé, et même si leur passé commun les rapproche indéniablement, il ne peut pas attendre de lui qu'il agisse comme il le faisait avant. Une chose est sûre, en tout cas : Louis est peut-être encore plus sous le charme du Harry-du-présent que de celui-du-passé. Il espère seulement que ce soit réciproque...

*

*

*

Kanazawa est à trois heures de Kyoto en train. Louis s'endort pendant le trajet, bercé par le mouvement lent des rails. Lorsqu'il se réveille, sa tête est appuyée contre l'épaule d'Harry, occupé à feuilleter un magazine appartenant à Emma.

— Oh, excuse-moi, murmure immédiatement Louis en se décalant.

Son cou lui fait un peu mal, et il se frotte machinalement la nuque. Harry repose le magazine sur ses genoux et lui sourit.

— Tu ne me dérangeais pas.

Louis jette un coup d'oeil à Emma et Axel, qui dorment également sur les sièges en face d'eux, enlacés. Il détourne le regard et fixe à nouveau son attention sur Harry.

— Comment tu fais pour rester éveillé, toi ?

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille les arrêts... D'ailleurs on arrive dans dix minutes.

Harry a l'air vraiment détendu. Louis ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer que ses yeux ont une teinte très claire, encore plus claire que d'habitude. Deux lacs verts et paisibles, particulièrement limpides.

— Tu as déjà visité cette ville ?, il demande pour éviter de rester trop longtemps plongé dans sa contemplation.

— Non, jamais. Mais j'avais envie d'y aller alors ça tombe bien.

— J'espère que tu n'as pas bousculé tes plans pour nous... Je veux dire, si tu devais voir tes ami.e.s, j'aurais compris que tu refuses et-

— Louis.

Harry penche légèrement la tête vers lui, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

— Oui ?

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu es aussi peu sûr de toi ?

Louis reste un moment muet face à la question. Il sent ses joues s'empourprer légèrement parce que, _mince,_ c'est vrai ça. Louis n'a jamais été aussi qui hésitait, dans leur relation. Il était plutôt celui qui poussait Harry à accomplir des choses, sans regarder derrière lui. Mais peut-être que c'est à cause de ça qu'il n'a pas été capable de remarquer que Harry ne suivait pas son rythme... Alors. Voilà. Il ne veut pas faire deux fois la même bêtise. 

— Ce n'est pas que je suis pas sûr de moi, il finit par expliquer doucement. Je sais _très exactement_ ce que je veux... Mais je ne veux pas te forcer, ou entrer dans ta vie comme une tornade et tout bouleverser.

Harry sourit davantage. Ses yeux brillent et Louis sait que ce n'est pas seulement à cause du soleil qui tape sur les vitres du train.

— Pourtant, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux, arriver dans ma vie sans prévenir et lui donner des couleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avant.

— Est-ce que c'est... Un compliment ?

Harry ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais soudain, un petit cri les sort de leur bulle. Emma vient de se réveiller, et, le visage tourné vers le paysage qui défile derrière eux, elle s'exclame :

— Regardez, c'est la mer !

Louis se retourne. Il avait oublié que Kanazawa était une ville côtière... Pourtant, c'est le cas. Le train est en train de longer la côte avant d'entrer en gare, et la mer du Japon s'étale à quelques mètres d'eux, immensément bleue. Sa surface, lisse malgré quelques vagues blanches et écumeuses, scintille au soleil. Louis doit plisser les yeux pour fixer l'horizon. Il aperçoit quelques bateaux de pêcheurs, et des gens se promenant au bord de l'eau, jetant des petits galets ronds dans la mer. Le spectacle est si beau qu'il met quelques secondes encore à réaliser que Harry s'est rapproché de lui pour mieux voir, et que tout son corps est appuyé contre le sien, chaud et familier. Louis ne sait pas si c'est son coeur ou celui d'Harry qui résonne aussi fort dans sa cage thoracique. Peut-être les deux en même temps.

*

*

*

Ils passent la journée à se balader. La ville est moins grande que Kyoto, et Harry leur explique qu'elle est pourtant la capitale de la préfecture d'Ishikawa et qu'elle est surnommée « La petite perle d'Ishikawa » tant sa vieille ville, toute petite, est magnifique.

Après avoir marché des heures sous un soleil de plomb, Louis ne peut pas le contredire. Il est surtout fasciné par le château de Kanazawa, ses toits blancs et pointus, ses volets de bois sombres et ses douves remplies d'une eau grise.

— Ça ne ressemble vraiment pas à nos châteaux forts. On dirait un temple..., il constate alors qu'ils sont tous les quatre installés à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, en face du château. 

Harry rit un peu mais acquiesce.

— C'est vrai. J'aime beaucoup l'architecture des bâtiments japonais... Ils sont toujours très élégants et simples à la fois.

— De quand date celui-ci ?, demande Emma à côté d'eux.

— 1583 d'après les panneaux, répond doucement Harry. Il a été fondé par le clan Maeda, mais il a été détruit plusieurs fois et toujours reconstruit.

— Détruit par quoi ?

— Les guerres, les incendies, les séismes... Vous voyez les tuiles blanches du toit ? Elles sont faites en plomb.

— Pour résister au feu ?

— Oui ! Et aussi — selon la légende — pour qu'en cas de siège, les soldats dans le château puissent les faire fondre et les mouler en balles.

— On a vraiment bien fait de te choisir comme guide, fait Emma après un petit silence.

Harry sourit. Il se tourne vers Louis, un sourcil arqué.

— Je croyais que tu ne m'avais pas invité _seulement_ pour ça ?

— C'est le cas, idiot... Tu es aussi très pratique pour me porter mon sac.

— Je ne le porte que parce que tu me laisses mettre mes affaires dedans. Et aussi parce que je suis plus costaud.

— Qu-Quoi ?, s'offusque immédiatement Louis. Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais deux mètres dix que tu es le plus musclé de nous deux. Ça ne veut rien dire.

Harry lui renvoie un sourire narquois et se retourne, suivant Emma et Axel qui se dirigent vers les jardins. Louis reste quelques secondes en arrière, à observer le balancement lent des hanches d'Harry, avant de secouer la tête et de les suivre à son tour. _Quel idiot._

_*_

_*_

_*_

Dans le vieux quartier d’Higashi, les panneaux de papier des maisons traditionnelles laissent à peine filtrer les sons. La nuit qui tombe sur la ville est un peu moite, chargé du sel épais de la mer et du bruit rassurant des _suzumushi_ — ces grillons typiques du Japon — dans les arbres. Les rues sont presque vides, hors du temps. Le ciel ici n’est pas strié par les câbles électriques. Sur les murs des maisons et des boutiques, aucun néon clignotant. Au sol, sur les dalles blanches et lissées par les siècles se reflète la lumière d’une lune épaisse et laiteuse.

Louis et Harry marchent en silence, leurs silhouettes sombres se découpant au milieu de la nuit bleue. Leurs épaules se frôlent parfois, indéniablement attirées. Ils tournent dans la rue principale, s’arrêtent devant la maison de thé Shima, dont l’intérieur semble toujours illuminé.

Ils entrent. Une jeune femme en kimono bleu et rouge, les cheveux tirés par des épingles, s’incline vers eux. Elle ne sourit pas mais leur indique un couloir, et ils s’y engouffrent, le souffle retenu. Le lieu est silencieux, plongé dans une lumière tamisée et apaisante. Le bois a une odeur de cire fraîche et Louis laisse glisser ses doigts sur la surface tendre des portes de papier. Harry enroule doucement sa main autour de son poignet, chuchotant à son oreille :

— Elle n’a pas changé depuis 180 ans.

Louis acquiesce. Harry n’enlève pas sa main, et ils continuent de déambuler dans la maison de thé, l’un à côté de l’autre.

Dans une pièce, entre des murs rouges et blancs, dissimulés dans une alcôve, de curieux instruments de musiques sont disposés. Louis s’approche. Il sent une drôle d’émotion l’éteindre en imaginant ce que devait être cette maison de thé en 1820, en pleine époque Edo. Comment étaient habillés les gens, alors ? Et quels sont les sons que produisent ces drôles de luths vernis ? La vie était-elle plus douce ? Les fantômes des habitués du salon de thé flottent-ils toujours au-dessus des tatamis brodés d’or qui recouvrent les sols ?

Il se retourne. Harry l’a lâché pour rejoindre l’autre côté de la pièce, le nez levé vers une estampe aux couleurs très douces. Lorsque Louis s’approche de lui, il lui sourit.

— Tu veux voir la cour ? On peut y boire du thé.

Louis hoche la tête. Il suit Harry dans les petits couloirs imprégnés d’une discrète odeur musquée. Ils sont en chaussettes, comme le leur a demandé la jeune femme à l’entrée du salon de thé, et Louis frissonne un peu lorsqu’ils sortent dehors, pour pénétrer dans la petite cour de l’établissement. Deux personnes sont déjà là, accroupis sur un tatami, un bol de thé entre les mains. Ce sont deux japonais. Louis hésite un peu en avançant vers eux, se demandant s’ils ne dérangent pas quelque chose. Mais Harry a l’air sûr de lui.

Il l’imite, s’installant sur un tatami un peu éloigné des deux autres clients, et attend, les mains sur ses cuisses. Harry a l’air serein, le visage levé vers le ciel. Sa mâchoire semble très douce sous cette angle, arrondie par les ombres de la nuit. Dans ses yeux se reflètent les étoiles, petites tâches brouillées et lumineuses.

Soudain, une jeune femme arrive près d’eux, et dispose sur leur tatami deux petits plateaux avec des tasses de thé vides et un petit biscuit. Elle aussi porte un beau kimono, aux teintes roses et brodé de petites fleurs. Harry lui murmure quelque chose en japonais et la jeune femme s’incline avant de disparaître.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as demandé ?, demande Louis.

Sa nervosité a totalement disparu. Il se sent bien ici, dans la lumière rare et l’écho lointain des bruits de la nuit. La discussion paisible des deux japonais a sa droite l’apaise, tout comme la façon dont Harry lui sourit. Louis est vraiment content que Axel et Emma aient voulu passer la soirée en amoureux, dans un restaurant de la ville. Lui n’aurait pas rêvé plus beau moment que celui-ci.

— Du thé vert _hojicha._ Il est très bon avant d’aller dormir.

— Est-ce que cette femme était une _geisha_?

— Non… Il n’y a presque plus de _geisha_ au Japon. 200 je pense… Tu aurais reconnu une _geisha_ à son visage maquillé de blanc.

— Tu en as déjà vu ?

— Oui, à Kyoto. Dans le quartier de Gion… On en aperçoit souvent. On pourra y aller si tu veux.

Louis hoche la tête. À ce moment, la jeune femme revient avec un grosse théière noire. Elle s’agenouille près d’eux et avec une délicatesse infinie, verse le thé dans leurs bols. L’eau est brune et fumante. À nouveau, Harry la remercie en japonais et la jeune femme s’incline avant de disparaître avec la théière.

Louis reste silencieux un moment, respirant l’odeur agréable du thé. Finalement, c’est Harry qui se remet à parler, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Louis.

— J’ai lu ton livre, l’autre jour.

Louis ne cille pas, même si son coeur se met à battre un peu plus vite :

— Vraiment ?

— Oui.

— Tu as… Est-ce que tu as aimé ?

— Je crois. Oui, c’était… C’était beau.

Il y a quelque chose de plus, Louis le sait. Il le voit dans la façon dont les joues d’Harry se colorent, et dont ses lèvres tremblent un peu.

— Mais ?, il souffle.

— Il n’y a pas de mais. C’est juste…

Harry baisse la tête, ses doigts s’enroulant lentement autour du bol de thé. Il a l’air de chercher ses mots, et Louis le laisse faire. Il y a des semaines maintenant qu’il a remarqué que le français ne venait plus aussi naturellement avant qu’à Harry, comme s’il avait oublié une partie de son vocabulaire, remplaçant tout par le japonais. Louis trouve ça mignon, cette façon qu’a Harry de s’arrêter au milieu de ses phrases, d’hésiter, et de chercher son approbation.

— C’est juste que ce que tu as écris, c’est… nous. Et au début, j’étais un peu mal à l’aise. J’avais l’impression d’être dans ton esprit, de tout revoir à travers tes yeux. Et puis après… Après j’ai réalisé que c’était plus que ça. Ce n’était pas seulement toi, c’était moi aussi, dans toutes les phrases. Et… Et je n’avais jamais réalisé à quel point tu m’avais compris, sans même que je t’explique clairement ce que je ressentais à l’époque.

— Je ne pense pas avoir réellement compris quand nous avions seize ans, murmure Louis. Ça n’a été le cas qu’après, avec le recul. Et quand j’ai su… Quand j’ai parlé avec Romain.

— Est-ce que vous vous parlez encore ?

Louis secoue lentement la tête. Il éprouve toujours une pointe d’amertume en pensant à Romain, même si le visage de son ancien meilleur ami est de plus en plus flou dans ses souvenirs. Parfois, il rêve de lui. Ce n’est jamais très agréable…

— Je suis désolé si c’est à cause de moi que votre amitié s’est terminée, souffle Harry.

Sa voix a une intonation triste que Louis ne supporte pas d’entendre, et il se dépêche de le contredire :

— Ce n’est pas à cause de toi ! Nous n’étions plus sur la même longueur d’onde et… Je n’aurais jamais pu lui pardonner ce qu’il a fait.

— D’accord.

Ils se taisent à nouveau, mais le silence entre eux est agréable. Louis porte son bol à ses lèvres, soufflant sur la surface lisse du breuvage. Il avale une petite gorgée, le liquide brûlant glissant dans son estomac comme de la soie épaisse. Il ne sait jamais senti aussi serein et calme, toutes les voix dans sa tête semblant s’être tues, noyées sous le thé et son goût de fleurs. Lorsqu’il croise le regard d’Harry, il réalise que cela doit être pareil pour lui. Ils reposent leurs bols et se sourient, avant de se remettre à contempler le ciel noir, brillant au-dessus de leurs têtes comme un tableau impérissable.

Derrière eux, les deux japonais sont partis depuis longtemps, sans faire un bruit.

*

*

*

Il est minuit à présent. L’air est moins chaud, mais toujours un peu humide. Le couloir du _ryokan_ est vide et plongé dans l’obscurité lorsqu’ils y pénètrent, et Harry retient un petit rire lorsque Louis se prend les pieds dans un chausson abandonné devant une porte.

Ils se glissent jusqu’à leur couloir, et s’arrêtent devant leurs portes respectives. Louis sent que Harry, tout comme lui, n’a pas envie de mettre fin à leur soirée.

— Est-ce que… Qu’est-ce que tu dirais d’aller te baigner, avant de dormir ?, il propose.

Harry n’hésite pas très longtemps. Il hoche la tête et souffle qu’ils n’ont qu’à se retrouver devant le _onsen_ dans cinq minutes. Louis sourit.

Dans sa chambre minuscule, un futon a été déroulé. Pourtant, il n’y fait pas attention, se dévêtissant rapidement pour enfiler à la place un _yukata_ , plié sur une chaise. Le vêtement de lin est doux et fin sur sa peau. Il sort à nouveau dans le couloir. Harry n’est pas là, et pendant un moment, Louis se dit qu’il ne viendra peut-être pas au _onsen_. Tant pis. Dans tous les cas, Louis a envie de se baigner après la longue journée qu’il a eu.

 

_(ndla : je me suis dit que vous ne visualisez peut-être pas très bien ce qu'est un onsen (?) donc voilà un exemple ! celui dans lequel va se baigner louis est plus petit. :p)_

 

Il fait le tour de l’établissement, jusqu’à trouver la porte menant au _onsen._ Celui-ci donne sur le jardin. Autour du bassin, de hautes verbes poussent dans tous les sens entre de larges pierres plates. De la vapeur s’échappe de l’eau, donnant à l’endroit une atmosphère irréelle. Louis reste un moment immobile, à observer les lueurs douces de la nuit sur le petit jardin, puis il enlève son _yukata_ et se glisse nu dans le _onsen._ Immédiatement, un nuage épais de chaleur l’envahit. Il sent son corps se délasser, ses muscles s’amollir. Il aime la façon dont la vapeur blanche l’enrobe et le coupe du reste du monde. Il s’appuie contre les pierres, sa nuque reposant sur leur surface froide. Il ferme les yeux. Autour de lui, les _suzumushi_ chantent toujours.

Il n’entend pas les pas d’Harry lorsque celui-ci descend dans le jardin. Il n’entend pas non plus le froissement de son _yukata_ lorsqu’il le laisse tomber au sol, près du sien. Ce n’est que le mouvement de son corps entrant dans l’eau qui l’alerte, et lui fait ouvrir les yeux. Il aperçoit seulement la blancheur de ses jambes, la longueur de son torse. Puis, Harry est près de lui, ses yeux verts comme deux lumières incertaines au milieu du brouillard. Louis sourit et tend les mains. La chaleur ralentit ses mouvements. Il se sent si bien, dans l’eau brûlante. Le monde n’a plus aucun contour. Il n’y a plus de bruit dans sa tête. Seulement ça, les yeux d’Harry et son visage pâle, les boucles humides de ses cheveux comme un halo flou autour de ses joues. Et Louis veut le toucher. Ses mains se posent sur ses joues, son pouce dévale lentement la courbe de sa mâchoire. La peau d’Harry est douce, fraîchement rasée.

Harry s’approche. Son corps en avançant fait de minuscules vagues autour d’eux, des vagues qui soupirent et viennent s’épuiser contre la poitrine de Louis. Lui aussi, avance ses doigts vers le cou de Louis. Il ne le touche qu’à peine. Le mouvement est doux. Louis sent sa paume le frôler. Il sourit dans la brume humide qui les entoure.

— J’ai l’impression que le temps n’a plus aucune substance, ici.

Harry hoche lentement la tête. Il ne lâche pas Louis des yeux, et son regard semble plus profond que la nuit.

— Il n’en a plus.

Leurs voix ne sont qu’un murmure doux. Ils s’enlacent. Tout semble évident, alors. Louis ne pense plus aux six qui les ont séparés. Le monde dans ce bassin d’eau chaude a disparu. Il n’y a qu’eux deux, seuls survivants au milieu d’un univers disparu. Ses doigts redessinent les tempes et les pommettes d’Harry, avant d’aller se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il a envie de gémir, à la simple sensation de toucher à nouveau ses boucles épaisses, d’en sentir la rondeur sous ses doigts. Et le regard immense d’Harry ne le lâche pas. Tous leurs mouvements sont décuplés, dans le silence vaporeux. Tous leurs mouvements semblent être les derniers avant la fin du monde. Pourtant, rien ne vient jamais briser le calme qui les environne.

Lorsque la poitrine d’Harry rencontre la sienne, lorsque leurs jambes s’emmêlent dans l’eau sombre, lorsque les doigts d’Harry se crispent dans sa nuque, lorsque leurs bouches se rencontrent, rien ne change. Les _suzumushi_ chantent. Les grenouilles aussi, dissimulées dans les hautes herbes. La vapeur ne désépaissit pas. Le soleil ne se lève pas. La nuit continue de peindre leurs regards, et Louis retrouve sur la langue d’Harry le goût d’un thé vieux de plusieurs siècles, dont jamais la couleur n’a changé.

Il ressent tout. Il ressent tout comme si toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses n’étaient capables que de réagir au corps d’Harry appuyé contre le sien, comme si son corps s’était vidé de tout ce qui le composait, et attendait seulement que Harry pose ses mains partout pour lui redonner vie. Il ressent tout, et le vertige qui le prend lorsque la cuisse d’Harry se glisse entre ses jambes n’a jamais été aussi fort. Louis frissonne. C’est dans son dos, le long de ses bras, dans son estomac, le long de sa nuque. Une nuée d’étincelles qui parcourent sa peau en quelques secondes, comme celles qui dévorent la mèche d’une bougie.

Harry l’embrasse comme jamais il ne l’a fait auparavant, avec sa langue et ses dents et son souffle qui s’épuise dans celui de Louis. Harry l’embrasse avec ses doigts enroulées autour de sa nuque, avec sa cuisse brûlante le long de son sexe, avec son ventre qui respire contre le sien. Harry l’embrasse les yeux ouverts, et Louis ne voit plus rien d’autre que la profondeur brouillée de son regard vert, que ses cils immenses comme un éventail de soie, que la vapeur blanche déposée le long de ses joues. Harry l’embrasse et Louis sait que jamais de sa vie il ne sera aimé comme à cet instant présent, et peu importe si, lorsque la brume se dissipera, tout s’effacera. Le temps n’a plus de substance. Le monde ne tourne pas. La nuit est infinie. Le silence ne meurt pas.

Ici, dans la chaleur vaporeuse du _onsen_ , Louis se sait être tombé dans un morceau d’éternité.

Lentement, comme ne pour ne rien briser, il laisse ses mains glisser le long du dos de Harry. Celui-ci se creuse délicatement, et Louis redessine de ses doigts la rondeur des petits os de sa colonne vertébrale. Il connait ce corps. Il le connait si bien. Et pourtant, il se rend compte qu’il a changé. Il est plus fin, plus long, plus mince, plus élancé. Au niveau de ses hanches, la chair est plus épaisse, pourtant, et Louis reconnait le corps d’adolescent qu’il embrassait. Il appuie ses mains sur ses fesses, et Harry gémit dans sa bouche. Louis sent son corps entier vibrer, et le baiser se fait plus lent encore.

Est-ce de la sueur ou de la vapeur qui colle le corps d’Harry ? Louis n’en sait rien. Il a envie de passer sa langue partout, sur son torse et son cou. Il a envie de sucer la forme dure de sa pomme d’Adam, mordre un peu le coin coupant de sa mâchoire. Mais les hanches d’Harry bougent lentement contre les siennes, et il se laisse aller, perdu dans la moiteur de leur baiser et dans la friction liquide de leurs sexes.

Tout est lent et intense à la fois, et Louis n’a jamais fait l’amour de cette façon là, comme s’il voulait se fondre entièrement dans le corps de l’autre, comme s’il voulait ne plus jamais respirer. Les lèvres et la langue d’Harry ne se détachent pas des siennes, et il remonte une de ses mains pour pouvoir toucher sa joue, tandis que l’autre appuie sur ses hanches, le rapprochant encore de lui.

Louis sait qu’il va être capable de venir comme ça, sans même qu’Harry le prenne entre ses doigts, sans même qu’il bouge ses hanches plus rapidement. Leurs bassins sont ancrés l’un dans l’autre, presque immobiles et Louis soupire de plaisir. Les lèvres d’Harry glissent soudain, et viennent caresser le bout de son nez. Louis sent sa poitrine se soulever lorsque le jeune homme se met à déposer des baisers lents sur son visage. Il ferme les yeux. Ses doigts s’enfoncent dans les cuisses d’Harry, et il gémit lorsque celui-ci se met à mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Louis a envie de pleurer, incapable de soutenir le flot de sensations qui l’envahit à cet instant. Tout est trop, trop doux et trop lent et trop tendre et peut-être va t-il mourir ici, dans la buée artistique du _onsen_ , entre les bras d’Harry, avec sa langue dévalant le long de son cou.

Louis balance doucement sa tête en arrière, lui laissant l’accès à sa gorge, et Harry y dépose mille baisers, aussi légers que les caresses d’une aile de papillon. Ses hanches se remettent doucement à bouger contre les siennes, cercles lents et appuyés, et Louis sait qu’il commence à sangloter quand les mains de Harry se posent sur sa taille. Il ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Entre les nuages de vapeur, il aperçoit le ciel, immense et sombre. Son corps n’est plus vide. Son corps vibre entièrement, rempli d’une chaleur incandescente qui dévale le long de ses veines. Toute sa peau a l’odeur de celle d’Harry. Dans sa bouche, il n’y a que le goût de sa salive. Et lorsque Harry attrape délicatement son menton entre ses doigts, pour l’embrasser à nouveau, langue humide et chaude, Louis ne peut pas retenir la vague blanche et épaisse de l’orgasme envahir son esprit entier.

Il jouit, le corps secoué de soubresauts lents, et Harry le tient serré entre ses bras, sans jamais arrêter de l’embrasser.

Longtemps après, lorsque Harry sera venu à son tour entre les doigts de Louis, le front appuyé contre le sien, et le souffle au bord des lèvres, ils s’embrasseront sous l’eau. En ressortant, Harry se mettra à rire, un rire léger et heureux. Toute sa peau sera couverte de frissons. Il attrapera la taille de Louis, frottera son nez contre le sien, et soufflera contre ses lèvres :

— Le temps peut se remettre à passer, je n’ai pas peur de lui. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya. ♡
> 
> Que dire de ce chapitre ? J'ai beaucoup beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Surtout la fin. Je suis très fière du lemon, il est exactement comme ce que j'imaginais dans ma tête. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? 
> 
> Concernant la ville de Kanazawa, elle a l'air très jolie ! Si vous allez au Japon, je vous conseille vraiment de visiter le quartier des geishas comme ce que font H et L. Par contre je ne sais pas si la maison de thé Shima est vraiment ouverte le soir ahah. En plus, c'est une ville très touristique donc ce ne sera pas aussi tranquille que dans le chapitre mais bon, moi j'avais besoin d'une ambiance comme ça. :p 
> 
> Merci (comme toujours) pour vos commentaires... Vous me donnez vraiment envie de me surpasser chaque semaine ! 😭 
> 
> Amour & thé. 
> 
> #CAPfic


	16. Brain Damage - (Chapitre 15)

 

**1993**

**\- H A R R Y -**

 

 

 

 

> **« Help me take my medicine**  
>  **Treat you like a gentleman**  
>  **Keep it down and dream of it**  
>  **Think I am going to stick with you**  
>  **Help me take my medicine**  
>  **Rest it on your fingertips**  
>  **Empty your mouth**  
>  **Feeling it out**   **»**
> 
> **\- Harry Styles,** _Medicine (ce chef-d'oeuvre)_

 

Il n'est que neuf heures lorsque Harry se glisse entre les larges portes de l'église du village. L'air est encore bleu du petit matin, et dans la nef silencieuse, les rangées de chaises s'alignent dans une semi-obscurité. Harry s'avance prudemment, ses pas résonnant trop fort sur le sol froid. Il observe les vitraux face à lui, qui forment une rosace un peu fade. Au plafond, une croix pend, un peu grise. La seule source de lumière provient d'un petit banc recouvert de bougies aux flammes faiblardes. L'odeur n'est pas très agréable, mélange de vieilles pierres un peu moisies, de cire et de poussière. Mais Harry ne semble pas y faire attention. Il s'assoit au milieu d'une rangée, la chaise grinçant un peu lorsqu'il s'installe. Il reste immobile un moment, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, démuni face au silence immense et pesant régnant dans l'église.

Harry n'est pas croyant. Ce n'est pas ça. Il aime seulement le calme paisible et sombre des lieux de culte. Il aime la façon dont ceux-ci semblent hors du monde, épargnés par la folie des hommes. Dehors, le soleil ronge les tuiles centenaires de l'église. À l'intérieur, aucun bruit ne filtre. Le temps n'existe plus.

Harry aimerait savoir comment arrêter le temps. Il aimerait être capable, l'espace d'un instant, de le retenir entre ses doigts pour qu'il ne coule plus. Mais le temps saurait se faufiler, sans doute, comme une eau de rivière.

Il ferme un peu les yeux. Les cloches ont arrêté de sonner au moment où il entrait, mais il sent encore leur vibration sourde jusque dans les dalles de pierre du sol. Il est bien, ici. Souvent, chez lui, pour échapper aux disputes de ses parents, il allait trouver refuge dans la petite chapelle au coin de la rue. Il savait que personne n'aurait l'idée de l'y trouver, que personne ne ferait attention au garçon assis sur une chaise, le dos rond, les yeux baissés.

Il étire ses jambes. Comme toujours ces temps-ci, lorsqu'il n'a rien à faire, il se met à penser à Louis. Ils n'ont pas dormi ensemble cette nuit. Harry se demande ce qu'il fait, s'il a pensé à lui, un peu, avant de s'endormir. Louis lui manque de plus en plus. Harry sait que c'est un peu stupide... Ils se voient sans arrêt. Mais quand même. Louis le rend heureux. Harry n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps... C'est agréable d'être près de lui, à ne rien faire d'autre que lire, discuter de tout et rien, s'embrasser lentement. C'est agréable de ne pas avoir à prétendre, ou de ne pas avoir peur de dire un mot de trop... Louis est fascinant. Harry voudrait pouvoir le garder près de lui pour toujours, et l'idée lui donne le vertige.

Lorsqu'il ressort de l'église, la chaleur est bien plus épaisse à l'extérieure. Le goudron de la route commence à se tordre, et la lumière crue rend plus dures les arrêtes des arbres maigres. Il traverse la place, passe devant deux petits bancs installés devant une fontaine. Sur l'un d'entre eux, Romain et Jim sont assis, en train de discuter. Harry sent une drôle d'appréhension s'installer dans son ventre, mais il ne ralentit pas, pas jusqu'à ce que les deux garçons l'appellent. Il s'arrête à quelques pas d'eux, mal à l'aise :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Où sont les autres ? Harry n'a jamais été confronté à Romain de cette façon, sans le reste du groupe. Sans Louis. Et il ne sait pas pourquoi l'adolescent l'intimide autant... Peut-être parce qu'il est le meilleur ami de Louis. Quelque part au fond de lui, Harry se sent en rivalité avec lui. Il veut compter pour Louis. Il veut compter autant que Romain, et même plus. Il sait que Romain sent cette tension entre eux... C'est idiot, pourtant. Louis n'est pas une princesse pour qui deux chevaliers devraient se battre. Louis n'est pas une forteresse à conquérir. Et Harry doit arrêter de s'imaginer qu'il a une place importante dans sa vie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu foutais à l'église ?

C'est Jim qui a parlé, regard un peu mauvais. Harry n'aime définitivement pas Jim, ses longs membres secs et son regard vide, luisant comme une flaque d'essence à la lumière de flammes blanches.

— Rien, il marmonne prudemment, en faisant un pas en arrière.

Mais le rire de Romain l'arrête :

— Tu priais pour que Dieu te pardonne tes péchés, c'est ça ?

— Mes péchés ?

Harry cligne des yeux. Il se sent mal. La chaleur fait coller le col de sa chemise à sa nuque. Il sent une perle de sueur accrocher sa tempe.

— T'es au courant que sucer des bites n'est pas très catholique ?

Jim ricane. Entre ses doigts sales, une cigarette éteinte tourne. Harry a la bouche sèche.

— Je ne crois pas en Dieu, il répond simplement.

Romain et Jim se lancent un regard rapide, que Harry n'arrive pas à comprendre. Peut-être parce que sa tête tourne un peu trop. Il a déjà été tellement de fois dans cette position — seul face à deux crétins lui lançant des remarques homophobes — qu'il sait déjà que la peur est en train de clouer ses pieds au sol. Harry n'est pas courageux. Il ne l'a jamais été. Il est de ceux qui préfèrent appuyer leur dos contre le mur, fermer les yeux, et attendre que les coups s'abattent. Il est de ceux qui rentrent chez eux avec un goût de sang dans la bouche, et qui font semblant de sourire quand on leur demande si tout va bien. Il est de ceux qui n'ont plus la force de rétorquer, d'être fort et subtil. Il est de ceux qui savent qu'ils seront toujours les perdants dans ce monde cruel.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'église ?

— Rien.

Romain a l'air agacé. Il se lève du banc, s'approche d'Harry qui ne bouge toujours pas, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

— Écoute, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec Louis, mais je crois que tu ferais mieux de ne plus l'approcher.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'il est en train de devenir comme toi.

Harry ne lâche pas son regard des yeux. Il déteste la façon dont il a prononce le « toi », comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus repoussante du monde. Alors, du bout des lèvres, il ose demander :

— C'est quoi, être comme moi ?

— Être une tafiole.

Il ne dit rien. Sa salive lui semble étrangement épaisse dans sa bouche. Il voudrait cracher sur Romain. Il voudrait lui dire, _je me fous d'être une « tafiole » et si ma vie sexuelle t'intéresse tant que ça, tu ferais bien de te poser des questions sur la tienne._ Mais il n'ose pas. Il fait seulement un pas en arrière, et voyant que Romain ne bouge pas, il se retourne et reprend son chemin. Son coeur bat lourdement dans sa poitrine. Derrière lui, il entend le rire sec de Jim.

*

*

*

Harry n'en parle pas à Louis, tout comme ils n'ont jamais reparlé du repas à la ferme. C'est plus facile d'oublier, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et puis, il ne veut pas que Louis ait de problèmes avec Romain... Il ne veut pas être celui qui gâcherait leur amitié. Même s'il n'est pas certain que Louis le défendrait, au fond. Est-ce que ce qu'il y a entre eux est assez fort pour ça ? Ça ne fait que quelques semaines qu'ils se connaissent, après tout...

Harry ne veut pas perdre Louis. Cela arrivera bien assez tôt. Août est déjà bien entamé, le soleil grignote les ombres sans pitié. Sa peau a bronzé. À la rentrée, il sait que les petites tâches de rousseurs étalées sur son nez témoigneront d'un été entier passé dehors, à errer dans les rues désertes du village ou entre les grands arbres verts de la forêt.

Louis aussi, a la peau sombre. Même là, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, les volets fermés pour repousser la chaleur, Harry peut voir la différence entre la peau blanche de ses fesses et celle de ses cuisses.

— Il faudrait que je m'allonge à poil dans l'herbe, rit Louis lorsqu'il le lui fait remarquer.

Harry sourit un peu. Il avance sa main, la passe doucement dans ses cheveux, remettant la frange du jeune homme en place. Louis le fixe un peu plus longtemps que normalement. Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas vraiment. Mais Harry ne dira rien. Il s'avance encore, l'embrasse. Il ne veut pas que Louis commence à poser des questions. Et il sait comment lui faire oublier toutes ses pensées.

L'amour avec lui se fait naturellement, sans gêne. Harry n'a jamais vécu ça avant. Il n'a jamais été aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un. Les quelques garçons qu'il a embrassé étaient brusques, lèvres sèches et doigts comme des griffes sur sa peau. Il fallait toujours faire attention, se dépêcher. Les gestes étaient cliniques. Cracher dans sa paume, prendre dans sa main un sexe raide qu'il ne voyait pas, dissimulé derrière la porte close d'une salle de bain. Les gémissement étaient retenus, le sang pulsait derrière ses tempes, sans jamais monter plus loin. Il n'y avait pas de mains baladeuses, pas de baisers lents, pas de regards enfiévrés. Il n'y avait pas de câlin après, pas de bras tranquillement enroulés autour de ses épaules, pas de bouche tendre pour venir embrasser le bout de son nez. Tout n'était que désir vite consumé, coupable et angoissé.

Louis lui apprend à prendre son temps. Harry a peur, au début. Il ferme les volets. Il n'ose pas faire de bruit. Il n'ose pas se déshabiller en pleine lumière. Louis l'apprivoise, lentement, comme s'il était un petit animal effrayé. Car Louis, lui n'a peur de rien. Il est celui qui enlève tous ses vêtements, et se jette sur le lit en disant « Viens contre moi. » Entre ses omoplates nus, le soleil roule comme une larme gigantesque. Son dos est accueillant, lisse, miroir de baisers. Harry a peur de le toucher, les premières fois. Il ne sait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Louis ferme sans cesse les yeux. Louis se dévoile sans y penser, il attrape les poignets d'Harry, les pose là où il en a envie, sans jamais le forcer. Et peu à peu, Harry se laisser aller.

Il aime la façon qu'a Louis de poser sa main contre sa nuque, et de l'attirer contre lui avant de l'embrasser. Il aime la tendresse de son regard, la confiance dans chacun de ses mouvements. Il aime l'entendre parler quand ils font l'amour, le sentir trembler entre ses doigts. Il aime ses paupières papillonnantes, ses rires, ses cuisses épaisses, le goût salé de son sexe.

Il aime que l'amour avec lui soit un moment amusant, jamais angoissant. Harry avait toujours peur de mal faire, avant. Pas avec Louis. Il ne compte plus leurs fous rires au milieu des draps du lit... Pourtant, il sait que Louis n'a pas tant d'expérience que ça. Pas avec des garçons, en tout cas. D'où lui vient cette assurance tranquille ? Harry aimerait avoir été toujours comme lui. Parfois, lorsqu'il se réveille la nuit et que Louis dort, la joue appuyée contre son épaule, il l'observe et rêve d'avaler un peu de sa lumière, d'en être entièrement recouvert.

Harry ne veut pas perdre Louis. Pourtant, il sait aussi que cela arrivera. Aussi irrémédiablement que son père a quitté sa mère, Louis lui dira au revoir. Il finira pas se rendre compte que Harry est stupide, lâche et inintéressant. Pour l'instant, il ne fait que découvrir sa sexualité... Harry sait que Louis l'apprécie vraiment, mais au fond de lui, il est aussi certain que si ça n'avait pas été lui, ç'aurait été avec un autre garçon. Ce n'est que le hasard, qui les a placé au même endroit sous le soleil de l'été 1993.

Et Harry ne fait pas confiance au hasard.

*

*

*

— Déshabilles-toi.

Le regard de Louis est lent. Harry est debout, appuyé contre la fenêtre de la petite cabane. Il se mordille la lèvre. Ses doigts s'enroulent autour de la bouteille de Schweppes à moitié tiède qu'il a acheté une heure plus tôt, à la supérette du village.

— Maintenant ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

Harry sourit. Il pose la bouteille par terre. Comme à chaque fois, il se sent rougir en déboutonnant lentement sa chemise. Louis est assis à quelques mètres sur le petit matelas, dos contre le mur, les jambes croisés. Les poils de ses jambes sont dorés et la plante de ses pieds est sale. Il passe son temps à marcher sans chaussures. Harry se demande comme il fait pour ne pas se planter une écharde ou un caillou...

— Et si les autres viennent ?, il demande.

Mais c'est surtout pour la forme. Il sait que personne ne s'aventure dans ce coin du bois, à part Romain qui connaît la cabane. Si Louis a proposé qu'ils viennent ici, c'est qu'il est certain que Romain est occupé ailleurs et qu'il ne cherchera pas à les trouver...

— Trop chaud... Tout le monde est au village...

Les yeux de Louis dévalent le long du corps d'Harry. C'est encore une de ces après-midis moites et paresseuses. Ils sont à la cabane depuis deux heures. Ils ont fumé un peu, puis Louis a lu à Harry des poèmes qu'ils ont trouvé vides de sens. Maintenant, Harry est en caleçon devant Louis, et Louis s'approche de lui, vient enrouler ses bras autour de ses cuisses minces. Harry se met à rire lorsque Louis fait mine de ronronner en frottant son visage contre son ventre. Tout est si agréable... La chaleur épaisse tapant sur les toits de tôles de la cabane lui fait tourner la tête... Les doigts de Louis qui finissent de le déshabiller aussi... Tout est moite et lent et Harry veut mourir comme ça, avec la bouche humide de Louis sur son sexe, et ses petites mains retenant ses jambes tremblantes.

Ils ont seize ans et rien ne peut retenir le désir qui explose comme une petite bulle de sève collante dans leurs veines.

Harry gémit les yeux fermés.

Dans ses moments là, il oublie le reste du monde et ses contours obscurs. Il ne pense qu'à Louis, et si seulement Louis pouvait être toujours là, si seulement Louis pouvait être la seule personne de son univers, si seulement Louis pouvait ne jamais jamais jamais disparaître de sa vie.

*

*

*

Le lendemain, la chaleur est moins sourde. Tout le monde se rejoint près du lac. Louis vient avec Romain, son vieux skate sous le bras. Il sourit à Harry dès qu'il le voit, mais Harry ne s'approche pas. Il sent le regard de Romain qui ne le lâche pas.

Ils passent une heure ou deux à parler, allongés dans l'herbe. Les bières apportées deviennent vite tièdes, et Harry ne finit pas la sienne. Il n'aime pas le goût amer de cette boisson, sauf lorsqu'il est sur la langue de Louis. Mais pour le moment, Louis est loin de lui, de l'autre côté du cercle, assis en tailleur. Il bavarde tranquillement avec Agathe, sans paraître s'apercevoir que la jeune fille pose sans arrêt sa main sur sa cuisse. Harry les observe entre ses paupières à demi-close, un drôle de picotement dans l'estomac.

— Et si on allait aux grottes ?, lance soudain Charly.

L'idée semble faire l'unanimité et Harry se lève avec tout le monde, un peu perdu. Près de lui, Nour explique :

— Les grottes sont un peu plus loin dans la forêt... On a découvert ça l'année dernière. Dans certaines d'entre elles, il y a des bassins d'eau. Il fait super frais là-bas !

— Ça a l'air bien.

Harry marche avec elle pendant tout le trajet. Louis est devant avec Romain, Charly, Sam et Agathe, et il n'aperçoit que son dos nu, zébré par le soleil qui joue entre les feuilles assoiffées des arbres.

Quand ils arrivent devant une masse informe de cailloux, Nour lui prend la main.

— C'est juste en dessous.

Harry a envie de la lâcher. Il n'aime pas la sensation de leurs doigts moites enlacés, mais il ne dit rien. Il se contente de regarder Louis qui descend en premier dans la grotte, un grand sourire illuminant ses yeux. Romain lui dit quelque chose en riant, et il l'entend s'esclaffer comme en écho, alors qu'il disparaît sous terre.

Harry suit Nour. Le chemin sous terre n'est pas si escarpée, mais il est petit, et Harry est obligé de se pencher en avant. Les paumes de ses mains lui font mal à force de s'accrocher aux roches, et il est content lorsqu'il arrive sur une grande pierre plate. La grotte souterraine forme comme une bulle. Au plafond, la roche est lisse et un peu humide, et près de ses pieds un petit lac sombre s'étale, un de ses bras disparaissant vers ce qui semble être une autre grotte.

— C'est...

— Magique ?

Harry sursaute un peu. Louis est apparu à son côté, sa main se posant furtivement derrière son dos. Il se mord les joues pour ne pas lui sourire. La présence de Romain à quelques mètres le rend nerveux. Il voudrait dire à Louis de ne pas l'approcher mais... Comment lui expliquer pourquoi ?

— Oui... Magique.

La main de Louis retombe près de sa taille, et il lit dans ses yeux comme une petite hésitation. Heureusement, Nour s'approche à nouveau d'Harry et s'exclame :

— On va nager Haz ?

 _Haz ?_ Harry fronce un peu les sourcils. Il n'est pas sûr d'apprécier le surnom.

— Je crois qu'Harry n'a plus trois ans, Nour, siffle soudain Louis qui se tient toujours étroitement près de lui.

— Comment ça ?, répond la jeune fille, un peu surprise.

— Rien, je te signale juste que son prénom est _Harry._ Pas besoin de raccourcir.

— Oh excuse moi, marmonne Nour. Je ne savais pas que _Louis_ avait son mot à dire sur les surnoms que je donne aux gens.

— Je n'ai pas-

— C'est bon, Louis.

Harry sourit à Nour, puis pose doucement son bras sur celui du jeune homme, qui sert les dents sans rien dire.

— C'est vrai que je n'aime pas trop les surnoms Nour... Je préfère Harry, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Nour hoche lentement la tête, et jette un regard noir à Louis avant de tourner les talons. Lorsque Harry se tourne vers lui, il ne peut pas rater l'air pleinement satisfait du jeune homme, qui lui sourit immédiatement de la façon la plus innocente qui soit :

— Quoi ? Elle m'agace à te tourner autour sans arrêt.

Harry roule des yeux mais ne dit rien, abandonnant à son tour Louis pour aller rejoindre les autres dans l'eau.

*

*

*

La grotte retentit pendant une heure de cris joyeux. Après que Charly ait décidé d'organiser un concours de natation — que Sam gagne haut la main — Louis propose un foot aquatique et ils finissent par lancer le ballon sur un caillou, bien trop haut pour qu'ils puissent aller le récupérer. Les filles finissent par sortir de l'eau, annonçant qu'elles vont retourner dehors pour bronzer un peu au soleil, et Romain les suit, sa main enroulée autour de la taille de Sam. Finalement, il ne reste bientôt plus dans l'eau que Harry, Louis et Charly, ce dernier étant bien plus occupé à faire l'étoile de mer qu'à faire attention à ce qu'ils font.

— Viens, on nage jusqu'à ce rocher, propose soudain Louis qui barbote autour d'Harry depuis un moment sans rien dire.

Ils nagent, l'eau sombre faisant des remous agréables autour d'eux. Harry préfère l'eau de cette grotte à celle du lac. Elle est comme un drap de soie noire autour de sa peau. Lorsque la tête de Louis disparait sous la surface, il le suit, ouvrant grand les yeux dans le noir quasi complet. Il n'a pas peur. Il sait que Louis les emmène ailleurs, et il peut le suivre n'importe où. Ils nagent une petite minute, et Harry est presque à bout de souffle lorsque Louis remonte enfin à l'air libre.

Lorsqu'il sort à son tour la tête de l'eau, il réalise qu'ils sont arrivés dans une autre petite grotte, bien plus petite que la précédente. Le plafond est très bas, orné de pierres qui brillent un peu, d'une façon étrange. Louis va s'appuyer à une pierre plate, sa main droite s'enroulant autour.

— On est mieux ici, non ?, souffle t-il.

Harry sourit et s'approche de lui. Toute la tension dû au fait qu'ils étaient au milieu du groupe quelques minutes auparavant s'évapore aussitôt, et il vient s'accrocher à Louis, ses jambes entourant sa taille comme s'il était un bébé koala. Il enfouit son visage contre son cou, et dépose un baiser juste sous son oreille, à l'endroit que Louis adore.

Ils restent longtemps comme ça, immobiles au milieu de l'eau froide, à s'embrasser paresseusement. Les cils de Louis sont dispersés à cause de l'eau, et ses cheveux mouillés collent à son front et ses pommettes.

— Ils commencent à être longs, lui fait doucement remarquer Harry en remettant — pour la énième fois — en place sa frange.

— Est-ce qu'on parle des tiens ?, rit Louis.

C'est vrai que les boucles d'Harry commencent à être vraiment épaisses. Elles lui arrivent presque aux épaules.

— Tu n'aimes pas ?, demande t-il, un peu pensivement.

— Si, beaucoup...

Louis se penche pour l'embrasser derrière la nuque, et Harry frissonne, se collant un peu plus à lui. Il peut sentir le sexe de Louis contre sa hanche, un peu dur à travers le tissu fin de son maillot de bain.

— Est-ce que tu veux...?

Louis penche légèrement la tête vers la droite, un petit sourire amusé se peignant sur son visage :

— Toujours, _mon coeur._

Harry roule des yeux, et lui pince la hanche.

— J'ai dit que je n'aimais pas les surnoms.

— Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas du tout.

Louis ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre puisqu'il l'embrasse à nouveau, ses deux mains enveloppant son visage. Ils restent un long moment comme ça, Harry apprécie la chaleur de la langue de Louis, et gémit un peu lorsque le jeune homme attrape un peu plus fermement sa lèvre entre ses dents. Puis Louis se décale et, sans mettre fin au baiser, il se hisse sur la pierre plate, ses jambes restant dans l'eau. Harry se glisse entre elles, et avec un petit sourire timide, il descend doucement le maillot de bain de Louis sur ses hanches.

Il n'a pas fait ça beaucoup de fois, mais suffisamment pour savoir que cela rend Louis absolument fou. Il le prend doucement dans sa bouche, appréciant la lourdeur de son sexe contre sa langue, et jette un regard vers lui. Le visage de Louis est déjà crispé de plaisir, sa bouche rougie par leurs baisers, entrouverte. Ses pommettes ont pris une délicate teinte rose, qui souligne la profondeur de son regard, le bleu de ses iris ayant été presque totalement grignoté par le noir de ses pupilles. Il est magnifique, et Harry ne peut pas croire qu'il a la chance de toucher un être humain aussi parfait que lui.

Les genoux de Louis viennent s'enfoncer dans le creux de ses hanches, et Harry gémit un peu autour de lui, appréciant la façon dont cela fait trembler le jeune homme. Très vite, Louis glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux, tirant un peu sur ses mèches trempés.

— Putain... _Harry..._

Sa voix est rauque et Harry redouble d'attention, des larmes venant lui picoter les yeux lorsqu'il sent le sexe de Louis taper le fond de sa gorge. Mais peu importe. La façon dont Louis remue sous lui, la façon dont ses hanches tressautent sans qu'il puisse se retenir, la façon dont il halète de plus en plus fort, tout cela vaut le coup.

Le monde entier, une nouvelle fois, est _Louis_.

Et Harry est si concentré sur lui, sur le moindre de ses petits gémissements entrecoupés de murmures brisés, qu'il n'entend pas l'eau qui se fend derrière lui. C'est Louis, qui, le premier, se tend d'une façon anormale. Harry sent ses doigts lâcher ses cheveux et il fronce un peu les sourcils, levant les yeux vers lui. Louis ne le regarde pas, et son visage a une expression choquée qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir.

Harry recule. Il se retourne, sa main appuyée contre le genou nu de Louis, et il reste parfaitement immobile. Devant lui, trempé et le regard noir, Romain les fixe en silence.

Puis, sa voix résonne sourdement dans l'espace confiné de la grotte, et soudain, le plafond n'est plus si beau, mais seulement angoissant. Harry se sent prisonnier. 

— Louis ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

Harry sent Louis bouger derrière lui, et le froissement pressé de son maillot de bain lui indique qu'il doit être en train de se rhabiller.

— Romain, je... C'est pas...

Pour la première fois, Louis perd ses mots. Harry, lui, a envie de disparaître sous l'eau. Il n'est pas fait pour ça. Il ne veut pas de cette confrontation. Il ne veut pas entendre ce que Louis va dire pour se sauver. Sûrement quelque chose comme... _Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je le laisse juste sucer ma queue parce que c'est un pédé. Je suis pas comme lui, moi, tu sais ?_ Les autres garçons ont toujours dit ça. Harry n'espère pas que Louis soit différent à ce point, même s'il a conscience que l'entendre dire des mots pareils lui fera bien plus mal que toutes les horreurs que l'on a pu lui balancer auparavant. 

— C'est pas quoi ? J'ai tout vu, Louis. Tu laisses ce... Ça me dégoûte. Comment tu peux le laisser te faire ça ?

Romain a l'air furieux, et Harry ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi il l'est à ce point. Les mots font mal. Il se mord la langue pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Il n'ose pas bouger, retenant son souffle lorsque Louis se glisse dans l'eau près de lui, et s'avance un peu vers Romain, sans pour autant l'approcher tout à fait. Sa voix est étonnamment calme lorsqu'il répond, mais Harry sent la petite note de colère qu'elle contient :

— Et alors ? C'est mon corps, non ? J'en fais ce que je veux.

— Je comprends pas... Je croyais que tu voulais sortir avec Agathe ?

— Agathe ne m'intéresse plus.

Harry a du mal à respirer. Il s'accroche à la pierre plate que Louis a laissé, ses doigts tremblant autour de l'appui. Il sait que tout cela finit toujours mal. Il a déjà vécu des moments identiques. Le dernier a été le pire.

Il se souvient encore des yeux horrifiés de son père, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé la main dans le pantalon de ce connard d'Édouard. Il se souvient encore de ses mains tirant sur le col de son t-shirt, de la façon dont le tissu s'était enfoncé dans sa gorge. Il se souvient de sa mère ne faisant rien pour l'aider, et de la peur qui l'avait fait vomir. Il ne veut pas revivre ça. Il ne faut pas que... Il ne veut pas que Louis l'abandonne comme Édouard, comme les deux autres avant lui. Il ne veut pas que sa mère soit en colère. Il ne veut pas se faire frapper. Dans sa tête, la conversation entre Romain et Louis bourdonne, comme une émission télévisée qu'il écouterait d'une oreille. Pourtant, la voix de Louis monte d'un ton, et Harry se force à se raccrocher à la réalité. Louis est en train d'hurler sur Romain, une rage étrange peignant les traits de son visage. Harry ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. Il a vu Louis heureux, Louis pensif, Louis enjôleur, Louis au bord de l'orgasme, Louis insolent, Louis gamin, mais Louis en colère, jamais.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Romain ? Que je te dise que je ne suis pas gay ? Ça te rassurerait ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as aussi peur de ça ? Tu penses que je rêve de te sauter dessus ? Tu crois que je me touche en pensant à toi ?

Le souffle de Louis est haché, et pourtant il ne bégaye pas. Harry n'arrive plus à le lâcher du regard, fasciné par la façon dont la rage semble s'écouler de tous les pores de sa peau, et remuer l'eau du lac. Romain, à quelques mètres de lui, a l'air minuscule, soudain.

— Si j'étais toi, je me remettrais en question aussi... Tu as apprécié, quand je t'ai branlé l'autre fois, non ? T'as joui dans ma main. J'ai eu ton putain de sperme sur mes doigts... Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu me dégoûtais ? Non. Pourtant j'avais pas envie de faire ça, espèce de connard. J'avais pas envie d'être avec toi et de te caresser et... J'avais pas envie. J'ai rien dit. J'ai rien dit aux autres. Ça pourrait faire de toi un pédé aussi, pourtant, non ?

Harry ne comprend rien. Les mots crus et durs qui sortent de la bouche de Louis résonnent dans son esprit comme s'il n'était qu'une cage vide. De quoi parle t-il ? Est-ce que c'est vrai... Est-ce que Louis a... Romain a blanchi, et il bredouille, la peur se lisant à présent clairement dans ses yeux :

— Tu ne... Ne dis pas ça aux autres, Louis... S'il-te-plaît ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai pas honte moi, contrairement à toi. Je m'en fous de toucher un autre mec. Parce que oui, figure toi que moi aussi j'ai déjà sucé Harry. Et toutes les fois avec lui était bien mieux que tout ce que j'ai vécu dans ma vie. Alors mêle toi de tes affaires et va te faire foutre !

— Louis...

— Je te déteste !

Harry sursaute à son cri. Il sent son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, et il ne fait pas un mouvement lorsque Louis plonge soudain sous l'eau, et disparaît de la grotte. Il reste immobile, ses yeux fixés sur Romain, qui, après un long moment de silence, crache dans sa direction :

— Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Je te jure que tu vas me le payer.

Puis, à son tour, Romain disparaît sous la surface du lac.

Harry n'a que le temps de s'asseoir sur le bord avant de fondre en larmes, le corps secoué de sanglots douloureux. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardoooon pour le retard ! J'ai vraiment eu mal à écrire ce chapitre. :( En plus il est assez douloureux, avec la confrontation finale... J'espère que vous l'avez (un peu) aimé quand même ! Moi j'aime vraiment bien l'ambiance de 1993, ce mélange entre la dureté affreuse du monde et les moments hors du temps que passent Louis et Harry à s'aimer. 
> 
> Je crois que c'est d'ailleurs un des chapitres où l'écho entre 1993 et 1999 est le plus visible... Et comme souvent dans mes histoires, tout passe par l'eau ahah. :p (Je devais être un poisson dans une autre vie...) 
> 
> Merci beaucoup pour le soutien que vous m'apportez et l'amour que vous donnez à cette petite histoire... ♡ Vos commentaires comptent beaucoup pour moi. 
> 
> À vendredi pour un retour au Japon. #CAPfic


	17. Time - (Chapitre 16)

 

**1999**

**\- H A R R Y -**

_Pour Leah, je te souhaite encore un joyeux anniversaire. x_

 

 

 

> **" And then one day you find ten years have got behind you.  
>  No one told you when to run, you missed the starting gun. "**
> 
> **\- Time, Pink Floyd.**

 

 

 Les matins à Kyoto sont toujours calmes. Harry aime se réveiller grâce au chant des oiseaux. Les draps sont doux contre sa peau, et il peut passer des heures, les yeux embués de sommeil, à observer le ciel se colorer lentement. Il n’a jamais ressenti cet apaisement avant. Les matins de son enfance étaient toujours angoissés, transpirants des mauvais rêves de la nuit et du goût amer de ce qui l’attendrait en descendant en bas, dans la cuisine grise. Les quelques matins avec Louis, pendant l’été 1993, étaient doux mais trop vite brisés. Il faisait trop chaud, à cette époque là. Le corps de Louis était trop sec, trop fin. Harry savait qu’il finirait pas se casser entre ses mains. Puis il y avait eu les matins avec Elio, et ceux-là étaient beaux aussi. Mais ils avaient un goût de médicaments, de cernes noires et de regards mélancoliques. Ils avaient toujours un goût d’au-revoir. Harry savait qu’ils ne dureraient pas. Il avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas s’attacher à eux.

Les matins à Kyoto, donc… Des matins de nuages blancs, de thé vert, des matins doux comme le pelage de Mochi. Depuis une semaine, des matins qui ont l’odeur de la peau nue de Louis, aussi. Car la première chose que Harry regarde à présent, en ouvrant les yeux, ce n’est plus le ciel mais le visage endormi du plus beau garçon qu’il connaisse, appuyé sur son épaule ou noyé dans l’épaisseur de l’oreiller.

Harry a peur parfois, mais il sait qu’il n’a pas fait d’erreur. Peut-être que Louis va le faire souffrir. Peut-être que Louis va finir par partir, sans un regard en arrière. Peut-être que Louis, un beau matin, l’embrassera pour la dernière fois et quittera le Japon, mais pour le moment, il n’y pense pas tellement. Louis le rend heureux, et c’est bon d’être heureux, de ne penser à rien d’autre qu’à l’amour qui fleurit comme un cerisier dans le creux de sa poitrine. Harry avait oublié ça, à quel point Louis était capable de le faire sourire.

Lentement, il fait courir ses doigts sur l’épaule nue du jeune homme. La peau de Louis se couvre de frissons. Il a toujours ce teint hâlé, ces mèches blondies de soleil, ces genoux abîmés par le skate. Harry se demande s’il en fait encore régulièrement, ou si l’objet est rangé dans le fond de son garage, en France. Est-ce que Louis a un garage d’ailleurs ? Peut-être qu’il habite dans un minuscule appartement. Ou dans une grande villa. Harry ne sait pas grand chose de lui, de son autre vie, du montant sur son compte en banque ou des souvenirs qu’il a accumulé en six ans. Harry a envie de savoir. Il a envie que Louis lui raconte tout, qu’ils fassent naître avec des mots des images que Harry ne verra jamais autrement qu’en noir et blanc.

Il quitte le lit sans faire de bruit, et va se faire un thé dans la cuisine. Tout est silencieux, il n’entend que le bruit lointain de la route et les pas étouffés du voisin du dessus, qui lui adresse toujours des bonjours polis lorsqu’ils se croisent dans l’escalier. L’eau boue dans la casserole et Mochi, à peine réveillé, vient se frotter contre lui avec des miaulements plaintifs. Toutes ces choses, ces petites détails immobiles, forment son quotidien depuis 3 ans. Est-ce que Louis est en train de tout bouleverser ? Pas vraiment. Plus les jours passent et plus Harry se rend compte que Louis est plutôt en train de se glisser dans le moule de sa vie sans le modifier. C’est comme s’il avait toujours été là, comme si rien ne les avait jamais vraiment séparé. Harry n’est pas très à l’aise avec la majorité des êtres humains. Avec Louis, ce n’est jamais le cas. Harry n’a pas besoin de lui dire quand il a besoin d’être un peu seul. Louis sait s’éclipser, lui laisser un espace nécessaire. Harry n’a pas non plus besoin de lui dire lorsqu’il a besoin d’être rassuré. Louis est toujours là, prêt à l’enlacer et à poser une main dans le bas de son dos, à le retenir pour ne pas qu’il tombe. Et Louis le fait rire. Louis lui fait voir le monde autrement. Louis allège le poids dans son coeur, qui parfois disparaît totalement, comme s’il n’avait été qu’un mauvais rêve. Louis a toujours une remarque intelligente à faire. Louis s’intéresse à ce qu’il dit. Louis l’embrasse comme Harry aime être embrassé.

Il soupire, ses mains enroulées autour de sa tasse brûlante. La vapeur qui s’en échappe lui rappelle brièvement cette nuit dans le _onsen_ , il y a quelques jours seulement. Ils n’ont pas refait l’amour depuis. Pourtant, Louis a passé toutes ses nuits dans l’appartement d’Harry, le corps blotti contre le sien. L’intimité un peu timide qu’il y a entre eux plaît à Harry. Au fond de lui, il avait un peu peur que Louis ne voit en lui qu’un _sexfriend_ facilement accessible, vu leur passé. Mais ce n’est pas ça. C’est bien plus fort. Ils n’ont pas mis de mots dessus, mais Harry le sent. Louis ne joue pas. Il n’a jamais joué, que ce soit il y a six ans ou maintenant… Et Harry sait que si en 1993 il n’était pas prêt à lui faire entièrement confiance, c’est à présent le cas.

— À quoi tu penses ?

Il se retourne sans un sursaut. La voix de Louis, comme toutes ces choses qui le compose, est une mélodie familière. Il sourit en le voyant sur le pas de la porte, un pull trop large — ne lui appartenant pas — sur les épaules.

— Tu me voles mes affaires ?

Louis lui tire la langue, puis il s’avance, se baissant pour caresser Mochi s’étant précipité vers lui.

— Je ne vole rien, j’emprunte.

Un petit silence passe puis il se redresse et ajoute, une lueur amusée dans les yeux :

— En plus je suis sûr que tu aimes bien me voir porter tes vêtements.

Harry ne répond pas. La réponse est évidente, il n’a pas besoin de dire à quel point son ventre se réchauffe lorsqu’il trouve Louis dans un de ses sweats ou avec un de ses t-shirts. Lui ne peut pas vraiment faire pareil, la valise de Louis étant resté dans sa chambre du _ryokan_ qu’il continue de payer alors même qu’il passe tout son temps chez Harry.

— Tu veux un thé ?

Louis acquiesce et s’assoit à la table de la cuisine, repliant ses jambes contre son torse.

— Tu travailles aujourd’hui ?

— Oui. Jusqu’à seize heures. On pourra aller se promener après si tu veux ?

— D’accord. Je viendrais te chercher.

Harry a le dos tourné, occupé à remplir la casserole d’eau, mais il peut entendre le sourire dans la voix de Louis. Il aime ce quotidien facile et agréable qui s’est installé entre eux. Il aime sortir du _konbini_ le soir et trouver Louis assis sur le muret, l’attendant avec une boîte de sucreries à la main, ou deux bouteilles de lait à la fraise. Il aime parfois le trouver aussi en train de discuter à la caisse avec Haku, comme s’ils avaient toujours été amis. Louis ne lui a jamais dit ce qu’il faisait lorsqu’ils ne sont pas ensemble, dans la journée… Peut-être se promène t-il tout seul ou en compagne de Emma et Axel. Peut-être rentre t-il au ryokan pour écrire.

Il se retourne, la tasse fumante de Louis à la main, et il hasarde, soudain curieux :

— Est-ce que tu vas travailler aujourd’hui ?

Louis lève un sourcil :

— Comment ça ? Je ne parle pas plus de cinq mots de japonais et tu veux que je trouve un emploi ?

— Je ne parlais pas de ça… Tu sais, ton roman.

Harry se rassoit, attrapant un mochi au litchi dans la boîte qu’il a acheté pour Louis. Ce dernier reste d’ailleurs étonnamment silencieux, et au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par hausser les épaules.

— Peut-être. Je ne sais pas encore ce que j’ai envie de faire.

Harry n’insiste pas. Après tout, Louis est un écrivain, et les écrivains sont un peu secrets concernant leurs oeuvres, non ? Harry n’a pas envie de le forcer à parler de ce dont il ne veut pas parler. Il n’a aucun droit pour faire ça. Alors, il mange en silence jusqu’à ce que Louis se mette à parler avec enthousiasme d’un coin de Kyoto que Emma lui a fait découvrir hier. Harry sourit en l’écoutant, et la pointe d’inconfort qui était née entre eux disparaît vite.

*

*

*

Le lendemain, Harry termine à vingt heures. Il se dépêche de retirer son tablier vert aux couleurs du _konbini_ et de mettre sa casquette dans son casier, enfilant à la place un bonnet noir. Lorsqu’il se ressort de l’arrière boutique, Haku est en train d’éteindre les lumières et lui sourit :

— _Tu viens au karaoké ce soir ?_

— _Je ne crois pas. J’ai promis à Louis qu’on allait aller à Nakagyo-ku, pour qu’il voit les machines à sous, les salles d’arcades et les boutiques un peu plus « branchées » que la partie traditionnelle de Kyoto._

_— Oh, c’est une bonne idée ! Il va adorer._

Harry hoche la tête, sentant ses joues rosir un peu. À chaque fois qu’il parle de Louis à quelqu’un, il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. C’est idiot, pourtant. Haku est son meilleur ami et il connaît Louis. Harry ne devrait pas se sentir intimidé à l’idée de parler de leur… leur relation. Il l’est, pourtant. Peut-être parce que tout ça compte beaucoup pour lui. Peut-être parce qu’il a l’impression de sortir avec son premier petit-ami… Ce qui est un peu stupide, compte tenu de leur passé. (Et qui l’est encore plus lorsque Harry réalise que Louis n’a jamais sous-entendu qu’il sortait ensemble actuellement, même s’il agit souvent comme s’ils étaient en couple.)

— _Je crois que ça va lui plaire oui._

_— Tu peux partir maintenant si tu veux, je vais m’occuper de l’alarme et tout ça…_

_— T’es sûr ?_

_— Mais oui ! À demain Harry._

_— Merci… À demain Haku._

Après un dernier sourire à son ami, Harry sort dehors. L’air est doux, de plus en plus frais à mesure que les jours passent. L’automne va sans doute bien arriver et couvrir la ville de ses brouillards épais. Harry adore cette période.

Il avance sur le trottoir, prêt à traverser pour aller chercher son vélo garé de l’autre côté, lorsqu’un mouvement au coin de la rue attire son regard. Il ne met que quelques secondes à réaliser que c’est Louis qui est debout à quelques mètres, de dos, une main sur la hanche et l’autre collée à son oreille, tenant un téléphone portable. Harry s’approche, sourire aux lèvres. Louis n’avait pas dit ce matin qu’il l’attendrait à la sortie. Il n’est qu’à quelques mètres de lui lorsqu’il réalise soudain que Louis est en train de _téléphoner_ à quelqu’un, sa voix un peu orageuse. Harry s’arrête net, n’osant plus bouger. Peut-être qu’il devrait partir pour lui laisser de l’intimité ? Mais Louis le repèrerait sûrement s’il faisait ça, non ? Harry ne veut pas donner l’impression de l’espionner et pourtant… Il ne peut pas faire autrement que d’entendre ce qu’il marmonne à son interlocuteur :

— … c’est comme ça… Oui je sais que ça fait longtemps maintenant… Non… Non, vous ne comprenez pas… J’aime vraiment ce pays, je suis bien ici… Oui, oui, je suis au courant… Bien sûr… Mais non je ne compte pas rester indéfiniment !… D’accord, si vous pensez que c’est mieux… Je passerais vous voir à votre bureau dès que je suis à Paris alors…

Harry a envie de vomir. Il recule de trois pas, se fichant bien que Louis puisse le voir ou non. Il s’appuie derrière un arbre, retenant ses larmes. _Je ne compte pas rester indéfiniment._ Bien sûr que non. Comment a t-il pu commencer à baisser sa garde ainsi ? Comment a t-il pu laisser Louis prendre autant de place dans son existence, aussi vite ? Évidemment qu’il allait devoir rentrer. La vie de Louis n’est _pas_ au Japon. Elle est en France, à Paris visiblement. Harry ne peut pas le supplier de rester, il n’en a pas le droit. Ces vacances que s’octroient Louis pour retrouver l’inspiration sont une jolie parenthèse qui va bientôt se refermer. Et, encore une fois, il ne représentera pour Harry qu’un amour de quelques semaines, intense et merveilleux mais court et périssable. Ce n’est pas si grave, non ? Peut-être que c’est seulement leur destin. Peut-être que dans six ans, Louis reviendra encore et qu’il s’aimeront à nouveau pendant une poignée de jours. Harry est certain qu’il sera capable de l’attendre ainsi, de retenir sa respiration jusqu’à son prochain séjour.

— H ?

Cette fois, il sursaute. Louis est devant lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mais Harry voit bien à son visage qu’il n’est pas aussi heureux que d’habitude.

— Oh, salut. Je voulais attendre que tu descendes du _ryokan,_ il bafouille sans savoir quoi dire.

Il ne veut pas que Louis pense qu’il a écouté sa conversation ou qu’il était caché là pour l’épier. Louis a un petit rire et se penche pour l’embrasser sur la joue avant de murmurer :

— Eh bien tu vois, j’avais anticipé. Je ne t’ai même pas vu sortir du travail… J’étais trop… Perdu dans mes pensées. Je suppose.

Harry hoche la tête. Il souffle quelque chose comme _bien sûr, ce n’est pas grave_ , et Louis ne semble même pas se rendre compte de son trouble. Il se contente de lui sourire à nouveau et de dire :

— Alors, on y va ?

Et Harry le suit, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Que peut-il faire d’autre, de toute façon ? Si le compte à rebours jusqu’au départ de Louis s’est mis en place, Harry décide qu’il veut profiter de toutes les poignées de secondes qui lui restent. Il veut se souvenir longtemps du visage de Louis, lorsqu’il aura disparu à l’autre bout du monde.

*

*

*

Nakagyo-ku est particulièrement animé la nuit. Louis s’extasie devant tout, s’arrêtant devant chaque salle d’arcade, devant chaque machine fluorescente, devant chaque boutique de figurines de mangas. Ils croisent beaucoup d’adolescent.e.s en cosplay et Louis sautille en tirant sur la main d’Harry, les yeux brillants de lumières multicolores.

— Regarde ça, Harry ! Et là ! Je n’ai jamais vu un endroit pareil ! C’est fou, non ?

Harry ne peut pas s’empêcher de rire avec lui, même si la boule dans sa gorge s’épaissit à chaque fois que Louis se penche pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille, ou à chaque fois que leurs doigts s’entrecroisent au milieu de la foule. Louis a l’air jeune, sous l’arc multicolore des néons qui colorent les rues. S’il fermait un instant les yeux, Harry se trouverait transporté en 1993, au milieu de la fête foraine qui s’était installée quelques jours sur la place du village. Louis n’aurait plus de barbe, moins de petites rides autour des yeux, et des vêtements bien plus lâches et abîmées. Mais il serait toujours aussi beau joyeux et brûlant de vie. Il serait toujours le garçon faisant battre son coeur bien trop vite. Il serait toujours le garçon prêt à le lui briser.

Ce n’est pas juste. Le temps n’est pas juste. Harry ne veut pas revivre ça, il ne veut pas avoir à perdre Louis encore une fois. Il ne veut pas se retrouver seul à nouveau, et errer comme une âme en peine au milieu des rues humides de Kyoto, à la nuit tombée, pendant l’hiver. Il veut pour toujours la paume de Louis posée dans son dos, et l’odeur de sa nuque quand il s’endort. Il veut pour toujours que son seul horizon soit ses yeux océans et que son rire soit la seule musique qu’il entende, même les jours de grand vent.

Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne pleure pas. Il ne s’arrête pas au milieu de la rue pour se mettre à hurler, _Je t’en prie reste avec moi. À deux ce sera mieux, je te jure qu’on s’aimera à en faire trembler la terre. Les secondes s’égrèneront sans fin et l’univers ne tournera que pour nous._ Il ne dit rien et Louis ne se rend pas compte de la tempête qui les entoure, Louis n’y fait jamais allusion.

Peut-être que c’est mieux comme ça. Peut-être qu’Harry souffrira moins, si Louis disparaît du jour au lendemain. Il ne veut surtout pas à avoir à dire au-revoir. Ou adieu. Peu importe. Il ne veut pas.

— Regard, un Totoro géant !

L’exclamation ravie de Louis le sort de sa torpeur. Dans une boutique un peu moins fréquentée que les autres, une peluche XXL d’un des fameux héros du Studio Ghibli leur sourit. Harry se laisse entraîner par Louis qui fonce immédiatement vers Totoro, les yeux brillants.

— Il est super doux, touche.

Harry se mordille la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Louis est adorable, la joue posée sur le ventre énorme de la créature.

— Est-ce que tu vas me faire un caprice pour l’avoir ?, il demande en laissant ses doigts errer sur la tête de la peluche, constatant que, en effet, elle est très douce.

— Évidemment, fait Louis en haussant les épaules, visiblement décidé à ne pas lâcher le Totoro.

Quel petit con. Harry cherche l’étiquette et grimace en voyant le prix. 4869 yen. _(*40€)_

— C’est un peu cher, il lui fait remarquer.

Mais Louis se met à faire la moue, ses yeux immenses et suppliants sachant exactement comment le faire craquer.

— Harryyyy. J’ai été super sage…

Harry lève les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui. Ce n’est pas un Louis de 22 ans qu’il a retrouvé, c’est un gosse de 6 ans. Cependant, avant qu’il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la voix d’un vendeur les interrompt.

— La peluche Totoro vous intéresse, messieurs ?

Harry se retourne, surpris d’entendre quelqu’un parler français, et ses yeux s’écarquillent davantage en découvrant l’homme planté devant lui avec un grand sourire, enveloppé dans un kigurumi à l’effigie du personnage de Ghibli. Est-ce qu’ils sont tombés dans un univers parallèle style DisneylandParisVersionJapon ? Derrière lui, Louis se redresse en s’exclamant joyeusement :

— Vous êtes un Totoro vivant !

Le vendeur — est-il au moins vendeur ? — se met à rire.

— D’habitude ce sont les enfants qui veulent me faire un câlin mais si vous voulez, je peux faire une exception.

Louis ne se le fait pas répéter deux fois, exagérant son enthousiasme exprès pour faire rire Harry — qui ne peut définitivement pas résister à son cinéma. Lorsqu’il se détache du vendeur-Totoro, celui-ci se présente un peu plus habituellement, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

— Je m’appelle James. Je tiens cette boutique depuis quelques années maintenant.

— Vous êtes Français ?, demande Harry avec curiosité.

— Non, anglais. Mais ma femme était Française alors j’ai appris cette langue… C’est assez pratique pour parler avec les touristes ici. Vous êtes en vacances ?

— J’habite ici depuis trois ans. Et Louis est-

— Harry me fait visiter Kyoto, le coupe Louis avec un grand sourire. C’est un très bon guide… Même s’il ne veut pas me faire de cadeaux.

James se met à rire :

— Vous voulez vraiment ce Totoro, n’est-ce pas ?

— Je l’aime beaucoup…

Louis se retourne pour regarder la peluche puis il ajoute pensivement, comme s’il se parlait à lui-même :

— On a regardé le film avec Harry l’autre jour. Je n’avais jamais vu de Ghibli avant. Ce serait un joli souvenir…

— Je peux vous le faire à 4000 yen si vous voulez.

— Je vais lui prendre, décide immédiatement Harry en sortant son portefeuille. C’est vraiment très gentil.

— Je ne voudrais pas que votre ami… ou petit-ami reparte sans sa peluche.

Harry se sent rougir, et il jette un regard vers Louis qui ne réagit pas à la remarque de James, occupé à regarder les rayons regorgeant d’objets en tout genre. Il baisse la tête et souffle :

— Ami. C’est un ami, il prononce douloureusement.

James lui sourit gentiment, comme s’il avait compris, et Harry a à nouveau envie de pleurer.

Finalement, ils ressortent de la boutique avec la peluche et un t-shirt portant l’inscription I ♡ KYOTO pour la mère de Louis. Harry essaye de ne pas penser au fait que Louis est en train de s’acheter des souvenirs qui lui rappelleront le Japon, lorsqu’il sera rentré en France.

Le jeune homme tient fièrement son Totoro sous le bras et il attrape Harry par la nuque pour l’embrasser dès qu’ils se trouvent dans une rue déserte.

— Tu sais que je vais mettre cette peluche dans ton lit et qu’elle va prendre toute la place ?

Harry grimace.

— _Tu_ prends déjà toute la place, ça ne va pas changer grand chose.

Louis se met à rire avant de secouer doucement la tête.

— Ne fais pas comme si ça te dérangeais. En plus c’est toi qui te colle tout le temps à moi pendant la nuit.

— Je ne fais pas _ça._

— Si.

— Non.

Ils se chamaillent pendant quelques minutes jusqu’à ce que le silence les environnant deviennent trop épais. Harry sait que Louis est en train de se perdre dans ses pensées, à la façon dont son pas ralentit un peu sur la route. Il ne cherche pas à le retenir. Il n’ouvre plus la bouche jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent dans la rue de Harry, et qu’il se retourne pour murmurer :

— Tu vas devoir payer un supplément dans l’avion, pour pouvoir ramener cette énorme peluche chez toi.

Le regard que lui jette alors Louis n’a jamais été aussi illisible.

*

*

*

Ils font l’amour cette nuit-là. Harry laisse les fenêtres ouvertes sur l’odeur de la nuit, sur le chant lent des _suzumushi._ Cette fois, leurs corps sont nus dans la lumière laiteuse de la lune. La vapeur n’est pas là pour les cacher, pour dissimuler le temps qui a passé et les a marqué, inexorablement. Harry surtout a peur des mains de Louis lui retirant tendrement ses vêtements. Il ferme les yeux lorsque Louis se recule pour l’observer, et ne les ouvre que lorsque le jeune homme revient vers lui pour l’enlacer.

— Je suis désolé…

Harry sent son coeur se serrer. Il n’aime pas ces paroles là, ne les a jamais accepté venant d’autres personnes. Il déteste la pitié. Mais venant de Louis, il sait que ce n’est pas ça. Il sait que c’est bien plus fort, que ce ne sont pas juste des mots creux et vaguement polis, un peu horrifiés aussi, sûrement. Il embrasse doucement sa tempe.

— Ce n’est plus important.

— Si. Ça l’est.

Et Louis se recule. Ils sont tous les deux face à face et à genoux sur le lit, nus. Louis avance doucement ses mains vers les cuisses d’Harry. Du bout des doigts, comme s’il avait peur de lui faire mal, il retrace les petites cicatrices droites et blanches qui y sont dessinés en relief, comme une armée dressée pour lui rappeler à quel point c’était douloureux, à un moment, de vivre. Harry sent ses yeux se remplir de larmes malgré lui. Les doigts de Louis tremblent un peu. Il sait qu’il est en train de compter. 32. À quoi est-ce que cela correspond ? Harry ne veut plus le dire. Même s’il ne veut jamais oublier non plus.

— Elles n’étaient pas là avant, souffle Louis.

Avant. En 1993. Pendant l’été de notre premier amour… Non, elles n’étaient pas là. Mes cuisses n’étaient recouvertes que de tes baisers moites, de ta salive et de ton sperme. Elles ne tremblaient que pour toi. Le sang n’avait pas encore dévalé le long de mes genoux.

— C’était après…, il finit par répondre.

Les doigts de Louis se sont arrêtés, posés contre sa hanche.

— Après ? Quand tu étais… Là-bas ?

— Oui. Et quand je suis sorti, aussi, un peu.

— Pas depuis que tu es arrivé au Japon ?

— Non. Ça fait des années que je ne me suis pas fait du mal.

— Tu n’as plus envie de t’en faire ? Tu es heureux ?

— Je suis vide. Sauf quand tu es là.

Louis se penche, et embrasse sa poitrine. Juste à l’endroit ou son pendentif repose sur sa poitrine. Harry sourit lorsqu’il le sent l’attraper entre ses dents pour le mordiller, comme avant. Doucement, il glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux de Louis, encore mouillés de sa douche. Sa gorge est toujours aussi serrée mais il se sent bien en même temps. C’est exactement comme dans le _onsen._ Le temps est en train de ralentir. Faire l’amour avec Louis, c’est se retrouver figé dans l’éternité. Harry veut y rester pour toujours.

— Embrasse-moi, il souffle soudain.

Il n’avait pas prévu de dire ça. Les mots devaient rester aux bordures de ses lèvres et ne pas traverser. Mais il ne regrette pas, quand Louis se redresse pour attraper doucement ses joues entre ses mains. Son regard est profond et sérieux. Il se penche pour l’embrasser, et Harry entrouvre immédiatement ses lèvres, cherchant sa langue entre ses dents. Ses doigts dans les cheveux de Louis se perdent, puis descendent sur ses épaules, son dos, la courbe de ses reins, la rondeur ferme de ses fesses, l’épaisseur de ses cuisses. Il veut tout toucher, son ventre sa poitrine le creux de ses coudes l’os dur de ses chevilles ses pommettes et le bout de ses doigts.

Ils s’allongent au milieu des draps. Tout est brouillon et n’a plus rien à voir avec la lenteur folle de leur étreinte dans le _onsen._ Cette fois, Harry se sent trembler d’excitation. Le corps de Louis sous le sien est souple et plus petit, brûlant de fièvre. Il est exactement comme avant, mais plus musclé, plus épais, plus assuré aussi. Sa barbe le pique un peu lorsqu’il l’embrasse sous sa mâchoire et Harry aime tellement cette sensation qu’il pourrait en pleurer, pleurer de l’odeur de Louis et de la douceur rude de sa peau, pleurer de sentir ses doigts se glisser entre ses fesses et pleurer des cuisses de Louis entremêlées aux siennes comme s’ils ne faisaient plus qu’un.

Ils passent un temps infini à s’embrasser, à se lécher et se mordre et se respirer et se murmurer à l’oreille des mots doux et des mots crus des mots fous. Harry n’a laissé personne le toucher depuis des années, depuis Elio et ses mains noueuses, depuis Elio et sa façon étrange de le serrer contre lui comme s’il avait peur qu’il ne parte, depuis Elio et ses larmes au milieu de l’orgasme, depuis Elio et leurs étreintes qui ne voulaient rien et tout dire à la fois, dans le secret de leurs petites chambres blanches, à l’hôpital.

Louis balaye tout autour de lui, Louis fait de son corps une page blanche inexplorée, et sous ses doigts Harry a l’impression de ne jamais avoir rien ressenti auparavant. Il se tord et se cambre et halète et la langue de Louis retrace la courbe de ses respirations, embrasse son nombril et l’intérieur de ses cuisses. Sur leurs corps alanguis, leurs doigts dessinent des traînées d’étoiles dont la lumière ne s’épuisent pas.

Quand Louis s’enfonce en lui, Harry se met à sangloter silencieusement. Leurs peaux sont humides et glissantes, et Louis le tient tout contre lui, tempe appuyée contre la sienne. Il lui demande s’il a mal, s’il veut arrêter et Harry l’empêche de se retirer en enroulant ses cuisses autour de ses hanches. Il n’a pas mal. Ce n’est pas ça. Il pleure parce que tout est trop bon et trop fort et si le monde était juste, si le monde le laissait être heureux plus d’un été, si le temps pouvait ne plus jamais passer, il prendrait le visage de Louis entre ses mains et lui dirait,

_Tu es l’amour de ma vie._

Mais il ne le dit pas car ce moment, aussi beau qu’il soit, n’est pas éternel. Car les mains de Louis, sa bouche et ses yeux débordant d’amour, ses hanches s’enfonçant dans les siennes, leurs coeurs battant au même rythme fou, leurs souffles mélangés, leurs joues brûlantes et leurs tempes mouillées, leurs ventres creusés leurs cuisses tremblantes, tout cela passera.

Brouillé par le temps, ce souvenir n’existera que pendant quelques années dans la tête d’Harry. Un jour, il ne sera capable que de se rappeler du mouvement de deux ombres. Les odeurs les bruits, les mots, tout aura disparu. Il ne verra plus les visages, n’entendra plus les voix, les gémissements rauques. Il n’y aura que le prénom, _Louis,_ et le souvenir de quelque chose qui aura compté plus que tout au monde, d’un garçon qu’il aura aimé plus que sa propre vie, et à qui il aurait tout donné, si seulement cela avait été possible.

Un jour, Harry mourra, et il n’y aura plus personne pour se souvenir à sa place de cette nuit d’amour dans un petit appartement de Kyoto, entre les bras de Louis. Il n’y aura plus personne pour dire, _ce moment-là, c’est celui, sans doute, où il a été le plus heureux._

_*_

_*_

_*_

Ce n’est que quelques jours plus tard. Harry n’est pas vraiment surpris. Il s’y attendait. Il vient juste de sortir de la douche, torse nu et en short. Il a vaguement entendu Louis, pendant qu’il se séchait, dire qu’il descendait chercher quelque chose au _konbini_ du quartier.

Il passe dans le salon, jette un coup d’oeil désintéressé au carnet que Louis a laissé grand ouvert sur la table basse. Puis, il s’arrête.

Il ne tremble pas. La boule dans sa gorge ne grossit pas. En réalité, tout son corps lui semble soudain très vide. Car en lettres capitales noires, Louis a noté l’horaire d’un avion.

**_AEROPORT DE KYOTO, SAMEDI 12 - DEPART 12H47._ **

Samedi 12.

Dans deux jours.

Harry reste immobile plusieurs minutes avant de se remettre à marcher comme un automate vers sa chambre. Il s’assoit sur le lit. Face à lui, l’énorme peluche Totoro lui sourit. Roulé en boule sur son ventre, Mochi dort.

Au loin, dans le bourdonnement de son esprit, Harry entend la porte de l’appartement claquer. Louis s’exclame quelque chose comme _je suis rentré tu es encore dans la douche ?_ Puis plus rien, un silence épais, et Harry suppose que Louis s’est remis à regarder les détails de son voyage pour rentrer en France mais non, finalement Louis entre dans la chambre et il est en train de sourire alors Harry lui sourit en retour et même si la boule dans sa gorge l’empêche totalement de dire quoi que ce soit il se lève attrape Louis le plaque contre la porte et l’embrasse passe ses doigts sous son t-shirt pour trouver sa peau chaude parce qu’il ne veut pas

Surtout pas

Parler. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour une fois que je poste à l'heure : YES. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit chapitre... Je voulais qu'il soit entièrement soft et en fait, non mdrrr. Il n'en reste plus que 4 avant la fin... J'avoue que je suis un peu triste. :( D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si le 20 sera un chapitre ou l'épilogue. Je verrais ! 
> 
> Merci beaucoup, comme toujours... Et rien à avoir mais j'espère que vous avez eu votre bac si vous le passiez !!! Si jamais vous allez aux rattrapages, courage. <3 
> 
> À vendrediiii. 
> 
> #CAPfic


	18. Speak To Me - (Chapitre 17)

_(tw: mention de violences//harcèlement scolaire)_

**1993**

**\- L O U I S -**

 

 

 Ils sont allongés dans le noir. Dans la chambre de Louis, ils ont accroché la couette à une chaise et au rebord de la fenêtre, pour créer une cabane. Au sol, trois énormes coussins. Des tablettes de chocolat et des mangas. Une vieille peluche lapin, à l'oreille abimée et au ventre creux.

Ils sont allongés dans le noir, et les doigts de Harry s'éparpillent sur la peau de Louis, yeux immenses et tristes. Ils passent et repassent sur le contour de sa bouche, frôlent la douceur de ses cils épais, longent la forme indéfinie de sa mâchoire.

— Je suis désolé.

C'est Louis qui parle le premier. Depuis une heure, murés dans le silence, ils s'observent. Ils réapprennent à se faire confiance.

Harry est arrivé dans la nuit. Louis était réveillé. Depuis trois jours, depuis la grotte, il ne dort pas et reste terré chez lui. Sa mère croit qu'il est malade. Elle lui fait avaler de la soupe en brique. Il passe des heures dans son lit, à fixer le plafond en ne ressentant rien. Rien si ce n'est la colère sourde en pensant à Romain, à ses mots sales et à son dégoût. Rien si ce n'est le manque d'Harry, de son odeur de ses sourires et de sa peau. Rien si ce n'est une tristesse infinie, qui s'écoule en lui comme une vague blanche s'infiltrant dans les creux sombres du sable.

Harry a lancé une pierre sur sa fenêtre. Louis n'a pas mis longtemps à comprendre d'où venait le bruit. Il était assis par terre, le dos contre son radiateur, son carnet sur les genoux. Depuis trois jours, il essaye d'écrire mais les mots ne viennent pas.

Il s'est levé, a ouvert son volet, et Harry était en bas, dans le jardin. Alors, Louis est descendu lui ouvrir. Il s'est senti revivre.

Ils ne se sont pas parlés. Ils se comprennent sans mots, peut-être depuis le tout premier soir, le tout premier regard. Ils ont grimpés les escaliers de la chambre de Louis, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses parents, puis se sont enfermés. Pas de baisers, pas de caresses, rien, seulement l'urgence de construire un abri, de ne plus voir le monde.

Alors, la couette, les coussins, le doudou, les tablettes de chocolat, les mangas. Le tapis doux sous le ventre, et enfin, allongés l'un contre l'autre, immobiles dans un silence devenu tendre.

Et maintenant, ces mots, _je suis désolé._

Harry ne répond pas. Louis lit dans ses yeux qu'il demande, _pourquoi_ , et lui voudrait répondre, _pour tout_ , mais à la place il dit :

— Pour t'avoir abandonné, dans la grotte. Pour être parti.

Harry hausse un peu les épaules. Il est vraiment beau, la joue appuyée contre l'épais oreiller, ses lèvres pleines et son air sérieux, un peu blessé. Louis veut lui offrir le monde entier.

— Je ne voulais plus voir Romain... Mais je n'aurais pas dû te laisser, il reprend.

Harry ouvre enfin la bouche. Ses doigts s'arrêtent de bouger, doucement appuyés contre le cou de Louis, au niveau de sa nuque.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Louis.

— Il ne t'as rien dit ?

Il y a un petit silence, comme si Harry hésitait, mais finalement il murmure,

— Non. Rien.

Alors Louis laisse couler.

Il ferme un instant les yeux. L'odeur d'Harry est partout autour d'eux, celle de son shampoing et du parfum qu'il utilise parfois. Celle de sa peau et de sa sueur. Une odeur qui fait des vagues en Louis, des vagues silencieuses et lentes, qui creusent en lui un sillon qui ne se refermera jamais.

— Louis ?

La voix d'Harry est grave dans le silence de leur petite cabane. Louis entrouvre à nouveau les paupières. Il a envie de dormir. Et aussi de parler jusqu'à l'aube. Ou de faire l'amour. Ou de se lover contre Harry, de poser son nez contre son cou, et de ne plus jamais bouger.

— Hm ?

— Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'on peut parler de ce que tu as dit à Romain ? À propos de toi le touchant ?

Doucement, Louis attrape la main de Harry toujours dans son cou et lie ses doigts aux siens. Il adore ses doigts. Ils sont longs et doux et ses ongles sont toujours brillants, comme s'il mettait ce vernis transparent que sa mère applique aux siens tous les lundis soirs. Harry le laisse faire. Louis regarde leurs mains entremêlées sur l'oreiller, puis il soupire :

— Je ne sais pas si je veux en parler.

— Tu n'es pas obligé.

— Je sais.

Ils se regardent pendant quelques secondes, puis Louis s'approche encore d'Harry, et pose sa tête près de la sienne sur le gros oreiller. Leurs fronts sont quasiment collés. Louis sent le souffle d'Harry contre ses lèvres, et leurs mains qui reposent entre leurs deux poitrines. Entre leurs deux coeurs.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure à peine perceptible lorsqu'il demande,

— Est-ce que ça te rend triste, de savoir que j'ai fait ça avec Romain ?

Louis sait que s'il n'y avait pas la cabane, s'il n'y avait pas ce silence, s'il n'y avait pas la nuit, Harry n'aurait pas répondu à une question comme ça. Mais à cet instant, le monde n'existe plus. Rien n'a d'importance, sinon leurs souffles qui se mélangent. Alors, Harry parle. Il n'a pas peur. Ses yeux sont immenses et ne mentent pas.

— Un peu. Mais surtout triste pour toi, parce que je crois que tu n'avais pas envie de faire ça. Et je m'imagine des tas de choses dans ma tête... Ça me fait peur, je crois.

— Peur ?

— Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Louis hoche imperceptiblement la tête. Lentement, il porte à ses lèvres leurs mains entremêlés. Il embrasse leurs phalanges. Et contre elles, il murmure encore :

— Ça n'a pas compté, avec Romain. C'était une erreur. C'était avant toi et moi, avant ce qui se passe entre nous. Et je n'ai pas tellement envie de raconter... Il faut juste que tu saches que... Ça s'est passé. Et parfois ça me fait mal. Parfois ça me donne envie de pleurer.

— Est-ce qu'il t'as forcé ?

Les sourcils de Harry sont un peu froncés. Il y a un pli entre eux, un pli qui rend son visage encore plus sérieux.

— Non. Oui... Je ne sais plus. Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas me souvenir. Je ne veux pas que ce soit de sa faute ou de la mienne. C'est juste. Comme ça.

Il y a un nouveau silence puis Harry finit par acquiescer.

— D'accord.

Louis sourit un peu. Pendant un moment, ils ne disent plus rien. Ils se contentent de s'observer dans la semi-obscurité, et parfois Louis appuie ses lèvres sur le bout des doigts d'Harry. Il ne les embrasse pas vraiment, il se contente de les frôler. Il aime sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Il aime que ce soit tendre et lent et infiniment important et simple à la fois. Louis a seize ans, son corps est si souvent plein d'une fièvre impossible à éteindre, et pourtant près d'Harry il se sent comme une flamme sur le point de mourir, une flamme qui n'ose pas respirer par peur qu'un coup de vent ne l'éteigne définitivement.

Harry finit par bouger. Il se met sur le dos, laissant sa main à Louis. Il fixe le plafond bas de la cabane, l'épaisseur blanche de la couette. Ses mots sont un peu amers, mais Louis comprend.

— Je t'en veux un peu, de m'avoir laissé pendant trois jours. J'ai cru que tu me haïssais, que tu regrettais tout, et que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me voir. J'ai cru que tu pensais comme Romain, maintenant. Que tu me trouvais sale.

— Je ne penserais jamais ça, Harry.

— Alors pourquoi ?

Il tourne la tête, pour que leurs yeux se croisent à nouveau. Louis se sent mal, soudain. Il n'avait pas réalisé l'étendue de la détresse immense dans son regard. Il n'avait pas réalisé la profondeur du désastre. Et pour la première fois, il a un peu peur. Un peu peur de ne pas savoir comment réparer toutes les failles en Harry. Un peu peur de ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre avec lui, comment lui faire comprendre à quel point il compte, à quel point Louis le veut, plus que tout tout tout au monde.

— Je ne sais pas... J'était juste terrifié. Je ne voulais plus voir les autres, je ne voulais pas les entendre parler, je ne voulais pas croiser Romain. Alors j'ai été lâche et je me suis caché.

— T'avais pas le droit.

Cette fois, Louis ne comprend pas. Il lève un sourcil, lâche un peu les doigts d'Harry qui restent obstinément liés aux siens.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu es celui qui es fort, depuis le début. Tu es celui qui me dit de ne pas avoir peur, de ne pas avoir honte, d'aimer sans baisser la tête.

Sa voix se craque un peu, et il ajoute, les yeux soudain baignés de larmes :

— Je peux pas y arriver sans toi, Louis. Je peux pas. Je peux plus.

Louis lâche sa main pour pouvoir se rapprocher encore de lui. Il s'appuie contre son flan, enroule ses bras autour de sa taille. Harry le serre, se love contre lui comme un enfant. Louis sent les sanglots qui soulèvent doucement sa poitrine. Il le sent appuyer son visage contre son cou. Ils sont emmêlés l'un dans l'autre. Louis pense, _comme ça rien, rien ne peut nous séparer._

 _—_ Je ne veux pas que tu dépendes de moi comme ça, H, il finit par murmurer.

Harry ne répond pas. Louis sait qu'il ne dit rien parce qu'il a conscience qu'il a raison. Louis ferme les yeux. Le tissu du t-shirt d'Harry est un peu rugueux contre sa joue. Il voudrait sentir la peau lisse de sa poitrine à la place. Il voudrait pouvoir le respirer, et l'embrasser jusqu'au nombril, pour le faire se sentir mieux. Mais il sent confusément que ce n'est pas de ça dont Harry a besoin, ce soir.

— Raconte-moi, il reprend doucement. Raconte-moi ce qui t'es arrivé avant d'arriver ici. Raconte-moi pourquoi tu as si peur des autres du monde de tout.

Les sanglots de Harry redoublent. Louis a le cou trempé, mais il ne dit rien, il ne se décale pas. Il attend, patiemment, et ses doigts soulèvent un peu le t-shirt d'Harry pour pouvoir caresser sa hanche. Parfois, il bouge son visage juste pour pouvoir lui chuchoter des mots d'amour contre son oreille, et lentement, entre les mains enveloppantes de Louis, Harry s'apaise. Son nez et ses yeux sont rougis de larmes, et Louis repousse tendrement les mèches longues de ses cheveux, qui se collent à ses joues humides. Il embrasse sa peau irritée, le berce lentement, jusqu'à ce que son souffle redevienne régulier. Alors, seulement, les yeux un peu vides, Harry se met à parler. Et chaque mot lui fait mal. Et chaque mot le guérit.

*

*

*

_Je ne dirais pas les noms, les lieux, les dates précises. Tout ça lui appartient. Je n'ai pas le droit de jeter dans ce livre l'histoire entière de son enfance. J'aurai l'impression de trahir sa confiance, de trahir l'arc confus de la cabane nous protégeant du reste du monde. Mais je veux dire l'essentiel, le mal qu'on lui a fait, les blessures infligées à sa peau et son coeur, la peur logée à tout jamais dans le lac vert de ses yeux._

_Enfant, déjà, il se sent différent. Il ne peut pas mettre de mots dessus, mais il en a déjà conscience. Enfant, déjà, il n'est pas comme les autres. Silencieux, regards immenses, mains prudentes. Je l'imagine poupée de cire à l'allure un peu brisée, gamin timide aux joues rondes et aux pas maladroits._

_Ses parents se détestent. Quel âge a t-il ? Treize ans. Peut-être quatorze. Quand il rentre du collège, la peur s'accroche à son ventre. Elle est l'araignée prise dans les fils de la toile de son corps. Il déteste les cris qui résonnent dans l'appartement. Il déteste l'haleine avinée de son père, ses yeux injectés de sang et de haine. Il déteste ses grandes mains d'hommes qui à l'usine resserrent des boulons. Il déteste voir sous ses ongles le cambouis et la crasse. Il déteste l'entendre balancer les chaises et les assiettes et il déteste les claques qui forment sur les joues de sa mère de grandes plaques rouges. Il se cache. Il a honte, il a peur, il voudrait intervenir mais il n'ose pas. Il ne sort de sa chambre que quand la tempête est passée, et que sa mère, terrée dans les toilettes, pleure sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Quand il vient vers elle, tremblant et sanglotant lui aussi, elle le repousse tout le temps. Il ne lui en veut pas. Il n'en veut qu'à son père. Son père assis à la table du salon, une bière entre les mains, le regard vide et la mâchoire serrée. Il passe devant lui sans un mot, la tête basse. Il regagne sa chambre et s'enferme dans le silence._

_Il aime le silence. Parfois, la nuit, quand les bruits de la route s'apaisent et qu'il n'entend que le souffle irrégulier de ses parents dans la chambre d'à côté, il espère que le soleil en se levant fasse fondre tous les sons. Il voudrait évoluer dans une nappe perpétuelle de brouillard, dans un univers d'ombres douces. Il voudrait qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de cris et de larmes. Il voudrait vivre seul, dans un lieu où il ne connaîtrait personne capable de lui faire du mal, personne capable de ronger son coeur jusqu'à l'empêcher de battre correctement._

_C'est à cette époque que les autres, au collège, se rendent compte qu'il est différent. L'histoire est banale, alors. Mille fois répétée. Il sait qu'il n'est pas le premier et qu'il ne sera pas le dernier à subir en silence la haine méchante des adolescents. Il ne dit jamais rien. Entre ces mots, je crois deviner qu'il avait l'impression de mériter ça. Quand un élève le plaque contre un mur et lui crache au visage, il pense à sa mère qui subit les coups sans plier. Quand les plus grands de sa classe le traînent jusqu'aux toilettes et lui foutent la tête dans l'eau sale, il retient sa respiration et ses larmes. Quand on lui vole son repas et qu'on renverse son verre d'eau sur le sol de la cantine, quand tout le monde rit en le regardant nettoyer sous le regard noir des surveillants qui ne s'aperçoivent jamais de rien, il serre les dents et ne hurle pas. Il se fait silence, ombre de passage, pantin désarticulé de vie. Le mépris et la haine ne l'atteignent pas. Ou seulement lorsqu'il est dans sa chambre, seulement quand la nuit éclipse la lumière acide du jour, seulement quand il serre dans ses bras son doudou et qu'il se sent ridiculement minuscule._

_Il entre au lycée. Il demande à aller à l'internat. Là-bas, il a une chambre minuscule qui ne sent pas la lessive que sa mère utilise. Mais là-bas, il n'entend plus les cris de peur et les cris de haine. Là-bas, il ne risque plus de croiser le regard blessé de sa mère, il ne risque plus d'avoir envie de vomir en entrevoyant sur ses cuisses des lignes de bleus. Il a honte d'avoir fui. Il a honte et il ne veut pas revenir en arrière. Rentrer le dimanche est suffisamment difficile. Il déteste la façon dont son père le jauge, comme s'il se rendait compte que quelque chose en lui avait changé._

_Parce qu'il est amoureux. Ou du moins, il pense l'être._

_C'est un garçon de sa classe, un peu plus grand que lui, plus beau, aussi. Il rêve beaucoup de lui. Il se sent mal à l'idée de le faire, et il ne peut pas s'en empêcher à la fois. Le garçon a de jolies mains. Il fait du basket. Parfois, il va au gymnase pour le regarder jouer. Parfois, le garçon croise son regard et lui sourit._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ils se rapprochent. Le récit est confus, entrecoupé de silences qu'il ne sait pas comment briser. Les mots lui viennent de plus en plus difficilement._

_Ils se retrouvent parfois dans les toilettes. Le garçon l'embrasse. C'est agréable et rugueux, lui ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Le plus souvent, il se laisse faire. Il aime bien l'idée d'être le secret de quelqu'un. Il aime bien la façon dont le garçon reste le plus souvent silencieux, lui parle avec ses yeux. Il aime bien que tout se passe sans heurts, sans discussions gênantes. Il aime bien juste ça, les baisers dans le secret des toilettes._

_Mais le garçon veut plus. Et lui ne sait pas s'il veut. Il a peur, un peu. Il a peur que des mains sur sa peau laissent le même genre de marques que sur celle de sa mère. Et comme il a peur, il accepte._

_Ils vont chez lui. Le garçon dit que c'est plus pratique, que c'est plus proche de l'internat. Lui habite à la campagne. Il faudrait prendre le bus._

_Dans son appartement, personne n'est là. Ils vont directement dans sa chambre. Le garçon touche à tout, rit en voyant son doudou. Lui n'aime pas ça. Il le lui reprend des mains, se sent mal soudain. Il voudrait reculer, dire non, repars, vas t-en. Il sent monter en lui la terreur. Mais le garçon l'attire dans son sillage, dans son odeur entêtante, dans ses sourires comme des lames enduites de miel. Il ne peut rien faire. Il ne se déshabille pas. Il se met seulement à genoux. Il en a envie, vraiment envie, il veut faire ça pour lui. Il a déjà touché son sexe, par-dessus son jogging. Il s'est déjà un peu frotté contre lui dans les toilettes. Il ne l'a jamais vu pour de vrai. Il n'a jamais touché la peau. Cette fois, il le fait. Le garçon dit, je savais que tu avais une bouche faite pour ça, et il ne sait pas si le compliment l'excite ou lui fait peur, il ne sait pas s'il devrait le mordre jusqu'à le faire saigner ou s'il doit continuer à enrouler doucement sa langue autour de lui. Il ne sait pas s'il veut lui faire mal ou l'aimer plus fort._

_Et puis, tout s'arrête, parce que derrière lui, soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui est entré. Il ferme les yeux. Il se laisse attraper._

_Il n'entend même pas les cris. Il se retranche si loin dans son esprit, que le monde extérieur se contente de bourdonner dans ses oreilles. Il n'ouvre jamais les yeux. Son corps est mou, il ne gémit même pas quand son arcade s'ouvre, quand le sang coule épais jusqu'à sa bouche. Il est roulé en boule sur le tapis. Il ne perçoit pas la cavalcade derrière lui, sa mère qui s'interpose. Il ne se sent même pas vomir. Il a seulement l'impression confuse que son esprit est séparé de son corps, que le silence auquel il aspirait tant est en train de l'envahir tout entier. Il a seulement l'impression que jamais il ne reviendra totalement à la vie, qu'il restera dans cet état comateux pour toujours._

_Il ne voit pas la police venir chercher son père. Il ne sait pas qui a appelé. Des voisins, sa mère, le garçon ? Il n'en a aucune idée. Il ne voit rien. Il est seulement recroquevillé sur lui-même, le nez dans la douceur poussiéreuse du tapis, et au fond de ses yeux vitreux, la peur s'installe et prend toute la place. La peur gagne._

*

*

*

Ils restent silencieux longtemps, après le récit d'Harry. Les larmes sont sèches sur ses joues. Son regard est perdu, très loin, inaccessible. Louis ne cherche pas à le faire revenir. Il se contente de rester contre lui, et de le serrer fort. Il a tellement de questions sur les lèvres, mais il les retient toutes. Il ne veut pas forcer Harry à parler.

Il se sent inutile. Alors, c'est ça qu'il murmure, les lèvres appuyées contre le cou du jeune homme,

— Je me sens tellement inutile.

Harry met quelques secondes à réagir. Sa voix est plus rauque que d'habitude. Il passe une main dans les cheveux de Louis, et il demande,

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu as vécu des choses horribles et je voudrais pouvoir t'aider mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

Alors, doucement, Harry se met sur le flan. Il attrape le menton de Louis entre ses doigts. Son regard n'est plus si vide. Il sourit un peu. Un sourire brisé et triste, mais un sourire quand même.

— Louis... Jamais personne ne m'a rendu heureux comme tu le fais.

— Mais est-ce que c'est suffisant ?

Harry se mordille la lèvre. Ses doigts sont doux sur la peau de Louis.

— Je ne sais pas... Je crois juste que pour le moment, ça l'est. C'est de ça dont j'avais besoin.

— Et après ?

— Après ?

— Quand nous serons loin l'un de l'autre.

Un petit silence passe puis Harry avoue,

— Je ne sais pas.

Louis ne lâche pas son regard. Il voudrait lui dire, _Moi je sais. Je sais que je vais continuer à penser à toi. À vouloir te rendre heureux. À vouloir te serrer dans mes bras. Je le sais parce que je suis juste, terriblement amoureux de toi._ Et peut-être que tout ça, Harry le comprend. Peut-être qu'il le lit dans l'océan immense de ses yeux. Parce qu'avant que Louis puisse ouvrir la bouche, il pose doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres et il murmure,

— Je t'en supplie, ne dis rien. Ne dis pas ça.

Louis hoche lentement la tête. Il a mal au coeur mais ce n'est pas grave, il sait que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche dans la vraie vie, que s'il était le héros d'un roman, alors Harry aurait écouté ses mots et qu'il aurait pleuré en disant, _Moi aussi, moi aussi je t'aime tellement_ , et tout aurait été tellement tellement plus beau, tellement tellement plus simple. Mais Harry est réel, Harry existe respire sous ses doigts, et Harry a cette personnalité infiniment complexe que Louis a encore dû mal à comprendre.

— Est-ce qu'un jour, je pourrais le dire ?

Harry sourit. Il se penche un peu. Ses lèvres frôlent celles de Louis. Il a un goût de chocolat, un goût sucré qui est celui de l'enfance.

— Tu pourras. Si tu me jures de me laisser te le dire en premier.

Alors, dans le secret de leur cabane, ils lient leurs doigts, et Louis promet.

Et en le promettant, il murmure,

— J'attendrais. Je te jure que je le ferais, même si ça prend des années. Même si je dois faire le tour du monde pour toi.

— Tu crois que je vaux ça ?

— Tu vaux bien plus que ça.

*

*

*

_Je crois qu'il a toujours cru, au fond de lui, que je ne pensais pas vraiment les mots que j'avais dit. Je crois qu'il s'est toujours dit, il n'a que seize ans, et à seize ans, les promesses ne valent rien._

_Peut-être est-ce ça, notre drame personnel ? S'être aimé et compris comme jamais personne avant ne l'avait fait, et s'être perdu si facilement à la fois. N'avoir pas su lire dans les yeux de l'autre, à quel point tout cela comptait pour de vrai. Avoir cru, injustement, que le temps effacerait notre lien, que rien ne subsisterait à la séparation._

_Je ne sais pas s'il pense encore à moi, parfois. Je ne sais pas s'il y pense comme je le fais, en réalisant que quelque part, ce soir-là, nous nous étions trompés. Pour moi, il n'y a jamais eu d' « après ». Il n'y a qu'un toujours._

_Et si tu lis ces mots, H, alors je te le jure,_

_Je t'attends. Je n'ai jamais cessé._

*

*

*

C'est le lendemain. Louis sort enfin de chez lui. Il va au lac. Il est tout seul sur le chemin de la forêt, son skate sous le bras. Il fait chaud, la chaleur un peu moite d'août qui se termine. Dans une semaine, les vacances seront finies. Louis se sent triste.

Il n'est pas surpris en apercevant Romain assis sur une souche d'arbre. Lui aussi, est seul. Il fume, les yeux rivés sur l'eau plate et sombre.

Louis s'approche. Il se sent très calme, sûr de lui. Cette nuit, dans la cabane improvisée, après leurs longues confidences, il a fait l'amour à Harry. L'aube était en train de naître dans le jardin. Louis aurait voulu emmener Harry dans l'herbe, recouvrir son corps de gouttes de rosée. À la place, il l'a embrassé entre l'épaisseur moelleuse des coussins. Il l'a embrassé longtemps, puis les cuisses d'Harry étaient autour de ses hanches, portant l'empreintes invisibles de ses doigts, et l'instant d'après Louis était en lui. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de faire ça. Quand Louis y pensait, avant, l'idée lui faisait peur. Et cette nuit... Cette nuit, ça semblait juste. Le corps pliant et arqué de Harry. La rougeur étendue à sa poitrine. Ses gémissements plaintifs. Le noir immense de ses pupilles. Louis n'avait jamais imaginé ce que cela lui ferait d'être _en_ Harry. C'est peut-être parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé qu'il s'est mis à pleurer, incapable de bouger.

En marchant vers Romain, il repense au corps moite d'Harry contre le sien, il repense à leurs bouches soupirant l'une contre l'autre, il repense à leurs mains liées, à leurs hanches bougeant lentement, si lentement. Il repense au plaisir immense et à la chaleur et aux mains de Harry crispées contre ses fesses, comme s'il voulait que plus jamais Louis ne se retire.

Il repense à ça et il se sent invincible.

— Salut.

Romain se retourne. Il n'a pas l'air surpris. Son regard est fatigué mais il sourit à Louis et lui tend sa cigarette. Louis l'accepte. Il s'assoit près de lui, sur la souche. Pendant un long moment, ils regardent tous les deux le lac. La forêt est calme, parcourue du bruit rassurant des oiseaux et de celui du vent dans les feuilles des grands arbres.

— Je suis désolé.

Louis sourit un peu. Il a dit la même chose à Harry, hier soir.

— Vraiment ?

— Ouais... T'es mon meilleur pote, j'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.

— Je ne sais pas si je veux encore être ton meilleur pote.

Romain lui jette un regard un peu blessé. Il semble être sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais finalement, il ferme la bouche et hausse les épaules.

— Ok. Je suppose que je comprends.

Louis se remet à fumer en silence. Il ne se sent pas très bien, soudainement. Il a l'impression de rater quelque chose... Il a l'impression que tout est trop facile, les excuses de Romain, sa façon de se tenir tranquillement assis à côté de lui, comme avant. Mais peut-être qu'il invente. Peut-être qu'il devient parano.

— J'aimerais bien que tu viennes à la soirée chez Agathe, reprend soudain Romain.

La soirée chez Agathe... Louis avait oublié ça. La jeune fille fait toujours une soirée, à la fin de l'été. Elle habite une grande maison à la lisière de la forêt, et son jardin immense leur permet de faire un feu de camp. Et puis, ses parents gagnent suffisamment de fric pour pouvoir payer la bouffe pour tout le monde. Mais... Mais Louis ne sait pas du tout s'il a envie d'y aller. Il se sent si loin de tout ça, à présent. Si loin des fêtes et des rires idiots et des soirées à se bourrer la gueule juste pour se sentir planer. Ce qui le fait planer, maintenant, c'est le goût de la peau d'Harry après l'amour.

— J'sais pas, il finit par répondre.

Comme si Romain comprenait la raison de sa réticence, il ajoute,

— Harry peut venir aussi.

Louis lève un sourcil.

— Vraiment ? Et tu ne passeras pas la soirée à nous regarder d'un air dégoûté ?

Romain renifle. Il se gratte le genou, puis finit par marmonner,

— Non. Je ne ferais pas ça.

— Je vais y réfléchir alors.

Louis lui rend sa cigarette. Elle est presque terminée, mais Romain le remercie. Et en quittant la forêt, quelques minutes plus tard, Louis se sent léger. La petite angoisse qui l'avait étreint tout à l'heure est très loin dans son esprit. Il n'a qu'une envie, rejoindre Harry et lui parler de la soirée, lui dire à quel point il a envie de danser avec lui autour du feu de camp, puis de l'emmener derrière le couvert des arbres, quand tout le monde sera trop bourré pour faire attention à eux, et de l'embrasser-là, au-dessus des étoiles.

Il ne sait pas qu'il n'en aura jamais le temps. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo. 
> 
> Je redoutais un peu d'écrire ce chapitre, à cause du passage sur le passé d'Harry... :( Je ne savais pas trop comment le rendre, si je continuais le dialogue ou pas et puis je me suis dit que le mieux c'était de revenir au livre de Louis. Donc voilà, si jamais vous n'aviez pas compris la dernière fois, les longs passages en italique sont issus du livre qu'a écrit Louis. :) 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu... J'imagine que vous vous doutez que le prochain chapitre 1993 ne sera pas hyper joyeux. 


	19. High Hopes - (Chapitre 18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note de l'idiote qui écrit cette fiction : Il n'y a pas d'aéroport à Kyoto. Ça ne change rien à l'histoire mais je voulais rectifier mon erreur... L'aéroport le plus proche est celui d'Osaka, à 1h de Kyoto. :p)

 

 

**1999**

**\- L O U I S -**

 

 En sortant de la voiture, après avoir dormi pendant la majeure partie du trajet, Louis remarque immédiatement les gros nuages noirs amoncelés au-dessus du toit gris de l'aéroport. Il rabat machinalement la capuche de son sweat Adidas sur la tête, même si la pluie n'est pas encore en train de tomber. Il commence à être habitué à l'atmosphère lourde et chargée d'humidité de la ville. Apparemment, c'est pire en automne, et l'été étant en train de toucher à sa fin, Louis ne s'étonne pas tellement des caprices répétés du ciel. De toute façon, un orage ira très bien avec son humeur.

Il fait le tour de la voiture, ouvrant le coffre pour récupérer une énorme valise noire, tandis qu'Emma et Axel attrapent les autres sacs. Ils traversent le parking de l'aéroport en silence, traînant leurs affaires derrière eux, et Louis se sent un peu désorienté en entrant dans le bâtiment, agressé par toutes les couleurs vives des panneaux d'informations et les phrases écrites en japonais, qu'il ne comprend pas.

— On aurait peut-être dû demander à Harry de nous accompagner, murmure Emma en souriant, ses yeux balayant le hall immense du regard.

— Il travaille, soupire Louis. Je ne voulais pas l'embêter avec ça...

— Tu sais très bien qu'il serait prêt à traverser des océans pour toi, lui répond la jeune femme en roulant les yeux.

Louis hausse les épaules. À vrai dire, c'est exactement pour ça qu'il n'a pas évoqué le sujet avec Harry... Il sait très bien que le jeune homme aurait changé ses plannings avec Haku sans hésitation, s'infligeant par la suite des heures inhabituelles. Et puis, Louis n'avait pas vraiment envie que Harry le voit triste. Il sait qu'il peut avoir un comportement exécrable dans ces moments-là, et il ne voulait pas risquer de tout gâcher entre eux, alors même qu'ils commencent seulement à trouver un équilibre. Louis peut gérer tout seul la douleur de la séparation. Il n'aura qu'à aller pleurer dans les toilettes de l'aéroport, puis faire comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Comme si elle avait deviné le cheminement de ses pensées, Emma s'approche de lui et lui attrape la main, la serrant doucement dans la sienne.

— Louis... On se reverra, tu le sais ?

— Hmmm.

Il détourne la tête, les yeux déjà brillants de larmes. Pourquoi est-il aussi sensible, merde ?

— On t'enverra une carte postale depuis la Chine.

Il avale sa salive, espérant que cela suffise à repousser un peu la boule dans sa gorge, puis il chuchote, la voix légèrement croassante :

— Je n'accepte que si c'est une carte représentant la muraille alors.

Emma se met à rire et serre ses doigts un peu plus fort entre les siens.

— Promis. Et Harry... Qu'est-ce qu'il aimera tu crois ?

Louis n'a pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps. Il tourne à nouveau la tête pour regarder Emma, et sourit :

— Une avec des pandas roux. Je suis sûr qu'il l'accrochera sur son frigo.

— Tu sais que tu es terriblement mignon quand tu parles de lui ?

Louis se met à rougir et à côté de lui, il entend Axel pouffer très peu discrètement. Bon. Emma lui ébouriffe joyeusement les cheveux, et Louis sent son coeur se serrer à nouveau. Ils vont vraiment lui manquer. Surtout Emma, qui est devenue en si peu de temps une sorte de meilleure amie... Il savait qu'ils allaient finir par repartir et reprendre leur voyage autour de l'Asie, mais il aurait préféré qu'ils attendent encore un peu... Louis va se sentir seul, sans eux comme voisins de chambre au _ryokan._

Ils vont imprimer les cartes d'embarquement d'Emma et Axel puis s'assoient sur des chaises en plastique, attendant que le vol soit annoncé. Louis va acheter des bonbons à une machine automatique, et lorsqu'il revient, Emma le fixe avec un air amusé :

— Quoi ?, il marmonne en ouvrant son sachet.

— Rien... Je suis juste en train de me dire que ton alimentation est à 100% composée de trucs sucrés.

— Avant oui, mais maintenant c'est aussi mélangé aux 50% de légumes que Harry me fait avaler.

— Il a raison.

— Il est surtout terrifiant. Il me menace si je ne finis pas mon assiette.

— Est-ce que tu l'appelles « Daddy » ou quelque chose du genre ?, demande Axel d'un ton très sérieux.

Louis manque de s'étouffer avec ses Dragibus et lui en lance un sur lui pour la peine, ce qui dégénère très vite en Axel essayant de frapper Louis avec son oreiller et Emma riant aux éclats, pliée en deux sur sa chaise. Lorsqu'ils se calment enfin, Louis sourit vraiment et se sent léger pour la première fois depuis ce matin.

Il ne se met même pas à pleurer lorsque Emma et Axel se lèvent finalement pour aller rejoindre leur porte d'embarquement. Il reste fort, les serrant longuement contre lui en leur faisant promettre vingt fois de ne pas l'oublier. En réalité, c'est Emma qui pleure un peu, les yeux bordés de larmes lorsqu'il la lâche. Elle renifle, sourire un peu flou et humide :

— Je suis contente d'avoir croisé ton chemin, Louis, elle murmure, la voix étranglée.

— Moi aussi... Merci d'avoir été là pour moi même quand j'étais en pleine crise existentielle. Et merci de m'avoir prêté ton jean qui me faisait des belles fesses.

Ils se mettent à rire, et les yeux d'Emma pétillent au milieu de ses larmes.

— C'était un plaisir... J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas quand ce sera le jour de ton mariage avec H. Je veux être au premier rang.

Elle lui fait un petit clin d'oeil et Louis ne répond pas, se contentant de l'enlacer une dernière fois.

Il ne pleure pas quand il les regarde disparaître dans un couloir menant à leur avion. Il ne pleure pas non plus lorsqu'il se retrouve tout seul au milieu du hall, perdu au milieu des voyageurs traînant leurs valises avec des yeux fatigués ou des visages joyeux. Il ne pleure pas en traversant le parking, le dos seulement un peu courbé à cause de la pluie épaisse et chaude lui tombant dessus.

Il ne pleure que lorsqu'il se retrouve dans le taxi du retour, et qu'il regarde les montagnes défiler le long de la route.

*

*

*

Le taxi l'arrête directement devant l'immeuble d'Harry. Louis descend, les mains enfouies dans la poche avant de son sweat. Il serre la mâchoire en traversant la route, la pluie tombant de plus en plus fort sur le bitume, mouillant le tissu fatigué de ses Vans. Il se réfugie rapidement dans le hall et grimpe les marches trois par trois, pressé de retrouver la chaleur des bras d'Harry. Il sait que le jeune homme doit avoir terminé de travailler maintenant. Il finit toujours vers quatorze heures le samedi.

Il frappe une fois, puis sans attendre de réponse, il pousse la porte. Il sait que Harry la laisse presque toujours ouverte, encore plus depuis que Louis passe régulièrement. Effectivement, la poignée ne lui résiste pas et Louis se glisse dans le couloir, refermant derrière lui tout en ôtant ses chaussures mouillées.

— Harry ?

Il tend l'oreille, l'appartement semblant silencieux. Pourtant, le manteau d'Harry est accroché à une paterne, ainsi que les Converse qu'il met tout le temps pour aller travailler.

— H ? Tu es là ?

Mochi arrive en trottinant, miaulant dès qu'il aperçoit Louis.

— Salut toi... Ton maître est ici ?

Le chat s'entortille autour de ses jambes sans lui donner de réponse, miaulant paresseusement lorsque Louis le prend dans ses bras. Le jeune homme enfouie un instant son nez dans les poils de Mochi, respirant son odeur familière et agréable, jusqu'à ce que le chat se mette à gigoter dans tous le sens et qu'il soit obligé de le lâcher.

— Ingrat... Je te donne tout le temps à manger, marmonne Louis.

Il jette un oeil dans la cuisine mais constate qu'elle est vide. Seule une tasse de thé à moitié pleine et encore fumante, posée sur la table, l'amène à penser que Harry est bel et bien dans l'appartement. Pourquoi ne répond t-il pas ? Soudain, Louis sent une angoisse amère lui tendre l'estomac... La dernière fois que Harry a disparu de cette façon... La dernière fois qu'il ne répondait pas à ses appels... La dernière fois que Louis a crié son prénom au milieu de la nuit noire... La dernière fois...

Malgré lui, il se met à trembler. Il se dirige comme un somnambule vers la salle de bain, une envie de vomir affreuse dans la gorge. Celle-ci est vide aussi. Quelque part, Louis en est un peu soulagé... Au fond de lui, il sait qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas supporté de retrouver Harry dans la baignoire. Dans l'eau.

Il s'arrête au milieu du couloir, le coeur battant trop fort. Le salon est silencieux. La télé est éteinte, et sur la table basse il ne voit que son livre, pages cornées et petite tâche de café sur la couverture. _Cela aussi passera._ Louis a envie de pleurer.

Il avance jusqu'à la chambre. Il n'ose même plus parler. Et puis, c'est là qu'il entend. Quelqu'un qui renifle. Quelqu'un qui pleure doucement. Louis a entendu Harry pleurer suffisamment de fois pour savoir que c'est lui. Il ouvre la porte de la chambre. Il fait presque noir. Les volets sont fermés, et il aperçoit seulement vaguement la forme du corps d'Harry, sous la couverture.

Louis reste immobile un long moment. Il se sent encore trembler. Pourtant, Harry est là. Il est vivant. Il pleure mais il est là... Ce n'est plus 1993. Il l'a dit. Il a dit, _je suis guéri._ Louis doit le croire. Il ne doit plus avoir peur comme ça, il ne doit plus paniquer dès que Harry ne lui répond pas immédiatement.

Il relègue son angoisse au fond de son esprit et s'avance. Doucement, il soulève la couette. Harry est roulé en boule. Il ne porte qu'un caleçon. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, ses yeux gonflés de larmes. Il ne sursaute pas en voyant Louis. Il se fige seulement, regard écarquillé, bouche tremblante. Louis s'assoit près de lui, un peu décontenancé.

— Eh, bébé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 _Bébé_. Louis se mord la lèvre. Le surnom lui a échappé. Mais Harry ne semble même pas y faire attention. Il se redresse seulement, et renifle avant de bafouiller très vite :

— _Anata wa koko ni ima-_

Il s'arrête, réalisant sûrement qu'il est en train de parler en japonais, et reprend en enroulant sa main autour du bras de Louis :

 _—_ Je veux dire, _tu es là_... Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je venais te voir ?

Louis ne comprend rien. Pourquoi Harry le regarde t-il comme s'il était un miraculé, seul survivant de l'apocalypse ? Pourquoi tend t-il les mains vers lui pour le toucher, avec une timidité qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis le tout début de leur relation ? Pourquoi reste t-il silencieux ? Et pourquoi les larmes font-elles encore briller ses yeux ?

— Harry... Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais ?, il demande doucement. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

Harry prend une petite inspiration. Il secoue lentement la tête, et répond à côté :

— L'avion n'est pas parti ?

Louis fronce les sourcils.

— Si... Il est parti.

— Mais, et toi ? Tu n'es pas monté dedans ?

Il y a un petit silence, et soudain, Louis comprend. Ses épaules se détendent sensiblement et il s'assoit en tailleur dans le lit, attrapant la main libre de Harry pour le tirer vers lui. Il l'enlace doucement, et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe, avant de soupirer :

— H... Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais partir sans te prévenir ?

— Je ne sais pas... Je pensais... Je ne sais pas.

Sa voix est un peu croassante. Il a l'air honteux, et Louis s'en veut de le faire se sentir mal. Alors il reprend doucement, tout en recoiffant Harry du bout des doigts.

— Comment est-ce que tu sais que j'allais à l'aéroport ?

— Je l'ai lu sur ton carnet. Tu l'avais laissé sur la table basse... Je ne voulais pas lire, c'était juste, sous mes yeux. Tu n'as pas pris l'avion ?

Louis embrasse l'arrière de sa nuque et Harry ferme doucement les yeux. Il le sent se ramollir entre ses bras, toute la tension semblant s'écouler de son corps.

— Bien sûr que non je ne l'ai pas pris. Ce n'était pas mon avion... J'accompagnais seulement Emma et Axel. Ils sont partis pour la Chine... Et je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça. Je savais que tu travaillais.

Harry lève les yeux vers lui. Louis se penche, et embrasse le bout de son nez.

— Ça va mieux ?

— J'ai cru que tu partais sans me dire au-revoir... J'ai cru que tu voulais juste disparaître, murmure Harry, la voix un peu douloureuse.

— Je ne ferais jamais ça.

Ils restent un long moment immobiles, lovés l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Harry laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux. Louis frotte son nez contre ses cheveux et demande,

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Rien... J'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond, tous les deux.

— Comment ça ?

— Je me suis caché sous ma couette parce que j'avais peur et tu es venu m'y retrouver. Tu es en train de me bercer comme si j'étais un bébé. Tu sèches mes larmes. Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Louis sourit un peu.

— Je me rappelle de tout, H.

— Je sais. Tu l'as écrit.

Harry se redresse soudain. Louis le lâche. Il le regarde se retourner, se mettre à genou entre ses jambes, avancer ses mains vers son visage. Ses doigts s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux. Ils s'embrassent longuement. Harry a encore les cils collés de larmes, et un goût de sel dans la bouche. Louis aime chaque infime partie de lui. Puis, Harry se recule à nouveau, et contre les lèvres de Louis il murmure,

— Tu vas partir un jour, n'est-ce pas ?

Les doigts de Louis s'enfoncent un peu dans le creux de ses hanches.

— Oui. Je suis obligé...

— Quand ?

— Bientôt. Il faut que je regarde les vols.

— Est-ce que tu reviendras ?

Louis prend une petite inspiration. Il se sent triste. Il se sent triste de penser à la façon dont Harry a paniqué en étant persuadé qu'il aurait pu l'abandonner sans lui dire au-revoir. Il se sent triste de se dire que Harry n'a pas tellement confiance en lui. Il se sent triste d'avoir réalisé que lui aussi, finalement, a perdu son innocence. La peur de perdre Harry sera toujours là, logée sous sa peau. Et il ne veut pas qu'elle resurgisse sans cesse comme ça a été le cas tout à l'heure. Il veut pouvoir être sûr de lui. Il veut une relation stable. Il veut savoir que son petit-ami est amoureux de lui. Il veut entendre les mots que Harry lui avait promis de prononcer. Six ans. Six ans, et Harry a raison, ils tournent en rond. Alors, du plat de la main, il repousse doucement le jeune homme et, les yeux dans les siens, il dit,

— Je reviendrais si tu me le demandes. Je reviendrais si tu m'appelles et que tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Je reviendrais si je sais que toi et moi, ça vaut vraiment le coup.

Harry le fixe en silence. Entre eux quelque chose bourdonne, quelque chose frémit, quelque chose _vit._ Louis sait ce que c'est. De la même manière qu'il est depuis longtemps persuadé d'avoir vécu pour Harry ce que les gens appellent un coup de foudre, il est conscient que le jeune homme est comme l'autre moitié de son âme. Mais est-ce que Harry le ressent ? Est-ce que Harry serait prêt à mourir pour lui ? Est-ce que Harry aurait sauté dans le lac pour le sauver ? Ou est-ce qu'il aurait fui, trop apeuré ?

Louis ne blâme pas Harry pour être lâche. Il ne le blâme pas pour le silence dont il s'est entouré. Il ne le blâme pas pour cette vie minuscule et tranquille qui est la sienne. Il l'aime pour ça, pour tous ses défauts et ses blessures et ses angoisses. Il l'aime et il est prêt à vivre avec toutes ces choses.

Mais est-ce que Harry, lui, laissera Louis bouleverser son quotidien ? Est-ce qu'il le laissera ouvrir en grand les volets de sa chambre, pour laisser entre le soleil du petit matin ? Est-ce qu'il le laissera mettre le volume de la musique au maximum ? Est-ce qu'il le laissera danser nu dans le salon ? Est-ce qu'il le laissera l'aimer l'aimer l'aimer sans se dire qu'il ne le mérite pas ?

Est-ce qu'il se laissera vivre, enfin, sans laisser les autres entraver ses désirs, sans laisser son passé le ronger, sans laisser ses peurs le faire tomber ?

Louis ne sait pas. De la même manière dont il n'aurait pas pu prévoir ce que Harry allait faire, en 1993, il est incapable de dire ce qui se passe dans son cerveau. Il est incapable de lire dans ses yeux. Il est incapable de sonder son regard. Et quand Harry murmure,

— D'accord.

Il ne sait pas si ce mot annonce une victoire, ou un échec.

*

*

*

Pendant les jours qui suivent, ils continuent de profiter de Kyoto comme si de rien n'était. Ils ne reparlent pas de ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre. Ils passent leur temps à visiter la ville, et Louis remplit des pellicules photos. Il photographie Harry autant qu'il le peut, conscient que si jamais le jeune homme ne lui demande jamais de revenir, il aura au moins un petit morceau de lui sur du papier glacé.

Harry est assez silencieux la plupart du temps. Souvent, Louis le surprend en train de le regarder. Ses yeux ont sans cesse cette profondeur vertigineuse que Louis aime tant, parce qu'il ne la comprend pas. À quoi pense Harry ? Est-il triste, heureux, mélancolique ? Est-ce qu'il est amoureux ? Peut-être.

Car si Louis ne manque pas ses regards, il ne manque pas non plus la façon dont les mains d'Harry le cherchent tout le temps. Quand ils sont seuls, Harry le frôle, Harry arrive derrière son dos et l'enlace, Harry pose ses lèvres contre sa tempe et l'embrasse doucement. Quand ils sont en public, Harry laisse traîner ses doigts sur ses reins, sur ses cuisses, sur ses épaules. Il lui sourit beaucoup, des sourires qui dévoilent sa fossette. Quand ils sont avec ses amis, Harry reste toujours près de Louis. Il lui traduit tout ce que les autres disent, pour que Louis ne soit pas exclu des conversations. Il s'entend très bien avec Rin et Louis voit bien que Harry a l'air content, quand il le voit rire avec elle. Il suppose que c'est important pour lui, qu'il aime ses amis.

— _Alors, est-ce que ton roman avance ?_

Ils sont tous assis dans un parc, sous un cerisier ayant perdu ses fleurs depuis des mois. Louis est appuyé contre le tronc, une bouteille de Coca aromatisé à la fraise à la main. Rin est penchée vers lui, son sourire mutin sur le visage. Aujourd'hui, elle porte une petite jupe plissée à carreaux qui la fait ressembler à une écolière.

— _Pas vraiment,_ avoue Louis en lui répondant en anglais.

Il est content que Harry soit plus ou moins occupé à discuter d'il ne sait quoi avec Haku. Il n'a pas très envie qu'il entende.

— _Pourquoi ? Le Japon ne t'inspire pas ?_

Louis se pince un peu les lèvres, puis il hausse les épaules.

— _Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça. Je n'ai juste pas la motivation._

 _— C'est peut-être parce que tu es heureux_ , dit simplement Rin en souriant.

— _Heureux ? Quel est le rapport ?_

_— Il parait que les écrivains sont plus inspirés quand ils sont tristes. Il te faudrait un chagrin d'amour..._

Elle se met à rire et Louis prend une petite gorgée de Coca, soudain pensif. Peut-être que Rin a raison. C'est d'un chagrin d'amour qu'est né son premier roman. Il jette un coup d'oeil à Harry, qui est assis en tailleur à quelques mètres de lui, en train de rire avec Haku. Lui aussi, a l'air heureux aujourd'hui. Heureux et détendu. Et quand il retourne son attention vers Rin, il dit simplement :

— _Si pour écrire il faut que je sois triste, alors je préfère changer de métier._

_*_

_*_

_*_

_— Watashi wa Louis desu. Watashi wa fransu jin desu. (tr :_ Je m'appelle Louis. Je suis français.)

 _— « furansu »,_ pas « _fransu »_.

— _Watashi wa furansu jin desu._

— Voilà, c'est bien. Tu prononces beaucoup mieux.

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui, je t'assure.

Harry lui sourit. Il tient dans sa main un bol de ramen, et dans l'autre des baguettes qu'il agite avec une dextérité qui rend Louis un peu jaloux. Lui se sent malhabile sans fourchette. Ils sont assis dans le salon de l'appartement, par terre autour de la table basse, et depuis tout à l'heure, tout en mangeant leur repas du soir, Harry lui fait un cours de japonais.

— Dis-moi une autre phrase, demande Louis tout en se battant avec une nouille ne voulant pas rester entre ses deux baguettes.

— Hmmm. _Ame ga furu kamoshiremasen._

Louis roule des yeux, lui donnant un petit coup de pied dans la cuisse. Harry se met à rire.

— Quoi ?

— C'est trop compliqué ça. Et tu l'as dit super vite... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, déjà ?

— « Il risque de pleuvoir ».

— C'est nul.

— C'est super utile de pouvoir parler de la météo !

— Je trouve pas... Aide-moi à attraper cette nouille.

Harry rit à nouveau, son nez se fronçant adorablement pendant qu'il attrape les baguettes que lui tend Louis et qu'il enroule facilement la nouille récalcitrante autour.

— Ouvre la bouche.

Louis s'exécute. Tout est très... Familier. Domestique. Parfois, Louis oublie qu'il ne sort pas vraiment avec Harry. Qu'ils n'ont toujours pas mis de mots sur leur relation. Parfois, Louis oublie qu'il va devoir rentrer en France dans quelques jours. Cinq, pour être exact. Il a acheté son billet d'avion. Juste un aller.

Il repousse au fond de son esprit cette pensée, et tout en se réinstallant correctement sur le tapis, il cherche le regard d'Harry.

— Dis-moi encore autre chose.

Harry semble hésiter un peu. Il pose son bol vide et avance ses doigts vers le visage de Louis pour le caresser doucement. Louis adore quand il fait ça. Il pourrait se mettre à ronronner, seulement en sentant les doigts de Harry faire le contour de son menton et de sa bouche et de son nez.

— _Totemo hansamu,_ murmure alors Harry, la voix un peu plus basse qu'auparavant.

Louis sent son coeur rater un battement. Il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire, mais ce qu'il lit dans les yeux d'Harry n'est que tendresse.

— En français ?, il demande doucement.

Harry s'avance un peu. Il l'embrasse, juste sur le coin de sa lèvre. Louis se sent fondre. Il s'agrippe machinalement à son t-shirt, fermant les yeux en sentant le nez de Harry descendre le long de son cou, et son souffle s'échouer sur le côté de sa nuque.

— Tu es très beau, Louis.

Louis a un long frisson.

Il se laisse lentement glisser sur le sol, et sur le tapis doux, Harry le déshabille et embrasse chaque recoin de sa peau.

*

*

*

Harry se met à lui parler en japonais, régulièrement. Le lendemain, ils se baladent dans les rues de Kyoto, et alors que Louis marche un peu en avant, il entend soudain la voix de Harry l'appeler,

— _Anata ?_

Il se retourne, sourcils froncés. Harry est arrêté, pensif devant la vitrine d'un magasin. Louis s'approche, enroule doucement sa main autour de son bras.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

— Ça, regarde. Des _Nama Yatsuhashi._ Ce sont des pâtisseries typiques de Kyoto, il faut que tu goûtes.

— Ça a l'air bon... Et, hm, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, _Anata ?_

Harry fronce immédiatement les sourcils, se décalant un peu.

— Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ?

— Tu viens de le dire.

— Hein ? Moi ? À qui ?

— ... À moi.

Louis a envie de rire, mais en voyant la façon dont Harry se met soudain à rougir, il se mord la langue :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est un gros mot ?

— Non... C'est rien.

Et Harry tourne les talons, entrant rapidement dans la pâtisserie sans demander son reste. Louis le suit, décontenancé.

Plus tard, profitant de se trouver seul avec Rin, il lui demandera la signification du mot. Avec un petit rire, la jeune fille répondra,

— _Ça veut dire « toi/tu » quand il est dans une phrase. Et tout seul, ça veut dire « chéri ». Mais se sont souvent les couples mariés qui utilisent ça... Pourquoi cette question ?_

_— Oh, comme ça._

_*_

_*_

_*_

La deuxième fois, cela arrive alors que Louis est lové contre Harry, sur le canapé de son salon. Ils sont en train de regarder un film, et les doigts de Louis passent et repassent doucement dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Il le sent s'endormir lentement, sa respiration s'épaississant contre son cou.

— H ? Tu veux aller au lit ?

Harry grogne un peu, sans vraiment répondre, et Louis sourit.

— Je ne vais pas pouvoir te porter, tu sais.

— Hnnn.

Louis lève les yeux au ciel. Il tente doucement de se glisser sous le bras d'Harry, enroulé autour de sa poitrine, mais le jeune homme resserre doucement sa prise. Louis se mordille la lèvre, amusé.

— Harry... On ne va pas dormir sur le canapé.

Harry émet un petit grognement ensommeillé avant de marmonner, la voix très lente, presque sans articuler :

— _Neko-chan~... Watashi o hanarenaide kudasai. (tr : S'il-te-plaît, ne me laisse pas.)_

Et Louis reste figé. Il n'a pas compris la fin de la phrase, mais le début, si. _Neko._ Il a appris ce mot lorsqu'il a demandé, il y a quelques jours, comment dire « chat ». Et _chan._ Il a regardé suffisamment d'animés pour savoir que c'est un petit mot affectif, souvent placé derrière le prénom de quelqu'un que l'on apprécie. _Neko-chan._ Est-ce que Harry vient de le surnommer... _Chaton ?_ Et que voulait dire la suite ? Est-ce que Harry pense ce qu'il marmonne en japonais ? Est-ce que tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour lui, un jeu cruel, sachant que Louis ne comprend pas la moitié de ce qu'il raconte ?

Ou est-ce qu'au contraire, Harry parle t-il inconsciemment en japonais car il est plus facile pour lui d'exprimer son affection pour Louis en sachant que celui-ci ne sera pas capable de traduire ?

Louis passe la nuit la joue appuyée contre la poitrine d'Harry, à écouter son coeur battre paisiblement dans sa poitrine. Le sien ne peut pas s'arrêter de s'emballer.

*

*

*

La troisième fois arrive alors qu'ils sont tous les deux au parc. Louis part dans deux jours. Il se sent triste. Triste de quitter Harry, évidemment, mais triste aussi de quitter Kyoto. Il aime cette ville... Il ne pensait pas l'aimer autant. Il pensait, au fond, assez vite en repartir pour retrouver la folie de Tokyo.

Kyoto est silencieuse. Kyoto est humide. Kyoto est vieille, et jeune, et resplendissante. Kyoto est entourée de montagnes millénaires. Kyoto est faites de rues entrelacées. Kyoto est parcourue de petites voitures et de vélos rouillés. Kyoto est remplie de magasins, d'échoppes, de boutiques colorées, de vieux restaurants. Kyoto est belle, et Louis s'imagine bien y vivre.

Kyoto va lui manquer, terriblement.

Il est allongé sur le dos, le nez en l'air. Au-dessus de lui, le soleil filtre doucement entre les feuilles des arbres. Harry est à côté, silencieux depuis un bon moment. Louis pense qu'il dort, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se mette à parler :

— Tu sais, il y a un mot pour ça, au Japon.

— Pour ça ?, demande Louis en clignant lentement des paupières.

Le soleil sur son visage est doux. Il repense à l'or qui se déposait sur sa peau, dans la petite cabane, en 1993. Il repense aux doigts de Harry dansant dans la poussière lumineuse.

— Oui...

Harry lève sa main.

— Ça... Les rayons du soleil qui s'infiltrent entre les feuilles des arbres, qui rongent doucement l'ombre pour la faire devenir miel.

Louis sourit.

— C'est quoi, ce mot ?

— _Komorebi._

Il le répète doucement. Il aime la façon dont il roule sur sa langue. _Komorebi._ Le vent dans les arbres fait danser la silhouette pâle du soleil. Ils restent silencieux, et Louis pense à tous ces mots si petits qui disent l'éternité des choses, à tous ces mots qu'il ne connaît pas et qu'il voudrait apprendre par coeur. Et puis, Harry soudain prend sa main dans la sienne, et avoue du bout des lèvres :

— Parfois, dans ma tête, je t'appelle _Komorebi._

Louis sent son coeur se mettre à trembler doucement.

— Pourquoi ?

Harry prend un petit moment avant de répondre. Il semble peser ses mots, les choisir avec attention. Louis le laisse faire. Il attend. Il pourrait attendre des heures et des heures, pour Harry. Il pourrait attendre des heures et des heures, les yeux dans les siens, à lui sourire simplement, sans bouger.

— Parce que c'est toujours ce que tu as été, finit par murmurer Harry, un rayon de soleil pénétrant dans l'ombre immense de la forêt où je suis prisonnier. En 1993, près du lac. Quand tu as pris ma main dans la tienne. C'était comme si je voyais la lumière du jour pour la première fois... Tu n'as pas conscience de la façon dont tu es éblouissant.

Il prend une petite inspiration, les joues roses, et continue,

— Quand tu n'es pas là, c'est comme si je retournais dans un brouillard épais. J'aime bien ce brouillard. Je m'y sens protégé. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à le quitter totalement mais... Mais j'aime aussi vraiment la façon dont tes rayons s'écoulent sur ma peau. J'aime vraiment que tu me regardes comme tu le fais maintenant, comme si j'étais la personne la plus importante au monde. Alors, voilà, tu es ça pour moi. _Komorebi._ Le soleil qui se glisse entre les feuilles des arbres, avec délicatesse, et qui fait pâlir l'ombre sans jamais la disperser totalement.

Louis ne répond pas. Entre ses larmes, il sourit.

*

*

*

C'est le dernier soir. La dernière nuit.

Entre les cuisses nues de Louis, les draps glissent doucement. La langue d'Harry retrace son ventre, avec une lenteur presque insupportable.

Dehors, l'haleine lourde de la nuit fait peser sur Kyoto un voile humide et épais. Les _suzumushi_ ne chantent pas. Il n'y a pas un bruit, si ce n'est celui de leurs respirations confondues.

Louis a quitté le _ryokan_ il y a deux heures. Harry l'a aidé à ranger ses affaires, à faire ses valises, à dire au revoir. Puis, tous les deux, ils ont remontés les rues de Kyoto jusqu'à l'appartement d'Harry. Maintenant, les sacs de Louis sont entassés dans l'entrée, prêt pour partir à l'aéroport, le lendemain matin. Et Louis refuse de se dire que dans une poignée d'heures, il sera à des océans du garçon dont il est amoureux depuis qu'il a seize ans.

Il a du mal à se concentrer sur les mains d'Harry qui plongent dans sa chair. Ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Depuis des semaines, les caresses ne lui font jamais mal. Quand ils font l'amour, il se sent flotter. Ce soir, les doigts d'Harry qui dévalent le long de son corps nu le brûle. Il voudrait bouger, se retourner dans le lit, lui présenter son dos pour qu'il vienne le mordre. Il voudrait ne plus voir son visage, son regard lisse, qui ne dit plus rien. Il voudrait que le silence entre eux ne soit pas si épais, que quelque chose dans leurs murmures se rebelle et explose, comme un fruit trop mûr sur la langue. Il voudrait être barbouillé de sang rouge au goût de framboise, et que Harry cesse d'être si doux avec lui, qu'il cesse de faire semblant, qu'il cesse de le toucher comme si ce n'était pas la dernière fois.

Il pose sa main contre son cou. Ses doigts se referment, il sent les nerfs de sa gorge. Sa paume est chaude, et Harry rougit en le regardant, comme s'il n'osait pas comprendre ce que veut Louis.

— Je peux ?, il murmure.

Ses lèvres semblent plus épaisses dans le noir, et ses cheveux forment un amas de boucles floues. Louis ne veut pas pleurer. Il ne veut plus. Mais sa gorge est si serrée qu'il est incapable d'articuler. Il appuie un peu sur le cou d'Harry, et celui-ci se laisse faire, sa bouche se refermant doucement sur le sexe de Louis.

Alors, Louis ferme les yeux. Il ne veut plus voir. Il veut juste sentir, être recouvert d'une salive épaisse, il veut juste qu'explose dans son ventre tout ce qui lui fait mal. Il veut juste que cette nuit soit un rêve dont il ne se souviendra pas au petit matin. Il veut juste que Harry lui fasse l'amour parce que c'est qu'on doit faire, avant d'être séparé, c'est ce qu'on doit faire pour trancher la douleur.

Son ventre gonfle un peu. Sous son dos arqué, il y a la sueur qui déferle et qui se colle aux draps. Harry lui tient les cuisses, fermement, et Louis espère qu'il aura la trace de ses doigts enfoncées dans sa peau, que ça ne partira jamais. Il respire doucement, par le nez, il se concentre sur tout sauf sur la façon donc c'est _bon._ Il ne sait pas s'il veut jouir. Il voudrait rester pour toujours dans l'état comateux de l'amour, dans un entre-deux où le temps n'arrive pas à se faufiler, est incapable de passer. Il y a quelque chose dans son cerveau qui résonne très fort, comme si tout le sang de ses veines était monté là-haut, et qu'il gonflait gonflait gonflait. Louis voit flou. Il se sent malheureux, et vide.

Harry se recule. Louis le sent bouger, se pencher vers la table de nuit. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Il entrouvre ses paupières, juste assez pour apercevoir la ligne courbe et blanche de son corps, juste assez pour avoir encore plus mal au coeur.

Harry déchire le sachet du préservatif. Ses gestes sont mécaniques dans le silence, ça n'a aucun sens, Louis ne sait même pas s'il en a vraiment envie. Ça semble trop, soudain. Alors, comme s'il sortait de l'apnée, il se redresse et pose sa main sur le bras de Harry. Le jeune homme s'arrête. Ses yeux sont immenses.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Harry ouvre la bouche. Il ne dit rien. Louis prend ses doigts entre les siens. Il ne sent plus vide, d'un coup. Juste immensément triste.

— On est pas obligé de coucher ensemble de cette façon là.

— Mais tu pars demain.

— Et alors ? Tu veux me donner un souvenir, c'est ça ? Ton corps n'est pas une putain de carte postale, Harry.

Il se ferme. Ses épaules se tendent, et Louis regrette immédiatement le ton qu'il a employé. Il pose ses mains sur ses cuisses, doucement.

— H... Je ne veux pas faire l'amour pour te dire adieu. Ça me rend triste.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

— Rien. T'embrasser. Te serrer contre moi. Respirer ta peau jusqu'à en être recouvert. Regarder tes yeux pendant des heures pour ne pas oublier leur couleur.

Harry détourne le regard. Il sourit un peu, de façon légèrement figé. Et puis, il murmure :

— Je crois que tu es la personne que je préfère au monde.

Louis rit. Il attire Harry contre lui, entre les draps blancs de lin. Le jeune homme se laisse faire, corps pliant. Louis se sent toujours triste, mais d'une façon différente, moins angoissante. Tous ses gestes sont seulement empreints d'une mélancolie lente. Il caresse la joue d'Harry, prend son menton entre ses doigts pour l'embrasser.

— Est-ce que tu regrettes ?, il souffle.

— Quoi ?

— Nous... Est-ce que tu regrettes de m'avoir embrassé, il y a six ans ? Est-ce que tu regrettes d'être encore en train de le faire maintenant ?

Harry prend une petite inspiration, avant de serrer Louis un peu plus contre lui. Leurs hanches nues sont collées, et Louis se sent bien, pris dans la chaleur de leurs deux corps. Il se sent à sa place.

— Non, je ne regrette pas. C'est toi qui devrais le faire.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je gâche toujours tout.

— Ne dis pas ça...

Harry embrasse doucement le cou de Louis. Il se sent brûlant. Ses lèvres ne mordent pas, et pourtant son coeur bat comme si les baisers étaient des blessures laissées à vif.

— Si je ne te rappelle jamais... Est-ce que tu continueras de m'aimer ?

Louis sent leurs cuisses s'entremêler. Il sait qu'ils vont finir par faire l'amour, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et il sait que cette fois, il n'arrêtera pas Harry. Il le laissera se perdre en lui, il le laissera tout prendre, il le laissera poser ses mains sur sa cage thoracique, l'arracher et laisser toute la lumière s'en échapper. Il le laissera les éclabousser de larmes et de sueur. Il le laissera faire, parce que son coeur résonne trop fort, parce qu'à nouveau, dans les yeux d'Harry, il retrouve le vertige sans fin qui l'obsède depuis toujours.

— Tu connais déjà la réponse.

Et Harry enfouit son visage contre son cou, et se frotte doucement contre lui. Alors, Louis enfonce son bassin dans le sien. Il laisse leurs corps se creuser, il se sent comme une rivière assoiffée, assoiffée d'Harry, de sa langue de ses gémissements de la chaleur moite de son sexe. Leurs respirations s'accélèrent, et Louis aime ce corps contre lequel il est coincé, il aime sa douceur un peu rugueuse par endroit, il aime ses jambes infinies, son odeur, l'éclat mat des muscles roulant entre ses doigts. Il aime sentir Harry trembler, il aime l'entendre gémir tout contre son oreille, il aime la façon dont ses hanches tressautent lorsque Louis le touche _là_ , il aime qu'ils se roulent dans les draps comme des gamins que rien ne saurait arrêter, il aime la timidité et le désir et l'amour jamais vraiment prononcée mais partout partout partout.

Ils s'épuisent. Bientôt, leurs mouvements ne sont plus qu'à peine esquissés. Leurs corps sont collants de transpirations, lasses. La lumière sur eux est triste. Ils n'arrivent plus à raviver les étincelles. Louis a le visage appuyé contre l'épaule d'Harry, les joues rouges et le coeur battant trop lentement. Il y a tous ces mots qui roulent sur sa langue mais n'arrivent pas à sortir, tous ces mots qu'il voudrait dire et qu'il n'ose pas prononcer. Peut-être qu'il a peur des réponses d'Harry.

Il s'endort à moitié. Harry le réveille, ils s'embrassent à nouveau, paresseusement. L'aube est en train de naître, timide et incertaine. Louis somnole. Il se sent sale, ailleurs, très loin de son propre corps. Il entend à peine les murmures que Harry déposent contre son oreille, entre deux baisers,

— Si seulement tu savais...

— Je n'ai pas le courage d'aimer comme le font les autres...

— J'ai peur de te perdre un jour, de plus être assez... j'ai peur de souffrir...

Louis se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Les mots ricochent lentement dans son cerveau, entrent et ressortent. Peut-être que Louis ne veut pas les entendre. Peut-être qu'il a peur que Harry soit en train de lui avouer que tout est déjà fini. Peut-être qu'il n'a plus tellement le courage de se battre. Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi, que tout se termine dans la lumière calme du petit matin, sans un bruit, sans un heurt...

Il s'endort à nouveau. Dans la chambre silencieuse, Harry le berce doucement. Lui n'arrive pas à fermer les paupières. Contre sa bouche, la tempe de Louis. Contre ses mains, son ventre. Contre ses jambes, ses cuisses. Il sait que Louis dort. Il sait que le drame de leur vie est en train de se jouer là, maintenant. Il sait que c'est pour ce souvenir, qu'il pleurera souvent.

Alors, il appuie une dernière fois ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Louis, et murmure, très doucement, en détachant les syllabes,

— _Aishiteru._

Et Louis, dans son sommeil sans rêves, entend mais ne comprend pas. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre super loooong. J'espère qu'il vous a plu... Il est un peu dramatique ? J'adore quand c'est dramatique. D'ailleurs, je viens de réaliser que c'était le dernier chapitre "Louis"... Ça me fait très bizarre, j'ai adoré écrire ses parties. :( 
> 
> Concernant ce chapitre, je voulais juste préciser que les japonais sont assez réservés quand il s'agit de parler d'amour. J'ai eu beaucouuuup de mal à trouver des surnoms "mignons". Anata (qui veut dire "chéri") est assez peu employé en réalité, apparement. Aishiteru, comme vous l'avez peut-être deviné veut dire "je t'aime". Mais c'est un "je t'aime" très fort... C'est le "je t'aime" de la passion. :) Les Japonais disent plus facilement des choses comme "je ne te déteste pas" mdrrr (ils ont l'art de la litote) et ils sont d'ailleurs très décontenancés par la facilité qu'ont les occidentaux à dire "je t'aime" très vite. Voilà voilà... 
> 
> Il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, comme je l'ai annoncé la dernière fois. Rendez-vous donc le vendredi 2 août, pour la fin de 1993 ! x 
> 
> Merci pour tout, 
> 
> #CAPfic ♡


	20. Goodbye Blue Sky - (Chapitre 19)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (tw : violence verbales et physiques/homophobie/alcool/tentative de suicide)(oui, ce chapitre est assez dur psychologiquement, je suis désolée, j'espère que vous n'allez pas passer un trop mauvais moment quand même :( )
> 
> (je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson "goodbye blue sky" de pink floyd... je l'ai beaucoup écouté en écrivant, et c'est à peu près le mood entier du chapitre. si vous l'écoutiez avant pour vous mettre dans "l'ambiance" (et quelle super ambiance lol), ce serait super... et si vous voulez l'écouter pendant, je vous conseille de le faire vers la fin du chapitre, voilà voilà)
> 
> bonne lecture <3

 

**1993**

**\- H A R R Y -**

> **_« Tu ne m’as rien laissé que ces mots pour me faire mal de toi. »_ **
> 
> **— Alain Duault**

 

Ce soir, le soleil a une couleur de fin du monde.

Assis par terre sur le trottoir, Harry joue avec les lacets trop longs de ses Converse. Il attend Louis, les yeux fixés sur le ciel qui a cette teinte étrange, entre l’orange et le gris. Harry se sent triste sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. C’est peut-être dans la lourdeur de l’air. Ou dans cette couleur sans nuances, aussi barbouillée que la palette d’un peintre ne sachant plus où il va.

Il appuie ses mains derrière lui, sur le bitume. Dans ses paumes, il sent s’imprimer toutes les aspérités du sol encore chaud de l’après-midi. Il ferme les yeux.

Et puis, il l’entend. Le skate de Louis. Il n’y a que lui pour se déplacer sans arrêt sur sa planche. Il entrouvre à nouveau les paupières, suffisamment pour voir le jeune homme s’approcher, en plein milieu de la route. Il porte un débardeur trop large et un short en jean un peu informe, bras écartés comme s’il cherchait à enlacer le vent. Harry sourit un peu. Le ciel, subitement, ne semble plus si menaçant maintenant que les cheveux de Louis sont auréolés des derniers rayons timides du soleil.

Louis se laisse tomber près de lui. Ses genoux plient sur le sol. Le skate roule quelques mètres plus loin. Il se met à rire, il a l’air heureux, et il attrape Harry par les joues, doucement, et l’embrasse. Juste comme ça. Harry pose sa main sur son bras, surpris. Pourtant, le geste et la douceur des lèvres de Louis sur les siennes font gonfler son coeur un peu trop vite. Quand Louis se recule, Harry cligne des yeux. C’est toujours comme ça. Il se sent mal, parfois, face à la façon dont Louis est lumineux, éblouissant de jeunesse et de joie de vivre. Harry se sent bien trop souvent comme un torchon déjà sale, bon à mettre à la poubelle.

— Salut, murmure Louis, le pouce toujours sur sa joue.

— Salut, répond Harry.

Et ils se sourient.

*

*

*

Harry n’a pas envie d’aller à cette fête. Il n’est pas vraiment intégré au groupe d’amis de Louis. Seules les filles lui adressent régulièrement la parole, même s'il se sent mal à l’aise avec elles aussi. Pourtant, Louis insiste. Et Harry ne veut pas le rendre malheureux. Alors il dit oui. Louis lui explique que c’est Romain qui l’a invité, qu’il a visiblement envie de se racheter. Harry n’y croit pas vraiment, mais il ne dit rien. Parfois, il trouve Louis insupportablement optimiste et naïf. À moins que ce ne soit lui qui soit totalement pourri de l’intérieur, incapable de faire confiance aux autres… Alors, rien que pour ça, il ravale son angoisse au fond de sa gorge et se tait. Il ne veut pas être un problème, surtout pas pour Louis.

Ils sont tous les deux dans la chambre de ce dernier, devant son armoire grande ouverte. Harry est assis sur le lit, un pied sous sa cuisse. Il observe Louis qui tourne en rond, attrape un t-shirt, un autre, puis le jette au sol avec une moue contrariée.

— Tous mes habits sont moches, il soupire pour la énième fois.

La bouche d'Harry se tord en un petit sourire, et il secoue doucement la tête.

— Je croyais que c’était juste une petite soirée… Pas un gala.

Louis lui jette un regard faussement agacé.

— C’est _la_ soirée de l’été. Et puis…

Sa voix baisse de quelques octaves, devenant un murmure quasiment inintelligible.

— C’est une de nos dernières soirées. Je veux que tu aies un beau souvenir de moi.

Harry se sent rougir un peu. Il n’arrive toujours pas à se faire à la façon dont Louis expose ses sentiments, comme s’il n’en avait jamais honte. Harry n’a jamais rencontré quelqu’un qui ose lui dire, _je tiens à toi,_ en le regardant droit dans les yeux comme le fait sans arrêt Louis. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il se met à jouer avec le rebord de la couette, et un petit silence s’installe entre eux. Mais ce n’est pas désagréable, Louis n’attend de toute façon visiblement aucune réponse. Il se remet à chercher dans son armoire, et finit par sortir un jean noir un peu effiloché en bas et un t-shirt à l’effigie d’un obscur groupe de rock.

— C’était à mon père, il explique en souriant un peu.

— Comme le t-shirt des Rolling Stones que tu m’avais prêté la première fois que je suis venu dormir chez toi ?

— Comme celui-là.

Louis sourit. Il a l’air touché que Harry se souvienne de ce détail, et soudain, Harry réalise que c’est peut-être comme ça que les choses marchent entre eux. Louis qui ose dire tout ce qu’il pense, tout ce qu’il a sur le coeur. Louis qui n’a pas peur de l’embrasser sur la bouche alors qu’ils se trouvent dans la rue, Louis qui le regarde comme s’il était la plus belle chose du monde. Louis qui se donne sans concession, avec une facilité et une honnêteté déconcertante et vertigineuse. Et Harry, de l’autre côté, tout en retenu et en mots difficiles à prononcer. Harry qui se souvient des petits détails, qui n’ose pas faire les premiers pas, qui tremble un peu en touchant la peau de Louis, comme s’il avait toujours peur de l’abîmer. Harry qui plisse les yeux face au soleil, qui observe Louis de loin, qui n’ose pas l’aimer trop fort de peur de le faire fuir.

Cet équilibre peut sembler fragile, mais Harry ne s'est jamais senti aussi sûr de lui que depuis qu’il a conscience que la main de Louis l’attend toujours, à l’horizon.

Et s’il était aussi sentimental que le jeune homme, il oserait se dire, _ce garçon aux cheveux toujours en bataille, aux sourires immenses et aux yeux plus bleus que le ciel d’été, ce garçon de seize ans, aux genoux secs et à l’insolence adorable, je suis persuadé, alors même que j’ai si peu vécu, qu’il est le morceau d’âme qui manque à la mienne._

*

*

*

C’est Agathe qui leur ouvre la porte. En l’embrassant sur la joue, Harry ne peut pas s’empêcher de remarquer qu’elle sent un peu l’alcool et la cigarette. Dans sa main, elle tient un verre de sangria. Ses joues sont plus roses que d’habitude.

— Louis ! Harry ! On attendait plus que vous. Qu’est-ce que vous foutiez ?

Harry s’apprête à bafouiller une excuse mais Louis attrape le bras d’Agathe et lui fait une blague stupide qui la fait rire aux éclats. Elle semble totalement oublier sa question, et ils se rendent tous les trois dans le grand salon. Harry est un peu surpris. Il n’imaginait pas que les parents d’Agathe étaient riches… Ce n’est pas non plus un palace, mais par rapport à la maison de Jim — ou même au petit pavillon de Louis — c’est immense. Il se sent un peu mal à l’aise. Dans les grands canapés, Sam, Romain, Jim, Nour et les autres sont installés, en train de bavarder tranquillement. Les baies vitrées du salon sont ouvertes sur la nuit et le jardin tout aussi immense, et Harry aperçoit une piscine creusée. Pendant un bref instant, il se demande pourquoi Agathe n’autorise pas ses ami.e.s à venir se baigner chez elle pendant l’été, et puis il réalise très vite que tou.te.s doivent sans doute préférer l’écrin de liberté un peu sauvage que représente le lac.

— Eh bah, vous en avez mis du temps, s’exclame Romain en se retournant vers Louis.

Il lui tape nonchalamment dans la main, et Harry serre les dents. Il n’aime pas la façon dont parle Romain, avec cet accent un peu lent, cette façon bizarre de terminer ses phrases en mâchant ses mots. C’est très différent de Louis, qui parle toujours vite, comme s’il avait peur d’oublier ce qu’il voulait dire en chemin. Harry trouve ça très mignon. 

Il s’approche, les mains dans les poches, ne sachant pas trop ce qu’il doit faire. Heureusement, Romain lui fait seulement un petit salut de la main, et Harry se dépêche d’aller s’asseoir près de Louis, qui s’installe sur le canapé aussi facilement que s’il était chez lui. Harry a envie de rire en le voyant poser sa jambe sur le rebord, et quémander une cigarette d’un petit geste pressé de la main.

Parfois, il a mal au coeur tant Louis lui plaît.

— C’est de ma faute, est en train de dire Louis tout en tirant sur la cigarette que vient de lui passer Nour, je trouvais plus le t-shirt que je voulais mettre. Harry m’a attendu vingt ans devant chez moi… Je pensais qu’il serait parti quand j’ai fini par descendre.

Agathe se tourne vers Harry, sourcils un peu froncés :

— Je suis désolée, j’aurai dû t’expliquer où j’habite plutôt que de laisser à Louis la mission de te conduire…

— Oh, c’est pas grave, bafouille doucement Harry.

Encore une fois, il se sent rougir, vaguement honteux. Il se demande comment fait Louis pour mentir aussi effrontément, avec cette nonchalance étudiée. Harry n’a pas attendu Louis en bas de chez lui. Il était dans sa chambre, à genoux devant ses cuisses nues, occupé à embrasser la peau de son ventre jusqu’à ce que Louis le supplie de le prendre dans sa bouche. Et après ça, il était occupé à chercher un autre t-shirt pour Louis dans sa commode, parce que celui qu’il voulait mettre était tâché. Heureusement, la conversation se détourne, et au bout de quelques minutes, Louis pose rapidement sa main derrière son dos. Harry lui jette un regard. Louis lui sourit et lui adresse un petit clin d’oeil rapide. Alors, Harry se détend un peu. La soirée ne va sûrement pas être si terrible que ce qu’il s’imaginait… Il s’autorise même à tirer à son tour sur la cigarette que lui passe Louis, et à se servir un verre de sangria.

*

*

*

Harry est dans la salle de bain du premier étage. Il est presque minuit, la nuit est entièrement tombée sur le jardin. Il entend le rire un peu aiguë d’Agathe, et le bruit d’un plongeon dans la piscine. Il n’y fait pas vraiment attention.

Il n’a pas allumé la lumière. Il entrevoit seulement son visage, un peu pâle dans le reflet du grand miroir. Il a la tête qui tourne légèrement. Il n’aurait pas dû boire autant de verres en si peu de temps… Il sait très bien qu’il ne tient pas l’alcool, en plus. Doucement, il allume le robinet et se passe les mains sous l’eau avant de se frotter le visage. Le liquide froid lui fait du bien. Il se penche davantage et boit.

Le haut de son t-shirt est mouillé. Il s’assoit sur le rebord de la baignoire et ferme les yeux. Il aime bien la façon dont les bruits lui paraissent étouffés, très lointains. Il a l’impression d’être dans un demi coma, dans une autre réalité, beaucoup plus calme que la vraie. Peut-être qu’il devrait rester là pour le restant de ces jours, dans cette salle de bain plongée dans le noir.

Il sursaute un peu en voyant la porte s’ouvrir. Il n’avait pas fermé le verrou ? Heureusement, il reconnaît vite la personne qui s’introduit dans la petite pièce. La silhouette de Louis, même dans l’obscurité la plus totale, n’a aucun secret pour lui.

Il ne parle pas. Louis reste appuyé le dos contre la porte pendant un long moment, et Harry comprend qu’il habitue ses yeux à la pénombre. C’est fou comme Louis le comprend. Au lieu d’allumer la lumière — comme ce que n’importe qui ferait — il entre dans le monde d’Harry sans faire aucun bruit, sans rien déranger.

Il avance à petit pas. Harry sent les terminaisons de ses doigts le brûler un peu, et il tend sa main. Louis n’a plus son t-shirt. Il est déjà en maillot de bain. Son ventre est doux, un peu froid. Il a l’odeur du chlore et de l’herbe coupée.

Harry l’enlace. Louis est debout entre ses jambes, ses bras autour de son cou. Il le laisse faire. Harry respire sa peau, dépose doucement de légers baisers sur le haut de ses hanches.

Il avait tort. Vivre seul dans cette salle de bain silencieuse n’était pas une bonne idée. Vivre pour toujours blotti contre Louis en est une bien meilleure.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais comme ça dans le noir ?, murmure soudain le jeune homme au-dessus de lui.

Il n’y a jamais de jugement dans sa voix. Harry aime bien ça. Louis est simplement curieux, peut-être un peu inquiet, mais pas d’une mauvaise façon. Harry se sent bien, quand Louis lui pose ce genre de questions.

— J’étais un peu étourdi, il avoue.

Les doigts de Louis glissent dans ses cheveux, caressent doucement sa nuque. Harry adore quand il fait ça. Toute la tension qui subsistait encore dans ses épaules disparait lentement.

— Tu as trop bu ? Tu as envie de vomir ?

— Non. Je voulais juste être un peu seul.

— Je te dérange ?

— Jamais.

Harry n’a pas besoin de lever la tête et d’allumer la lumière pour sentir que Louis sourit.

— Je trouve que la soirée se passe plutôt bien, non ?, il finit par reprendre doucement.

Harry hausse un peu les épaules. Contre son nez, le ventre de Louis frissonne.

— C’est sympa. J’avais peur que Romain… Enfin, tu sais.

— Hm… Je pense qu’il n’a rien dit aux autres.

Il y a un petit silence, puis Harry embrasse lentement le contour du nombril de Louis avant de demander :

— Est-ce que ça te dérangeais, si les autres savaient ?

— Pas tellement. J’aurai juste peur qu’ils te disent des choses idiotes et injustifiées. Je pense qu’ils pourraient avoir des réactions connes.

— Tu as peur pour moi mais pas pour toi ?

Louis ne répond pas tout de suite, et Harry met quelques secondes avant de réaliser que c’est peut-être parce qu’il n’avait jamais pensé à ça. Depuis le début, toutes ses inquiétudes sont dirigées vers Harry. C’est lui qu’il protège. Et Harry se sent à la fois touché et un peu énervé.

— Ce sont mes amis… Je ne pense pas qu’ils _me_ rejetteraient.

Harry se recule un peu. Il tient toujours les hanches de Louis entre ses mains, mais ses doigts se font moins caressants.

— Amis ou pas, s’ils veulent te faire des remarques homophobes, crois-moi qu’ils ne se gêneront pas.

— On se connaît depuis qu’on est gamins, Harry. Regarde, même Romain a finalement plutôt bien assimilé la chose.

— Tu en es certain ?

Il voudrait retenir ses mots. Il se sait acerbe et injustement piquant. Louis ne mérite pas qu’on lui parle de cette façon, il est juste… Tellement naïf. Encore une fois. Harry se mord la langue. Il a un goût amer dans la bouche.

— Pardon, il finit par marmonner devant l’absence de réponse de Louis. Je ne voulais pas être méchant.

Louis soupire un peu. Ses doigts ne cessent pas de caresser doucement la nuque d’Harry, même s’il semble étrangement distant.

— Ce n’est pas grave. Je comprends pourquoi tu dis ça…

Harry en doute, mais il ne rétorque rien. Il finit par reposer simplement sa joue contre le ventre de Louis, et ils restent un long moment ainsi, à s’écouter respirer, seuls au milieu de la salle de bain silencieuse, plongée dans le noir. Ils ne savent pas qu'il s'agit là de la toute dernière fois où ils se retrouvent ensemble. 

*

*

*

_Je me souviens de sa voix, de ses yeux qui même dans l’obscurité, avaient la couleur sourde de la mélancolie. Peut-être qu’à cet instant, si je l’avais serré plus longtemps contre moi, rien ne serait arrivé. Peut-être que si j’avais écouté ses angoisses, vraiment écouté, j’aurai compris à quel point il avait raison. Peut-être que si j’avais pris sa main et que nous étions partis, loin, bien loin de la maison et des autres, je ne serai pas en train d’écrire ce livre aujourd’hui. J’aurai toujours, près de moi, son sourire._

_Mais je n’ai rien fait de tout ça._

_Mes genoux sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, j’ai pris sa nuque entre mes doigts et je l’ai embrassé. C’était la dernière fois. Le baiser avait ce goût rare de désespoir, de tristesse et d’amour infini. Je crois qu’au fond de moi, inconsciemment, je savais qu’il signait la fin de quelque chose. Que le silence paisible qui nous protégeait, n’était fait que pour voler en éclats._

_Si seulement j’avais su…_

_Mais à seize ans, sommes-nous vraiment capables de reconnaître le souffle de la mort sur les lèvres de la personne que l'on aime aveuglément ?_

_(ndla: c'est grave le louis de 1993)_

 

Il est une heure. Allongé sur l’herbe humide autour de la piscine, Harry observe la bouteille tourner lentement. Ce jeu est idiot, il le sait. Mais tout le monde participe et il ne voulait pas être le seul hors du groupe. Depuis tout à l’heure, Louis rit comme un idiot. Il a l’air vaguement bourré à présent, un joint entre les doigts. Son deuxième, si Harry a bien compté. Voir Louis comme ça l’amuse et l’inquiète à la fois. Il se sent de plus en plus désarmé, maintenant que Louis semble perdre un peu de sa raison.

— Harry !

Il sursaute. Perdu dans ses pensées, il a totalement oublié de suivre la bouteille des yeux. Maintenant, elle le désigne, et Nour assise en face de lui bat des mains joyeusement.

— Alors, action ou vérité ?

Il fronce les sourcils. Il croise le regard de Louis, un peu flou et brillant à la fois. Il sent sa langue pâteuse lorsqu’il prononce,

— Action.

Il y a un court silence avant que Louis ne s’exclame :

— Saute tout habillé dans la piscine !

C’est facile. Harry s’appuie sur ses mains, prêt à se lever, mais Romain le coupe dans son élan :

— Non, c’est nul et on a déjà donné ce gage à Jim tout à l’heure. Il faudrait un truc plus amusant… Harry, tu n’as presque pas bu depuis le début… Moi je dis, fais un cul-sec et embrasse une des filles. Celle que tu veux.

Harry sent sa gorge se nouer un peu. Louis se redresse, laissant tomber son joint sur le carrelage.

— Pourquoi embrasser une des filles ? Le cul-sec suffit non ?

— C’est trop facile juste un cul-sec, proteste Nour. Et je veux savoir qui il va choisir.

— Mais il ne vous connaît même pas… Il ne va pas-

— C’est bon Louis.

Harry l’a coupé d’une voix ferme. Louis fronce les sourcils mais ferme la bouche, visiblement un peu vexé. Et sincèrement préoccupé. Mais Harry ne veut pas s’attarder là-dessus. Il avale difficilement sa salive avant de tendre la main vers le verre que lui donne Romain, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. _Bâtard._

L’alcool lui brûle la gorge. Il reconnaît le goût de la vodka, amer et légèrement salé. Il a immédiatement envie de recracher mais il ne le fait pas, reposant le verre vide, la main un peu tremblante. Les autres l’applaudissent joyeusement et il tourne la tête, observant les filles autour du cercle. Nour, Sam, Agathe.

Louis.

Louis maintenant un peu en retrait, le regard sombre. Est-ce qu’il est en colère ? Harry ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi. C’est lui qui a voulu participé à ce jeu débile. Il vacille un peu sur ses jambes en se levant.

Nour, Sam, Agathe.

Nour qui lui tournait autour au début de l’été. Agathe qui aurait pu être la petite-amie de Louis. Sam qui sort avec Romain.

Il choisit Sam. Le baiser a le goût étrange d’une vengeance, et Harry se sent encore plus mal qu’en avalant la vodka. Les lèvres de Sam sont plus épaisses que celles de Louis, un peu collantes de Labello. Elles ont le goût des sucettes à la fraise qu’elle ne cesse de mâchouiller. La jeune fille ne semble même pas réaliser son trouble, parce qu’elle se met à rire lorsqu’il se recule. Elle lui caresse doucement la joue et dit,

— Tu embrasses très bien.

Harry lui sourit. Il se sent tellement, tellement idiot. Derrière lui, il entend le bruit d’un plongeon. Lorsqu’il revient à sa place, il réalise que c’est Louis qui est parti nager.

*

*

*

Harry se ressert à boire. Le jeu de la bouteille se termine, et tout le monde saute dans la piscine. Harry les imite. Il se sent nauséeux. Son corps lui semble trop lourd à porter. Quelques fois, il croise le regard de Louis. Celui-ci est retourné sur le bord de la piscine, assis tout seul sur une serviette, cigarette à la main. Harry a envie d’aller attraper ses chevilles et d’embrasser ses genoux. Mais il n’est pas encore assez ivre pour faire une chose pareille.

Il nage sur le dos. Nour vient le voir, s’amuse à l’arroser. Harry se sent toujours aussi mal à l’aise et stupide mais ça va. Il rigole. Tout semble trop facile. Et Louis fait la tête. Est-ce que Louis fait la tête ?

Harry sort de la piscine. Il voudrait aller parler à Louis mais il ne le voit pas. Sa serviette est vide. Peut-être qu’il est parti chercher à boire dans la cuisine ? Ou parti aux toilettes ? Harry hésite à aller voir. Il n’a pas vraiment envie de tremper la maison d’Agathe, mais il veut _vraiment_ embrasser Louis. Pour enlever le goût des lèvres de Sam. Il contourne la piscine, traverse le jardin jusqu’à la baie vitrée du salon. Alors qu’il s’apprête à entrer, une voix l’appelle. Il se retourne, tangue un peu en reconnaissant Romain.

— Je peux te parler deux minutes ? Seul à seul ?

Il hésite. Se retrouver en tête à tête avec Romain ne lui fait vraiment pas envie mais le jeune homme n’a pas particulièrement l’air menaçant. Il a les mains dans les poches de son short de bain, et un petit air contrit sur le visage.

— Ok…, finit par murmurer Harry avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Ils rebroussent chemin. Harry ne voit pas trop où Romain l’emmène, mais il comprend seulement qu’ils font le tour de la maison pour se trouver du côté où la forêt commence. Les arbres semblent immenses dans la nuit. De ce côté là, il y a moins de lumières et Harry ne peut pas s’empêcher de remarquer la multitude d’étoiles qui tapissent le ciel. S’il était avec Louis, ils s’essayeraient dans l’herbe et essayeraient de les compter jusqu’à ce que la nuit laisse place à la blancheur de l’aube.

Romain s’appuie contre le mur de la maison. Il sort une cigarette de sa poche et l’allume, prenant son temps. Harry ne se sent toujours pas très à l’aise, et il se racle la gorge.

— De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ?

— De Louis.

La réponse est claire. Harry soupire un peu. Avec courage, il articule doucement :

— Écoute… Je n’ai _vraiment_ pas envie de, d’avoir cette discussion avec toi. Je pense que je vais retourner avec les autres et-

— Non. Attends.

Romain lui attrape le poignet. Fermement. Ses yeux se verrouillent dans les siens, et Harry, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sent un frisson de panique lui glisser dans le dos.

— Tu… Lâches-moi s’il te plaît.

— Non, répète Romain. J’ai des choses à dire.

— Et je ne veux pas les écouter…

— On ne t’as pas demandé ton avis je crois.

Harry tourne vivement la tête. Jim vient d’arriver derrière lui, un petit sourire amusé sur le visage.

— Ta gueule Jim, grogne Romain, l’air franchement ennuyé. J’ai dit que c’est moi qui parlais. Tiens-le plutôt.

Jim obéit sans discuter, attrapant à son tour fermement les deux poignets d’Harry.

— Tu ne te débats pas ?, s’étonne alors Romain avec un petit rire moqueur.

Harry ne répond pas. Il se sent déjà au bord des larmes, absolument pétrifié. Il a honte. Il a honte d’être si faible, de n’avoir rien appris de toutes ces années de violence. Il devrait pouvoir se battre, non ? Pourquoi a t-il l’impression que plus il grandit, plus il devient faible ? Et pourquoi cela ne se termine jamais ? Il échappe aux poings de son père pour se laisser avoir par deux adolescents maigres et idiots…

— Bon…

Romain lui tourne autour, et crache à ses pieds. Harry se demande à quoi il joue. Est-ce qu’il imite les caïds qu’il voit dans les films ? Est-ce qu’il pense avoir l’air intelligent ? Il le trouve seulement ridicule. Et pourtant, il est toujours incapable de bouger, le dos collé contre le torse mince de Jim. Il sent l’odeur de son eau de cologne, une odeur écoeurante, encore plus écoeurante que celle de la vodka ou des lèvres de Sam.

— Je ne vais pas parler du fait que tu as embrassé ma copine… Même si tu mériterais mon poing dans ta gueule pour avoir osé faire ça.

 _C’était le jeu,_ pense Harry. Mais il reste muet, les jambes tremblantes et les yeux écarquillés.

— Ce dont je veux te parler, c’est ce que tu fais à Louis… Il me semble que je t’avais mis en garde pourtant, non ?

— Je ne fais rien de mal à Louis…, Harry balbutie enfin, la gorge serrée. Et ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon…

— Louis est mon meilleur ami. Depuis que tu as débarqué, il me parle à peine ! Tu es en train de le changer et il ne s’en rend même pas compte…

Harry a envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois. Est-ce que Romain vient vraiment de dire une chose pareille ? Ou est-ce que l’alcool qui coule trop vite dans ses veines lui fait inventer ce qui est en train de passer ?

— Pourquoi tu te marres ?

— Je me marre pas… C’est juste… Louis ne te doit rien. Il fait ses propres choix, ça n’a rien à avoir avec moi.

— Est-ce que tu couches avec lui ?

Harry ferme les yeux, pendant une brève seconde. Il a mal au ventre. Il veut que Jim le lâche, il veut courir et aller se jeter dans la piscine. Il ne veut pas répondre à cette question. Il a déjà entendu trop de fois des choses pareilles. _Harry, c’est vrai que tu suces dans les toilettes ? Eh, Harry, t’aimes te faire prendre, hein ? T’es une tapette toi, c’est ça ? Espèce de pédé._

Romain répète sa question. Sa voix est ferme. Harry ne répond pas. Il serre la mâchoire lorsque Romain s’approche et lui attrape le menton, le serrant jusqu’à lui faire mal aux dents.

— Dis-le. Dis que tu couches avec Louis.

— Non…

Il a dû mal à articuler. Romain lui crache au visage et Harry retient difficilement un sanglot. La salive épaisse lui coule sur le menton. Il a peur. Non, il n’a pas peur, il est terrifié. Terrifié par Romain, par Jim qui lui sert si fort les poignets, terrifié par sa propre respiration qu’il entend démultipliée dans son cerveau, terrifié par ce monde qui l’oppresse et ne le laisse jamais être en paix.

— Dis-le.

Cette fois, il sanglote. Il a tellement honte… Peut-être qu’il s’il obéit, Romain le laissera tranquille. Alors, il murmure :

— Oui, je couche avec Louis.

— Souvent ? Depuis quand ? 

Harry écarquille les yeux. Sa vue est embuée de larmes. Il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi Romain pose cette question ? C’est… C’est tellement malsain. Harry a l’habitude de faire face à de l’homophobie, mais jamais de cette façon. Là, c’est comme si Romain, en quelque sorte, était jaloux. Et soudain, il comprend. La voix blanche, il articule lentement :

— Tu es amoureux de Louis. Tu es jaloux parce que tu l'aimes. 

Il y a un silence. Un long silence, pendant lequel Harry entend un petit hoquet de surprise venir de la gorge de Jim. Romain reste immobile. Il n’y a rien dans ses yeux, si ce n’est de la rage qui dégouline de ses pupilles noires.

Et soudain, il s’avance et frappe Harry. Une gifle, qui lui brûle la joue. Sa tête part un peu sur le côté et il sent ses genoux le lâcher. Jim le retient à peine, et il s’écroule à moitié par terre. Il devrait crier. Il devrait alerter les autres. Il devrait se débattre. Mais il en est incapable. Il devrait avoir le dessus, à présent. Relever la tête, braver Romain. Lui dire, _tu es peut-être amoureux de Louis, mais je suis le seul à pouvoir le toucher quand vient la nuit. Je suis le seul à qui il tient la main, à qui il dédie tous ses plus beaux sourires. Je suis le seul à savoir le goût qu’a sa langue, le seul à connaître son âme et la couleur de ses yeux les jours d’orage, quand nous restons sous la couette sans bouger._ Harry n’est pas comme ça. Il n’est pas un héros. Il n’est pas courageux. Il a seize ans, et la terreur le pétrifie tellement que quand Romain lui attrape le bras et lui écrase sa cigarette dans le creux du coude, il fond en larmes. Il n’arrive même plus à parler. Il n’entend qu’à peine les mots que Romain murmure contre son oreille, hors de portée de Jim.

— Espèce de petit bâtard… T’es même pas capable de te défendre et tu penses vraiment être digne de Louis ? S’il t’as accordé de l’importance, c’est juste parce qu’il a compris que t’étais qu’un minable petit pédé et que tu allais le sucer sans broncher. Dès que tu seras rentré chez toi, il t’oubliera.

Harry n’entend pas la suite. Il comprend vaguement que Jim l’insulte. Quelqu’un lui envoie un coup de pied dans le ventre, et il se plie légèrement en deux. Puis, leurs pas s’éloignent.

Le silence revient, glaçant.

Harry ne voit que l’ombre immense des arbres qui se découpe au milieu du ciel noir. Des nuages épais sont en train de recouvrir le monde. Au milieu de ses sanglots, Harry pense, _même les étoiles ne brillent plus pour moi_.

*

*

*

Il ne retourne pas au bord de la piscine. Il ne part pas chercher Louis.

Il court.

Ses jambes tremblent, et il perd plusieurs fois l’équilibre, tombe au milieu des branches mortes de la forêt. Il ne sait pas vraiment où il va. Il veut juste fuir, disparaître une bonne fois pour toutes. Sa main gauche est serrée sur son coude, là où la cigarette a rongé la peau. Il pleure en courant, et ses sanglots lui font mal à la gorge.

Lorsqu’il arrive au bord du lac, il s’arrête. Il a le souffle trop court. Son sang résonne jusque dans ses tempes.

_Dès que tu seras rentré chez toi, il t’oubliera._

La phrase tourne en boucle dans son esprit. Il se fout du reste. Il se fout des insultes. Mais ça… Il se penche en avant. Son corps est douloureusement plié pendant qu’il vomit. Sa gorge lui fait mal, ses genoux nus aussi.

_Dès que tu seras rentré chez toi, il t’oubliera._

Il sait que Romain a raison. Peut-être que Louis l’aime réellement… Mais au bout de deux, trois mois sans se voir ? Harry n’a pas confiance. Il n’a pas confiance en le fil si fragile de l’amour. Il n’a pas confiance en eux, en lui. Harry sait que lui pourra attendre Louis toute sa vie, mais Louis… Louis a seize ans. Il est si beau. Harry ne le mérite pas. Il ne mérite pas quelqu’un d’aussi brillant, lumineux, drôle, adorable, gentil, intelligent. Louis finira par l’oublier. Il en est certain. Et Harry ne veut pas de ça. Il ne pourra jamais s’en remettre.

Il faut… Il faut que ce soit lui, qui mette fin à tout.

À Louis, à ses cauchemars, à la douleur dans ses veines, aux souvenirs qui se fracassent dans sa tête, aux cris de sa mère, à son corps horrible et dégoûtant.

Il faut qu’il disparaisse.

Il se relève. Ses jambes tremblent toujours autant, mais cette fois, il a un but. Il se dirige lentement vers le lac. Dans la nuit, sa surface est plus sombre que jamais. Harry a l’impression de contempler une encre épaisse, une mare immense d’un pétrole gluant. La lune se reflète à peine à la surface. Il n’y a pas un bruit.

Harry y a déjà pensé quelque fois.

En sortant du lycée, en marchant sur ce pont immense où les voitures passaient si vite.

L’été dernier, lorsqu’il était seul dans l’appartement de sa grand-mère paternel, et qu’il passait des heures sur le balcon, à fixer le bitume 15 mètres plus bas, jusqu’à ce qu’il semble si prêt qu’il en devenait attirant.

Il y quelques mois, en attendant le métro, alors qu’il n’y avait personne sur le quai, et qu’il aurait été si facile de descendre sur les rails et de se laisser happer.

Mais jamais, jamais il ne l’a fait.

Quelque chose le retenait. Peut-être un dernier espoir, une dernière petite flamme tremblotante à l’horizon.

Harry sait maintenant que cet espoir était Louis.

Mais ce soir, dans cette nuit sans étoiles et sans vent, dans cette nuit qui ne respire et ne brille pas, il comprend que cet espoir est éteint à son tour. Harry n’a pas été capable de le maintenir. Il n’en a pas la force. Il ne l’aura jamais.

Alors, sans hésiter, il plonge.

L’eau se referme sans un bruit sur son corps, voile de soie noir, d’une douceur terrible. Et les algues tentaculaires s’agrippent à ses jambes ses bras son torse son cou. Il se laisse enserrer. L’air ne lui manquera pas. Il ferme déjà les yeux.

*

*

*

_Je fais encore des cauchemars de cette nuit-là. Ce sont toujours les mêmes. Je me revois, dans le jardin d’Agathe. Je suis seul et je l’appelle. Mon coeur bat un peu trop vite. Souvent, les autres ne sont pas là. Je ne sais plus s’ils l’étaient en réalité. Je ne sais plus s’ils cherchaient avec moi. J’ai oublié. Seuls demeurent mes cris qui résonnaient dans le vide._

_Je m’enfonce dans la forêt. Elle est immense. Parfois, le cauchemar se finit dans cette forêt. Je passe des heures à m’y débattre, le lierre et les ronces s’enroulent autour de moi, me coupent la respiration. Les arbres sont effrayants. Leurs racines sont des doigts qui attrapent mes chevilles et m’empêchent d’avancer. Il y a des kilomètres et des kilomètres de hautes herbes. Je suis perdu et je ne vois rien._

_Dans la réalité… Dans la réalité, la course a été si facile. Si évidente, presque. Je crois qu’à l’instant où j’ai compris qu’il avait disparu, je savais que c’était pour toujours. Je ne le reverrais pas. Je n’avais même pas eu le temps de lui parler. Même pas eu le temps de lui dire à quel point j’avais détesté le voir embrasser quelqu’un d’autre que moi, même pas eu le temps de lui à que point il comptait pour moi, à quel point je voulais qu’il soit l’unique amour de ma vie, à quel point j’avais peur d’être séparé de lui. Maintenant, le silence. Et les autres autour de moi, dans cette forêt à présent sans vie, sans couleurs, qui crient son prénom._

_Je me souviens du lac. De sa noirceur étrange, de sa profondeur. Je me souviens m’être dit, c’est là. C’est ce qu’il a choisi. Je me souviens aussi du hurlement d’Agathe, plantée à l’endroit où il avait laissé ses chaussures._

_Ensuite… Ensuite, je ne sais plus. Tout est flou. Le temps a laissé sur cette nuit un voile de brouillard. Parfois, j’entrevois dans mes cauchemars les plus sombres mon corps qui plonge à son tour dans le lac. Ma main frôle ses doigts. Je vois son corps, pris dans les tentacules immenses des algues gluantes. Ses yeux sont ouverts et ne me disent plus rien. Le vert de ses pupilles se confond avec celui de la vase. Je n’arrive jamais à l’attraper. Son corps est trop lourd, trop glissant. Il est celui que je tenais tout contre moi pendant nos nuits d’amour, mais dans le fond du lac, il ne m’appartient plus. Je ne le reconnais pas. Il n’est pas le garçon dont je suis amoureux, il est un inconnu qui a voulu mourir. Il me fait peur._

_Ce n’est pas moi qui le sauve. Je saute, je saute et je reste pétrifié, les yeux grands ouverts dans l’eau épaisse et curieusement froide. C’est Romain, qui le remonte à la surface. Je me souviens de la façon dont il tirait son bras. Je me souviens de ses mains appuyées sur la poitrine, de ses hurlements vers les filles, pour qu’elles aillent appeler une ambulance. Je me souviens de son visage plein de larmes._

_Je me revois, debout devant le corps immobile d’Harry, allongé dans l'herbe. Il a l'air d'une poupée de cire. Il n'a plus rien de vivant. Ses joues n'ont pas leur couleur rose. Il a une algue dans les cheveux et de la terre sur la bouche. Romain est assis par terre, et il me regarde, et il me dit, désolé, je suis tellement tellement désolé._

_Et je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends rien. Je suis hors du monde. Je ne ressens rien. Je contemple Harry comme s’il n’existait pas. Quand l’ambulance arrive, Agathe me ramène dans son salon. Harry est emmené. Je suis assis sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur le mur. Je suis trempé. La nuit n’en finit pas. Le temps a cessé de couler._

_Pendant deux semaines, je ne parle pas. Je reste allongé dans mon lit, dans la même position. Seuls mes doigts tremblent. Et parfois, des larmes coulent de mes yeux grands ouverts._

_C’est comme ça que l’été de mes seize ans prend fin._

_Dans un silence immense._

_Dans une douleur si terrible, que je ne la ressens pas._

*

*

*

Il écrit la lettre alors qu’il est allongé dans son lit d’hôpital. Il ne sait pas combien de jours sont passés. Avant, il n’en avait pas la force.

Il a pleuré en se réveillant. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que la lumière soit encore là, que tout recommence. Sa mère était à son chevet. Elle ne lui tenait pas la main. Elle le regardait, et Harry a lu dans ses yeux qu’elle avait honte de lui.

Il a changé d’hôpital il n’y a pas longtemps. Maintenant, il est dans un endroit spécialisé. Pour se reconstruire. C’est ce que les gens disent. Lui n’a pas envie de se reconstruire. Il veut tout détruire en lui, d’une façon si silencieuse que personne ne s’en rendra compte. Et tout détruire, ça veut aussi dire détruire Louis, le souvenir qu’il en a dans sa tête.

Alors, il lui écrit. C’est très court. Il n’a pas la force de faire plus. Il écrit à l’encre noire. Les lettres se forment étrangement sous sa main. Il a dû mal à réaliser que c’est lui qui dit ça. Tout sonne faux, tout sonne faux depuis son réveil, rien n’a de sens, et il sait que si Louis était là, dans sa chambre, il redonnerait au monde les couleurs que Harry aime tant. Mais il ne veut pas. Il ne veut plus. Il ne veut plus souffrir ressentir aimer rire. Plus rien. C’est pour ça qu’il enverra la lettre. Pour que Louis ne le cherche pas. Pour que Louis ne veuille jamais _jamais_ le retrouver. Car Louis, il le sait, est le seul à pouvoir l’atteindre.

Il a creusé si profondément dans son coeur, dans sa peau, dans son âme.

Dorénavant, Harry vivra avec ces trous béants de l’absence de Louis. Il ne les remplira jamais. Il s’en fait la promesse.

*

*

*

_Louis,_

_Je pense que tu sais aujourd’hui que je suis toujours en vie. J’ai toujours été honnête avec toi… Tu es la seule personne en qui j’ai eu entièrement confiance, si vite et sans limite. Alors, je te le dis, j’aurai préféré que personne ne me sauve. J’aurai préféré disparaître à tout jamais. Ce n’est pas de ta faute, seulement de la mienne. J’espère que tu comprends._

_Ici, ils prétendent que dans quelques mois, j’aurai retrouvé goût à la vie. Moi, je ne crois pas. Je n’en ai pas tellement envie. Je vais laisser le temps passer, comme des gouttes sur ma peau. Il finira par sécher et s’épuiser. Il n’aura plus aucune importance. Rien n’en aura plus._

_Si je t’écris, c’est pour te dire adieu. Je ne veux pas te revoir. Je ne veux pas recroiser tes yeux. Je ne veux pas toucher à nouveau ta peau. Je suis désolé. Tu ne mérites pas que quelqu’un te dise ces mots-là, mais je pense que tu trouveras dans ce monde bien mieux que moi. Oublie moi. Recommence tout. Ne perds pas ton temps avec mon souvenir._

_Merci de m’avoir aimé pendant cet été. Je n’oublierai jamais le goût qu’avait tes baisers. Le reste, je pense que si. Je veux arracher cette page de ma vie, et tout recommencer dans un monde noir et blanc._

_Je n’ai plus la force d’affronter les couleurs._

_J’espère que tu comprends, et que tu ne me haïras pas… Ou plutôt, si, fais-le._

_S’il-te-plaît,_

_Harry._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà. Le dernier chapitre de 1993 pour Harry se referme lui aussi. Vous aviez à peu près deviné ce qui allait lui arriver... J'espère que ce n'était pas trop dur à lire ? Je ne me rends pas vraiment compte quand j'écris. :( 
> 
> Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue, qui sera donc la partie 1999 d'Harry. Je vous laisse maintenant faire vos paris sur une happy end ou non (lol). Dans tous les cas, j'espère vraiment vous retrouver la semaine prochaine pour la fin de cette histoire (honnêtement, j'ai envie de PLEURER). Merci d'avoir été si fidèles, merci à celles et ceux qui commentent chaque chapitre... Vous m'avez vraiment donné la force d'écrire cette histoire. 
> 
> À vendredi, je vous envoie tout plein d'amour. ♡
> 
> #CAPfic


	21. Wish You Were Here - (Épilogue)

**1999**

**\- H A R R Y -**

 

 

> _**« We're just two lost souls** _
> 
> _**Swimming in a fish bowl** _
> 
> _**Year after year** _
> 
> _**Running over the same old ground** _
> 
> _**And how we found** _
> 
> _**The same old fears** _
> 
> _**Wish you were here »** _
> 
> **\- Pink Floyd, Wish You Were Here.**

 

 

 

 Louis est parti il y a cinq mois, et le ciel de Kyoto n'a jamais été aussi gris.

Parfois, Harry a l'impression d'avoir rêvé de sa présence, d'avoir tout inventé. S'il n'y avait pas ce sweat Adidas vert, ne lui appartenant pas et abandonné sur la chaise de sa cuisine depuis la dernière fois que Louis y a déjeuné, il s'en persuaderait. Parfois, il attrape le vêtement et le respire. Il n'a plus l'odeur de Louis depuis un moment. Harry ne sait pas pourquoi il le laisse là, pourquoi il ne le met pas à la machine puis le range dans son armoire. Tous les matins, lorsqu'il entre dans la cuisine pour faire son thé et nourrir Mochi, le sweat est là, comme pour le narguer.

Cinq mois.

Si Louis était là, il l'attraperait et l'enfilerait, mettrait la capuche sur sa tête pour descendre à la supérette la plus proche acheter des gâteaux à la fraise. Mais si Louis était là, il n'y aurait pas que ce sweat qui traînerait dans son appartement. Il y aurait tout le reste. Son carnet griffonné sur le dessus, un caleçon dans la salle de bain, une paire de chaussures au milieu de l'entrée, l'énorme peluche Totoro dans un coin de sa chambre, des boîtes de céréales colorées dans ses placards.

Cinq mois.

De Louis, Harry n'a rien gardé. Il n'a qu'une carte postale, représentant la Tour Eiffel. Elle a été envoyé il y a quatre mois, trois semaines et deux jours. Harry n'a même plus besoin de la retourner pour la lire. Il a appris par coeur les quelques mots que Louis y a griffonné.

_H,_

_Je suis bien arrivé en France._

_Tu me manques déjà._

_J'attends ton appel._

_Louis._

Harry n'a jamais appelé. Et la carte postale sur le frigo commence à prendre la poussière. Cela fait maintenant,

Cinq mois.

*

*

*

Il est fatigué. Tout le temps. Ce n'est même pas à cause du travail, il se sent juste... Absent. De lui-même, du monde. Tout l'ennuie. Tout lui semble fade. Les sorties avec ses ami.e.s le divertissent à peine. Il s'endort devant les films à la télévision, il a dû mal à rester concentré sur la caisse enregistreuse. Il n'arrive plus à rire. Dans sa gorge, une boule d'angoisse englue tout le reste. Parler lui fait mal à la tête. Le soir, il lui arrive de fondre en larmes dans sa douche sans même savoir pourquoi.

Louis lui manque, évidemment. Il le sait. Vouloir le nier serait idiot... Il déteste se réveiller seul, sans avoir le bras de Louis enroulé autour de son ventre. Il déteste manger sans pouvoir l'observer se battre avec ses baguettes. Il déteste ranger le rayon bonbon dans le magasin, parce que tous les sachets colorés lui font penser à Louis, qui ne se déplaçait jamais sans des sucreries dans ses poches. Il déteste avoir envie de faire l'amour, et il déteste encore plus être incapable de se retenir de se toucher lorsqu'il est sous la douche, en pensant à Louis. Il déteste marcher dans Kyoto et se rendre compte que tous les lieux sont maintenant liés à un souvenir avec Louis. Il déteste déteste déteste avoir ce chagrin d'amour immense.

Mais ce qu'il déteste encore plus, c'est de se rendre compte qu'à présent, sa vie ne lui plaît plus. Avant que Louis ne bouleverse tout, il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle était fade. Ou plutôt, si, il le savait mais... Il pensait que cela lui convenait. Il sait maintenant à quel point il se trompait. Le pire, c'est qu'il est le seul coupable. C'est lui qui a érigé autour de son esprit des murs immenses l'empêchant de voir le ciel. C'est lui qui s'est convaincu que cette vie minuscule, sans bruit, ne laissant pas place à l'imprévu, était tout ce dont il rêvait. C'est lui qui a tué le battement infime de son coeur. C'est lui qui a cessé d'espérer... Et il est si difficile de s'échapper de ses chaînes.

C'est au travail que cela lui arrive. Il est en train de ranger un rayon, et soudain, sa main s'arrête au-dessus du carton rempli de boîtes de mouchoir. Il réalise qu'il est incapable de faire un geste de plus. Incapable même de penser à rentrer normalement chez lui ce soir. Incapable de remonter encore la petite rue jusqu'à son immeuble. Il ressent la même chose que des années plus tôt, alors qu'il venait juste de sortir de l'hôpital psychiatrique, et que l'immensité du monde s'était mis à lui faire affreusement peur. La même sensation d'étouffement. Le même besoin, soudain et impérieux, de _fuir._

Alors, comme un automate, il se lève. Haku fronce les sourcils en le voyant approcher de la caisse. Heureusement, il n'y a personne dans le _konbini._ C'est presque l'heure de la fermeture.

— _Harry ? Tout va bien ? Tu es très blanc._

Harry le dévisage un moment sans rien dire, et soudain, il retire sa casquette réglementaire et dit, d'un ton très calme :

_— Je vais partir._

_— Partir ?_

Haku a l'air totalement perdu, la bouche entrouverte, et Harry répète, bien plus sûr de lui.

_— Oui... Il faut que je parte. Un peu. De Kyoto. Il faut que j'aille ailleurs, que je... Que je respire. Je vais prendre le train. Tu... Tu pourras dire au patron que je quitte ce boulot ? Tu pourras aller nourrir Mochi tous les jours pour moi ?_

_— Q-Quoi ?_

Cette fois, Haku écarquille les yeux, incrédule.

_— Mais Harry... Tu ne peux pas tout plaquer comme ça. Tu ne peux pas quitter ton travail et juste, disparaître !_

_— Pourquoi pas ?_

La question laisse le jeune homme sans voix, et Harry reprend, la voix un peu plus douce :

_— Je l'ai déjà fait. Tout recommencer à zéro. Ça ne me gêne pas de le refaire. Encore et encore. Je voudrais juste que tu t'occupes de Mochi jusqu'à mon retour... S'il-te-plaît ?_

Haku hésite puis finit par hocher lentement la tête, même s'il ne semble pas très convaincu.

— _D'accord... Si tu penses que c'est ce que tu dois faire._

Harry lui sourit. Un sourire un peu absent, très lointain. Et juste comme ça, il pousse la porte du _konbini_ et disparaît dans la rue.

*

*

*

Les falaises de Tōjinbō sont immenses, balayées par les vents froids et les vagues grises de la mer Basaltique. Entre les roches poussent de rares mauvaises herbes. Un long chemin serpente pendant un kilomètre, mène jusqu'au bord du vide. Sur les petites lanternes accrochés à des poteaux de bois qui suivent les contours de la route, s'étale une mousse épaisse et humide. La mer ici a une odeur de vent froid, de brouillard, d'algues et de sel. Parfois, le soleil n'arrive pas à percer le ventre des nuages. La lumière reste alors blanche pendant des jours, et la pluie tombe sur les rizières alentours, créant des mares de boues dans lesquelles vont sauter les enfants des paysans qui travaillent le dos courbé, les mains striées des larmes de la terre.

Le village est triste. Sur la place, un _konbini_ aux étagères presque vide est tenu par un vieil homme qui passe le plus clair de son temps assis devant sa vitrine, un journal sur les genoux. Il fume en saluant les passants. Ses dents sont jaunes de tabac. À gauche, une boutique défraîchie vend des articles de pêche et de plage. La gérante est une femme entre deux âges, dont le mari est mort un jour en mer, sans qu'on ne retrouve jamais son corps. Enfin, à droite, il y a la pension où Harry a loué une chambre. L'endroit n'est pas plus attirant. C'est une maison au toit bas, cernée par des fils électriques qui tombent dans le petit jardin. L'intérieur est vieillot, carrelage éclaté sur le sol et comptoir de bois sombre, à l'odeur de poussière. Au mur pend une petite lampe ronde, dont la lumière jaunâtre éclaire un calendrier datant de 1995. La photo représente le mont Fuji.

La pension est tenu par un couple de personnes âgées. Ils ne demandent rien à Harry lorsqu'il arrive, lui font seulement signer un épais registre qui contient des dizaines et des dizaines de noms, la plupart japonais. Derrière certains d'entre eux, une petite croix rouge. L'encre bave sur les bords. Ils conduisent Harry a sa chambre. Elle est minuscule. De la petite fenêtre, il aperçoit un morceau du jardin, et à l'horizon, le terrain de foot du village, avec ses buts branlants et son herbe rare, recouverte de terre. Trois adolescents sont en train de courir après un ballon. Harry aurait préféré voir la mer, mais il ne le dit pas.

Le soir, il descend dans la cuisine de la pension. Autour de la table, deux japonaises sont installées. Elles parlent lentement, une assiette de makis devant elles. Harry les salue poliment. Il s'assoit. La patronne vient lui apporter un bol de soupe miso. Ses voisines se taisent un instant, puis reprennent leur discussion. Harry n'écoute qu'à moitié. Il se demande si elles pensent qu'il ne comprend rien, qu'il n'est qu'un touriste parmi tant d'autres, ou si elles se fichent simplement de sa présence.

La soupe est bonne. Harry prend son temps pour manger, pioche ensuite dans le plat de _makis._ Ses voisines lui sourient. Un homme entre alors dans la cuisine, un japonais d'environ trente ans, très droit dans un costume gris anthracite. Il semble sortir d'un bureau d'entreprise. Harry lui laisse sa place et emporte seulement un mochi aux haricots rouges qu'il va manger dehors, assis sur la petite terrasse de bois. Une pluie fine et froide tombe sur le jardin, remuant une odeur de boue et de fleurs mouillées. Harry ferme les yeux. Il se sent transporté à Kyoto, près du _onsen_ du _ryokan_ de Louis. Les bruits sont les mêmes, le vent mêlé à la mélodie douce des gouttes qui roulent sur les marches de la terrasse, le chant lasse d'un crapaud, le ronronnement d'un avion dans le ciel. La seule différence vient peut-être du cri des singes, dans la forêt d'à côté, et du lent ressac des vagues contre les falaises, qu'il perçoit en se concentrant.

Il ne sursaute pas quand la baie vitrée s'ouvre derrière lui. Il tourne seulement un peu la tête, suffisamment pour voir le japonais en costume, adossé au mur de bois, en train d'allumer une cigarette. Son visage est coupé par la lumière diagonale et laiteuse de la lune. Ses yeux sont plongés dans une ombre épaisse. De ses pupilles semble dégouliner de l'encre noire.

— _Vous voulez fumer ?_ , il propose soudain, rompant le silence.

Harry secoue lentement la tête. Le jeune homme n'insiste pas. Son regard se perd sur le jardin, et Harry pense, il fait sans doute attention aux mêmes bruits que moi. Lui aussi sent sur son visage la minuscule piqûre des gouttes de pluie, lorsque le vent les porte jusqu'à nous. Lui aussi a dans son coeur la vague lente et mélancolique de la nuit.

— _C'est la deuxième fois que je viens ici._

Harry ne tourne pas la tête. Il écoute. La voix du japonais est agréable, chaude et un peu triste. Harry se sent proche de lui, d'une façon inexplicable.

— _La première, je suis reste deux jours. Je suis monté aux falaises. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de gens... C'était en pleine journée. J'ai observé les corps verticales, saisis par le vide, les visages sans sourires et les mains crispées. Je suis resté jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que les lanternes s'allument et se mettent à éclairer le bord des rochers. Alors, je me suis mis à avoir peur, de moi-même et des autres, de ceux qui étaient encore là, ombres silencieuses et fugitives, attendant le moindre écho de silence pour se jeter dans le vide. Je suis reparti par le premier bus. Ma petite-amie n'a jamais su où j'étais allé. Elle pense parfois que j'étais avec une autre fille, et je ne la détrompe pas._

Harry appuie ses paumes sur les marches humides. Il a froid. Et il a envie de pleurer, pour une douleur qui ne lui appartient pas. Il cherche le regard du japonais, constate que sa cigarette est presque terminé, et qu'il n'a pas changé de position. Alors, doucement, il demande :

— _Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?_

— _Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai même pas la force de retourner aux falaises... Je crois juste que je vais rentrer demain. Mais j'aime l'air que l'on respire ici. J'aime le silence dans les yeux des gens. Nous devons tous être si forts, en permanence, si heureux et content de vivre, et ici, je crois que personne ne se ment. Nous savons tous que si nous errons sur le chemin menant au vide, c'est parce que nous sommes seuls et désespérément tristes._

Harry hoche lentement la tête. Après ça, le Japonais finit sa cigarette et lui souhaite une bonne soirée. Harry reste seul un long moment. La pluie s'infiltre jusque sous sa peau, et le fait trembloter.

*

*

*

À Tōjinbō, les gens viennent pour mourir. Les falaises escarpées attirent une trentaine de personnes tous les ans. Des Japonais, pour la plupart, venus de toute l'île. Ils se jettent dans le vide, dans le creux de la nuit. Jamais en plein jour, ce ne serait pas poli pour les autres, les vivants. Car à Tōjinbō, il y a aussi quelques touristes. Des familles venues observer l'horizon, venues visiter le petit port de pêche du village, ou venues se balader dans la grande forêt, rire en croisant les singes qui se jettent d'arbres en arbres, en jetant des cris perçants.

En hiver, Tōjinbō est assez calme. Quand Harry emprunte le chemin menant aux falaises, il est seul. La pluie a cessé de tomber depuis quelques heures, mais le froid est humide et la terre glissante sous ses pieds. Il passe devant quelques champs de rizières, déserts et silencieux. Il croise seulement un groupe de trois adolescents, allant manifestement vers le terrain de foot, un ballon sous le bras. Les garçons ne font pas attention à lui, leurs regards ne se croisent même pas.

Ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, le Japonais en costume n'était pas là. Harry n'a pas osé demander à la gérante si elle savait s'il était parti. Il a seulement fixé un moment sa place vide à la table du restaurant, en se demandant s'il allait revenir, bientôt. Et si cette fois il allait oser remonter jusqu'aux falaises.

Là-haut, Harry s'assoit sur un petit banc, qui surplombe l'immensité. La surface de la mer n'est pas lisse. Elle semble frissonner, traversée de vagues à la lame blanche et écumeuse. Pourtant, elle s'écrase sur les falaises avec une lenteur presque douce. Sa couleur est terne, d'un gris passé, uniforme. À l'horizon, il aperçoit la silhouette d'un petit bateau de pêche, poursuivi par des oiseaux affamés.

Harry se sent bien, dans cet endroit sans soleil, blanchi par le sel et le vent. Il a l'impression d'être arrivé au bout d'un monde, sur le front désertique et épuisée de la vie. Il ne peut pas imaginer les falaises en été, parcourues de petites fleurs aux pétales délicates, la mer calme et d'un bleu apaisé. Il lui semble que Tōjinbō n'existe que pour ça, pour être ce lieu silencieux où le temps ne passe plus, où tous les sentiments s'épuisent pour laisser place à un vide sans vertige.

Il reste longtemps ainsi, assis sur le banc, les paupières un peu plissées. Il suit le chemin du bateau de pêche, jusqu'à sentir ses doigts trembler de froid. Alors, seulement, il se lève. Son corps lui semble étrangement léger, petit morceau de rien livré à l'éternité. Il s'approche du vide, se penche un peu en avant. La mer en contrebas recouvre régulièrement une petite crique de galets blancs, puis repart en arrière. Elle laisse derrière elle des morceaux bruns d'algues gluantes, et de la mousse épaisse qui disparaît avant que la prochaine vague ne revienne. Harry pense, il serait si facile de céder une nouvelle fois. Il y pense jusqu'à ce que l'idée lui donne le tournis, jusqu'à ce que la crique lui semble bien trop proche. Jusqu'à ce qu'une angoisse horrible lui serre la poitrine.

Alors, seulement, il recule. Et, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon gris, sur le mélange sans limites du ciel et de la mer, il comprend que quelque chose en lui est sûrement définitivement guéri. L'idée de mourir s'est mise à lui faire peur.

*

*

*

Il redescend le chemin. Il doit être dix-neuf heures, quelque chose comme ça. À la moitié de la route, les petites lanternes s'illuminent. Il sourit, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ses pieds sont trempés et ses cheveux aussi.

Sur la place du village, le _konbini_ est encore ouvert. Harry s'approche. Il a envie d'acheter une boisson sucrée, en souvenir de Louis. Il pousse la porte du petit magasin, salue le vieil homme assis sur un tabouret dans un coin, son éternel morceau de cigarette coincé entre ses lèvres fines. Une barbe mal rasée lui barbouille les joues. À certains endroits, il n'a même plus de poils, et sa peau semble alors être celle d'un bébé fripé.

— _Vous êtes revenu._

Harry s'arrête et le fixe, sourcils un peu froncés.

— _Revenu ?_

_— Vous étiez aux falaises, non ? Je vous ai vu partir tout à l'heure._

_— J'étais aux falaises, c'est vrai._

Le vieux hoche lentement la tête. Son regard est très clair, d'un bleu pâle, presque effacé.

— _Je savais que vous reviendrez_ , il commente simplement.

— _Pourquoi ?_

_— Ce n'est pas un jour pour mourir._

Harry jette un coup d'oeil vers l'extérieur, la nuit humide et froide, le frissonnement des quelques arbres au bord des maisons, le balancement triste des fils électriques au-dessus des toits.

— _Il y a des jours pour mourir ?_

_— Bien sûr. Si vous viviez dans cet endroit toute l'année, vous sauriez._

Harry hésite. Il n'a plus tellement envie d'aller acheter sa boisson. Il veut s'asseoir ici, près du vieux, et lui poser des questions. Alors, c'est ce qu'il fait. Doucement, il s'approche et s'appuie contre le comptoir où repose une énorme caisse enregistreuse, un peu rouillée sur les bords.

— _Comment faites-vous pour vivre ici sans devenir fou ?_

Le vieux lui offre un sourire à moitié édenté.

— _Qui te dis que je ne le suis pas ?_

_— Je ne sais pas... Je n'en ai juste pas l'impression._

Il y a un petit silence puis le vieux tend sa main et la pose sur le poignet d'Harry. Ses doigts sont froids et secs, un peu décharnés. Malgré ça, le contact est étrangement agréable et _humain._

— _Gamin... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_— Je ne sais pas vraiment non plus._

Harry baisse les yeux. Il sent ses paupières se border de larmes. Et soudain, comme tout à l'heure au bord de la falaise, il se rend compte que ce n'est _pas_ ce qu'il veut. Ce lieu triste, hanté par les vents et les âmes désespérées, le rend malheureux. Et il n'en peut plus.

— _Je ne sais pas..._ Sa voix se brise légèrement, et il étouffe un sanglot avant de continuer. _Je crois que j'ai peur. J'ai passé tellement de temps à me persuader que je ne méritais rien, j'ai passé tellement de temps à entendre dans ma tête les voix de ceux qui m'ont rabaissé et détesté, que je ne sais plus comment faire pour me sortir de la nuit qui m'oppresse. Parfois j'entrevois une lueur, et l'instant d'après je la perds des yeux. Je pense... Je pense que je ne suis pas capable d'être heureux. Et pourtant, j'en ai envie. J'en ai vraiment, vraiment envie._

Le vieux lâche son poignet. Il s'appuie en arrière contre une étagère remplie de boîtes d'haricots rouges en conserve, et souffle un peu de tabac par le nez avant de commencer :

— _Petit. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu. Je ne sais pas quelles blessures ont été infligées à ta peau, je ne connais rien de toi et peut-être que je me trompe. Je ne suis qu'un vieil homme qui rabâche sans arrêt les mêmes choses, je suis aigri et solitaire, je bois du saké avant de m'endormir, pour éviter de faire des cauchemars. Je peux même te dire une chose : je crois que la vie est la chose la plus terrifiante qui existe. Je comprends les gens qui viennent ici, et qui sautent en fermant les yeux... Je comprends et pourtant, s'il y a une chose dont je suis persuadé, c'est que j'aimerais pouvoir retenir le temps et ne jamais mourir. Je voudrais rester là infiniment, assis sur ce tabouret, dans ma supérette vide. Je voudrais pour toujours pouvoir observer les allées et venues des passants, je voudrais pour toujours sentir dans ma poitrine le battement lent de mon coeur. Je voudrais pour toujours entendre le bourdonnement des mouches, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient prises dans une toile d'araignée. Je voudrais pour toujours pouvoir regarder la mer, la voir, à chaque instant de la journée, changer de couleur. Je voudrais pour toujours ressentir la caresse du vent sur mes bras, le picotement de la fatigue dans mes yeux, la lourdeur épaisse de ma langue dans ma bouche. Je suis vieux. Mes jours s'égrènent et ne reviendront plus. Un jour je disparaîtrai, et les gens m'oublieront vite. Tous les souvenirs que j'ai construit, tous les regards que j'ai croisé, les femmes que j'ai embrassé, cela ne restera pas. Je n'ai rien créé d'éternel. Je ne suis qu'un vieillard comme il y en a des centaines, des milliers d'autres, je n'ai pas beaucoup voyagé, je n'ai pas fait de choses miraculeuses, je ne suis pas un artiste, un héros, un modèle. Je suis très ordinaire. Mon existence se résume à peu de choses, et peut-être qu'elle n'est pas très enviable. Et pourtant, je chéris cette vie. Si je devais tout recommencer, je passerais par les mêmes chemins. Mais cette fois, j'ouvrirai grand mes yeux, mes mains, mon coeur, et je ferai en sorte de n'avoir jamais aucun regret. Je ferai en sorte de vivre en grand, de ressentir pour deux, de ne laisser au monde aucun répit. J'irai décrocher le soleil et la lune, j'irai boire l'eau de toutes les mers, j'irai danser dans le vent des tempêtes, je roulerai mon corps dans la terre des rizières. Je chercherai l'amour, je trouverai en moi la force de briller, je ferai de la musique la sève de mes veines. Et toi... Quel âge as-tu ? Vingt-ans ? Qu'est-ce que vingt-ans, à l'échelle d'une existence entière ? Tu as peut-être l'impression d'avoir perdu ta jeunesse, d'être rongé de l'intérieur, d'être plein de vides qui ne pourront jamais être remplis, d'être plein de peurs et de hontes et blessures béantes. Mais tout ça, gamin, tout ça c'est en toi. Pour toujours. Alors ne laisse pas ton passé t'abattre. Ne laisse pas la douleur se refermer sur toi. Allonges-toi dans l'herbe, va regarder le ciel, inspire l'odeur de l'herbe. Cela ne guérira sans doute pas la moitié des choses qui te brisent, mais cela te donnera peut-être la force d'affronter la lumière du soleil. Tu as vingt-ans. Tu as toute la vie devant toi pour grandir, aimer, souffrir encore et te relever. Et si jamais tu devais mourir demain, alors fais en sorte de n'avoir rien regretté de la vie que tu as mené. Fais en sorte, dorénavant, d'aimer chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure que tu passes sur cette terre. Ce sera peut-être parfois difficile, mais je le te promets, il y aura aussi des moments magnifiques... Bien plus beaux que tout ce que tu imagines._

Sa voix s'épuise. Il ferme les paupières, les doigts entourant toujours le poignet d'Harry. Harry qui pleure sans bruit, les yeux pleins de larmes, un sourire tremblant sur les lèvres. Il fallait donc venir au bout du monde, sur des falaises grises hantées par le vent, pour entendre, dans la bouche d'un inconnu, les mots dont il avait besoin.

*

*

*

Il est minuit. Harry est assis dans le minuscule couloir de la pension, sous une petite lampe à la lumière faiblarde, qui ne cesse de grésiller. Il tient le téléphone dans sa main. La jointure de ses doigts est blanche tant il le serre. Il connaît le numéro de téléphone de Louis par coeur. Pourtant, il a posé devant lui le morceau de papier où le jeune homme le lui a inscrit, juste avant de partir. Quelle heure est-il en France ? Harry n'en a aucune idée.

Il replie ses jambes contre son torse, appuie sa joue contre son genou, puis compose lentement le numéro. Son coeur bat bien plus fort qu'il n'a jamais battu.

Il y a six sonneries.

Six sonneries qui résonnent dans le silence, lentes, presque à l'agonie. Harry pince les lèvres. Il se sent à nouveau sur le point de pleurer. Sa poitrine lui fait mal.

Il ne réalise pas tout de suite quand Louis décroche. Il entend seulement une sorte de cliquetis, et puis une respiration un peu épaisse. La voix de Louis lui semble si lointaine, si différente de son souvenir, qu'il pense s'être trompé de numéro.

— Oui, allô ?

Il ne dit rien. Il appuie si fort le téléphone contre son oreille qu'elle lui fait mal. À l'autre bout du fil, Louis se racle la gorge et répète, un peu plus distinctement :

— Allô ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Alors, enfin, Harry reconnaît sa voix. Il ouvre la bouche, mais les mots restent coincés dans le fond de sa gorge. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il ne sait absolument pas quoi dire, et plusieurs secondes passent, jusqu'à ce que Louis dise doucement,

— Harry, est-ce que c'est toi ?

Une larme roule sur la joue d'Harry. Il ne l'arrête pas, mais ferme les yeux. Très fort. Il inspire par le nez, et dans l'écho du téléphone, il entend distinctement le souffle de Louis s'emballer un peu, avant qu'il ne murmure :

— H. S'il-te-plaît, dis quelque chose...

Harry renifle. Il ne pleure même pas vraiment. Il est juste... Rien ne sort. Son coeur bat trop vite. Il ne peut pas...

— Harry, répète Louis.

Sa voix est si douce, un peu rauque de sommeil. Il a dû le réveiller. Sûrement. Mais peu importe. Louis est là, il lui parle, et Harry se concentre seulement sur ça, sur sa voix si lointaine et si proche à la fois, petit morceau de lumière dans ce couloir aux murs sombres.

— Je ne vais pas raccrocher. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas à moi de parler en premier... Alors, je reste là. Je t'écoute. Et quand tu te sens prêt, dis-moi.

Harry hoche lentement la tête. Louis ne peut pas le voir, mais il est persuadé qu'il comprend.

Il se passe une minute. Puis deux. Peut-être cinq. Harry n'en a aucune idée. Il a seulement conscience de rester recroquevillé sur lui-même pendant un très très long moment, à écouter la respiration régulière de Louis. Il l'entend bouger un peu. Il y a un bruit étouffé, comme s'il se remettait dans sa couette. Et Harry sourit, en imaginant Louis la tête dans son oreiller, le téléphone appuyé sur la joue, les yeux rivés sur une fenêtre donnant sur Paris.

Et subitement, il réalise qu'il a retrouvé tout son calme. Son coeur bat normalement, ses doigts ont cessé de trembler. Les larmes sont sèches sur ses joues. Alors, il avale sa salive, et murmure, la voix un peu rauque :

— Je voudrais que tu viennes.

Louis ne répond pas. Harry attend quelques secondes, avant de répéter, un peu plus fermement :

— Je voudrais que tu viennes. Pas dans deux semaines, dans un mois ou dans trois jours. Je veux que tu viennes tout de suite. Que tu partes maintenant, que tu prennes le premier avion pour Osaka, puis le bus pour Tōjinbō. C'est là où je suis. À Tōjinbō. Je vais t'attendre. Je vais t'attendre, et quand tu seras là, je te prendrais dans mes bras, et je te dirais les mots que j'aurai dû te dire depuis si longtemps.

Il se tait. Il y a un long silence, et, pas certain de ce que cela peut bien vouloir signifier, Harry ajoute, d'une toute petite voix :

— S'il-te-plaît ?

Mais Louis ne répond toujours pas. Il ne le fera jamais. À la place, il raccroche.

Et Harry reste deux heures, le téléphone appuyé contre son coeur, à fixer le mur devant lui, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux.

*

*

*

Il reste à Tōjinbō. Il marche, beaucoup. Tous les jours, il monte aux falaises et passe des heures à observer le ciel et la mer. Le soir, il descend au _konbini_ et va s'asseoir près du vieux. Ils parlent tous les deux. Les mots sont faciles avec lui. Harry se met par terre, le dos appuyé contre la caisse. Le vieux fume un tabac à l'odeur épaisse. La boutique entière a une odeur de renfermé, d'humidité et de nourriture en bocaux. Harry s'y sent bien. C'est au vieux qu'il ose parler de Louis, en parler vraiment. Il murmure, la voix un peu étranglée :

_— Je crois que j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie._

Cela, il ne l'avait jamais dit que dans sa tête. Le prononcer à voix haute lui fait soudainement prendre conscience d'à quel point il _pense_ ces mots, de toute son âme. Et il fond en larmes. Le vieux ne le touche pas. Il le laisse pleurer, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de force, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux le brûlent. Et comme si les larmes avaient ouvert les portes aux mots, Harry, entre deux sanglots, se met à raconter à toute vitesse :

_— Ce n'est même pas... Ce n'est même pas une façon de parler. Je sais que je suis, je suis jeune, mais, Louis, je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un comme je l'aime lui. Jamais. Et j'ai tout raté. Tout est fini et c'est de ma faute, parce que je suis effrayé, idiot, lent et, et... Pourquoi m'aurait-il attendu encore cinq mois ? Je pensais que nous pourrions nous retrouver n'importe quand, que notre Destin était d'être toujours réuni, mais c'est faux. C'est tellement faux._

Harry appuie ses paumes contre ses mains, comme pour sécher les larmes. Il n'y arrive pas.  Le vieux se racle la gorge, et murmure :

— _Le temps passe et la vie n'attend pas... Tu auras d'autres chagrins d'amour, gamin. Ton coeur se mettra à battre pour un autre visage. Et dans quelques années, tu te souviendras de Louis avec tendresse, comme de la première personne qui t'as appris ce que voulais dire le mot « aimer ». C'est ce qui est le plus beau, n'est-ce pas ?_

Mais Harry ne répond pas. Le goût amer dans sa bouche ne peut pas s'effacer. Le vieux ne comprend pas. Personne, sans doute, ne le peut. Seul Louis le pourrait. Mais Louis n'est plus là.

*

*

*

Il est assis sur le banc dominant les falaises. Il est tard. La nuit est tombée, triste sur la mer lasse. Il vient ici tous les soirs depuis quatre jours. Il attend. Quoi ? Il n'en sait rien. Mais il est plus facile d'attendre ici, sous la lumière tremblotante des étoiles, que dans sa petite chambre de la pension. Il fait froid. Bientôt, il neigera sans doute, et les falaises seront plus blanches encore. Sur les vagues tomberont des flocons glacés. Il ne pense à rien. Ses doigts sont rougies par le froid, mais il n'a plus vraiment l'impression de sentir sa morsure. Il se sent vide. Bien plus qu'à Kyoto, bien plus, même, qu'à l'hôpital. Il y a une semaine, l'envie de vivre dans des éclats immenses de couleur venait de lui dévorer l'estomac. Il ne ressent plus rien de ça. Tout s'est effondré dans le silence de Louis. Et Harry sait que ce n'est pas sain. Louis ne devrait pas être sa seule raison d'exister... Il devrait se battre d'abord pour lui-même. Il devrait profiter de ce moment immense de solitude pour attraper les nuages qui obstruent son esprit et les presser entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce que toute l'eau s'en écoule et qu'ils ne soient plus que des petites traînées blanches et duveteuses dans le reflet de ses yeux. Mais il s'en sent incapable.

Il ferme les yeux. Dans sa poche, il sent le contour épais du livre. Il l'emmène avec lui, tous les jours, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il n'a pas encore lu les derniers mots, la toute dernière page. Il a peur de le faire. Mais ce soir, il ose enfin le sortir et l'ouvrir. Il fait si sombre qu'il a dû mal à tracer les contours des lettres. Il pose ses doigts dessus, caresse doucement le grain du papier. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de phrases. Elles sont en italiques. Toutes petites, presque tremblotantes.

Elles sont écrites pour lui.

Elles l'attendaient.

*

*

*

 _« Me voici, là où l'histoire doit prendre fin. Je n'ai plus rien à raconter. De nous, il n'existe plus rien d'autre que mes souvenirs. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas me résoudre à taper le mot_ **_FIN_ ** _... Est-ce qu'il y en aura vraiment une ? Je crois que ce n'est plus possible. Après ma mort, après la tienne, ce livre survivra encore. Un jour, abimé par les griffes du temps, le dernier exemplaire partira en lambeaux. Il sera recouvert de poussière. Plus personne ne se rappellera des mots. Et pourtant, je suis persuadé qu'une chose survivra encore. Que cette chose pourra survivre à tout. Ce sera l'amour. Que ce soit une petite vague, un morceau de vent, un éclat de soleil, une poussière d'étoile, un pétale de rose, une note de musique... Quelque chose portera l'amour. Le nôtre. Celui que j'ai ressenti, que tu as ressenti, qui a uni nos corps et nos âmes pendant l'été 1993. Cela a existé. Et si le temps s'écoule, si la vie se poursuit, si de nouveaux soleils naissent, je te promets une chose,_

_Cela ne passera pas. »_

_*_

_*_

_*_

Le vent souffle autour d'Harry. Il referme le livre, très lentement. Sur ses jours roulent les dernières larmes qu'il n'a pas pu retenir. Le froid est piquant. Derrière lui, il entend depuis quelques secondes un bruit de pas. Est-ce une âme en peine, solitaire et désespérée ? Il ne se retourne pas. Il se contente de laisser tomber sa tête en arrière, doucement, contre le banc. Ses paupières sont closes. Le livre sur ses jambes est léger. Il pourrait partir dans une rafale. Harry ne le retiendrait pas.

Il sait que c'est lui, soudain. Il sent sa présence, derrière lui, partout. Fantôme que son imagination ne cesse de dessiner dans les reflets du vent. Il ne sourit pas lorsque ses mains se posent sur ses joues. Ses doigts sont gelés. Il frissonne à peine lorsqu'il sent son visage s'approcher, à l'envers. Leurs lèvres se frôlent, et soudain, la chaleur brute de leurs respirations lui fait ouvrir les yeux.

Et Harry réalise qu'il ne rêve pas. Louis est là, derrière le banc. Il n'invente rien. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu très sombre. Ses cils immenses et noirs. Il n'a pas changé. Au milieu de l'hiver et de la nuit glacée, sur une falaise silencieuse et hantée par les vents, il semble toujours auréolé d'une lumière qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Et Harry veut le tirer contre lui, enfouir son visage dans l'épaisse doudoune qu'il porte, et ne plus jamais le laisser repartir.

Alors, c'est ce qu'il fait.

Louis a un petit rire surpris quand Harry se lève, passe par-dessus le banc, et l'enlace. Mais très vite, ses mains s'accrochent à sa taille et son visage se retrouve dans son cou. Harry sent son souffle se déposer sur sa peau, et il pense, _enfin._

Ils restent un long moment ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Une pluie fine se met à tomber. Harry l'ignore, jusqu'à ce que Louis se mette à frissonner un peu dans ses bras. Alors, seulement il recule et le regarde. Les yeux de Louis ne mentent jamais. Harry le sait. Ce soir, ils sont débordants de tendresse et d'espoir. Harry se penche. Lentement, il embrasse ses paupières. Le sommet de ses pommettes. Le bout de son nez, tout froid. Et enfin, ses lèvres. Louis se laisse faire. Il entrouvre la bouche, et Harry sourit en trouvant sur sa langue le goût de sa jeunesse. Le baiser est lent, profond. Aucun d'eux ne parle, leurs corps étroitement enlacés, leurs lèvres, disent pour eux tous les mots du monde.

Et quand Harry se recule pour pouvoir respirer, il ne se rappelle plus du goût de sa salive, ou de l'odeur de sa propre peau. Tout est Louis, et tout, enfin, est à sa place.

*

*

*

Ils sont seuls dans la cuisine de la pension. Harry a mis à réchauffer sur le feu un peu de soupe, et il a fait deux thés.

Ils ont descendus le chemin de la falaise en se tenant la main, ne courant pas malgré la pluie. En rentrant, ils ont été prendre une douche, chacun leur tour. Et maintenant, Louis meurt de faim, assis en tailleur sur une chaise, parcourant des yeux la décoration sommaire de la petite pièce. Les murs tapissés de petites fleurs vertes, le mobilier en bois, le vieux frigo blanc recouvert de photos de petits enfants, l'horloge arrêtée sur 12h46 depuis des années, la tâche de moisie sur le plafond bas. Harry le laisse observer tout cela. La première question ne le surprend pas.

— Pourquoi est-ce tu es parti de Kyoto pour venir ici ?

Ils n'ont presque pas parlé, en deux heures. Pourtant, Harry voit bien que Louis a beaucoup de choses à lui demander. Il touille doucement la soupe, et dit :

— J'étouffais. J'avais besoin de respirer.

Louis sourit un peu.

— Tu es toujours si dramatique.

— Dramatique ?

Harry éteint le feu, et verse un peu de soupe dans un bol, jetant un regard inquisiteur vers Louis.

— Oui. Dramatique. Tu te jettes dans un lac. Tu pars à l'autre bout du monde. Tu me laisses m'en aller loin de toi sans dire un mot. Et tu ne me rappelles qu'après cinq mois, alors que tu t'es encore enfui sur un coup de tête dans le coin le plus paumé du Japon.

Harry ouvre la bouche pour s'offusquer, avant de se mettre à rire. Un rire bref mais sincère. Il n'y a que Louis, pour se moquer aussi ouvertement — et gentiment — des moments les plus horribles de sa vie. Peut-être que Harry l'aime pour ça... Pour sa facilité à parler simplement de ce que les autres ne feraient que taire.

— Je ne suis pas _dramatique,_ il finit par répondre, tout en déposant devant Louis le bol de soupe. Je suis juste idiot.

Louis hausse les épaules.

— J'aime bien ton côté idiot alors... Est-ce que ce sont des algues là-dedans ?

— Oui. C'est très bon.

Harry sourit. Il s'assoit face à Louis, et le regarde manger, amusé par sa petite grimace lorsqu'il met une algue dans sa bouche. Il a dû mal à réaliser qu'il est là, de retour près de lui. Qu'il a parcouru pour la deuxième fois des milliers de kilomètres, juste parce que Harry le lui a demandé. Peut-être qu'il est fou... Quelle personne saine d'esprit sauterait dans un avion pour retourner voir un garçon lui ayant presque demandé de partir, quelques mois plus tôt ? Il attrape un verre vide, le fait tourner pensivement entre ses doigts.

— Louis... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit au téléphone que tu venais ? Pourquoi tu as raccroché ?

— Pour te faire la surprise.

Harry reste sans voix. Tous ces jours à penser que Louis ne l'aimait plus, ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie, juste pour... ça ? Il se mordille la lèvre et soupire :

— Je hais les surprises.

Louis sourit. Ses yeux se plissent adorablement, et, bien sûr, Harry ne lui en veut pas.

— Je sais. Mais en réalité, ce n'est pas la seule raison... J'étais juste tellement surpris. Je ne savais pas quoi te dire au téléphone. C'était assez soudain, tous ces jours de silence, et soudain toi qui me demandait ça. J'avais envie d'être au plus vite près de toi. De ne plus jamais _jamais_ perdre du temps comme nous l'avons trop souvent fait.

Harry hoche la tête. Il le regarde finir son bol de soupe, attraper une boîte de _mochi_ aux haricots rouges. Tout lui semble irréel et infiniment familier à la fois. Est-ce qu'il rêve ? Est-ce qu'il se réveillera demain, seul sur son futon ? Il n'espère vraiment pas. Il risquerait de ne jamais s'en relever.

Mais quand Louis lui attrape la main par-dessus la table et lie doucement ses doigts aux siens, il n'y pense plus. Ce n'est _pas_ un rêve. Louis est revenu. Et il ne va pas repartir. À moins que...

— Est-ce que tu vas repartir ?

Louis a un petit rire amusé, et il secoue la tête :

— Même si je le voulais, j'aurai un peu de mal. Je suis totalement ruiné.

— Comment ça ?

— _Anata,_ tu crois que je voyage jusqu'au Japon gratuitement ?

Harry rougit — autant pour le surnom que pour le reste.

— Je... Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je vais te le rembourser. Le billet.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un peu de réserve. Je ne suis pas totalement sur la paille non plus... Et mon livre se vend encore. Même si mon éditeur m'a plus ou moins viré.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Louis prend un autre _mochi_ dans la boîte, et hausse les épaules.

— Je ne veux plus écrire de romans.

— Je ne comprends pas... C'est ta passion, l'écriture.

— Je sais. Je n'ai pas dit que je n'allais _plus_ écrire. Juste plus de romans... En fait, même si tu ne m'avais demandé de revenir, je pense que je l'aurais fait. J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre le métier de scénariste et travailler pour un studio d'animation japonais.

Harry écarquille légèrement les yeux :

— Je... C'est génial Louis ! Tu es sûr de toi ?

— Bien sûr. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. J'aime beaucoup ce pays en plus... Et je suis un peu accro aux _mochis_ et à toutes les boissons sucrés qu'on trouve dans le coin, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Harry rit un peu, avant de reprendre, la voix plus basse :

— Quand même... J'ai été égoïste, de te demander de venir aussi vite sans penser aux sommes que tu devrais dépenser pour ça.

Louis le coupe immédiatement, soudain très sérieux :

— Harry, arrête. J'aurais été jusqu'au bout du monde pour toi. Je te l'avais déjà dit.

— Oui... Mais je ne te croyais pas vraiment. Maintenant je sais que tu pensais tous les mots que tu m'as dit, depuis le début.

Il y a un petit silence. Ils se sourient. Et dans cette cuisine minuscule, au milieu de la lumière basse, des odeurs d'algues et de riz, du bourdonnement lent du chauffage marron accroché au mur, dans cette cuisine inconnue, au bout du monde, sur la pointe perdue d'une falaise du Japon, en pleine nuit, Harry murmure enfin :

— Je t'aime, Louis. Je t'aimais déjà sans te connaître. Je t'aimais toujours quand je n'y pensais plus. Je t'aime encore plus maintenant que le temps a passé. Et je pense que je t'aimerais toute ma vie. Même si un jour tu ne veux plus de moi.

— Et si ce jour n'arrivait jamais ?, répond Louis sur le même ton, les yeux dans les siens.

— Et si on y pensait pas ? Si on se contentait de profiter de chaque seconde que la vie nous accorde l'un à côté de l'autre, sans jamais imaginer la fin ?

— Est-ce que tu seras capable de faire ça ? De m'aimer les yeux fermés ?

— Je serais capable de ne plus jamais les ouvrir, tant que tu es là pour me tenir la main.

— Alors je ne la lâcherais jamais. Parce que moi aussi, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Et, les doigts liés au-dessus de la petite table, ils se penchent l'un vers l'autre. Harry sait que la bouche de Louis aura un goût de de sucre, de _mochi_ et de thé. Il sait aussi que plus tard, dans la nuit, toute sa peau aura la couleur du soleil de l'été 1993. Certaines choses ne changent pas.

Avec un sourire, il s'avance encore un peu. Le souffle de Louis caresse sa joue. Leurs lèvres se trouvent d'elles-mêmes. Le monde se referme doucement sur eux. Et, comme au milieu de la chaleur épaisse du _onsen_ , Harry se laisse envelopper par le vertige. Il ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à Louis, à sa bouche faite pour embrasser la sienne, à ses doigts si légers, à son odeur, à la douceur de ses cheveux et de ses joues, à la profondeur sublime de ses regards.

Il ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à ce garçon dont il est tombé amoureux au premier regard. 

C'était il y a six ans, dans une forêt du sud de la France, près d'un lac à l'eau sombre... Il y a une éternité... Et si peu de temps à la fois... 

 

☼☾

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je. Voilà ? C'est la fin. :( 
> 
> J'ai créé le fichier de Cela Aussi Passera sur mon ordinateur le 7 janvier... Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 9 août et je le referme après plus de 100 000 mots, beaucoup de moments doux, des larmes, des moments d'angoisse, un peu de syndrome de la page blanche, et surtout une IMMENSE fierté pour tout ce que mes petits personnages ont parcouru. J'espère que la fin vous plaît. Depuis que j'ai commencé cette fiction, je savais que l'épilogue se passerait à Tōjinbō. C'est un lieu qui existe réellement au Japon... Et qui a l'air aussi magnifique que triste, étant donné que c'est l'endroit que choisissent chaque année des dizaines de Japonais.ses pour se suicider. :( Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de lire Le Coeur Régulier d'Olivier Adam, qui parle de Tōjinbō sûrement bien mieux que je l'ai fait. 
> 
> Je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que je voulais dire dans cet épilogue. J'espère que le long discours du vieux résonnera longtemps en vous... J'espère aussi que tous ces mots ne disparaîtront pas trop vite, et que vous les porterez dans votre coeur pendant des années. 
> 
> Je tenais évidemment à vous remercier INFINIMENT pour m'avoir suivi dans cette nouvelle aventure, pour avoir commenté chaque chapitre et m'avoir envoyé autant d'amour. Écrire chaque semaine en restant régulière était un vrai challenge pour moi... Ça fait des mois que je pense chaque jour à cette fiction, que je fais des recherches sur le Japon et que j'écris j'écris j'écris et m'en détacher va être : dur. :( J'ai vraiment adoré cette aventure. Et j'ai hâte de vous retrouver pour une prochaine. *clin d'oeil* 
> 
>  
> 
> どうもありがとうございます ♡
> 
>  
> 
> ps : il y aura sûrement une version papier de cela aussi passera, parce que j'ai envie de l'avoir dans ma bibliothèque. et si vous aussi vous avez envie de l'avoir, alors rendez-vous au prochain (et dernier) update de cette fiction, dès que j'aurai corrigé mes chapitres et choisi une couverture. love. <3


	22. bonus ♡

**b o n u s**

 

_2003_

— L O U I S&H A R R Y —

 

En glissant, la porte du dehors fait un bruit de rouille humide. Le chat se faufile entre les jambes de Louis, ses coussinets trempés laissant sur le parquet du salon des petites marques rondes. Il n’y fait pas attention, tourné vers l’extérieur, ses yeux balayant le jardin. Il fait presque nuit. Le soleil, au-dessus des toits plats des maisons, exhale un dernier soupir qui se faufile entre les rideaux fins de la pluie. Tout est lisse et a l’odeur de la terre mouillée. Il n’y a pas un bruit, si ce n’est celui, très léger, des gouttes s’écrasant sur la tôle de la véranda. Louis respire longuement. Le thé noir dans la tasse qu’il tient dans sa main fait une vapeur qui monte jusque dans son cou. Il se sent bien, très calme. Le monde a l’air doux dans cette lumière liquide.

 

Il recule, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Dans le salon, Komorebi s’est installé sur le canapé. Il se lave, sa langue râpeuse donnant une drôle de forme hirsute à ses poils noirs. Louis sourit, avalant une petite gorgée de son thé tout en s’avançant vers le chaton.

 

— Komo… Tu es en train de tout salir.

 

L’intéressé lui accorde à peine un regard, sans doute absolument conscient que Louis ne le délogera de toute façon pas. Et c’est vrai… Louis lui accorde absolument tout depuis qu’il a trouvé le chaton, tremblotant et maigre, roulé en boule sous la roue de sa vieille Suzuki rouge. Il avait à peine deux mois — d’après le vétérinaire — et n’appartenait à personne. Louis n’a pas eu besoin de beaucoup d’arguments pour convaincre Harry de l’adopter. Depuis, Komorebi vit avec eux et Mochi — qui a tout de suite eu l’air d’apprécier sa présence.

 

Louis s’assoit sur la table du salon, posant ses pieds sur le canapé, tout près de Komo. Son regard se perd à nouveau vers l’extérieur. À présent, les ombres sont en train de grignoter les murs. Les arbres semblent plier sous l’assaut de la pluie, et toutes les couleurs se mélanger en une seule, un peu terreuse. Le tableau pourrait être mélancolique. Louis le trouve seulement beau, et poétique. Souvent, il est surpris lui-même par la façon dont il voit le monde. Il se souvient dans son adolescence avoir haï l’hiver et ses humeurs moroses… À présent il aime le calme serein qui monte des montagnes lorsque l’orage arrive, ou l’odeur de la pluie mélangée à celle des arbres. Il peut passer des heures, assis près de la fenêtre, à observer le balancement des branches sèches et le long défilé plaintif des nuages gonflés de larmes. Peut-être que c’est parce qu’il grandit, que son caractère s’assagit. Ou peut-être que c’est Harry qui le calme avec ses grands yeux clairs et ses sourires sereins.

 

Le salon, dans l’obscurité, semble rétrécir peu à peu. Komo s’étire, et pose sa tête sur ses pattes avant avec un petit soupir. Ses paupières s’alourdissent, déjà pleines de sommeil. Louis pose alors son thé sur la table et se lève pour aller allumer une lumière.

 

La maison est toute petite, située dans un quartier légèrement excentré de Kyoto. La rivière passe à deux pas. Leur voisine est une grand-mère invraisemblablement ridée et voutée, toujours habillée de la même robe fleurie. Au début, Louis était vraiment intimidé par sa façon sèche de parler, et par sa voix rocailleuse. Il ne comprenait pas toujours son japonais teinté de dialecte et de vieilles expressions. Harry se moquait de lui lorsqu’il lui soufflait qu’elle était peut-être une sorcière sortie d’un Miyazaki. Mais depuis le soir où Louis a été l’aider à remettre ses plombs en place après qu’ils aient sauté et qu’elle se fut retrouvée dans le noir, il n’a plus vraiment peur. Il sait que sa maison sent seulement le patchouli et le _dorayaki_ , et qu’il n’y a aucune fiole contenant de la bave de crapaud sur ses étagères _._ Leurs autres voisins sont un couple de japonais vivant avec leurs deux enfants et leur chien. Louis ne les croise pas souvent, et les salue seulement poliment lorsqu’il passe devant chez eux et qu’ils sont dans le jardin.

 

Leur vie ici est tranquille, rythmée par quelques soirées avec des amis, la séance de judo de Louis à 17h le mercredi, le marché sur la petite place ronde de leur quartier tous les dimanches matin,leurs longues balades dans la forêt et le long de la rivière, Komo et Mochi grattant à la porte de la cuisine tous les soirs pour aller faire pipi dehors, et leurs heures de travail ou de cours qui s’enchevêtrent.

 

Louis reprend son thé. Il baille, ralenti par le bruit régulier de la pluie battant sur les carreaux, et par les ronronnements lents des deux chats endormis. Il jette un oeil à l’horloge. 19h34. Harry ne va pas tarder à rentrer.

 

Il se glisse jusque dans la cuisine, mettant de l’eau à chauffer pour le repas du soir. Les placards sont presque vides et il reste tout juste de quoi faire des nouilles. Le samedi, Harry passe de toute façon toujours au _konbini_ après son cours… Louis ouvre un tiroir et commence à mettre la table, fredonnant inconsciemment une musique qu’il ne cesse d’entendre à la radio. Par la fenêtre de la cuisine, il aperçoit le trottoir balayé par la pluie, et les gens qui se pressent, pliés sous leurs grands parapluies. Heureusement que Harry a pris la voiture en partant ce matin… Louis serait sans doute allé le chercher directement au restaurant, sinon.

 

Il ouvre le frigo, sort une bouteille d’eau et la pose sur la table. Il vérifie une dernière fois que les nouilles cuisent bien et ressort de la cuisine après avoir éteint la lumière. Puis, il se dirige vers la salle de bain pour ramasser le linge qui y sèche depuis ce matin, le temps étant trop humide pour que Louis prenne le risque de le mettre dehors.

 

Il est en train de finir de plier ses caleçons et ceux d’Harry lorsqu’il entend la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir. Quelques secondes après, Harry l’appelle, et Louis sourit malgré lui, quelque chose de doux réchauffant son estomac.

 

— _Anata ?_ Je suis rentré.

— Je suis dans la salle de bain !

 

Louis fourre le reste des sous-vêtements dans son panier, abandonnant sans regret son pliage, et il sort, trottinant jusqu’à Harry qui est en train d’enlever son écharpe et son bonnet, le bout du nez rougi par le froid.

 

— Salut, il souffle.

— Salut toi, répond Louis sur le même ton, les yeux brillants.

 

Harry s’approche en souriant, et attrape doucement Louis par la taille pour pouvoir l’embrasser. Louis ferme les yeux. Harry a l’odeur de la pluie et tout son corps est froid, comme ayant été transi par le vent glacé de l’hiver. Mais, malgré tout ça, sa langue reste chaude et a un goût de chocolat.

 

— Tu m’as manqué, murmure Louis contre ses lèvres.

 

Après un petit instant, il ajoute :

 

— Tu as aussi manqué aux chats.

 

Harry se met à rire. Le vert de ses yeux semble déborder, comme toujours lorsqu’il est heureux, et Louis, pour la énième fois de sa vie, pense qu’il est vraiment très amoureux de ce garçon.

 

*

*

*

 

Ils rangent les courses dans un joyeux désordre, Louis fouillant dans tous les sacs et faisant des grimaces en trouvant des légumes aux formes étranges, les chats leur tournant autour en miaulant pour avoir des croquettes.

 

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— Des _kabocha_. Ce sont les potimarrons japonais. Je vais faire de la soupe avec… Et peut-être un cheesecake !

— Et ça ?

— Ça c’est quelque chose que tu vas détester. C’est un _goya_ … C’est très amer, on ne mange que la peau.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as acheté ce truc ?

— Je dois m’entraîner… Ma professeure m’a dit qu’il y aurait certainement des goya à l’examen… Komo arrête de passer entre mes jambes tu vas me faire tomber !

— Il a vu le thon, c’est pour ça… Oh, tu as racheté des Pocky au thé vert !

— Bien sûr. J’ai vu que tu avais fini la boîte.

— Oui c’était cette nuit… J’ai eu faim après avoir été aux toilettes.

— Louis… Je croyais que tu arrêtais de grignoter entre les repas.

— C’était la nuit, H. Ça ne compte pas !

 

Ils continuent de se chamailler un moment, puis Harry va prendre une douche et Louis finit de surveiller la cuisson des nouilles, assis sur un tabouret, un livre sur les genoux.

 

Ils mangent devant les informations, assis l’un contre l’autre sur le canapé, et Louis n’a même plus besoin de demander à Harry de lui traduire certains mots. Ils commentent le journal télévisé en parlant en japonais, mélangeant parfois avec leur langue maternelle, et tout semble si naturel que Louis, parfois, oublie qu’à 16 ans il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer que sa vie soit _ça_ : des nouilles japonaises au caramel sucrée dans une petite maison de Kyoto, par un soir de tempête, sa cuisse collée à celle du garçon qu’il aime passionnément, leurs deux chats roulés en boule sur le tapis. Et il se sent heureux, tellement tellement heureux.

 

À la publicité, Harry baisse le son et Louis va mettre leurs bols dans l’évier. Quand il revient, Harry est en train de bailler, les yeux déjà lourds de sommeil.

 

— Ta journée était fatigante ?

— Un peu… Je crois que je me stresse tout seul. J’ai peur de rater mon examen.

 

Louis lui sourit doucement et se rassoit près de lui, glissant sa main derrière sa nuque pour caresser sa peau, exactement comme Harry aime.

 

— C’est normal d’avoir la pression mais il faut que tu crois en toi… Tu adores cuisiner et tu es très doué. Tu arrives même à me faire aimer les légumes !

— Certaines légumes, tu veux dire, le corrige Harry en riant un peu.

 

Louis lève les yeux au ciel, faussement agacé.

 

— _Certains_ , si tu préfères. Mais dans tous les cas, je sais que tu es fait pour ça. Quand tu auras ton diplôme tu pourras être engagé dans un restaurant et un jour tu ouvriras même le tien…

— Tu crois ?, murmure Harry, la voix teintée d’un espoir timide.

— Bien sûr… Si moi j’ai réussi à être pris dans une formation de scénariste pour un studio d’animation alors que je parlais encore affreusement mal japonais, tu peux devenir cuisinier haut la main. Tu t’entraînes dur pour ça… Tu le mérites, H.

— Mmmh… Embrasse-moi ?

 

Louis se met à rire, secouant doucement la tête, attendri :

 

— Est-ce que tu cherches à fuir la discussion ?

— Non. J’ai juste vraiment envie que tu m’embrasses.

— Mais on parlait sérieusement.

— Oui, et ça m’a donné envie que tu m’embrasses.

 

Alors, Louis se penche doucement vers lui et pose ses lèvres contre son cou, inspirant l’odeur presque effacée de son parfum. Harry ferme les yeux, les paupières tremblantes. Les baisers que Louis déposent sur sa peau sont doux, aussi légers que les gouttes de pluie qui roulent sur les vitres du salon. Louis est toujours comme ça. Doux et passionné, et Harry a constamment l’impression que sous ses doigts, il est la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Le jeune homme remonte doucement vers son visage, son souffle s’épuisant près de sa mâchoire, de ses pommettes, de son oreille. Puis, quand il effleure la commissure des lèvres d’Harry, il pose tendrement sa main sur sa joue et l’embrasse. Harry se laisse fondre dans le baiser. Bientôt, ils sont allongés l’un sur l’autre sur le canapé, les jambes emmêlées, et les mains de Louis passent sous son t-shirt, effleurent ses côtes et son ventre, et font frissonner toute sa peau. Harry renverse la tête en arrière. Il sait que Louis va venir embrasser la peau tendre de son cou, mordiller son menton. Ses paupières tremblent doucement. La vitre du salon, pleine de buée, semble de plus en plus floue.

 

À la surface de la petite mare de leur jardin, le vent et la pluie dessinent des ondes tremblantes qui vont s’éparpiller jusque dans les racines sombres des roseaux.

 

 

*

*

*

 

 

Harry ne sait pas quelle heure il est. Il fait nuit. La tempête dehors semble s’être calmée, et il n’entend plus que le sifflement un peu aigüe du vent qui s’engouffre dans la commissure de la fenêtre. Harry note mentalement qu’il faudra peut-être penser à refaire l’isolation… À moins qu’ils ne changent de maison pendant l’année. Après tout, ils ne sont que locataires… Parfois, Harry se dit qu’il aimerait bien se rapprocher un peu du centre, et acheter une maison assez grande pour faire son restaurant au rez-de-chaussée et vivre avec Louis au-dessus. Il lui en parlera. Demain. Au petit-déjeuner. Louis aura la tête dans son bol de Nesquik, des moustaches en chocolat autour de la bouche, son air totalement endormi, et il dira « Bien sûr mon coeur, tout ce que tu veux… ».

 

Comme s’il pouvait entendre ses pensées, Louis marmonne soudain dans son sommeil, frottant inconsciemment sa joue contre l’épaule d’Harry. Ses pommettes sont encore roses de plaisir. Il dort toujours écrasé contre lui, nu, son bras passé autour de sa taille et ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes. Ses cheveux sont emmêlés, un peu humides de sueur. Harry sourit en le regardant. La lune, qui a enfin réussi à percer les nuages, dépose sur sa peau une lumière pâle, pleine d’ombres laiteuses. Alors, Harry se penche un peu et embrasse sa tempe. Louis se resserre contre lui, les traits de son visage se détendant immédiatement.

 

Harry ne sait pas pourquoi il n’arrive pas à dormir. D’habitude, faire l’amour le laisse dans une torpeur agréable, mais ce soir il se sent encore vibrer de quelque chose qui le dépasse et l’empêche de fermer les yeux. Doucement, il s’extirpe de l’étreinte de Louis et se lève, prenant soin de ne pas faire craquer le parquet. Il referme la porte de la chambre et va dans le salon. Tout est silencieux. Il aperçoit la silhouette des deux chats roulés en boule sur le canapé, et sourit. Pourtant, il ne s’avance pas vers eux. Ses pas le portent vers la bibliothèque. De ses doigts, il effleure les tranches des livres jusqu’à en choisir un, tout petit, blanc. Sa couverture est un peu cornée à présent, mais le titre se découpe toujours aussi bien dans l’obscurité. CELA AUSSI PASSERA. Harry sourit. Il aime ces trois mots un peu mélancoliques. Il aime tous les autres, ceux de l’intérieur, ceux qui disent la première grande histoire d’amour de sa vie. La seule aussi, il en est certain. De son pouce, il caresse le nom de Louis, écrit en plus petit sous le titre. Puis, il porte le livre à sa bouche, et l’embrasse doucement.

 

Une émotion étrange l’étreint, et lentement, il se laisse tomber le long du mur, les jambes repliées contre son torse, le livre contre lui. Il reste longtemps ainsi, absolument immobile et silencieux, des sanglots remontant dans sa gorge.

 

Puis, il entend la porte de la chambre s’ouvrir, et le craquement du couloir du parquet. Harry n’est pas surpris. Il sait que Louis a dû, dans son sommeil, sentir son absence. Il sait aussi que Louis est toujours là au bon moment, que le jour où Harry tombera, Louis sera là pour le rattraper, apparaissant de nul part. Il a confiance en lui, plus qu’en personne d’autre. Mais Harry n’est pas en train de tomber cette nuit, ce n’est pas ça. 

 

Louis avance. Sa silhouette est floue, brouillée par les larmes qui emplissent ses yeux.

 

— H ? Tu es là ? Qu’est-ce que tu… Tu pleures ?

 

Louis s’agenouille près de lui, et pose sa main sur son genou, un air inquiet redessinant ses traits endormis. Harry attrape ses doigts pour les serrer entre les siens, un sanglot secouant sa poitrine. Pourtant, entre ses larmes, il sourit.

 

— Je… Je ne sais pas pou-pourquoi…

 

Louis fronce un peu les sourcils, ses yeux se posant sur le livre.

 

— Tu as mal quelque part ?

— Non, je… Je crois que je t’aime…

— Quoi ?

 

Cette fois Louis se met à rire un peu. Il avance sa main vers le visage d’Harry, essuie une larme qui roule sur sa joue.

 

— Tu m’as déjà avoué que tu étais amoureux de moi, Harry… Ça fait presque quatre ans il me semble. Et je pense t’avoir dit que c’était réciproque, donc tu n’as pas besoin de pleurer pour ça.

— Mais non, je…

 

Harry renifle et secoue la tête, incapable de mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées. Les mots s’emmêlent. Pourtant, il sait que Louis comprend. Louis comprendrait même le silence de ses regards.

 

— C’est parce que… Je t’aime beaucoup… Tellement… Parfois ça me serre le coeur, et… J’ai peur.

— Peur ?

 

Cette fois, Louis s’assoit devant lui, en tailleur. Harry déplie lentement ses jambes pour qu’il se retrouve entre lui, et le livre tombe au sol. Louis le prend entre ses doigts. Harry pousse un long soupir. Il ferme un peu les yeux, et il murmure :

 

— J’ai peur parce que tu as écrit ce livre pour nous rendre immortels, pour que notre amour ne disparaisse jamais. Mais c’était l’amour qui nous liait quand on avait 16 ans. Celui qu’on a pas su protéger… Celui qu’on a laissé mourir. Et moi je veux que tout le reste soit écrit aussi. Tout ce qu’on a vécu depuis…

 

Louis reste silencieux. Un long moment. Puis, il se décale et vient s’asseoir près d’Harry, dos contre le mur, son épaule collée à la sienne. Leurs doigts sont toujours entremêlés, et Louis caresse doucement sa paume. Quand il parle, sa voix est douce :

 

— Pourquoi est-ce que c’est si important pour toi ?

 

Harry se mordille la lèvre. Louis n’a pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu’il le fait.

 

— Parce que je… Il y a encore cette voix dans ma tête qui se dit que, peut-être, un jour, tu partiras… Et quand ce jour arrivera, je voudrais avoir un livre qui me rappelle que tout ce dont je me souviens était réel. Que je n’ai rien inventé. Que tu as vraiment fait partie de ma vie, que tu l’as vraiment rendu belle à ce point… J’ai peur du futur parce que j’aime beaucoup trop mon présent. J’ai peur que les choses changent. J’ai peur de ne plus ressentir les mêmes choses, d’oublier des détails, de… Je ne sais pas. Ça me fait peur. Alors je me dis que les mots pourraient sauver tout ça, tu comprends ?

— Je comprends, réponds doucement Louis.

 

Il ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, puis la referme. Il ne sait pas comment s’exprimer, lui aussi. Il voudrait dire qu’il ne sait pas s’il possible d’écrire un tel livre. Qu’il pense qu’il y a des choses que l’on vit et qu’on ne peut pas retranscrire avec des mots… Qu’il trouve ça agréable, souvent, de savoir qu’un moment n’est qu’éphémère, qu’il a compté plus qu’aucun autre mais qu’il disparaîtra. Comme la main douce d’Harry dans la sienne à cet instant présent. Comme le bruit de la pluie qui s’est remis à tomber sur la vitre au-dessus de leurs têtes, très légère.

 

Alors, lentement, il se relève. Harry le suit du regard. Il n’a pas l’air triste. C’est autre chose. Et Louis a bien vu, quand il pleurait, que ce n’était pas seulement de mélancolie.

 

Il tire doucement sur sa main :

 

— J’ai faim. Allons faire des crêpes.

— Maintenant ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

 

Harry se met à rire. Un petit rire mouillé, mais un rire quand même.

 

— D’accord, allons-y.

 

Il est trois heures du matin. Les chats dorment. Le jour ne se lèvera que dans plusieurs heures. Pourtant, assis sur les tabourets de leur petite cuisine, ils rient en mordant dans des crêpes pleines de confitures. Louis se sent bien. Il sait que pour Harry, c’est la même chose. Il y a le goût de l’enfance sur leurs langues, et leurs mains qui se cherchent sans cesse par-dessus la table lui donne l’impression d’avoir à nouveau seize ans. Avec Harry, Louis a sans cesse l’impression de tomber amoureux. Il ne veut pas que ça s’arrête, jamais.

 

_Et, soudain, il sait quoi lui répondre. Il sait pour le livre. Il sait ce qu’il faut faire. Il le voit dans l’éclat des yeux encore humides de larmes de son petit-ami._

 

Il se relève précipitamment, et Harry fronce les sourcils.

 

— Qu’est-ce que…

— Viens.

 

Louis ne l’attend pas. Il sort de la cuisine, court jusqu’à la porte du jardin, qu’il a fait coulisser si doucement tout à l’heure. Cette fois, il la tire sans ménagement. Il est pieds nus quand il se précipite dehors. La pluie tombe toujours, régulière, inépuisée. L’herbe est trempée, presque spongieuse, mélangée à la terre. Louis lève les yeux vers le ciel, décoloré, sûrement lasse de pleurer depuis si longtemps. Entre les nuages quasiment translucides, il pourrait presque apercevoir les étoiles.

 

— Louis ?

 

Harry se tient sous le petit porche. Il hésite, Mochi à ses pieds, visiblement mécontent d’avoir été réveillé. Komo est déjà en train de s’aventurer entre les hautes herbes, rejoignant Louis en sautillant joyeusement, se fichant du mauvais temps.

 

— Viens, répète Louis.

 

Ses yeux ont la couleur de l’espoir. Ils débordent de lumière. Alors, Harry sort dehors à son tour. La pluie froide le fait frissonner. Il s’avance vers Louis qui lui tend la main en souriant, et quand il arrive près de lui, il l’enlace. Sa bouche se pose contre son oreille, et il l’embrasse tendrement, jusqu’à ce que Louis se mette àmurmurer :

 

— Si j’écrivais le livre que tu veux, lorsqu’on l’ouvrirait, on y verrait la couleur bleue sableuse de notre balade le long de la plage d’Ootsu, quand tu avais ton énorme écharpe noire et le bout du nez tout rouge. Ce serait un livre où les mots diraient toutes les éternités que je ressens lorsque je t’embrasse, lorsque tu poses tes mains sur mon ventre, lorsque tu me regardes et que tu me souris et que tes yeux sont comme deux petits morceaux arrachés au ciel. Ce serait un livre qui sentirait ta peau, ta sueur, l’odeur de tes cheveux après l’amour et aussi celle des soupes miso que tu fais lorsque l’automne approche. Ce serait un livre où les phrases seraient prononcées par ta voix, où les points auraient le bruit de tes rires, ou chaque virgule serait un de tes soupirs. Ce serait un livre qui serait toi et moi mélangés. Et ce serait un livre sans cesse recommencé, qui n’aurait jamais de fin, qui serait fait d’univers toujours réinventés. Ce serait le livre de notre vie, de toutes les autres qui nous attendent et de celles qui ce sont déjà terminées.

 

Harry se met à rire. Il ne sait pas si c’est son coeur ou celui de Louis qui bat si fort entre leurs deux poitrines. Il le serre un peu plus contre lui, enfouit son nez dans l’épaisseur humide de ses cheveux, et murmure, la voix un peu étranglée par l’émotion :

 

— J’aime déjà beaucoup ce livre… Comment il s’appellerait ?

 

Il y a un petit silence, comme si Louis réfléchissait. Puis, il se recule et prend doucement le visage d’Harry entre ses mains. Ses yeux ont cette lueur adorablement sérieuse. Harry veut embrasser le pli qu’il y a entre ses sourcils, et le bout de son nez. Mais il ne bouge pas. Il l’écoute.

 

— Il s’appellerait _Ellipses…_

 

Harry se mordille la lèvre. Ses yeux pétillent. Il se sent heureux. Tellement, tellement heureux. Et soudain, il n’a plus peur. De rien. Il sait que Louis ne ment pas. Il le fera. Il les rendra immortels. Harry le retrouvera toujours, dans cette vie, puis dans les autres. Louis sera l’autre moitié éternel de son âme. Ils ne se perdront pas… Ils ne se perdront plus.

 

Alors, il se penche et l’embrasse. Et au milieu du baiser, il souffle contre ses lèvres :

 

— Je t’aime plus que tout au monde.

*

*

*

 

La pluie continue de tomber autour d’eux. Derrière les montagnes, le soleil commence à poindre, pourtant. Dans l’après-midi, il fera beau. Peut-être auront-ils le courage de sortir les vélos et d’aller se balader dans le centre-ville. Ils s’arrêteront sûrement prendre un thé dans leur boutique préférée, et acheter des bonbons dans le _konbini_ d’Haku. Louis aura froid aux doigts et Harry prendra ses mains dans les siennes pour les réchauffer. Ils passeront par la rivière en rentrant, et admireront pendant un long moment le reflet des branches nues des cerisiers sur l’eau calme. La lumière sera celle, rose et pâle, des soirs trop courts d’hiver. Ils rentreront chez eux main dans la main, leurs bras se balançant entre eux, de la vapeur sortant de leurs lèvres. Ils discuteront tranquillement, heureux, apaisés. Le soir tombera lorsqu’ils pousseront enfin la porte de leur petite maison. À l’intérieur, les chats les accueilleront en miaulant, réclamant à manger. Ils prendront leur repas en bavardant tout en regardant un film français à la télévision, bien plus occupés à se dévorer du regard qu’à faire attention à l’intrigue. Puis, ils se glisseront dans leur chambre, allumeront toutes les petites guirlandes sur les meubles, et feront l’amour dans cette semi-obscurité. Leurs gestes seront tendres et lents, et leurs regards se diront tout ce que les mots seront toujours incapables d’exprimer. Ils s’endormiront l’un contre l’autre, enlacés, et dans la nuit sûrement, les chats viendront se blottir entre eux.

 

Puis, il y aura d’autres journées, des centaines, des milliers. Au Japon ou ailleurs. Ils seront deux, puis trois, peut-être quatre. Les rides se creuseront sur leurs visages, et la couleur de l’encre s’effacera. Mais le livre aura de plus en plus de pages. Ils y glisseront des photos. Ils dessineront sur les pages. Ils en corneront la couverture, l’emmèneront partout.

 

Louis ne pourra jamais tout écrire. Il inventera des passages. Il leur imaginera d’autres existences. Il les fera mourir et renaître. Mais une chose restera toujours identique, une chose ne changera jamais, une chose ne passera pas,

 

C’est que dans tous les univers qu’ils auront traversés,

ils se seront aimés.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOILÀ CETTE HISTOIRE EST OFFICIELLEMENT ET DÉFINITIVEMENT TERMINÉE. J'espère que ce petit bonus vous aura plu... ♡ 
> 
> & je suis super super super fière et heureuse de vous annoncer que vous pouvez le retrouver, tout comme la fiction entière, sur le site Lulu puisque Cela Aussi Passera a enfin sa version papier !!!!!!!! 
> 
> Il coûte 16€, il fait 490 pages et il est en grand format parce que je ne pouvais pas le mettre en format poche (snif). Les images de couverture viennent de films du Studio Ghibli. Autre info importante : les prénoms n'ont pas été changé ! Louis et Harry restent Louis et Harry dans cette version. Ah et, évidemment, il y a le bonus dans la version papier. :) 
> 
> Lien : http://www.lulu.com/shop/juliette-g/cela-aussi-passera/paperback/product-24316827.html
> 
> Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas obligé.e.s de l'acheter maintenant (vous pouvez même ne jamais le faire slôgksgk), vous pouvez attendre Noël, votre anniversaire, la saint Patrick, idk. Il ne partira pas. ♡ Et bien entendu, la fiction reste disponible gratuitement et dans son entièreté sur Wattpad et ao3 !
> 
> Dernière chose....... Ellipses is coming soon. ♡ (& si vous ne l'aviez pas compris dans le bonus, il s'agira du recueil de presque toutes mes petites nouvelles mettant en scène Larry dans tous les univers que j'ai imaginé depuis euh, 2015 krrrk.) (OUI j'ai vraiment teasé un truc à travers Louis ptdjrjrjr mais j'adore l'idée que toutes mes histoires se rejoignent d'une façon ou d'une autre donc, voilà hihi.) 
> 
> BREF, il est temps de se dire au revoir... Merci encore une fois pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté à travers cette histoire. Je vous aime tou.te.s très très très fort. ♡
> 
>  
> 
> Comme dirait notre ami Harry Styles,
> 
> CAP is available now.
> 
> I'm available always. 
> 
> J. ♡


End file.
